The 5th Family
by kim67255
Summary: Bella is 16 when she moves to Forks. She never tells anyone she is able to do things with her mind, and has, since she was 5. That was when she started to get "The Power." Bella knew she was different, she just didn't know how different.
1. Finding out

**The 5****th**** family**

**Chapter 1: Finding out**

(_AN_) I own nothing. Just my plot. **This is for over 18 due to language and sex**.

_The Twilight part: Everything happens the same as in the 1__st__ book just a year earlier. With "The Covenant" characters, they are all 17 it will be at least 6 months before Caleb 'ascends.' There is no Chase or Sarah. _

_Bella is 16 when she moves to Forks. She never tells anyone she is able to do things with her mind, and has, since she was 5. That was when she started to get 'the power.' Bella knew she was different, she just didn't know how different._

**More story set up**

Edward leaves after her birthday party when she turns 17. Bella is a zombie for several weeks. Then, she snaps out of it. She has been researching her family genealogy on line and found out that generations ago the men in her family, were witches. Now things start to make sence. She has always felt like she didn't belong with normal people, that is why the Cullens' and the wolves never scared her. It's also the reason why she was so good with weird.

She got all the information she could, about the town her family came from. It turns out they still have property there and a lot of money. As she did more research, she found out a lot about her ancestors. She found how the last decedent of the Putnam line fled from prosecution, to start a new life. He even changed his last name to Swan. It talked about how he was mostly power hungry. She even found boxes in her attic with some family pictures and a family tree showing _the _John Putnam that fled Massachusetts.

The story starts on a Friday. Charlie is home early from work.

**BPOV**

Bella talked to her dad about the family history. He told her about the old family stories and the witch trials. But, he didn't really believe any of it.

"Why are you interested?" Charlie asked.

"I just wanted a project and got interested in the family history. I need a change and I thought it would be good to go back to our family's roots, which is in Ipswich Mass. I need a change to get away from the memories of _them_. There is a very good privet school there. I contacted them and sent them my school records. I was accepted and I'm getting a full academic scholarship. It will cover the rest of my junior year then my senior year as well. It will include, tuition of course, then room and board, as well as a small monthly allowance. I have had them checked out dad. Miss Evans the school counselor here. She says they have a very good reputation. She has heard of the school and was impressed that I wanted to go there."

"Bells are you sure you want to do this. You know I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"Ya dad I know but, you know how unhappy I've been. I know I'm dragging you down too. I don't want that for you. We both need to get on with our lives and start living. Don't you think?"

"I guess you're right. So do you need anything from me?"

"Well we need to contact the lawyer in Ipswich that has been taking care of the all the family finances and properties. It sounds like the family was very rich. There are a bunch of properties the family owns. We are the last of the line, so from what I understand we own all of it. I would like to make some calls and claim it if possible."

"Ok sounds good. Just let me know."

"Sounds good dad."

I go up to my room and look on line and at all of the notes I have made. I find the lawyer's name and call him.

"Hello office of Scott Simms Attorney at Law. This is Jenny how may I help you?"

"Hello may I speak to Mr Simms please. My name is Bella Swan. He doesn't know me but I believe he is handling my families' estate. My father and I are the last of the Putnams'."

"Of course Miss Swan. One moment please."

I'm put on hold for a few minutes then a male voice comes on the line.

"Hello Miss Swan, I am Scott Simms. Please call me Scott."

"Thank you Scott. Did Jenny explain the situation to you?"

"Yes she did. I have some questions for you though, if thats ok?"

"Of course. I can guess your first one. Why am I contacting you now? When everyone in Ipswich thought our family died out. Am I correct?"

"Well yes."

"I just decided to check my genealogy on line and after a lot of research and some digging in my dad's attic, I found out that we are one of the founding families. I found out that when John Putnam fled Ipswich, he remarried and changed his last name to Swan. From what I have read in the box of diaries I found."

"I got on line and onto a genealogy website. I started to track my dad's side of the family. It showed John Putnam was his great, great grandfather. Well many greats actually. But you get my point. Then it talked about the witch trials. Also we have all kinds of boxes up in the attic with all kinds of family papers including a family tree. I believe we are decedents of _the_ 'John Putnam'. I also checked into Spencer Academy and they have accepted me for and the rest of my junior year, and all of my senior year. I was granted an academic scholarship. I was wondering what paperwork you would need from me and my dad?"

"Well I would need too see all the papers you say you have. I need some kind of proof of whom you and your dad are. Birth certificates, marriage licences, family trees. Whatever you can get for me. It sounds like you have that already. I just need to see it all. I can fly out to where you are if you like. I'm free this weekend. I will also bring everything I have on the family holdings if I'm convinced that you and your dad are indeed Putnams. Then we will go over the property deeds, and bank accounts. I will also bring the paperwork to start putting things in your dad's name as well as yours."

"That would be great. We have boxes of papers all the way back to the witch trials."

"Ok good give me your address and phone numbers and I will let you know when I can get there."

I do give him the information. Then hang up. I go downstairs to dad and tell him everything.

I fix dinner and we eat. Charlie notices that I am happier now then I have been in weeks and is hoping for the best.

_Maybe a change will be good for her._ Charlie thinks to himself.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

They finish eating, Charlie goes back to whatever game he was watching and Bella washes the dishes and puts the leftovers away. She didn't even hear the phone ring until she turned the water off and heard her dad talking.

"..that would work for me. I'm looking forward to it too. I know Bella is very excited. Ok, thanks for coming out so quickly. We will see you tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want one of us to pick you up? Sure ok, I understand. Again thank you. Bye"

**BPOV**

"Dad was that Mr Simms already?"

"Ya hon he was able to book a flight right away. He will be here in the morning. Flying into Port Angeles. He will get a rental car and drive from there. He is planning on staying until Sunday. It sounded like he was just as excited about meeting us, as you are to meet him."

"Thats good. We should bring down all of the boxes I found in the attic, with the family documents."

"Thats a good idea. Why don't you go on up and I will be there in a minute. We can spread it out on the dinning room table."

"Sounds good dad."

I go up to the attic and start looking at the boxes again. I push the ones I've looked through to the opening for dad. There is one box of marriage licenses and birth certificates. Then I spot a box of diaries that I found before. Then I start going through stacks of boxes moving them around. Thank god someone was nice enough to label them. The big question is, are they correct. I start looking in the first box, and to my astonishment I find more diaries. I move that box and continue. I find 5 more boxes with diaries and move them to the trap door. I look through more boxes and find more family papers. Deeds to property. I can't wait for Scott to come. I'm sure he knows more about the town history than what I have found on the internet.

I hear dad calling from below. I go to the opening to the attic. "Bells are you ready?"

"My question is are you? I have found at least 10 boxes half of them are old diaries. I can't wait to sort them out and read them."

"Ok well start handing them over and I will stack them on the table. It's a good thing we never use it." I laugh.

"Ya it is a good thing. We will be filling it up."

I start handing him boxes. I hear him walk back to the dining room then he comes back. We do this for an hour.

"Dad thats it for now. But there are more boxes for me to go through. If you want to, rest for now. I will call you when I need you."

"Ok Bells will do."

I hear him walk away and I continue on the quest to my family's past. It took me another 2 hours to go through the rest of the boxes most are old family stuff. Very few were dad's or Renee's. There was only 1 box of old baby clothes. That kinda surprised me.

I pushed the rest of the boxes by the opening and called dad. I had him just put them in the hall since I was done and wanted to get out of the hot, musty smelling attic. When all the boxes were down, dad helped me down the stairs. He then pulled the steps up then closed, and secured the door.

We started to carry the boxes to the dinning room. It was only 8pm so I decided I wanted to start sorting through things. I think dad was a bit excited too. He wanted to help.

"What can I do to help Bells? You have me interested now." He chuckled.

"Thats good dad. How about you go through the boxes of family papers. There should be marriage licenses and birth certificates in those. Can you sort them out by date? The oldest on top. I will sort out these diaries. There are more boxes of them then of the papers."

"Dad I need to tell you something and I'm afraid you'll be mad when I tell you."

"I promise I won't honey. You know I love you no matter what."

"Ok here it goes... those family stories you told me. Well they aren't just stories. Do you remember when mom told you about strange things happening around me when I was younger. Like moving my toys around?"

"Yes I do. I thought she was just making it up. Bells honey are you trying to tell me you're a witch and have..." He puts air quotes up 'the power'.

"Yes dad I am. There are things I can do but never told anyone about. I always felt different. You and mom both say that I was born middle aged. I know from the Cullens' that my mind works differently from others. What about you and your fishing? Do you honestly think its just luck that you catch something every. single. time. you go out? Have you taken a look at the freezer in the garage? There has to be 2 years of fish in there."

"Hu I guess I have never thought about it. Now that you mention it, I have gotten out of situations I shouldn't have. Like car crashes that I should have been hurt in and wasn't. I was always exhausted after words too. I just thought it was the panic or rush warring off. You know hon there might be something to this. I would like to read some of those older diaries to see why they moved here. I would also love to see if there is anything written during those witch trials."

I nod my head. We start going through the boxes and start making piles on the big table. It took a while but we emptied the boxes and stacked them up in the corner. We start reading. Dad goes through the family papers, deeds to properties, stock and bond certificates.

I find the oldest diary and start reading. I found it fascinating, luck was on my side and it starts out when John Putnam ascends. He talks about the power he felt and the more he used his magic the more powerful he felt. He goes on about meeting his wife and then the trials. They didn't have any living children. They all died during their birth. His wife died during the birth of his last child. The child also died, it was a girl.

He was so power hungry. It talks about how he invested his money and bought up properties. He talked about how he never felt like he was rich enough. He also talks about how he was banished.

He did take some of his wealth with him. He decided to change his last name and try to live a normal life. He found a good woman, Sarah and she changed him in lots of ways. He was no longer money hungry. She was his whole life. She wanted to give him children but miscarried often. She was finally able to get pregnant and gave birth to their only child, a son named Samuel. He wanted a better life for his son so he did tell him about the power. He explained about what happens when it's used too much. That it should only be used to save your life or one you love.

The family moved to Forks in 1710. Sam was still young and so was the town. The family loved it so much, no one ever bothered them. They liked the feel of the small town so they stayed this whole time. The next diary was Sam's and talks about the stories his dad told him and what to expect when he got his power.

**diary excerpt**

_Father told me to start to write down my thoughts and any odd things that happen. I'm in my 13__th__ year and things do seem different with me. I feel more confident and powerful. It's a bit scary after the stories father has told me. _

_I am out walking in the woods. I love it out here. The smells and sounds. I hear an animal coming close but am not frightened of it. It walks up to me. It's a large wolf. It looks me in the eyes almost trying to talk to me. Then I feel something strange and my point of view is different. I look at my hands they were replaced by paws. Strange yes. I felt like I was expecting it though. Then all of a sudden I hear a voice in my head. _

"_Young one what is your name? How is it you change into one of us?" _

"_I am called Samuel and I am a witch just coming into my power. I guess this is part of my power. What are you called?" _

"_I am Taha Aki, my people are protectors of our tribe. We protect them from the cold ones." _

"_Oh I understand. I will not harm any of you. I live in the township of Forks. I just like to walk in the woods. I promise I am not a danger to you or your people." _

"_For some reason I believe you." He walks away, then I hear him run. I think human and change to my normal form. Oh I have no clothes. I better get home..." _

**end of diary excerpt**

"Wow that is interesting." I said out loud.

"What is it Bells?" Dad asked.

"Oh, I better just let you read it. I finished the first two diaries and they are very interesting. It may explain more to you then you expect." I hand him the books.

"Oh ok. Bella I have sorted out all the papers and the oldest marriage license is John to Sarah and that shows the Swan name. There are also deeds to a lot of properties, power of attorney and other legal papers."

"Ok dad. I will take a quick look at them." I do and the family has 10 properties. The legal forms show a power of attorney (or the equivalent for that time) so John's can pay taxes against the bank accounts he had. It also gave him permission to sell or buy stock as he saw fit. There was also a will. I can't wait to see if any of this still belongs to the family. To see if there is any money left.

I go back to the diaries. They are from each of the males in the family. They talk about how they met their wives and about their children. _Strange they only had one boy each. _I thought to myself.

"Bells what was that?" Dad asked.

"I'm almost through all of the diaries and it looks like the men in your family only have one surviving son in each. None ever had a daughter until you. That's weird hu?"

"That is a bit strange. We should finish up here and get some sleep I have a feeling tomorrow will be an exciting and long day." Dad said.

"Ok dad I just have this last one and it's grandpa's."

I finished reading and it talked about his power, then about when he was dying he willed it to dad. _Hu I bet he doesn't even know that was done_. I say in my head. I hand it to dad.

"Dad this is the last one. I think you will surprised what it says in there. I'm exhausted and going collapse into bed. There is only one huge book on the table. I'll look at in the morning. Goodnight dad."

"Good night my darling daughter." He kisses me on the forehead, like usual. I go up the stairs into the bathroom after grabbing my shower stuff. I take a quick shower getting the attic grime off of me. Then brush my teeth. By the time I get to my bedroom the living room light is off and I hear dad snoring. He must have gone to bed right after me.

I get deep in my covers and think about everything that I have read. Each generation of males in the Swan family had a different power. One was a shape-shifter but can change into any kind of animal they want. Then there was one that could move things like I can. Then one that could read minds. That person was my grandpa.

I miss him. I remember him a bit. He always smelled so good. Gran used to bake all the time. Even in the end they loved each other so much. It was strange seeing them still pat each other on the butt at their age (they died when they were both 92). They were so cute together. They argued but it was almost like it was for fun. Grams always yelled at grandpa for throwing away the mail before she could look at it. She saved everything.

They were good together. All of a sudden I see a figure and it looks like an older version of dad or a younger version of grandpa.

_Dream_

"_My Bella, look at how beautiful you turned out. You look so much like your grandma. Such a big heart you have. The one that left you never deserved you. Don't be sad anymore, it's hurting your dad. I'm happy you found out the big secret. It turns out you're good at finding secrets aren't you?" _

"_Grandpa is that really you_?"

"_Yes my lovely Belle. I am so proud of you. You snapped out of your depression and put all of your effort into something worthwhile. You and your dad needed to learn our family history and take it all in. Things will only get better for you both. The book you didn't get to read will have a lot of information for you. Please make sure you read every page. Also, know that Scott, the attorney that is coming in the morning, knows the secret. He is one of the 4 families. His son along with his 3 friends have 'the power' they will be able to help you understand it. Also, like you did with the Cullens' you will make a big difference in their lives, as well as their families. I look forward to seeing what happens now. Remember to trust your instincts, they have always been right. Also, trust your dad. He may be moving with you. Now my Belle please get some sleep. Remember what I have told you and you will be fine."_

That was it. I must have fallen into a deeper sleep. No bad dreams no waking up screaming. It was nice for once.

_AN _

_Please review good or bad. This is my first story. Tell me honestly what you think. I plan to continue no matter what. I have no idea where it is going. Things may change as I get more into my story. Please keep in mind that this is FICTION. I'm taking huge liberties with the plot and characters. If you don't like it stop reading. I look forward to reading your comments._

_Kim_


	2. Meeting Scott and Sharing

**Chapter 2: Meeting Scott and sharing**

_(AN) _

_The story will mostly be in Bella's POV. I will change it up within chapters. Tell me what you think so far. This chapter is longer due to information I needed to stuff in it._

**BPOV**

I woke up before the alarm went off. I stretched out and grabbed my shower stuff and clothes. I take a long shower to wake up more. Washing my hair with peach shampoo instead of my old strawberry stuff. It was time for a change and it starts now. I rinse it out then, I put in my peach conditioner. While I wait for that to work I shave what needed shaving, then soap myself with my new melon and cucumber body wash. I love that smell. I then rinse my body off. Then I washed out the conditioner from my hair. I step out of the shower and dry myself off. I put on my vanilla/peach body lotion then put my clothes on. I brush my teeth. I brush out my hair pull it into a high pony tail and go downstairs.

Dad was already up. "Hay Bells how did you sleep? There is coffee if you want some."

"Thanks dad I will. I slept great. No bad dreams. In fact I had a dream about grandpa. It was nice." I told him about the dream.

"Well that was a good dream then. I had a similar dream, telling me the same kind of thing. That is strange."

"Did you want me to cook some eggs or something?"

"No honey I'm a bit nervous I don't think I can eat until we meet with Scott."

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way. I think I will start reading that last book that is left. In my dream grandpa said that it has important information in there for me."

"Ok honey." Dad says.

I grab the book from the dinning room table and take it to my room. I sit on my bed and lean up against the headboard. I start reading.

The first few pages were the family trees then a warning that only family members should read the book. I keep reading it. It has spells and recipes for potions. I might like that part. I just look at the potions and get to more spells. _Man there is a spell in here for everything._ I thought. Then I read the last few pages it looks like some are stuck together. There was a prophecy:

_Many moons will pass but, the first of her kind, a daughter will come forward and show signs very early in life._

_She will have all the powers of those that have come before her. _

_She will be the most powerful of our kind. _

_She will fall in love with a day walker and will be hurt deeply by him. _

_She will have the mark of a day walker on her wrist. _

_She will fall in love with one of the sons. _

_She will bring harmony to the coven._

_After her ascension she will gain many more gifts. _

_She will be able to reverse the effects of using the power. _

_She will become very important to our world. _

_She has befriended the shape-shifters. _

_She will meet other supernatural beings and bridge the gap to us all. _

_For the first time ever there will be peace for all of us. _

_She must show her love and strength during this period. Those she loves will be tested. All must ban together with her to win the fight for good._

"Wow if I didn't know any better I would say that sounds like me."

"Honey are you ok? Scott just called and he will be here in 10 minutes. You should come down and bring the book." I walk downstairs and carry the book with me.

As I walk past the front door there was a knock. I answer it.

A handsome 30ish looking man was at the door. "Are you Scott?"

"Yes and you must be Bella?"

"Yes I am, please come in. Dad and I are very excited about meeting you and what could happen today. Would you please follow me into the dinning room. We separated everything and have it all in chronological order. I was surprised how much is here. It looks like someone was just preparing for this. To reclaim our place in Ipswich. There are also diaries that date back to just before the witch trials."

"I have a question for you... Well several as we go. But, the 1st is; anything and everything we say is just between us correct? Even though you're a decedent of one of the founding families that banished John Putnam. Will there be any ill will towards my father and I?"

"Bella you are a smart one. First of all to ease your mind everything that we learn together will stay here unless you say otherwise. Yes to answer some of your other questions. I am a decedent and we thought your family just died out. 300 years is a long time. From the talk I had with you and your dad, you seem like good people. Also, and I hope I don't offend either of you, but, I did a little checking on your family. I checked out you and your dad, and as far back as 4 generations. I find no reason to worry. So I won't until you give me reason too. How does that sound?"

Dad came in and shook Scotts hand. He joined the conversation. "That sounds good. I must tell you I've read pretty much everything on this table and I'm a bit overwhelmed. I never thought the stories my dad told me were real. We both spend a lot of time out on the Indian reservation near by and are good friends with the elders and chief. Next thing you two will tell me that shape-shifters and vampires are real."

Both I and Scott just look at him. "No way, so your telling me Bella that Jacob and his friends that got so huge so fast, is because their legends are true?"

"Yes dad. Do you want to hear about it or do you want Scott to go through everything and decide if we are true decedents of John Putnam?"

"Lets let Scott go through these things. Lets get some good news before I freak out more. This whole thing about being a witch was a lot. I honestly don't know how much more I can take."

"Dad, I have a lot to tell you once Scott finds the truth. Especially after reading the prophecy in the back of the book of Damnation."

"Bella what are you talking about? I've been reading the book for years and I never found a prophecy in the book."

"It's in the very back, it's two pages long. But lets not talk about that quite yet. I think the first 2 diaries here and the marriage licenses on top, as well as the property deeds will be all the proof you need."

I hand him the first diary and he starts to read. He read that then the next one. Then goes through some of the papers on top.

"Charlie and Bella I believe you are the true decedents of John Putnam. You have more then enough proof here. The diaries alone would do it. But what put it over the top are the deeds and birth certificates and marriage licenses. I'm happy for you. You will have a bit of paper signing to do Charlie, and you too Bella. I want to transfer everything into your names. You are now both very rich. Your life is going to be changed now and forever. I will help you every step of the way. Try not to feel too overwhelmed."

"I don't want to come off as a money grubbing gold digger. I'm far from those things. But, what kind of money are we talking about?"

"Well Bella, lets just say if you and your dad didn't want to work another day in your lives and just wanted to travel, you could live like a king and princess, and not even put a dent in the money that now belongs to you. Now, I've talked to the banks and the school and I will have things set up for you Bella. You won't be needing your scholarship. The school does have requirements to stay enrolled. You must keep up your good grades."

"I can do that. I love to learn. That is why I went through all this so fast. Also, why I found it fascinating to research our family. Even if it did start with one really bad seed. May I assume that you will explain what we are signing?"

"Yes of course"

**SPOV**

Thinking to himself.

_Wow they really are descendants. The boys will love Bella, she is a lovely young lady. What I'm about to show and tell them will change their lives. I wonder if Charlie will move along with Bella. Lord knows he doesn't have to work any more if he doesn't want to. I'm truly happy for them. I do wonder about the prophecy Bella was talking about. I have a feeling she has quite the story to tell. _

"Ok I will explain the big picture the break it down for you. If I start talking in babble just interrupt me. Sometimes I get in the lawyer zone and forget to speak normal human." We all laugh

"First of all I would like to continue to take care of your affairs. I do it for my family as well as the other 3 families. I have invested your money with ours and have done very well for everyone including you. I pull money out of investments when necessary, saving everyone a lot of money. Even in this economy you are doing very well."

I pull out the first stack of papers the contracts and financials. "Here are some contracts and financial reports. You are both free to look them over. I will explain whatever you need. Bella may I get something to drink please?"

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry where are my manners. Dad would you like anything?"

"Ya hon, do you have that peach lemon aid you made. That was sooooo good."

Bella laughs "Yes dad I do. Scott how does that sound to you."

"That sounds great thank you."

She goes into what I assume is the kitchen and hear her moving around in there. Charlie is reading the contracts.

"Ok Scott so these are so you can just keep doing what your doing, right?"

"Yes that is correct Charlie. Why don't you look at the financials. There is a spread sheet there that shows investments over the last 20 yrs and the income from them. There are also statements from the banks I have accounts in for your family. Some of those papers are to make you and Bella the authorized signers on all of those accounts"

He starts looking at the papers as Bella comes out with 3 large glasses.

"Here you go. Dad please be careful and don't spill over all these papers. Scott if it's ok with you I'm going to pack up the diaries and the old family papers."

"That will be fine Bella. When your done I think you should look over the financial papers I'm afraid your dad's eyes are about to bug out."

She laughs. _She has a wonderful laugh. It's almost like she forgot how and she keeps catching herself. Charlie smiles every time she does it. I also noticed she looks a bit under weight. Maybe a change is what she needs._

As she packs up all the diaries and papers. I take a sip of the lemon aid. _OMG it's the best thing I have ever tasted. _I think I moaned because Bella is laughing again.

"Oh did I do that out loud?"

"Yes you did. Sorry for laughing. It's been a rough few months for me. That is part of reason I started all of this. Dad why don't you hand me those papers with all the numbers and you stick to the deeds and contracts. You look like your going to burst a vein. There isn't a spell for that in the big book, as far as I can tell." She laughs again.

He hands them over to her. She looks for a minute and has her mouth open and is starring. _It's obvious they don't have money. The house was paid off by Charlie's parents. He mostly uses the cruiser for his car. Bella's truck is older then me. No wonder they are shocked by the amount of money we are talking about. John was very smart when it came to his finances. They have more then all 4 of the families combined. We're talking hundreds of millions. _

"Bella, close your mouth hon. I tried to warn you both the amounts were substantial."

"I know but you see our house and what we drive. I mean dad always makes sure I have money and we don't want for anything. I love my **Beast** of a truck but there is more rust on him then paint. He doesn't even go over 50 mph. So it's perfect for me. The fact that Jake fixed it up himself, means more to me then anything. Dad is happy as long as he can fish whenever he wants and can watch his sports. We are simple people. I've never been fond of fancy and it always made me uncomfortable when people bought me things. But this kind of money, it's just a lot. Please make sure my scholarship goes to someone else. I don't want it wasted."

She finished the last part almost in a panic. "Bella sweetie. Calm down. It's all being taken care of. I've spoken to the banks and to the Provost or head master. I explained the possible change and he said your spot is set no matter what. If the scholarship is not used by you they can give it to someone else. There is quite a long waiting list to get into the school. So now we can let in a student that wouldn't otherwise be able to come. Or it will carry over to the next year. But we can talk about that later. Here let me have you both sign these cards. They're just signature cards for the local banks in Ipswich I have money in them for the two of you. So now Bella you are set up with your own checking accounts, and get you a debit card for each. I have also set up savings accounts for you. I wasn't sure what you would want."

They both sign the cards. I start a pile of signed paperwork.

"I wouldn't mind having debit cards. I would like to spend money and not have to go to dad for it."

"That is not a problem. I can do the same for you Charlie."

"Ya, that sounds good. What else do you have there for us?"

"I have some transfer papers for bank accounts in Switzerland. There are a total of 10. I have the interest from those going into the accounts in Ipswich. If you like we can keep doing that. Those accounts have about 50 million in each account at the moment."

They both have their mouths open.

"Remember I told you that the amounts were substantial. Now here I have a pile of deeds. There are some properties that have older homes. We have had a great many historical contractors, that have been begging to have them fixed up and modernized. I did go ahead, and let them loose on the largest home it's plenty big for you and your dad. I had the decorator go easy on it. So it's not too fancy. I have pictures for you if you want to see. You can move into it right away and if you like you can both tell me what kind of cars you want and I can buy them for you."

"Wow this is a lot to take in. Now I understand why the Cullens' do things the way they did. It almost seemed like they were throwing money away. So this is what it's like to have money? Dad I haven't talked to you about moving with me. How would you feel about that?"

"Strange enough I've been thinking about it since_ they_ left town. Also, as another strange coincidence something had me also check out Ipswich, and they are currently looking for a chief of police. Now I can take the job. I'm not too sure about the big house. Although I know Bella would like more room."

"Dad," She gets up and walks to him and hugs him "you know I love this house. There are just so many bad memories here. Maybe it is time to start on some new ones. Like I have told you. You need a change as well. I know you will miss the guys at the station and Billy. You've known him since you were both kids. But if we have the kind of room Scott is talking about. They can visit whenever they want. Christmas isn't that far off. There is always summer vacation. I bet there is an old fishing hole somewhere near by. Dad I would love it if we did this together. Both of us going back to our roots. I have this feeling, that good things will happen for both of us. I also have this feeling that I will also need you there."

Charlie hugs her back. "Ok lets do this. Lets get all these papers signed and Scott have that house ready for us. We will just need to pack up our personal stuff. I'm thinking the house is furnished and has electronics in it?"

I laugh "Yes Charlie, it's all furnished. Let me show you." I pull out the pictures they are 8x10's they both look at them. "Oh gosh look at that library. I can put the diaries in there. Do I see books on the shelves already."

"Yes Bella some are first additions brought back from England. I take it you like to read?"

Charlie answered "Does she ever. She started to read at only 3yrs old. I swear she would always save her money and use it all on books. Other kids would buy clothes or cd's not my Bella. Give her a book and she is happy. Then if it's one she likes she will read it over and over until it's falling apart and then she just buys another copy. Bells how may copies of _Weathering Heights_ do you think you've gone through?"

Bella lets out a huff then giggle "I think my current copy is number 12. You know it's my favorite. You know better then to give me a hard time about my books. I love them because my life is so plain and boring I can live another life through my books."

_Yep she will get along with my Tyler just fine. He also loves to read. The guys (ok Reid) gives him a hard time about it._

"My son loves to read also. I think all the boys will love you Bella. You have such a big heart and are such a genuine person. You don't seem like the type to use people or be snobby. My son and his friends are treated like royalty because of who their families are. But, they are down to earth. Reid is a bit of a trouble maker. But they love each other like brothers. I can see them being very protective of you. If you choose to tell us your story I'm sure they will accept you with no problem. Now what do you say we get back to this darn paperwork. Then we can talk."

"Sounds good Scott. Bells honey are there anymore of those yummy cookies you made last week?" Bella giggles

"Yes dad I managed to hide some away from you. I'll go get them and the pitcher of lemon aid."

She walks into the kitchen. Charlie speaks up.

"Scott I've got to tell you, both Bella and I haven't been this excited about anything ever, I think. All this information is scarey but exciting too. I know how I feel and I must say I'm very nervous. As you know I've lived here my whole life, never traveled much. My folks were the same. As you read from your checking us out. A new town and house, shoot a new life. It's just a bit hard to comprehend all of it. Bella has always kept to herself, she is shy. She's not necessarily a book worm, but, once she was here Jake and _that_ family were the only ones she spent time with. Like she has said, I know this will be good for both of us. But honestly I'm as scarred shitless as she is."

"I really do understand Charlie. I can see the excitement in her eyes when we talk about the school and she was so cute when she thought she was taking money away from someone else. That just shows me what a warm, caring person she is. She does really have a heart of gold. She is a jewel to be adored. We all need to show her how special she is. Get her out of that concrete shell she has put herself into. Something tells me _that _family hurt her even more then she has let on. But we will change that. I have a feeling she will impact the boys and the families quite a bit."

"How about we get to these papers?"

"Ok what else do we have here?" Bella comes out with a plate of chocolate cookies with white chips and some kind of nuts. Along with the pitcher of lemon aid.

"Here you go. Scott you don't have any food allergies do you?"

"Not at all. May I try one of those?" I point to the cookies. She holds the plate for me.

"Take two or Charlie will eat them all. I don't make these very often and he takes full advantage when I do. He never shares these with his guys at the station." She giggles. _Such a wonderful sound._ I think to myself.

I hand over more contracts. "Ok these are contracts for you Charlie. They are to put all the properties into your name. Down the road if you want anything in Bella's name just let me know and we can do it. Now there are 6 properties that are undeveloped, and several more that have buildings on them. You have the Putnam Mansion, thats the house you will be moving into. There is one for the famous Putnam barn. If I may make a suggestion. I recommend you sign that over to the historical society. It's the oldest building in town. It has a lot of ghosts in it. That was where the witch trials and hangings took place."

"I think that would be a good idea dad. I don't want that in our family anymore. Scott has there been any interest in the undeveloped properties?"

"No but there is a piece of land in town that I have had nibbles on if you like we can look at selling it. For now it's an old store front with an empty apartment on top. I've had a few people wanting it. Would you like to sell it?"

"I think so. There is no reason to keep so much property. It's not like they are making any money for us right?"

"That is correct. They are costing you by way of property taxes each year that I take care of. I'll be happy to sell it off to the next decent offer we get."

"Ok these are all signed. What else do you have for us?"

"Let me double check everything here. Deeds signed over, bank account signature cards. I think thats it. Now I just want to go over some things. Now don't get scared by anything. Let me know if I'm overstepping."

Bella and Charlie together _"OK"_

"Now as you saw the house you're moving into is big. It's actually the largest estate in the area. You will need help taking care of it. Normally a house that size has a couple of maids, a cook, a driver and a couple of gardeners. As well as a maintenance person. I would like to help and find your staff for you. Charlie you will be busy with work and Bella with school. I can throw together any kind of agreement you want. Like for you Bella if you want the cook to teach you some things, I think we can find one. Also it sounds like you love to cook as well. I can find someone that won't be upset with that."

"Now that being said, and not to scare you again. Being who we are, does come with some social requirements. The families love their parties and balls. You both will be expected to come. Being one of the founding families is a big deal. The town looks up to us. We have to make a good impression on everyone. The boys do it by just being normal teen-agers. They are also involved with sports teams at school. Swimming is a big deal in our little town. Kind of like football in Texas. They all get good grades. But they also like their fun too."

"The wives do some volunteer work and are on various committees. Bella I don't expect you to do that unless you want to. I do want you and your dad to meet the boys and families. I will make sure it's an afternoon thing. Maybe a cookout or something. I won't tell them who you both are just that you're new to town and what job your dad has. Also, I will let the boys know that you'll be going to school with them. My son has a girlfriend the others don't. Her name is Kate and she is great, she will love you."

"We are done with the papers. Can we go into the living room and get more comfortable? I can tell you more about _'the power'_ and the families?"

"That sounds great." We all walk into the living room just as Bella is about to sit the phone rings and she grabs it.

"Hello, Swan residence. ... yes he is, may I ask who is calling? Of course one minute please." She lays down the phone. "Dad it's the mayor from Ipswich. I'm thinking he wants to offer the job to you."

"Ok thanks hon. I'll just be minute."

He walks over to the phone, picks it up. "This is Charlie Swan...yes mayor.. I understand. No I don't need more time. I would love to take the offer. How soon do you need me? Hu, thats a bit sooner then I was thinking. But I can make it work. ...Sure my daughter and I can do that... No we have a house already, and she has been accepted into Spencer... No not a problem. I can leave her to do that. I bet she will get lots of help. Will do sir see you on Tuesday. Goodbye"

He walks back into the living room. "Dad did I just hear we are moving in like 2 days? Are you really sure about this. It's a lot."

"Yes baby I'm sure. Like you've been pounding into my head it's time. We won't be able to say a proper goodbye to everyone we'll have to do it by phone."

"For me that will work better. I'll just start crying like a big baby when I have to say goodbye to Jake or Angela. I'll miss them but we will have phones and e-mail. They can both come and visit. Can I put off school here and start back the Monday after we move. I can get settled a bit and meet Scott's son and his friends. Maybe have that get together the first weekend we are there. This is good in a way, I can help in the hiring of the household staff. Man it will be nice to have breakfast cooked before school and not worry about food poisoning because you cooked it dad. No offence, but it's a miracle you can make coffee." She giggles a little at her dad's expense.

"We will make it work. I already let the guys at the station know we were leaving I just didn't know when or where. I've also put in my recommendation in for the new chief. I think Mark will be good, he's been with the station 8 years now and has a wife and 2 kids, so he has roots here. I think he can handle it."

"Dad he can. He's great, I love Cindy his wife and their twins are so cute when I see them in the store they always run up to me and hug my legs. I love them. This will be good. Wow this is really happening. I almost can't believe it. So do you two want some lunch or are you going to keep scarfing down those cookies?"

"Lunch sounds good. Did you have something planned honey?"

"Yes dad how about the leftover beef stroganoff. I believe I can call this a special occasion. There is plenty even with you hogging it."

She smiles big. "I just need to nuke it and make salad. Dad could you set the table for me please?"

"Sure honey. Scott you're in for a treat. This is one of my grandmother's recipes and Bella normally makes it 2 or 3 times a year because it's a lot of work. But it's so good. Oh gees I'm drooling. Sorry it's really that good. I'm going into the dinning room and I'll get the dishes. Did you need to make any calls? Start setting things up for us. Since we are leaving in just a day or so after you."

"Yes, that would be great."

"No problem at all. I'll let you know when it's ready. I won't need too, you will smell it as soon as it's on the table. Oops drooling again. Damn."

Now it's my turn to laugh. _I think these two will be a very nice addition to our coven. I wonder if Charlie plays poker. That would be a great way for him to get to know the guys. I bet he does_.

He walks away into the kitchen I think. I hear him and Bella working in there.

I pull out my phone. I call my wife Darla. "Hello honey, how is your trip going?"

"Fine, your going to love Charlie's daughter Bella. She is wonderful. The boys aren't around are they?"

"No, no they're off somewhere. Do you have news or did you want to tell everyone at once?"

"I have news but want to save some of it. Turns out Charlie was just offered the job of chief of police by Stan and he has to start work this coming Tuesday. So I thought I would stay and help with everything and we will all leave at the same time early Monday I think. After all I am using their jet. They should start getting used to things."

"Can you tell me more about them? Are they a threat at all?"

"No my darling. The are the most down to earth people you will ever meet. Once Bella saw the amount of money they had, she almost had a panic attack because she originally was going to Spencer on a academic scholarship. She wanted to make sure that she and her dad paid for it. She was almost freaking out until I told her it's been taken care of. She won't be starting until the Monday after they move. There is a lot for them to do. Can you contact the families and arrange a very low key lunch for that first Saturday they are there. I mean we need to be casual like _everyone_ in jeans. Nothing fancy yet. I don't think Charlie even has a suite. I'm sure Bella will need to do some shopping. You and the girls will need to take an easy on them. This is new and scary for them still. It's a bit overwhelming. I haven't even told them the supernatural stuff yet or about the families. I also think Bella has a lot to share with her dad and I. Honey she has been hurt bad by some family she was very close too. She can't even think their names without wanting to break down. She is a bit shy and timid. We need the boys and Kate to help with that. Maybe some outings to Nicky's will help."

"Oh honey they sound great. You sound so excited. Bella sounds like a gem. I wonder who I could fix her up with. Not Reid he's a bit much. Oh I know how about Pogue. He hasn't had a girlfriend in a while. Maybe his wild side will help Bella get out of her shyness. He is such a good boy wanting to be a surgeon like his dad. He has such a big heart. I think he will be perfect for her. What do they look like?"

"Her dad and she look so much alike. Brown hair and eyes. He has a mustache just a bit of grey. Bella told me he keeps in shape, using the gym at work. She joked and said that if he wasn't her dad she would call him hot. But I guess you could say he is good looking. He's been divorced a long time and doesn't date. We need to get him fixed up too. Now for Bella, she is slender, too slender if you ask me. That family really did a number on her."

"Now for her description, she is about 5 ft 7. So not too tall but her eyes they just sparkle, they are these big doe eyes. She has brown hair like her dad's but it's very long. She has it in a pony tail now, but it's down to her lower back. When it's down it's probably to her butt. She is truly a lovely girl. I don't think she sees herself clearly though, and she has low self esteem. She thinks of herself as a plain Jane. She is anything but. Well I better let you go we are about to have lunch. Oh anther thing, she loves to cook. So far I've tasted her home made peach lemon aid and chocolate cookies with white chocolate chunks and almonds. Now we are about to eat beef stroganoff that is Charlie's grandmother's recipe. He was drooling when he was talking about it. I love you and will talk to you later honey."

Hang up and put my phone away. I walk into the dinning room as Bella comes in with the salad and Charlie with the prized beef stroganoff.

"Please sit and let me fill your plate." She does it, giving me salad and the stroganoff. I hear Charlie hum to himself after taking a bite. I decide to try it.

I moan out loud.

"My gosh this is heaven. Bella promise me you'll make this sometime for the families. They will become your slaves forever I promise. Do you cook everything this well?"

"Yes she does. Before she moved in last year I was eating at the local dinner at least 4 times a week. The rest of the time it was pizza or some other kind of delivery. I can't boil water without melting a pan. Coffee is really about all I will attempt. Bella is correct in my cooking skills. I'm not sure how or when she learned. I know it's not from her mom. Renee was at the same skill level as me."

Bella laughs at that. "Before we get into that, Scott why don't you tell me about the families and the boys."

"Ok the leaders of our coven will be the Danvers, William and his wife Evelyn and their son Caleb. They are great people but, William used _the power_ more then he should have and it has aged him. We had to fake his death last year. He is only 35 but looks and has the health of a 95 yr old. It's sad. Caleb lives at home instead of the dorms because his mom has become an alcoholic. She misses her husband so much. He now lives on life support in the families' original colonial house. Before the aging started he was an investment broker. Kind of like a stock broker. He also bought and sold companies. They have the most money next to your family, well your dad and you now. Evelyn is still able to do her charity work. But most nights she's at home and just drinks."

"That is sad. Maybe I can help in some way. I can't wait to meet all of them."

"The next family are the Perry's, Bruce is a surgeon and Ann is on several committees including several for the school. She is one of the people that helps decides on who is accepted to the school. Then their son is Pogue, he is best friends with Caleb. Now Caleb is very much a leader. He is a good boy. Very steady head on his shoulders. Liked by most, he keeps out of trouble. Pogue is the same to an extent. He finds trouble now and then, but, not too bad. They both have good grades. All 4 of the boys are on the honor roll and the swim team. Pogue plans on following his dad's foot steps to become a surgeon. The other family is the Garwins'. Ben is a family doctor, then his wife Martha works with the historical society. Reid is their son. Now Charlie if you have any trouble with any of the boys he would be the one. He is a bit of a hot head. He and my son are best friends. All four of the boys would die for each other, and they are all very close. As all the parents are. We trust them completely. They have friends outside of each other, they just prefer to hang out together. Sometimes when a girl gets interested in one of the boys it's hard. But with Kate she loves all the guys and they see her as a sister, and respect what she and Tyler have. They do get teased by Reid all the time but it's in good fun."

"Now for my family. My wife Darla is an accountant for all the families and she is the one that pays all the property taxes for everyone. We all discuss it when we want to invest in anything. But she is the one that has the accounts set up, along with any trust funds, and collage funds. If you want money set aside for something or if you want to invest in something let her know. She is very easy going and she loves you guys already. She is trying to figure out who to fix you both up with. I was just on the phone with her."

I eat the rest of my food. "Bella may I have more of that wonderful, heaven you call stroganoff?"

She gets up with a big smile, eyes twinkling. Gives me a big helping.

"Dad would you like to finish it off?"

"That is a silly question. Did you get enough honey?"

"Yep I'm stuffed."

"I would love to finish it off for you."

"Ok tell us about _the power _because neither of us have used it knowingly. We have discussed it and things have happened around us that we can't explain. I figure somehow we _used_. Thats what you call it right? Dad only did it a few times since I've been here but I felt it. Is that normal?"

"Yes, that is what we call it. Also yes it is normal to feel it when someone is _using_ it. Caleb is the one most sensitive to it. But when one of the others _use_ they all feel it. I will get the boys to teach you how to use it and explain more. The big thing is to not over use it. Evelyn is worried that Caleb will, like his dad. But he has a good head on his shoulders and only _uses_ when he has too. Bella lunch was so good. Do you need help with the dishes. I think it's time for your story. I want you to relax I have a feeling it will be hard on you and your dad."

"No, I'm fine just give me 10 minutes and I'll be done. Dad why don't you call moving companies or see if some of the guys from the res can help?"

"Good idea hon. I want to be packed and gone as soon as possible. I was thinking we would let Jake have our trucks and just let whoever needs them to use them."

"Dad that is a great idea. Now get on those calls." She laughs and goes into the kitchen to do dishes.

I sit in the living room and get my phone out.

"Hi honey how was lunch. Was it as good as Charlie bragged?"

"OMG honey it was better. I told Bella if she cooked it for the families we would be her slaves for life. She is similar to the boys in the fact that when she does something she gives 100%. She loves to read and cook. It sounds like when she befriends someone it's a deep friendship for life. I have some things I want to tell you but you can not pass it on. The only thing you can say is that we have a new chief of police, that he and his daughter are moving to town. But, between you and me they are the 5th family. I had Charlie sign the transfer papers to all the properties. He wants to sell the Putnam Barn and the commercial property on main street, that store front with the apartment above it. They saw the photos of the mansion and love it. So they will be moving in. Can you get phone, satellite, internet, power, you know all that stuff put in their name. I'm sure Bella wants her own phone line and internet connection."

"Also, hon can you set up interviews starting Wensday for household staff for them. I was thinking a grounds keeper, a driver, a cook and 2 maids. Bella will want to do some cooking but once she starts school and starts hanging out with the boys she just won't have the time. She will need to be fitted for her uniform as well. I'm thinking 10 of everything. Thats the one thing she said she is not looking forward too. Having to wear a skirt all the time. Maybe Kate can help her with that. Can you take care of paying for tuition for the rest of the year and make sure the scholarship is freed up."

"Of course honey. What else did you need. Do they need cars or are they bringing theirs?"

"Bella drives an old pick up that a friend rebuilt for her. I swear it's older then me. She loves the thing though. She calls it the _beast_ it won't go faster then 50 mph, and built like a tank. Charlie has a pickup. They are giving their trucks to the Indian reservation near by. Charlie is best friends with the elders and tribal chief. Bella said they have been friends since they were kids. I can hear Charlie calling them now seeing if they can help pack them up tomorrow. As well as taking the trucks."

"They will need cars but I have no idea what they want. We will also need to get a car for the driver that is hired. Maybe a Rolls would be good. This is going to be strange for them. They have lived so simply up till now. I know Bella wants something safe but with a lot of storage. Nothing too flashy. Don't buy anything yet for them just do some checking to get ideas."

"Ok I can do that. Do you think Bella would mind if I took her shopping with Kate in the upcoming week?"

"No darling I think that would be a great idea. Now the school has her records. From what I can tell she is already in advanced collage prep classes. Can you see if she can get in as many of the boys classes as possible. She loves literature so make sure she gets in there."

"I can do that. Please call me when you get more info. Also, Bella's skirt and shirt size would be great."

"Of course my love. Any signs of the boys today?"

"No, I'm not sure what they are up too. Tyler was asking about what you were up to he can tell that you have been tense and is worried about you."

"I'll call him tonight and tell him a bit about Bella. I want Kate and him to become friends with her. They have a few things in common. They are the babies of the group. She just turned 17 in September. I better let you go, it sounds like Bella is done. She is about to tell us some things her dad doesn't know. This will be hard for her."

"Ok honey I love you. Call me when you can."

"I will love"

Bella comes in and Charlie finishes his call. They sit down and she grabs a box of tissues.

"Honey I know this will be hard for you. Why don't I tell you about my calls first. I got a lot accomplished while you were cleaning up. I called the mayor and resigned. Mark and another officer with come over tomorrow and get the cruiser, my badge and gun. Then I called Billy and told him the news. At first he was upset but then I told him part of the reason for leaving was for you and that they can visit whenever they want to. He wants to hold a bon fire tomorrow night for us. I said that Scott would still be with us and he said that was fine. He is sending Jake and some of the guys over to help us pack up. I suggested giving the house to the res. We don't need the money from selling it. It needs some fixing up. I know Sam has started a construction company, maybe the house can be his office. He can expand into Forks and he can turn the garage into a workshop. Billy said he will talk to him about it. Then I called a moving company in Port Angeles and they will be here tomorrow before we go to the bon fire. It will take 2 days for them to get our stuff to the house. I still need to call them back to firm things up and give them an address."

"Dad it almost seems a waste. We only have our clothes, books, movies, and stuff. We don't have any furniture or dishes or anything right. Maybe we can just get UPS to ship it to us."

"I might have a better suggestion. A way for it to all get there the same time you do. This is another thing that will shock you. But the reason I got here so fast is because each of the families have a privet jet. I used yours, and plan on staying until we can all leave together. There is a cargo hold below the main cabin, where the luggage goes. I can call the pilot and see how many boxes will fit. I bet it's a lot."

"That would be great. Would you mind doing that now for us. I will call the guys and see if they can bring boxes tonight with other packing stuff. I would like you to meet them."

"Sure no problem."

Charlie makes his call as I do. I get the information needed. We go back and sit down.

"Ok your pilot said there is more than enough room for about 200 boxes. He used book boxes as an example because they are a medium size. Will that be enough?"

Bella laughs "I would love to try and fill that many boxes. I figure we leave the bedding and blankets, dishes, TVs. We just need to pack our personal stuff like the boxes in the dinning room. I want that all packed up in new stronger boxes and re-labeled. Then I have my books, movies, music and clothes. Do you think we can get my rocking chair in. It's been in the family for a while and means a lot to me?"

"I don't see why not. Charlie what did the boys say?"

"Billy is having them take off now. I want them to be here when Bella tells her story. They need to hear about us. Since she and now I know their secret I feel it's only fair they know about us and the real reason we are leaving."

"Thats fine. Bella if you trust them so will I. I get the feeling you have never trusted easily. So I will trust in your judgement."

"Yes, I trust them with my life. They have saved me so many times. Almost as many as _them_. They know most of my story."

There was a knock on the door. Bella answers it and I hear a deep voice.

**BPOV**

I answer the door and it was Jake, Jared and Embry. They have folded up boxes and rolls of tape with them. I wave them in.

"Can you guys just bring in the boxes and packing stuff and put it all in the dinning room please. Then come sit down in the living room. I want you to meet someone. Dad and I have some stuff to tell you guys."

"Sure sure Bells." They all go out and grab more and bring it in. They made a couple of trips.

"Bella I hope I got the right size of boxes for you. I got about 20 book boxes then 80 or so of larger ones will those be enough?"

"Yes Jared thats good. We shouldn't need more then that. Come and sit down, we have you here for a couple of reasons. I want you to meet Scott Simms. This is Jared" pointing to him, "Embry" again pointing. "This big guy is my best friend and brother Jacob."

"It's nice to meet you all. I bet your wondering what I am and who?"

"Yes we are."

"Ok guys please sit. Would anyone like anything to drink I just made more of my peach lemon aid?" They all said yes at the same time. She brings out the glasses for all of us and a big gallon pitcher. Jared helps her pour it.

"Ok young lady you have stalled long enough. Would you like me to start or do you want too?"

"I will. They are used to weird like me. So they will believe me more then you."

"Bells your killing me here what is going on why are you guys moving away so fast?"

"Embry I promise I will tell you everything. Dad and I are still trying to understand all of it Everything started about 2 months after _they_ left. For some reason I either had a dream or premonition or something. Saying I needed to look into our family history. I found something pretty interesting. In the dinning room is the proof and Scott is here to help us understand everything. Way back in 1692 there was a man named John Putnam. Years before he had fled from England and moved to a small town named Ipswich in Massachusetts. He was one of the 5 founding families of the town. Well in 1692 there were witch trials and he was banished from the town for being a witch. The other 4 families took a code of silence to live in peace in the town they love."

I look at Scott. "So far so good, keep going."

"Ok I'm skipping the time he was in Ipswich before the trials. He had a wife that he was not nice too. She was pregnant several times but miscarried each baby. She finally gave birth but was very pre mature and they both died. Anyway over several years, he made his way west. He spent time in Minnesota and found a new wife. They had one son named Samuel. The reason I'm telling you about him. He is our ancestor. When he was in Ipswich he was ruthless in his business and personal life. He was very rich and had many properties and a lot of money. Anyway the 4 families and he were true witches. They have something called _the power_ it starts when the boys are 13. They learn how to use it. But, at 18 they get their full power. When using the _power_ it's like a drug and you can get addicted using it. When it's used too much it causes the user to age fast. John used it for evil things and was banished for it. When he met his 2nd wife Sarah, he did a lot of changing. He had his son and they made they're way out here."

The boys are gaping at me. "It's true there are boxes and boxes of diaries in the dinning room. Anyway for whatever the reason, the ones with _the power_ they are only males and only have the one offspring. The fathers' teach the sons. Anyway back in Ipswich the 4 families thought the Putnam line died out. Until I started looking and found the diaries. It turns out Sarah's last name was Swan so when they married John changed his name to hers instead of the other way around. After that John used the _power _in the correct way."

"Now the thing is dad and I have this _power_, we just never understood or questioned it. I mean think about all the times he has gone fishing with your dad Jake. He always caught something. Bad weather or good. Also he told me about a couple of close calls he had while on duty then when things calmed down, how tired he was. That is because he was _using_. For me I got it when I was 5. I was able to move things without touching them. I told Renee but she said she never saw it so she didn't believe me. I know she did see it because she always told me I was special."

"Now in the diary of Samuel's he talks about being a shape shifter. He went into the woods walking around and felt and heard a presence, then he all of a sudden changed into a wolf after a horse sized wolf walked up to him. They were able to speak to each other. The diary says that the other wolf was Taha Aki. Your ancestor. Cool hu."

She takes a sip of her drink so do all they guys.

"Bells if you're a witch why didn't you stop all the bad things from happening to you?"

"Jared, I don't know how to use my power yet. Scott and the 4 sons will teach me and dad. Now the reason Scott is here because he has been taking care of the Putnam estate and it's extensive. It includes bank accounts in other countries, several properties and bank accounts in town. Guys this is a lot for us to take in. You know how we live and Scott just told us we have our own privet jet. I will be going to a privet school and dad just got a new job as chief of police there. He has to start on Tuesday. That is why we are moving so soon."

"Wow Bells this is strange you guys rich. I can't believe it. But I know you will be ok. So I'm guessing your going to tell your dad the truth about the Cullens?"

"Yep, also he guessed about them and you. Think about it if there are real witches out there has to be more."

"Think about it boys. At one time I had a hunting party for you and Harry was hesitant about it. Then I see you guys one day and a few weeks later you look like this. You all cut your hair and had the tattoos. I don't say a lot. Bella is like me that way. But we do see and pay attention to things. Come on guys I'm not dumb. I also know there was something different about the Cullens' I just never said anything. But what I learned makes since. Ok Bells enough putting this off, Scott and I need to hear this. I need you boys to behave and not change in the house ok. Also I would love to see you change in the back yard if you don't mind."

"Ok dad"

_AN–she goes through all of it. Meeting the Cullens, the van, Port Angeles, James everything._

"Dad I'm sorry I lied to you about so much. But, like the wolves and the coven. They weren't my stories to tell."

"Bella you're telling me you were in love with a vampire?"

"Yes, part of me will always love him but. I have realized he was not perfect like I always thought. He was very controlling. I couldn't do anything with out feeling like I needed his permission. Now I want to show you that prophecy."

I get up and get the big book out of the open box. I put it on Scotts lap, then show him the pages.

He reads out loud:

_Many moons will pass but, the first of her kind, a daughter will come forward and show signs very early in life._

_She will have all the powers of those that have come before her. _

_She will be the most powerful of our kind. _

_She will fall in love with a day walker and will be hurt deeply by him. _

_She will have the mark of a day walker on her wrist. _

_She will fall in love with one of the sons. _

_She will bring harmony to the coven._

_After her ascension she will gain many more gifts. _

_She will be able to reverse the effects of using the power. _

_She will become very important to our world. _

_She has befriended the shape-shifters. _

_She will meet other supernatural beings and bridge the gap to us all. _

_For the first time ever there will be peace for all of us. _

_She must show her love and strength during this period. Those she loves will be tested. All must ban together with her to win the fight for good._

"Well some of that does sound like you. Do you have the mark it talks about?"

I show him and dad. "Go ahead Jake calls it my funny scar because it's colder then my other skin." They do.

"Wow thats weird"

"Yep, it was not fun getting it either. I don't know what is worse the physical pain of that or the mental pain of Edward leaving me." There was a collective gasp.

"Bella you said his name and your not crying." Dad walks up to me.

"I think your getting better. All this talk about moving."


	3. Packing and Bon Fire

**Chapter 3: Packing and Bon Fire**

**BPOV**

"Ok, I say we start to pack. Scott if you want to, go make some calls or hang here it's fine. We will probably just get pizza or something for the guys."

"Bella if it's ok with you I would like to stay, even help if you like. I want to get to know all of you more."

"No, that's fine. We can use all the help we can get. Dad did you call the movers to cancel. We can just have the guys drive to Port Angeles with our trucks then take them back to the res."

"That is a good idea. I'll take care of it. Where do you want us honey?"

"Dad why don't you get all the suitcases out. We will split them. Pack enough clothes for a week then box everything else up that you want to keep. Also guys there is still stuff up in the attic that we need to get out. We may need to re box them or throw it away. Maybe give stuff away. Scott why don't you and I go through and re-box everything about the family in the dinning room."

"That sounds good Bells. Do you want me to put any suit cases into your room?"

"Yes, please. I also have some duffle bags in my closet. Let me go up and we can split them also."

I go up to my room and find the duffle bags. I found 5. I give dad 3 and leave 2 for me. I start pulling out my books and music, and movies. I put it all on my bed. I go downstairs, and join Scott in the dinning room.

We all end up working for 3 hrs or so. Everything is moved out from the attic. The boxes in the dinning room are re-boxed. Dad went through his clothes leaving some out for the next couple of days, same as I.

Dad orders pizza for all of us. He got like 10 of them. The boys eat a lot. While we eat we all visit with each other. Scott made some calls and told us we can take some of the boxes to the plane in the morning if we want.

After eating we finished up a few more boxes. Dad called his attorney to get papers set up for the trucks and house ownership to change to the res. That way one person is not liable for insurance or taxes. It was Scott's idea. Dad also called the moving company and cancelled.

"Well Bella and Charlie I think we are going to get going. Bella don't worry about cooking for this bon fire. Emily has it all planned out. Scott I look forward to you meeting the rest of the guys. When the stories are done and it's just the elders, pack and imprints we will all change for you and Charlie. So you can see us in our wolf form. We will see you guys later. What time did you want us in the morning?"

"Oh anytime before noon Jake. I have Mark coming to get the cruiser and my shield. Then Dave my lawyer will be by for the papers on the trucks and house for your dad. I won't need to go with you. If Scott doesn't mind, you guys can just follow him. I'm sure Bella will want to have Angela come over or something."

"Yes dad your right. I'll call her now to see when she can come over. Oh one more thing. Can you guys go to the garage and get into the freezer, take as much of the fish as you can. I swear we can supply the dinner for 6 months if they wanted it. The bags are all labeled."

"Will do Bella, we will take as much as we can carry." The guys take off.

"Bella would it be ok if I give Tyler and Kate your cell number tonight and have them both talk to you. I want you to get to know them. All they will know about you, is about your dad's job and you going to school with them. I want everyone to find out at the same time about you two being the 5th family."

"That would be fine. I'm so excited. I don't think I can sleep tonight anyway."

"Ok, well I better get going. Tyler was a bit worried about me and I get the feeling he will want to talk. Now if he somehow gets on the subject of what is really going on don't lie to him it will be ok to tell him. Everyone will know soon enough. I should also warn you that my wife has your first week all planned out. She needs to get you fitted for your uniform. She is going to arrange for you and her to do interviews for the household staff. Then she wants to take you shopping. Also, you and your dad will want to buy at least a couple of cars. Anybody in the family can do that with you. We also want to have the boys take you to a local hang out called Nicky's. It's a bar. But they have pool tables a jukebox and food. So people of all ages go there. The boys like it there and it's a bit of a hangout for kids that go to Spencer's.."

"Sounds good. I'm a bit frightened of your wife. But I'm sure it will be ok. I will see you in the morning."

He leaves. I lock up and clean up in the kitchen. Dad walks in.

"Bells I'm pooped out. I'm going to bed. Don't be on the phone all night ok."

"I'll try not to. But, like I told Scott, I'm so excited about everything. I don't think I can sleep."

"That's ok baby, just keep it down ok. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ya dad. Sweet dreams." He leaves and I hear him on the stairs. I finish in the kitchen. I turn the lights off then go upstairs. I get my shower stuff and take a quick shower, then brush my teeth. I get the cordless phone and have my cell on the charger next to me. I text Angela to call me on the house phone if she is up.

The house phone rings. "Hi Ang?"

"Yes silly. What's up Bella?"

"A lot to tell you the truth. Dad and I are moving, on Monday. I wanted to talk for a while if you're up to it. I was wondering if we could spend some time together."

"Bella sure thats fine. Why are you moving so fast? Have you known about it for a while?"

"No Ang we just found out today we were moving that fast. Dad has been thinking about moving since Edward left me. He knows I'm unhappy and need a change. So he has been checking to see if there were any smallish towns that needed a chief of police. He was offered a job in Massachusetts. It turns out that the little town we're moving to is where our ancestors are from. A small town named Ipswich."

"Wow that is something. Do you guys have a house yet? What about school?"

"Yes we have a house. Also I was checking on a privet school when I was doing my research. I'm scared about the change but also excited. Does that sound weird?"

Angela giggles. "No Bella, after what Edward did to you. You just stopped everything. I mean I know you kept to yourself before, except, for him and his family. But at school you were just dead inside. It was killing me to see how hurt you were. Then when you started looking up your family history, your spark came back. There is now a twinkle in your eyes that was gone for weeks. I can hear the excitement in your voice. I think this will be good for you and your dad. He's been so hung up on your mom, he doesn't see what a catch he is. My parents hear it all the time. How he won't even look at women."

"Wow I never thought about my dad doing that. I keep telling him this change is for both of us. Maybe being away from the house he and mom had together will be good for him. So can you come over tomorrow after church. Maybe if you tell your parents that I'm moving on Monday they will let you. Also there is a bon fire we are going to. I would love for you to meet the guys. You and Jake can commiserate together about how much you'll both miss me." I chuckle

"Think pretty highly of yourself Swan don't you?" She laughs. "You know I'm kidding and it's probably going to be true. What time is the bon fire?"

"They usually start at six or so. We all eat a ton of food then when that's put away the elders tell the tribal stories. It would be late when we get home. Maybe you can spend the night."

"I would love to go. My parents are still up, let me go ask real quick." She puts the phone down and I hear her walking away. Then I hear talking but can't make it out.

"Ok I'm back. They said it was fine. I just need to make sure and go to school on Monday."

"We can do that. Oh Ang I can't wait for you to meet the guys you'll love them. They are all hot, and full of muscles. You'll need to watch out for Paul he is a big flirt. He is the male version of Lauren on the res. The problem is, he is great looking and he knows it. You're not with Ben anymore are you?"

"No, I broke up with him. I found out he was making out with Lauren. Yuck. I don't want him after that."

"Ang I'm so sorry. Where was I when that happened? I should have helped you through it. Like I know you tried to help me."

"It happened the day after Edward left. You weren't even at school. Then once I found out what happened to you, I didn't want to burden you with my problems. You had your own stuff to deal with."

"Ang I'm a terrible friend. But going to the bon fire with dad and I and you seeing some hot guys our age should help. Well I better let you get some sleep."

"Sure not a problem. I would like to come early though. My dad said I could skip church in the morning. So you can have me all day if you want."

"Of course I want. Well in that case just come around 8am. Some of the guys are coming so we can take most if not all the boxes to the jet."

"Ok I will do that. See you later Bella."

"Bye Angela and thank you."

We hang up. I go and get downstairs to get a glass of water. I get back into my room and my phone shows I have a couple of text messages. They were from Kate and Tyler and said if I feel like talking to text them back and they will call me. So I do. I asked if they were in the same place. They said no.

I told Tyler that I will talk to Kate first. As soon as I hit send, Kate called me. We ended up talking for 3 hours. We talked about the school, our lives, the guys. I have a better understanding of them. She told me they were all good looking in their own way. By her description I think I would like to get to know Pogue. We made plans to go shopping at some point for next week.

"Kate do you know what time it is. You should get some sleep. Besides my bladder is about to burst."

She laughs at that. "Ok B, let me text Tyler and let him know what we talked about. I'm sure he still wants to talk to you. When your ready just text him. I wouldn't be surprised if he has the guys with him. I think they are all curious about you."

"That's fine. But I really have to go." She giggles again and hangs up. I go to the bathroom, do my stuff. Grab my glass and get more water. I go back into my room and get in bed. I check my phone and I have a couple of texts from Kate and Tyler.

Tylers' said that I should call him when I'm ready, so I do.

"Hello"

"Hay Tyler it's Bella. Is it still ok to talk so late? Or should I say so early?"

"Ha ha ya, it's fine. We've been waiting to talk to you. I was able to have a talk with my dad and he is excited about you and your dad moving to town. Then I just got off the phone with Kate and she is even more excited. I hope you don't mind, but I have the guys with me. I want to put you on speaker."

"That's fine" I hear a click.

"Ok Bella your on speaker now. Let me introduce everyone."

"I have a better idea. Kate has told me a lot about all of you. Why don't you all tell me one thing about yourselfs. But, not something that is common for all of you. Like you all being on the swim team or all going to Spencer. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes that sounds good. Well you know me. So someone else say something."

"Hi there. So you want to go out when you get here." I laugh.

"No thanks Reid. I think we could be friends though."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well Kate and I talked about all of you. As well as the town, school, kids in school and Nicky's place. I know enough about all of you to start friendships with all of you I hope."

"I think I can speak for the others, that we would like that. So how about something about me. Lets see."

"You just gave yourself away Caleb. You're pretty much the leader of the group. You're the responsible one. You make sure Reid doesn't cause too much trouble. But, you need to have some fun yourself. I'm not sure what it is about me. But when I spent time with the Cullen's I changed their whole family dynamic. For the better I had hoped. Do you guys want to know why we are moving or did Scott ask you not to say anything?"

"No, he didn't. He just told Tyler not to bring it up unless you did. Do you feel like talking about it? He made it sound big."

"I'm fine talking about it."

I tell them about Renee. The fact that we were more like sisters then mother and daughter. About her getting married and missing Phil. Me deciding to move in with my dad. About the van accident and meeting the Cullens'. What each one meant to me. About Edwards brake up in the woods and what he said.

"I can't believe he did that. If I ever see him, I will kill him. I don't know why Bella but I feel very protective of you. I think we all do. Those things he said. Then you getting sick and being so depressed for so long. So, what did you and Jake do to get you back to yourself?"

"Well thanks for saying those things Reid. It means a lot to me that you all feel that way. Actually I was driving by their house one day and saw a sign for a free motorcycle. I went to the door. A guy from school, he's a freshman, he said they had 2 dirt bikes that were junk and his mom wants them gone. I said I would take them. So I took them to my trusty mechanic and he worked on them while we talked. He even taught me a little about them. We decided when they were done he would teach me how to ride. I would let him keep one bike and I would use the other. So we did that. It took a while and we got lucky, he was able to find a lot of the parts in different junk yards. The rest we bought. But when they were done he did teach me how to ride. I even have a motorcycle license. My dad will kill me if he finds out, so please don't say anything."

"You know thats hot. A girl that can ride a bike on her own. Tell me what else does daddy not know about you?"

"Well Pogue, he doesn't know about the time Renee dated a few bikers and we both got tattoos and a couple of piercings."

"Well I know I'm in love now. Can you tell us what and where they are?"

"Ha ha, sorry I don't think so. Maybe you'll find them on your own."

"Bella dad was right. I think you'll fit in with us just fine. Shoot Kate loves you already. Mom can't stop talking about you and they have never met you."

"I know it's a bit scary. I have to tell you there is a lot more to me and dad. Nothing bad. Scott just thought it would be best that we all get along before I tell you everything. I feel bad and don't want any of you to be mad. But everything has been a bit of a whirlwind and we are just trying not to get blown away. Well it's daylight here and my alarm is about to go off. I've got a ton of things to do and have not slept. So I better get dressed and make like 10 pots of coffee."

"Ok Bella, well it was nice getting to know you. I can say I speak for the rest of the guys and say we can't wait to meet you. By the way you never told us what you look like."

"Didn't Scott tell Tyler?"

"Nope"

"Ok well I'm about 5 ft 7, a bit underweight due to my depression, I couldn't eat. So, I weigh about 100 lbs. Slender build, brown eyes and hair. My hair is wavy so it's easy to curl. I have it up most of the time otherwise I would close car doors on it or sit on it. It's down past my butt."

"Wow you sound hot. But we will need to put some meat on you."

"I think Tyler's mom is in charge of that. Talking to you guys has been great. I normally don't feel comfortable talking to new people. Since I moved in with my dad I've never really talked to guys. I'm normally very shy and timid. I want to change back to the way I was before moving here. I think if Kate and your moms have anything to say about it, I will change. Well I should really let you guys go. There is a lot for me to do today."

They all yell good bye to me. I grab some clothes and take a shower then dress. I go downstairs and make coffee. I cook a ton of eggs with cheese, and bacon. I also make lots of pancakes. I bring it to the table as dad came down the stairs.

"Morning honey. How where your phone calls? I know you didn't sleep at all."

"Yes sorry dad. I was too excited. First I spoke with Angela. She will be here soon and is spending the day and night. Is that ok?"

"I like Angela that will be fine. Who else did you talk too?"

"I spoke with Kate that is Tyler's girlfriend. We talked for 3 hours. We talked about the 4 guys and they're families, then school and kids in school. After that I called Tyler and he had the other 3 with him. They had me on speaker phone. I told them about the Cullens' and the bad break up. I did leave out all the supernatural stuff."

"Ok that is fine. I want them to get to know you before they know the truth. What do you think of them?"

"Well Reid is exactly how I expected, a total flirt. Caleb is the one that keeps them all in line and speaks for the group. He was sweet and nice. Then Pogue got excited about some things I told them. Dad I have a few more secrets for you. In my defense, some are Renee's doing."

"Ok well hit me with it."

"Well mom went through this stage when she dated biker guys. They were full of tattoos and scary looking. But they were so nice and treated us well. She and I got some tattoos done and some piercings also."

I waited for the screaming. It never came. He started to laugh.

"Um dad, are you having a nervous breakdown or something?"

"Haaaaahaaaaa no sorry. Your mom told me already. About your belly button piercing and the black swan tattoo. Has Jake or Billy ever seen the tattoo?"

"Um no. I've never warn a swimming suite around them. But that isn't the only piercing or tattoo I have. They are both kind of addicting. I have more on my back. As well as other piercings that you as my dad will never ever see."

"Um ok kiddo. What other tattoos do you have?"

"Well I have a few. Once I found out about the guys being wolves. I asked Embry to draw something up for me. It's a colorful dream catcher with Jake's wolf head kind of in the top of it. Then all the other guys as wolves are around it. Like they are all protecting my dreams. That starts in the middle of my back and takes up the whole thing. Then I asked Billy for permission to get a small version of the guys' tribal tattoo. I have it on my bicep like the guys do. They've never seen any of them. The artist did a great job. Then when I found out about our heritage I wanted to get something. So I just got a shaded Celtic cross on my lower leg. I was trying to think of places that won't change over age or if I were to get pregnant. I also have one on my other bicep it's kind of an angel and witch together. I can show you if you want?"

"I would like that." I show him the ones on my arms and my leg. Then I lift up the back of my shirt to show the biggest one. "Oh god Bells that one on your back is so beautiful I love the swan. I bet Billy and Jake cry when they see all of them." The phone rings.

"Hello.. Sure Jake.. Bella made a ton of food. She has something she wants to show you guys anyway. Now is fine." He hangs up and it rings again. "Hello, Scott sure... the guys from the res are on they're way. Bella made a ton of food. Come on over. Yep bye."

"I take it everyone is on the way?" I then hear knocking on the door. I answer it and it was Angela.

"Hi come on in. Did you eat? Everyone is on they're way over. You should get some before Jake and Embry get here. They eat like horses."

"I can eat. Where can I put my stuff?" "Here let me take it up stairs for you. Go sit down. I have a pile of plates on the dinning room table. Just pick a spot to sit."

"Ok I will thanks." I take her stuff upstairs. On my way down I hear dad at the door letting the guys in. Scott must have got here at the same time. I walk down the last 2 steps about to introduce Angela to the guys. I see one of them just stare at her. I start clapping.

"Yaa, now my 2 best friends don't have to miss me." I wave a hand in Jake's face.

"Embry did he?"

"Yep"

"Good. They will be good together. Now she can know everything. Did you guys eat?"

"No, we were hoping..."

"Oh there is plenty. It's the last time I get to cook for you guys. So come on and sit. Ang is everything ok?" Giving her a knowing look.

"Yes I'm fine. Breakfast is great, thanks Bella."

"Oh sorry, so you're my angel, I mean Angela." I laugh.

"Yes this is our Angela." I get closer to him and I whisper in his ear.

"You imprinted on her didn't you?" He just smiled and nodded his head.

"We will be back in a minute. Embry save some for Jake please."

"I refuse to promise anything. It's soooo good Bells."

"I must agree Bella. Is everything ok? You seem overly excited." Scott said.

"I'm fine. I just get to tell Angela some things I was afraid I couldn't. I need to talk to Jake first then we will be back and explain. I promise not to be long."

I grab Jake's hand and we go to the living room.

"Me first. So you really imprinted on her? How do you feel? Can I tell her everything?"

"Gees Bells give me a minute. Can you tell me about her, before I answer your questions?"

"Of course, I'm sorry. Lets just say if I got to pick who you would marry, it would be her. She is so smart, easy going. She has the cutest laugh. She likes to take pictures. She reads like I do. She's not a gossip, or a snob. She's not into fancy name brands. She is a lot like me. I think she will take the news just fine. Do you mind if I explain it to her? I saw her face and she feels it too. Now she can come to the bon fire as a new imprint. Maybe you and her can take one truck and Embry and Scott the other. That way you two can get to know each other."

"Bells, I always thought I would imprint on you. Now that I got over that fact, I'm happy it's someone you love so much. I want you to stay in our lives. Yes you can tell her. Lets finish eating and Embry and I will load the trucks."

"Sounds good. Lets go." So we go into the dinning room. Jake grabs a plate and loads it up and shovels it in not talking to anyone.

"So Scott did you talk to Tyler this morning after I did?"

"I sure did and he said you and the guys talked for a while. You made quite the impression on them. I must say they are as excited about meeting you as you are of them. He told me you and Kate talked for a long while also."

"Yes, I love her. I can tell we will be like sisters. We are alike in some ways but very different in others. The guys all sound nice. Reid was the big flirt you warned me about. Caleb always the leader. But Pogue there is just something about him. Oh dad another secret I have to tell you involves Jake. Please don't kill him ok."

"What else could there be?"

"Um well. Ikindafoundsomeolddirtbikesandwefixedthemupandhetautemehowtoridethem."

"What was that, I hope I didn't hear dirt bike in there?"

"Well um yes you did. When I was still so depressed, I was trying to figure out what to do. For some reason I was driving by the Cullens' house and up the road, the Smyths' had a sign against a dirt bike saying it was free. So I went to the door and Steven said they had two of them that his mom was trying to get rid of both of them. So he helped me put them in my truck. I drove to Jake's and that's what we were doing most of the time I was there. It took a while for him to fix them up then he taught me to ride. I swear he was very patient and thorough. I also have a motorcycle license."

My dad is turning different shades of red and purple.

"Dad I promise that was the last thing I've been keeping from you. I never rode by myself. Jake or one of the other guys where always with me. Both bikes are at his house. I want him to keep them. But I guess Pogue has a bike, because he got all excited that I ride. I just wanted to warn you that I may be buying one, when we get there."

"Ok, but I want to make sure you wear a helmet and boots and a bikers jacket. I don't care if you look ridiculous. I have to keep you safe honey. After everything you've been through I don't know what I would do with out you honey. You know I've never been emotional. But finding out about everything... I think I've changed."

I get up and walk over to him and hug him. "I love you dad. I know we don't say it a lot but I know what I put you through, and I'm so so sorry. I'm hoping this move and be a fresh start for both of us."

"I'm hoping for that too kiddo. Well boys it looks like you ate everything. Are you ready to work now?"

"Yes sir. Just tell us what you want us to do."

"Well lets load up as many of the boxes we can also lets take that rocking chair in the first load. I know Bella doesn't want to leave it. Bella why don't you and Angela clean up and do the dishes that way you can talk. I still have some things to discuss with Scott until the boys are done loading the trucks.."

"Sounds good chief. Come on Embry lets get to work." Said Jacob.

I get up and start clearing the table. Angela helps me. We wash the dishes not really talking. We wipe down the table.

"Ok all done, dad. We are going upstairs to talk. Jake let me know when you guys are all ready to go so she can go with you."

"Will do Bells."

Angela and I go up and we sit on my bed.

"Ok Bella what the heck is going on. What is this thing I feel with Jake I just met him and feel like he is my whole life."

_(AN) I'll skip this whole conversation about the wolves. But Bella does explain the legends and Angela guesses about what the Cullen's are. Bella also tells her about her heritage and that she is a real witch._

"Wow. That is a lot to find out. I wonder what else is real? This is strange that fate has me and Jacob together. I mean don't get me wrong he is hot and funny, and sweet. Oh gosh I'm in love with him already. Are you sure your ok with me being with Jake?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told him. If it was up to me to pick the perfect wife for him it would be you. We are alike in some ways but different too. Besides the imprint is just like a neon sign showing him where you are. You don't have to marry him or anything. You can be friends. The wolf becomes what ever you need. What girl doesn't want that. A hot, gorgeous, sweet guy that will protect you and love you no matter what. Oh and your kids... can you imagine how beautiful they will be?"

"Don't worry I don't plan to fight the imprint. Like I said I love him already. But he has to stay on the res right so I would need to move there at some point."

"Yes. Also, it will physically hurt to be away from him for too long. Also there are things you should know. If he thinks you are in pain or got hurt somehow. He will have this need to check you all over to make sure your ok. Also once you tell him you accept the imprint. He will have the need to touch you all the time, and once you start getting physical he will want that a lot too. I've learned a lot hanging out with Emily. Also I should tell you Jake is the rightful Alpha. So at some point when he becomes the Alpha, things may get more intense. A lot of what they do is instinctual. But know the other imprints will be there for you, if you have any questions at all. There are things I don't want to know that they will. This is a good thing. Now we better get downstairs. There is something I want to show them and Scott."

We walk downstairs. The guys were in the living room all talking. Jake gets up fast and walks over to Angela.

"Is everything ok?"

"Couldn't be better. She accepts it. We talked about everything I could think of." He gives Angela a big hug.

"Jake honey. Can't breath." He lets go and checks her to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Told ya. Just get used to it. It will only frustrate him if you don't let him do it. So did you guys load the trucks?"

"Yep all done. We were just explaining why Jake looked like he was in pain every time we came in for more boxes. So your dad and Scott knows that he imprinted."

"That's good. Now before you guys take off. I was telling dad about my tattoos. I want to show them to you. I will be showing the other guys and the elders tonight. Jake I got your dad's permission to get this one." I show them the tribal they both have. They touch it and hug me.

"Oh there is more. Embry remember that drawing you did for me?"

"Yes of the dream catcher and all of us in our wolf forms around it. What about it?"

"Dad can you hold the front of my shirt down please?"

"Sure baby." He does and I pull the back up to my head. I hear oh's and ah's.

"Bella that must have been painful. It looks like it took forever."

"Scott it wasn't too bad. I have a high threshold for pain remember what happened to me with James. That kinda got me over feeling pain. I did it in 3 sittings. Can you guess about the swan?"

"I'm hoping it has something to do with me and dad."

"It does Jake. This was the first tattoo I got when I was 13. I had been thinking about it. Mom and I talked about it. I wanted to show you and Billy how much you both mean to me. Every time I would come to visit in the summer I spent most of it with you guys and your as much family to me as dad and Renee are. She loved the idea when I told her. I have a couple more if you want to see them." I put my shirt down.

Jake has tears in his eyes and hugs me. "You know dad, the elders and the guys will love those. I bet dad cries like a baby. You know your like a daughter to him, and the guys love you. The way you have the wolfs situated, it is like our real ranking. The fact that Sam and I are bigger then the others and on top is perfect. I can't believe you did that."

"I never thought the drawing you had me do would end up as body art for you. Gees Bells, you have honored me. Knowing that will be on your body forever for everyone to see. You don't know what it means to me. Thank you." He comes up to me and hugs me.

"Guys it's fine. You are a major part of my life. You all taught me how to live again. Dad and all of you put up with me and gave me just enough of a push to wake me up. I can never thank you all enough. Now would you like to see the other two I have?"

They nod there heads yes.

"Ok these two I though up since I found out about our heritage and what we really are. It literally saved me, giving me a new lease on life. I don't want to scare you dad but there was a time that I thought there was no reason to live. That was before I got close with Jake and the guys and found out about everything else."

"This one (I pull up my sleeve), is a combination of an angel and a witch. That represents what I am now and the fact that this big change saved me. The one on my leg is the last one. It's a Celtic cross for strength. Because finding out about our families' past has made me stronger. I hope you feel the same way dad?"

"I was always told growing up that I was special. Now I know why. I have a new purpose in my life. I have a whole new life to look forward to now."

Dad comes up to me. "Bells honey. I didn't know you were that bad. I'm so sorry I was so blind to everything. I love you so much baby. Promise me no matter what we will talk if you ever get those feelings again. Promise me." He said almost begging.

"Bella I know I'm not your dad and I don't want to presume to take his place, ever. But, if you ever need to talk and can't talk to him, know I will always be there for you ok honey?' Scott said.

"Oh Scott and dad I will. I don't think I will ever go back to that dark place again. I know you wish everything with Edward and the Cullen's just didn't happen. But I can't. Even though it almost killed me. After I got over the shock, it made me stronger. I see myself getting really close to the 4 families. You will too, dad. I will miss my guys here and Angela of course. But we are both starting new chapters in our lives. I can't wait!"

I give him a big hug and whisper I love him, in his ear. I can feel him smile.

"Well you guys should get going. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when you get back, please."

"You're right. Get some rest and we will talk when we get back."

"Ok I forgot to ask. Were you able to load all of the boxes?"

"Yep Bells we only have these loads." Embry said.

"Ok good."

The three guys and Angela walk out the door. As I see Mark and another officer walk up.

"Hi Mark how are you?"

"Good Bella, is your dad around?"

"Yes please come on in. I take it you're here to get the cruiser and FPD stuff."

"We sure are. We also just want to wish you guys well, and say goodbye. The boys are going to miss you. They always talk a mile a minute when they run into you at the store."

"Run is right. As soon as they see me. They're both wrapped around my legs. I love those little guys. I'll miss seeing them. Dad I will leave you guys to talking. Please wake me up when Ang and the guys get back."

"Will do baby." I walk upstairs and get under my favorite quilt that grandma Swan made me. Before I know it, I'm dreaming:

_Dream_

"_Bella honey how are you doing after everything?" _

"_I'm good grandpa. I think it will take a while for everything to sink in." _

"_Don't worry baby girl everything will work out as it should. I have to tell you how so proud we are of you. Your grandma and I. We know you and Charlie are starting to change already, and for the better. You both just need to be open to things and listen to your hearts. Tell your dad that." _

"_Grandpa do you see the future where you are?" _

"_Yes we do. It's similar to Alice, but it's concrete. But if something major changes so does the future. For obvious reasons I can't tell you everything. But I can let you know when you are going down the wrong path. Just don't hide your feelings from people. Don't put yourself below everyone like you have always done. Do you remember in Phoenix when Jasper told you, that you are worth it? You really are honey. Let people fight for you. Especially the one that is meant for you. He will be a bit jealous. He will be very different from Edward. It will take a little to get used to. He will love you so fiercely it may overwhelm you at times. Just let things happen at there own pace. You will be perfect for each other. You haven't even met and he loves you already. Just go with it."_

"_I will try. So I have this feeling you have more to tell me. Something about when we get to Ipswich." _

"_Perspective as ever my darling granddaughter. Yes, it's big but don't worry. You know the part of the prophecy that talks about not aging when 'the power' is over used?"_

"_Yes" _

"_Well, that has everything to do with you." _

"_First off, because there is only this one load for the trucks, your dad and Scott decided you'll be leaving tonight after the bon fire. They are both excited to get home. You will be able to sleep on the plane. It's a long flight. So you will be sleeping in your new home by the morning. Scott will pick you up, after you have all had some sleep. Your dad will get his uniforms and check in with the station. Scott will be taking you to see William. You will explain everything you've gone through, and the fact you and your dad are the 5__th__ family."_

"_Then, you will let him know that you have the power to reverse his ageing. The thing is he has to be honest with himself about how he 'used' before and has to promise to reform himself. He can not over use it again like he did. Only when necessary. If you feel he is telling you the truth that he can do it. You will feel warm all over if it's true. Also you will hear me in your head if your not sure. Anyway if it's true then you get to heal him. You will do it by looking deep into his eyes and holding both of his hands. His appearance will change and all the tubes and monitors will detach from him, as his different systems get healed. It will be scary for both of you. Just don't let go. Also, I will be there for you. I don't think you'll need me though."_

"_When it's done he will look your dad's age. His hair and nails will look normal. Then you will ask him to speak. He will with no problem. You will stand then help him stand. He will get up with no effort. You will walk him around a little. He may do something strange like jumping jacks or run up and down the stairs to make sure he's not dreaming. Scott will also be in the room the whole time as a witness."_

"_Will I be ready to do something so big? What else can I do? I hear Evelyn is an alcoholic. Can I fix that too?" _

"_Yes, you will be able to do it, and yes you can heal Evelyn. In more ways then one. The reason she was drinking, was because she missed William so much. He is her soul mate and she has been lost without him. Now they're family can heal. Caleb can be a teenager again. The family will always have a special bond with you because of this."_

"_Now as things stand. The families meeting you will be on Monday night. No one can wait until Saturday to do it. Everyone will be at the Danvers' place. You, Scott and William, will come by limo. You and Scott will go in and get introduced. Then you and your dad will explain everything. You will explain your life then get to the breakup then, the research. Then explain about being the 5__th__ family. You'll let Scott explain the proof. Then you will let them know you have a surprise for them. Make sure Evelyn and Caleb are sitting down and everyone is closing their eyes."_

"_You will go to the car and get William. You place him in front of his family, then have them open their eyes."_

"_They won't have a heart attack or anything, will they?" _

"_No my dear they will be surprised and shocked but they will look to Scott and he will confirm it. He will explain that none of you will age from 'using' but everyone still needs to be careful."_

"_Oh gosh that is a lot of information grandpa. Was there anything else I should know?"_

"_No, just from that moment on. They will all see you differently. Also, once things settle down show them your tattoos. They will admire them. The 'sons' will say they are hot and the one that is meant for you, especially, will realize you're it for him. He will take you to a quite room to talk to you. I better let you get some sleep. You have a big night coming up. Just to let you know. When you show your tattoos, everyone will be very touched by them."_

Next thing I know it's just quite. I get woken up later by Ang. I get up and rub my eyes.

"How did it go?"

"It was fine. It was good spending time with Jacob. He is perfect for me. He's so sweet and thoughtful. We had our first kiss. Can I just say _woooow_. I've never been kissed like that before. I'm so lucky. Well I should let you get cleaned up. We are leaving soon. Also, the plans have changed a bit. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok Angela, just give me 5." Angela walks away. I check the clock and it's already 4:30 and we need to leave by 5 or so. I get up and go to the bathroom to wash my face. I walk downstairs.

I notice that Jake and Embry are gone. "Hi dad, Scott. Where are Jake and Embry?"

"They took my truck and headed to the res. They are going to start setting up. Our plans have changed a bit honey."

"Oh I know dad, Ang told me. I also had another visit from grandpa. He told me some things." I told them all about my dream.

"Well that was exactly what we were going to tell you. The guys and they're parents are too excited to wait and meet you. They didn't want to wait until Saturday."

"That's fine. Should we finish our packing dad? Also, Angela are you ok with staying on the res as long as someone gets you to school?"

"Yes honey we should finish packing. I just need to pack my bathroom stuff." Dad said.

"I'm fine with it. Jake thought I could stay with Sam and Emily. That way I can talk to Em about the imprint and any questions I may have." Angela said smiling.

"That is a good idea. Well I better finish packing. Ang can you help me real quick?"

"Sure" We go upstairs and I get my duffle bags and my 1 suitcase on the bed. I get my bathroom stuff, my ipod and phone charger. I put it all in my suitcase. I grab my laptop and cords and pack them as well. We look around and there was nothing left that I needed.

Angela starts to carry stuff down. She and Scott come back up. "Do you need any help Bella?"

"Sure Scott, I have my suitcase and 1 more duffle left. Oh I can't forget this quilt. My grandma Swan made it for me."

We grab everything and go downstairs. There is a pile of duffle bags next to the door. Dad and Scott start taking everything out to Scott's rental car. They come back and get the suitcases next. Ang and I look around to make sure there were no boxes or duffles around. I run up the stairs and look through dad's room, closet, and dresser. It's all empty. I know my room is empty. I go back down stairs.

"Ok it looks like everything is out that needs to be out." Dad comes in.

"So Bells is everything out. Did you double check my room?" I laugh.

"You know me too well. Yes, I checked. It looks like we are good to go. Can I drive my truck for the last time and take Ang with me?"

"Sure honey that is fine. Just meet us at 1st beach. Ok?"

"Sure dad" Angela grabs her bag, and I get my purse.We go out to my truck and drive to the beach. It took about 20 minutes.

I park the truck. Of course everyone heard it. I get out as Jake is helping Angela out. We walk to the beach. The food is being set up and I see the girls and Sue there. We go up to them. They take turns hugging me.

"Hi ladies. I want you to me my friend Angela. Jake imprinted on her today." They were shocked. I guess Jake didn't get a chance to tell them. They all welcomed her to the group.

I look at all the food. "Wow it looks like someone was bit by the cooking fairy." I laughed.

"Jake did tell you I would take care of it. I remembered all the things you liked, so we tried to make them all for you. We are almost set. We are waiting on Billy and your dad. I guess he is coming with someone named Scott. Jake said you and your dad had some stuff to tell us." Emily said.

"We sure do and boy was it a shock." She nodded her head. I see Scott and my dad pull up. I walk up to them.

"Hi guys, it looks like we are waiting on uncle Billy."

"Ok Bells why don't you introduce Angela to the guys."

"Ok dad" I go and grab Angela. We walk over to the guys. "Hi guys I want you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Angela. Jake imprinted on her today."

"Wow another one bites the dust." Paul said.

"Good for him." I point to each guy and introduce her to them. We all talk for a few minutes before Sue said it was time to eat.

"Lets go Ang, the pack goes after everyone else. They eat a lot." We go up to the line and grab a plate each. They had hot dogs, burgers, chips, potato salad, baked beans. All kinds of soda and juice. Ang and I filled our plates and found a place to sit. After everyone got food, the pack went and finished pretty much everything.

Everyone eats and the elders start telling stories about me and dad. Some were funny some were serious. Like when they were searching for me after Edward broke up with me. Billy talked about how worried dad was. We all finish and the ladies take the dishes away and bring out desert. I found my favorite, Emily's double chocolate brownies and strawberry cheese cake.

We all sit back down. The guys again grab the rest. The ladies all finish cleaning up. They normally leave after but since I have a story to add they stay.

Harry starts out talking about Taha Aki the first spirit warrior. Then Billy talks about the 3rd wife. Then Old Qual talks about imprinting.

I watched Scott, Angela and dad while the stories were being told. They were all fascinated by them.

"So I understand Bella you have some things to tell us." Billy said.

"Yes Billy if that is ok. It's important that you all know what is now happening in our lives and why we are moving so quickly. All of you know that I met the Cullens or cold ones, when I first moved here and that I fell in love or thought I did, with Edward."

They all nod their heads. "You know the truth about what happened in Phoenix and on my 17th birthday party." Again they nod.

"Ok, this is the new and exciting part. I tried all kinds of things to try and get back to my life. Spending time here was so important and special to me. I always feel like I'm home here. I love all of you so much I want you to know that before I go on."

Sue comes up and hugs me. She whispers in my ear. "We love you too honey we will miss you and Charlie like crazy."

"Thank you." She goes and sits next to Harry.

"Ok, well part of what I did was spending time here. The rest was looking up my family history. All of you know about your forefathers but I didn't. I found so much on line, then went searching in our attic. I found boxes and boxes of diaries and old family papers. It turns out the Swans are originally from England. They came to Massachusetts sometime in the 1600's. In 1692 in a small town called Ipswich there were trials going on. Hangings and burning of bodies. It was during the witch trials. There were 5 founding families that were tried. Members of each family were accused but non found guilty. Now my forefather really was a witch. These 5 original families have something called _'the power'_. Only the 1st born male gets it. It starts at age 13 they get a taste of power and should be taught by their fathers how to use and not use it. At age 18 they ascend, they come to their full powers. Now the thing is, it's addicting once you start to _'use'_. Also, if you over use _the power _it will cause them to age quickly."

"Anyway from what I can gather our forefather John Putnam was his name. He was not a very nice man. He was wealthy by _using_ his _power_ for personal gain. The other 4 families banished him. He was married at one time but his wife died while giving birth. The child also died. He left and stayed in Minnesota for a while. He met his 2nd wife. She was a good influence on him. He changed his ways. In his diary he wrote about meeting her. He made it sound almost like an imprint. He changed for her. Her name was Sarah Swan. When they married he changed his name instead of her. The next couple of years they made their way to Forks. They had one son, Samuel."

"With each member of the coven they are kind of like you and the vampires. There are things that come with it. When they "use their power" they're eyes go black. They can jump off tall heights, move things with their minds. Some can read minds. There are other powers or gifts. Samuel got his power at 13 like the others. One day he was walking in the woods, he heard a noise then saw a huge wolf. All of a sudden he was on all 4's. He phased also. He and the wolf spoke for a while. The wolf was a bit confused because Samuel was not of the tribe. Samuel explained he was a witch and that phasing must be his special gift. As the other wolf was leaving Samuel asked his name. Can you guess who it was?"

Everyone shook their heads. "...it was Taha Aki, your first spirit warrior. I just find that fascinating. My family has been tied to the res and we never understood it. I know dad and the elders just have always known each other. Now we know. The reason I'm telling all of you this, is because dad and I are witches and never knew it." I said as I look at the faces of the elders. They have shocked faces.

"If you think about it, it makes since. Billy how many times have you come home after fishing, and not caught a thing but dad did?" I asked.

"Too many times. We would always split what was caught. But your right. I always thought it was luck. But, 20 years of it, your right. What about you Bella?"

"Well you know that Edward couldn't read my mind. Also my reactions to things was always different then what they should have been. Like when I figured out what they were and what the guys are. I'm a bit unusual. I got my _power_ at 5 yrs old not 13. I will still ascend at 18. Scott is here because he is the lawyer that has taken care of John Putnam's assets. So before we could do anything we had to show him proof of who we thought we were. Also, dad was offered a job as their police chief. He did it for me. He knew I needed to get away from the memories of _them_. So we are going back to our roots. Now only Scott knows who we really are. The rest of the families just think dad is the new chief and me as his daughter. I've already spoken to the 4 sons and they seem really nice. Like you guys."

"Now for some fun stuff. Dad, Scott and Angela would love to see all of you in wolf form if you don't mind. Then I have some things to show you as well."

"Sure Bells. Lets go guys." Sam and the guys all take off. Billy starts to talk to Scott asking if he was a witch.

All of sudden I hear a bark. Dad, Scott, Ang, and I get up and walk over to them.

"Ok Ang with everything that you know can you tell which one is Sam and Jake?"

She slowly walks up to them. "It's ok, you can touch them. Be careful, they may lick your face off." I laugh.

"This one is Sam since he is the current Alpha, and this is my Jake." She points to the midnight black one and the russet colored one.

"Yep your correct. Dad, Scott what do you think?"

"You were right Bella they are huge. Even the smaller ones are the size of a donkey or mule."

"No wonder you were worried when Harry and I was supposed to go hunting them down. Gees you guys you're a site that is for sure. Can you change back. I have questions for you."

They go back and change and put clothes on.

"Bella why don't they change in front of us?"

"That's easy. When they change their bones grow. They have to be naked or they shred their clothes. So, when they change to human form they are all naked. That is why they walk around in just cut offs. They all have a leather string around their ankle to tie they're cutoffs to. The guys go through a lot of clothes."

"Oh I see." The guys all come back and sit down.

"Ok Bells your turn. You said you had something to show us."

"Yes Sam I do. I will show the elders first unless you all want to line up behind them that would be better if you don't mind."

"Sure we can do that." Sam said.

"Thanks. Ok well it started when I was 13. Renee was dating a string of bikers and she decided to get some piercings and a tattoo. She wanted me to do it too. She just didn't know that I would get more over the years. Embry helped unknowingly but he helped with a drawing I asked him to draw. Also, Billy gave me permission to get one. So here is the first."

I explain why and what they were for. Jake was right, Billy did cry when he saw the first one. Everyone was impressed with my back piece. Telling me how beautiful it was. Then I shocked them with the tattoo they all had. Then I showed them my angel/witch and Celtic cross.

We all sit down. "Wow Bella that one on your back is incredible. The tattoo artist got the colors and ours sizes so well."

"Thanks Paul. They all mean a lot to me, but that one will always be special for me. I told you earlier. You guys just don't know what it means to me, having you all in my life. I know at first you were all upset at the fact that I knew what the Cullens' were when I spent time with them. They were like family to me. I will never forget what they did to me. But, if I were to ever see them again I think I would like them to be in my life. I don't know if it will ever happen. But no matter how much pain they caused me I will always love them. Edward is another story. I think I will always hate him at least a little."

"When he left I died inside. It took all of you here to bring me back. I will never be the same because of it. Maybe that is for the better. I know I still have things to learn about myself. But I have learned that I'm strong. Stronger than I ever thought I could be."

Sam and the guys all come up to me and give me hugs.

"Well honey it's late and we should get going. It's a long flight." Dad announced.

"You're right." I hug everyone one last time and promise to call or e-mail each one of them. I give my keys to Jake.

"Please take care of the _beast_. I love you. Take good care of Angela."

"I will Bella. Have some fun out there. We will talk in a few days. Dad already has plans to visit you in a couple of months. I think we are coming for Christmas or spring break. Don't worry remember your family is tied to this land like we are. You will always be a part of us."

I start to cry. Dad puts his arm around me and walks me to the car. He puts me in the back seat. He and Scott finish saying goodbye to everyone. Angela comes to the door and gives me her e-mail address.

I get out of the car. "You better take care of him. I love you." I hug her again. Jake walks up to us and hugs me again. Me and Ang start crying. He just holds her. I get back in the car as Scott and dad do.

We pull away and dad grabs my hand. "Bells it will be ok. I know we will miss them but think of who is waiting for us. The boys are so excited and so is Kate. All of the 4 families can't wait to meet you."

"Thanks dad. It's just hard. But your right. I'm excited to meet everyone." I said sniffling.


	4. Meeting William & The Families

**Chapter 4: Meeting William & The Families**

_Thanks for reading so far. I know this is slow moving. I promise there will be romance. This chapter will have several POV'S. Including William, Charlie and some of the sons_. _As always please review._

**CPOV**

I held onto Bella's hand as we pulled away. I know it's hard on me to leave it's even harder for her. She has been through so much with the pack.

"Bella baby I know it's hard. I have a feeling they will miss you as much as you will miss all of them. At least Jake imprinted on Angela. You know they will be ok. You helped them meet. You know they will keep you in their lives. We are almost to the airport. Once we get on the plane you can get some sleep."

"I know dad, I'll be ok."

We pull to the small airport and up to a hanger.

**SPOV**

We pull up to the hanger with the small jet outside. Charlie helps Bella out of the car and both walk up to me.

"This is your jet lets get in. Watch your step Bella, go ahead and sit anywhere."

She goes in first then her dad and I. The limo driver takes out the luggage and it's loaded into the hold. We all sit down. The pilot and copilot come in and secure the door. They introduce themselves.

"So this is ours?"

"Yes Bella. The families have different sized jets, and this one is the smallest. We were leasing it. All the families were sharing it. I decided to just buy it for you. I thought it would be easier on you to use this, then to have to wait on commercial planes to go back and forth to Forks. This way you can go whenever you want."

Just then the pilot announces we need to put our seatbelts on, we are about to take off. 10 minutes later we are in the air.

After flying for about 20 minutes. I get up and grab a pillow and blanket.

"Here Bella get comfortable, it's a long flight. We will wake you before we land. It's about a 9-hour flight plus we lose 4 hours. We will land around 1 p.m.. When we land, there will be a large truck and a crew of 4 that will load your luggage and all the boxes. They will follow us to your new home. I thought we would all unpack together. Then you can clean up. Charlie you need to check into the police station meet your officers get your weapon and uniforms. While you do that Bella and I will visit William. I will have my wife Darla pick you up and take you to the Danvers' house."

**BPOV**

I lay down and get comfy. I hear dad and Scott talking quietly. I must have fallen asleep right away because I didn't hear much. I had dreams of the pack. It was more like remembering things about them. Like all the bon fires I've gone too. The times Jacob and I spent fixing the dirt bikes, him teaching me to ride.

It was nice. I will miss them, but, I can never forget them. I am very happy that Jake and Angela are together. I wonder if I will end up with one of the _sons_, like the prophecy says. I feel someone rubbing my back. I open my eyes and it's sunny outside of the plane.

I sit up.

"How long did I sleep?"

"About 9 hours honey. We had to stop once for fuel. I was about to wake you up. We will be landing soon and you need to get your seatbelt on."

I put the belt on. I rub my eyes. "Hon, would you like a drink of water?"

"Yes, please dad." He hands me a bottle of water. I drink the whole thing down.

"Man that was good." Dad and Scott chuckle.

"I'm happy I amuse you. So are we landing far from Ipswich?"

"No there is a small landing strip near your house, maybe a 10 minute drive. How do you feel?"

"Good. I feel like I had a normal night's sleep."

"That's good because, you won't be sleeping for a while. You're going to be a busy young lady. Your dad just has to go to work like he normally would. But you are going to get to know the ladies and go on shopping trips."

"Are you trying to scare me? Because it worked. I think I'm looking forward to most of it. It's strange, I can't wait to start interviewing the household staff either."

We land and the jet taxi's around to where I see a limo and a truck.

"We are finally home. Lets get out and get to your new home."

"Ok" Dad helps me up and the pilot gets the door open. Dad goes down and holds my hand while we walk down the stairs together. Scott joins us.

"Ok there is the crew. They will unload everything from the jet to the truck. We will drive there. I will show you some of the rooms until they get here. Then we can have them put the boxes in the correct rooms. I figure if we all unpack now you will feel better."

"You're right. I would like to at least empty the boxes. I can organize everything later. Are you sure we will have enough time?"

"Yes your dad only needs to be at the station for 3 hours or so. Then I will have Darla pick him up. This will give him time to meet everyone. You and I will take some time with William."

"I have no idea how long that will take. I have to tell him my story and explain things. That could take awhile. Then the healing. I have no idea how long that will take."

"Honey it will be ok. I want to get to know the sons' before any of them meet you. With the surprise you're going to bring. I'm sure no one will mind if we don't eat until 11 tonight." Dad said.

"Your dad is right. What you are about to do will change everyone's life. They won't care what time we get there. I will call Darla and give her updates if it takes longer then we expect. Will that make you feel better?" Scott said.

"Yes, I guess I'm just nervous still. Meeting everyone and hopefully healing William. Those are both big deals to me. I want to make sure I do a good job with both. Sorry now I'm just babbling."

"Lets get in the car. Looks like the guys have the truck all loaded."

We get into the limo and drive a short way. I look outside. It looks a lot like Forks, all green, just more sunshine. We pull up to a big gate, and the driver puts in a code or something. The gate opens then we go down a long driveway. I don't even see the house at first. Then I see it. It takes my breath away. It was huge with a big fountain in front. There is a large building off to the side. I'm assuming it's a garage.

"Here is your new home."

"I was expecting big by the pictures. But, gosh this place is huge. I hope we hire enough staff. It will take 3 maids just to dust everything."

"Don't worry honey we will hire as many people as we need. You deserve a break. You're always taking care of someone. First it was your mom then me, then the pack. You are going to be treated like the princess you are. You just need to enjoy it. Start being selfish for once."

"This is going to sound strange, but, that is something I need to learn to do. Taking care of people has just come naturally to me."

We get out. Scott goes in first, dad and I follow. There was a large foyer, and it opens into a very large livingroom.

"Let me show you some of the rooms down here. Also remember if you want to change anything let me know and it can be changed."

We walk a bit and he shows us the dinning room the kitchen. "Ok, I'm never leaving this kitchen. My gosh it's better than anything I could dream of. I can cook for an army. Look at that restaurant style stove. Gees I don't think I've seen so many burners on one stove. These ovens are so big. Oh gosh I can't wait to see what other gadgets we have in here. Man I can stay here for a day just looking around. Ok you better get me out of here." I laugh.

"Darla thought you would love it once I told her you like to cook. Let me show you some more. Now I must warn you, the movers are unloading now and a lot of the boxes go in the library. You can't spend too much time in there. You will have plenty of time later this week to explore it. Also, I should warn you this is a very old house. There are secret doors and passage ways. Short cuts to get to different rooms. There are even some hidden rooms. I believe we found them all. None of them are dangerous. They are just quiet places to think. Some of them have really old books and furniture. We just cleaned them up. We didn't move anything."

"Sounds good. Well lets unpack the diaries and family papers, then my books. I will put them in the order I want later. For now I just want to empty the boxes."

We walk in and before I can see the boxes on the floor. I walk in and am about to look around when I remembered we don't really have the time.

"I thought this would be the perfect place to put the diaries and family papers. This section here all locks with a key."

He shows me a section of shelving that is covered with glass doors on 3 shelves then 2 shelves that are horizontal drawers that will hold file folders or even binders.

"Ok your right lets unpack the diaries and papers. I'm trying to think of some way to preserve the papers. I'm not sure how to do that. Should I get a laminating machine and just laminate everything then put them in binders or something. Or maybe some kind of a big leather book or books. One for marriage licenses and one for the birth certificates."

"We can check into that later. Lets keep the papers boxed up until you decide."

"Sounds good." The guys come in with boxes for our bedrooms. Scott showed them up to our rooms. Dad and I unload all the boxes with the diaries. Then move onto my books and just put them on any shelf. We flatten out the boxes and put them by the door.

Scott comes in. "Wow all done?"

"Yes, what is next?"

"Well now I show the both of you, your rooms. Follow me." We do. We go up a huge staircase, the banister is made of marble. We go off to the right.

"Charlie your room is in this wing. Here we are." It's the 3rd room on the left. We go in. His suite cases and several boxes were on his bed. We looked around. He had a big king sized bed, a couple of dressers. Then I see 2 doors. I looked in each one.

"Wow, dad look at this closet. Man you have clothes in here already. I see Darla has been busy." Scott and dad come over.

"Yes she loves to shop. She had your sizes from when you gave them for your uniforms. Again if there is something you don't like we can get different colors. Bella mentioned once that she didn't think you had a suite. To be honest you will need several and a couple of tuxedos too. But as you can see I made her get you some jeans along with the dress pants."

We unpack his clothes and hang them up. Dad unpacks his suite cases and puts his socks and underwear away.

"Ok, I'm done for now. Lets go to your room Bells. I can't wait to see what she did for you."

"Follow me. It's on the other side of the stairs." We follow him all the way down the hall. My room was set up like dad's. It had a huge bed and a nice desk with a chair to match. I have a long dresser and a tall dresser. Then I see 2 doors. I go to them. One is an almost empty closet. There are some clothes but not a lot.

"Darla thought she would get some things where the size didn't matter. Like hoodies and sweat pants, also jackets with the school logo on them. I hope that is ok?"

"Are you kidding me? I could live in these clothes. I love them. I can't wait to thank her. Wow, they're perfect. It looks like I have tons of room to fill up. I suppose I'm expected to get dresses, like for formal events?"

"Yep, sorry kiddo. All the boys have to go to their share also. Lets get you unpacked."

It doesn't take long and my suite case, duffles, and boxes are unpacked. "Why don't your dad and I take the boxes, suite cases and the duffles, and put them all somewhere?"

"That's fine, but, can I keep one of the duffles. I'll just put it in my closet."

"No that will be fine. While we do that. Why don't you clean up and put your stuff in your bathroom. Darla took a lot of time to design it for you. She wanted it to be perfect for you."

"Ok I will." I grab my shower stuff (shower gel, shampoos, conditioner, shaving stuff). I walk into the bathroom and my jaw just dropped. I think I was drooling. I had a long vanity with 2 sinks. A shower that could hold 5 people with a seat in the corner. It had multiple shower heads. _Shoot there is a control panel there. I wonder what it does. Man I thought the kitchen was heaven. I think this is._ I thought to myself. I started putting everything away in the shower. Then I get my hair stuff and put that away. I have a linen closet so I can store toilet paper, towels, wash clothes and all my bath stuff.

I take a look at the bathtub. It was sunk in, I have to step down into it. It looks like it has jets. There was a built in pillow. There was a bay window with a basket. I look through it, and it has bath oils and salts, as well as bubble bath. _Man I see myself spending a lot of time in here relaxing. Man Darla is trying to spoil me._

I have everything put away. I get a washcloth out and wash my face and give myself a sponge bath. I don't have time to take a real shower. I felt much better. As I walk back into my room, Scott and dad come in.

"Ok Bella are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

We all get into the limo, and start driving to the police station.

"Ok Charlie you have Darla's number right?"

"Yep. I will call her when I'm ready. I would like to get my computer set up, get my gun and my uniforms should be there. What time was dinner planned for?"

"We won't actually eat until 8 p.m. or so. But, everyone will be there anytime after 6pm. Evelyn usually will have drinks and appetizers. I believe everyone is getting off work early to make sure there is plenty of time to visit. Evelyn also told me if for some reason it would take longer to let her know. She promised we aren't having anything too fancy. I think she said we were having Italian."

"Ok sounds good. I guess I will see you both when you get there." We pulled into the station and dad gets out.

"Ok kiddo now we have a bit of a drive. About 20 minutes. So did you want to talk at all. I mean I know you're nervous."

"What if I can't do it."

"_You can child don't question yourself. You've been given many gifts. This is just the first time you will be using them. Don't worry my lovely granddaughter. You will do just fine. You will need the drive back to recover. But you will be fine." _I hear in my head.

"Bella are you ok."

"I'm sorry I was just hearing my grandfather speaking to me." I told him what I heard.

"It's true. I wouldn't doubt that. Then after telling your story to William, you will have him wrapped around your little finger. I have a feeling that is the way you will be with everyone. It's like you radiate good, happiness, and love. No one can help but love you on site. I know I did. Once you tell everyone your complete story, and after they all see what you did for William. I wouldn't be surprised if you had 4 more mother figures and another 3 father figures. Not to mention the boys will love you like a sister. Well all but one."

"Ok we are here. Let me get out first, Gorman tends to shoot rather then see.."

Scott gets out and walks a few steps and a figure comes out of the house. I hear Scott yell something, then walks up to the man. I watch them talk for a minute and he walks back to the car.

"Ok he promises not to shoot. Lets go in." He helps me out of the car and we walk up to the door. We go in. The house is very old but in good condition. He points me to the stairs and we go up. Scott goes in front of me. We are up in the attic. I see a hospital bed and a fireplace. There is a table with medications and medical supplies. I also see an old winged chair, it looks like someone is sitting in it. There are machines on both sides of the chair. I can hear a heart monitor. I see some tanks of oxygen.

Scott motions for me to walk towards the chair with him. Scott whispers into William's ear, gets up and gets a chair to put in front of him.

"Come Bella. Don't be afraid. It will be fine. Take all the time you need."

I nod my head and sit down. I take a good look at William. He has these blue eyes that are cloudy. His skin is all wrinkly, and his finger nails are long, ridged and yellow. His hair is thin and white, and long. He tries to smile but his teeth are rotting and look yellow also.

I look into his eyes and smile.

"Do you know why I'm here or who I am?"

"No child." He mouths since he has a breathing tube in his neck.

_AN– I am going to type out everything here it will be the only time. But I feel it's important at this stage._ _I will make a note when the story is done, so you can skip it if you want to._

"This will take a while. I'm going to tell you my story. If you get tired let me know. We have work to do when I'm done. All will be explained to you."

He nods his head.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer Bella. My parents met in high school. They fell in love, mom got pregnant, then my parents got married. I believe in that order. My father Charlie joined the police academy right out of high school. He then joined the police force working long hours to earn promotions and to support my mom and I. Renee, my mom thought my dad would be her ticket out of the small town we lived in. She didn't understand that his family have lived in the town for hundreds of years and never had plans of moving away. She filed for divorce when I was 2 yrs old. She took me and left him broken hearted. We lived in California for a while but then moved to Phoenix."

"I love my mom to death but, she is more like a best friend than a mom. She is eccentric. She would change boyfriends and hobbies like you would change your underwear. One week she would date a nerd and be into science. The next week it would be rock climbing and an outdoorsy type of guy. My favorite guys were the bikers. They were scary at first but were so sweet with me and Renee. She was rebellious with them. She did a lot of things she normally wouldn't do. That was when I was about 13. We did almost everything together. We both got tattoos and body piercings. She is crazy. I always tried to stop her from doing anything too irrational. Like sky diving or extreme sports. To back up a bit. I was reading novels at age 3. I was paying bills, doing laundry, and cooking at age 5. We moved around a lot due to mom forgetting to pay rent. We had our lights and water shut off for the same reason. That was why I took over paying all the bills. I was the responsible one. Both my parents say I was born middle aged."

"I promise there is a reason I'm giving you all this background. Please don't get too impatient. Some of my story is hard to tell. Anyway. 2 years ago mom met a baseball player. At the time he was in the minor leagues. But they fell in love with each other. He is younger by 10 yrs. But, he adores her, and she, him. She still has her crazy moments but he keeps her grounded. They married 6 months later. He's great, I love him so much. He loves my mom and he takes care of her. He travels for away games and spring training. Mom would go with him but, then feels guilty for leaving me alone. So I decided it was time to really get to know my dad again. I would visit him in Washington state for 2 weeks every summer. Then the last 2 years we would meet up in California and find things to do. Like the zoo, and amusement parks, Sea World. It was nice."

"Scott may I have a glass of water please?" He brings one over. I drink the whole glass and he fills it up again. It set it down.

"Sorry about that. So I moved back in with my dad. I never realized how alike we are. We are used to being alone, keeping to our selves. I did make friends in school, it was hard because I moved so much. All the schools I went to were so big and I just melted into the background, which was fine with me."

"For each new guy mom dated. She would try something new and get me to try it. Like dance and piano lessons Martial arts, kick boxing. I even did volunteer work at the hospital because of someone she dated once. Once a new guy found out about all the lessons I was taking they would help out and pay for them for another year. Then some of them got interested in me competing in some of the things I did."

"I got to Forks, that's the town we are from. On a Saturday morning, I unpacked then hear voices outside. I went down and saw a man in a wheel chair and a teenage boy. They were both American Indian. Dad introduced us. The man is Billy Black, and the boy his son Jacob. Jake reminded me that we used to make mud pies when we were little. When I would visit each summer, most of that time was spent with Billy and Jake. You'll hear those names a lot."

"Anyway, Jacob likes to work on cars and dad bought his finished recent project. Now don't make fun but I miss my _beast_. It's an old Chevy pick up a 54' with more rust then red paint. He backfires when he gets parked. But he is built like a tank. I'm a big klutz. Dad said he bought him cheap. Jacob was showing me the truck, telling me about how he rebuilt the engine. I was hoping we would go to school together, but he goes on the res. We visited for a while and they left. Nothing happened until school 2 days later. I pull up, and go get my schedule, go to my first class. Of course everyone knows my dad, he has been the chief of police for 10 years or so. Like I said, his family has lived in town for generations. So everyone knew him and he knows everyone." I stop to take a sip of water.

"It was strange because I was stared at all the time. Not like in Phoenix. The town is just over 3,000 people so the school is small. After a couple of classes I recognize the same kids. Then we go to lunch. I was asked to join a table of kids I had in some of my classes. I started getting attention from the boys. Then two girls were talking to me, Jessica and Angela. I was looking at them when I noticed a group come in. They were all inhumanly beautiful. I asked who they were. It was explained they were the Cullens', Rose is a tall, blond, model looking girl, the guy with her was tall also, he had short brown, curly hair and big dimples. He looks like a professional wrestler or football player. That was Emmett, then there is Alice, she is short with black spiky hair. She was dancing around. The girls told me she was weird. Her boyfriend is Jasper and looked like he was in pain. He was blond, built, but not as much as Emmett. Then last but not least was Edward, he had this sex hair, chiseled jaw, nice smile, lean swimmers build. I noticed they were all pale and had the same eyes. They were a butterscotch color. I thought it was weird. Anyway, Angela told me they were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs Cullen. They were unable to have children so the adopted them. Jessie thought it was weird that they were all couples but they aren't blood related so I saw nothing wrong with it."

"We finished lunch and I went to my next class. It was biology. I walk in and there was a desk fan next to me blowing my hair around a bit. The teacher saw me and signed my paper like the other teachers had to and pointed me to the only empty seat. It was next to Edward. I sit down and Edward looks like he wants to kill me. He moved as far over to his side as he could. He acted like I smelled bad or something. I sniffed my hair. I knew I was fine, I showered that morning like I do every morning. The teacher gave a lecture, I took notes. The millisecond the bell rung, Edward was out the door. I finished my last class and go to the office to turn in my signed slip. I notice that Edward was there. He was trying to get his biology class changed. That just pissed me off. Sorry." I look down for a second.

"School finished and I was at my truck and noticed all the Cullens' around their cars talking. Edward looking at me with hate. I decided I would confront him the next day. He was gone for a week. He came back and in biology class he looked different. We had to look at slides and put them in the correct order. While we did that he started to talk to me asking why I moved to Forks. I explained. He acted like he wanted to be my friend."

"The guys at school kept asking me out but I wasn't interested in them. There was a school dance coming up so some of them asked me to it. I declined. Then one day at school the weather was rainy, then sleeting.

The ground was icy. I drove to school very carefully. I'm not used to snow and ice. I get out of the truck grabbing onto the side and notice why I had no problem with the ice. My dad put snow chains on my back tires. It was the nicest thing anyone has done for me. All of a sudden I hear a squeal and turned around. A blue van was skidding right at me. Next thing I know Edward ran across the parking lot too fast for a human. He grabbed me and rolled me under my truck. With his other arm he pushed the van away from me. I was taken to the hospital where my dad comes in freaking out. Dr. Cullen comes in to check me. I explained that Edward saved me. I was checked out and was deemed fine so dad had to sign some paperwork. He told me to call my mom because he told her about the accident. While I walked into the hall, to call my mom. I saw Dr Cullen, Edward and Rosalie talking. All of them looked upset. I asked Edward to come and talk to me. Then asked how he did what he did. He made excuses. Saying I bumped my head. You see I may be quite but I'm perceptive. Too much, I'm told. Anyway school goes on. I get invited to go the beach on the Indian res with kids from school. I was in the lunch line and Edward started to talk to me. I asked him to come. He didn't show for the outing. Me and Angela are huddled up in blankets when Jacob and some friends come up to us. Angela said something about Edward not being there after me asking him to come. Jake's friend made a strange comment. He said 'the Cullens' don't come here'. Jake asked me to take a walk and explained it had to do with the tribal legends. I kept trying to flirt to get him to tell me. So he said they were just scary stories but went on to tell me those stories. He said their people are brothers to the wolf and he talked about someone named Taha Aki being a spirit worrier. He said when _cold ones_ are around, men from a certain bloodline change into wolves. I guess you could call them shape-shifters. He said his grandfather, Ephriam Black was hunting with the other 2 wolves in his current pack and they ran into a group of _cold ones_. They made a treaty. They said they are different and feed from animals not humans. It was agreed as long as they stay off the res and don't bite a human, they will be left alone. Those people where the Cullens'. Then I told him they just moved to Forks. He said maybe they just moved back. So of course that got me thinking. I went home and looked on the inter-net and looked up anything and everything and found out _cold ones_ were also called vampires."

"On line I found a book that had more legends. At school the next day Jess and Ang asked if I would go to the next town over to help them find a dress for the upcoming dance. I did go mainly because I wanted to get the book. After the girls found their dresses, they were going to find accessories. I said I was going to a bookstore and would meet them at the restaurant we picked out earlier. I went to the store after getting lost, bought the book and left. It was getting dark and I didn't know the town. I was walking down a pathway and saw 2 guys that I remembered from the dress store. There was a group of 4 that walked by while the girls were trying on dresses and they made some rude, sexual comments. Anyway I turned around and walked the other way. I started walking faster then I was surrounded by the 4 guys and saw that I was in a warehouse area. They were getting closer and talking dirty to me. Saying vile things. I knew what would happen if I didn't get out of there. They were all drinking and they were going to rape me. Then I hear a car squeal to a stop and a door open. A voice yells for me to get in the car. It was Edward. I get in. I see the guys back off. Edward gets in and we speed away."

I stop and take a deep breath and take a drink of water.

"That was the 2nd time Edward saved me. We ended up at the restaurant that I was to meet the girls. As we walk up to the door, they are walking out. Edward tells them he ran into me and we just lost track of time. He offered to take me to dinner. They left smiling at me. We go in and get a table. He orders me 2 sodas and drink one down right away. I ask him if he followed me. He won't answer. He tells me he feels like he has to protect me. My meal comes. I asked if he was stalking me. He still won't answer. I get up to go because I was tired of his games. Then he pleaded for me to stay and said he was looking for me and how he can read minds. All but mine, and that fascinates him. I ate dinner and he takes me home. We talk more at school. One day I see him before school and I walk by him and into the forest. He follows. I tell him I know what he is. He makes me say it out loud. He tells me how they are different and about vampires. He shows me why they can't be out in the sun. They sparkle like diamonds."

"I realize I was in love with him. I even dream about him at night. I wake from a dream and find him in my room. It turns out he will sit and watch me sleep and had been doing it for months. He comes over one day and tells me he wants me to meet his family. I was worried they wouldn't like me. He said the normal reaction should be, me being scared being in a house full of vampires. It went ok. His sudo mom is wonderful, she is so maternal. She loved cooking for me."

"Ok the next weekend he comes over to meet my dad officially as my boyfriend. We go to play baseball in a big field. Now that was something to see. With their strength and speed. But, they can only play when there is a thunderstorm. When they bat, or run into each other it sounds like thunder. I was the umpire, because Esme, the mother figure, told me they cheat. It was fun to watch. Then all of a sudden Alice who can see the future, yelled stop. Everyone runs to her. There were 3 nomads in the area and they heard the game. We all line up and they have me next to Edward. The nomads come up and talk for a bit. Laurent pretended to be the coven leader. Carlisle introduces everyone. Edward and I were going to leave and the nomads would take our place. Unfortunately the wind changed and James the real coven leader smelled me. Turns out he is a very good tracker and likes to make a game of his next meal. Edward read his mind and because Edward was protective of me, James thought this would be a good game. Edward was freaking out and wanted to just drive south. But I was worried about my dad. So we came up with a plan. He would take me home. We would fake a fight. I would pack and drive to Phoenix. That was what we wanted James and Charlie to think. My dad wouldn't let me go so I had to say some hurtful things to him. I took off in the truck crying and Edward jumped in. We drove to his house. As we walk in Laurent, one of the nomads, was coming down the stairs with Carlisle. He explained that James is the best tracker that he has seen in his 300 yrs and that he won't ever stop."

"It was decided that Alice and Jasper would drive me to Phoenix while Rose and Esme would guard my dad. They would lay down a fake trail using my scent. Alice, Jasper and I were in Phoenix when Alice had a vision. She drew a place. I recognized it as a ballet studio I took lessons in when I was small. Then Edward called, saying that James was gone. The plan was he would pick me up at the airport and we would fly somewhere else. So we packed up our stuff. Alice and Jasper were checking out and I was still in the room. My phone rang and caller id showed my mom there at our house. So I talk and I hear her voice but then a man's voice was on the line. It was James. He said I had to ditch my friends and meet him at the studio. I told him I would. I figured dying in place of someone you love was a good way to go. I couldn't let my mom die because of me. So we get to the airport. Alice had been bugging me about eating something. After a while I asked if Jasper could take me I couldn't let them know what I was going to do, and if I didn't make a decision, Alice wouldn't see it. Also, Jasper has a gift. He is an empath, he can feel and change peoples emotions. I was still a wreck so I said I needed his help. While finding somewhere to eat I found a bathroom and asked Jasper to wait. He did. This bathroom had 2 entrances. One from inside the airport and one from outside. So I just walked through the bathroom and caught a cab. I went to the studio. I walked in and took out my pepper spray my dad gave me. I thought it could help. I open the door and hear mom's voice I go over to it then hear a small version of me. I open the doors and see a tv with me and mom on it. It was a dvd of one of my recitals. Then I hear laughing and turn around. It was James, that basturd didn't have mom after all, thank god. He pulls out a camcorder and said he will record everything so Edward will come after him. He wanted me to beg for Edward to get revenge. I refused, then I used the pepper spray. It stopped him for a minute. I ran away but he jumped in front of me and threw me into a wooden pillar. I smelled the blood and felt the back of my head. He had cracked my skull. He walks over to me and stomps on my leg braking it. He pulls me up and I try to run but he grabs me. At the same time Edward runs in. He pulls James away and throws him into another pillar. Edward grabs me and is about to jump onto a balcony then I feel James pulling on my broken leg. He pulls me down and throws me into the wall with mirrors. A large piece lands and stabs my left leg. I pull it out. James gets to me again. Edward was down. James kneels over me and looks into the camera and bites my wrist."

I show it to him.

"I start screaming. Edward gets up and grabs James again. I see Edward with James against a wall. It looked like he was taking a bite out of James. Then I see the rest of the Cullens' come in. Carlisle pulls Edward off of James and tells him Jasper and Emmett can take care of him. So Carlisle and Edward and Alice come to take care of me. I don't remember much. I do remember Edward saying the pain would go away. Then I said something about a fire. There was talk then it went black. It turned out Edward had to suck the venom out from James, otherwise I would be changed into a vampire. Edward didn't want that. I did at that time. But he didn't want me too lose my soul."

"I wake up in the hospital with Edward faking sleep and my mom was sitting on the bed with me. It turned out I was unconscious for 2 days. I had a broken leg and bruises everywhere. I had stitches in several places. I was in the hospital for 2 weeks. The summer was great. I spent most of my time at the Cullens' house. Alice would torture me with shopping trips, making me try clothes on for hours. Then she would buy everything and pay for it. I spent time with Edward, and Esme would cook for me. It was great. Then school started and it was fine it was just before my birthday turning 17. I had this thing about ageing. I didn't want to get older then Edward. He was changed when he was 17 when he was dying from the Spanish influenza. So my birthday comes up and I just want to forget it but of course Alice has to have a party for me. Her excuse was the last b-day party they had was in the 30's for Carlisle. So I reluctantly agreed. Edward picked me up and we drove to his house. We came down the stairs to see the living room all decorated with bowls of blossoms and tea candles. It was nice. Then I saw my birthday cake fit for a wedding."

"They handed me presents. The first was a car stereo that Emmett was installing at that moment. The 2nd present was handed to me and I started to open it and got a paper cut. Jasper came towards me and Edward pushed him away. He also pushed me out of the way. But luck not being my friend. I was pushed into the glass cake table that had glass plates. All of it broke with the force of the push. My dress sleeve ripped and the plates shattered, and cut my arm badly. Instead of a small paper cut, my arm was sliced open. Rose, and Emmett got Jasper out of there. Then Esme and Alice couldn't take the smell of my blood. Edward was going to stay but, Carlisle told him to go talk to Jasper. That he probably felt awful over what he almost did. He thought Edward was the only one that could calm him down. So he left. Carlisle took care of my arm. After a while Edward came back and took me home. He was acting strange. I went into the house and up to my room. Edward was there with my presents. But he left which was not the norm for him. He normally would stay the night with me. I would fall asleep cuddling with him."

"The next day he didn't pick me up for school so I drove myself. He was there but not Alice. He wouldn't talk to me. We walked to classes together. But, I knew something was wrong. There was 3 days of this. On the 3rd day I drove home by myself again, but he was waiting for me. He was standing next to my house. I get out of my truck and he said he wanted to talk to me. We walk on a path into the woods. He tells me that the family left and he wanted to tell me goodbye. He said he was tired of pretending to love me. That I was just a toy to the family. That no one cared about me. They never loved me. He said I wasn't good enough for him. Then he left. I tried to follow him. You need to remember they were like my family. Carlisle and Esme were like parents to me. Real parents, they looked after me. Made sure I was ok, doing my school work, making sure I ate. Alice was my best friend. She would play Bella barbie, take me on shopping trips. We would talk about anything and everything. I loved her like a sister. Emmett was my big brother. He was always teasing me about being a klutz. Whenever I would see him, he would give me a hug that would crack my ribs if I didn't remind him. I loved him so much, and they just left. I loved Jasper and Rose also, even though I wasn't close to them."

"Sorry. Anyway I ran trying to find him, getting lost. Finally I gave up and tried to find my way home. I kept tripping on tree roots. The last time I tripped I just stayed on the ground and started to cry. I cried for the family that left me. For the love of my life leaving me. For being so stupid that I thought he could love me. I was always insecure about our relationship. He was gorgeous, rich, and smart. I never understood why he loved me."

"After a while I thought I heard my name but it faded. Next thing I know I'm being lifted up and carried by very warm arms. I hear my dad and get put into bed. I blacked out. I heard things on and off. I heard something about catatonic, and mental hospital. Then I wake up and take a shower and go back to sleep. Next time I wake up to hospital noise."

"I woke up again with my dad at my bed. He said I was out for 2 days, then after I took my shower I was out again for another day. The doctor came by to check me and put me in the hospital for pneumonia. Dad told me that I left a note saying I was taking a walk with Edward. After I didn't come back he called the res for help. I was in that forest for 11 hours. My dad wanted to shoot Edward for doing that. I went home after a week. I went to school, came home made supper for Charlie, but that was it. He would call Billy and tell him about my progress or lack of. Then one Saturday Jacob came into my room. Pulled me out of bed and put me in a cold shower, yelling at me. He said that dad was going to send me to Renee if I didn't change. So that woke me up. Jake and I started hanging out. For some reason I drove by the Cullen house and up the street from them there was a house with a sign by the road for free dirt bikes. I went to the door and the owners wanted to junk them. I said I would take them. They helped me get them into the bed of my truck. I go to Jakes' and show him the bikes. We spend a month or so hanging out, him working on the bikes. I asked him to teach me to ride when they were done. I also noticed that he was having quite the growing spurt, and getting muscles."

"My dad had been bugging me about hanging out with my school friends. So I decided it would be good for a group of us to go to the movies. A bunch agreed. Jake came with me. It ended up being only me, Jake and Mike. Mike is a guy that always asked me out. Anyway the flu was going around and everyone else either had it or was taking care of someone that had it. So we go in. It was a horror movie. Mike got up he was about to be sick. A few minutes later Jake and I walk out. We sit and talk and Jake pretty much tells me he is in love with me. I tell him I don't want to ruin our friendship. Then Mike comes out saying he is sick and needs to go home. Jake gets really mad. We take Mike home. Then I dropped off Jacob at my house where we met up. I asked him to call me when he gets home. He was also not feeling well."

"I called everyday for 2 weeks. Billy made up excuses that made no since. One day I was a bit depressed and wanted to find the meadow that Edward used to take me too. It took a while but I found it. Instead of the green grass and pretty flowers it was all dead and brown kind of like how I felt. I started crying then heard a noise. I stand up and on the other side I see Laurent. He comes over to me and tells me Victoria, that was James' mate asked for a favor. To check on me. She wants to kill me because my mate killed hers. He said it was like an eye for an eye, but it's a mate for a mate. He said he went by the Cullens' house and no one has been there for a while. I lie and tell him they visit still. He was supposed to be trying the Cullen's way of feeding, but his eyes were a burgundy, almost black. Which means he was feeding on humans and was hungry. He said that Victoria wanted to torture me and make me die slowly. He said that he would be quicker. He comes up to me and sniffs my neck. He was about to bite. When he said 'it's not possible'."

"Then all of sudden I see these 5 huge wolves. They were the size of horses. 4 went after Laurent and the other stayed for a minute. I looked into his eyes, they seemed familiar, then he took off. I got to my truck and went home. The next day I drove to Jake's. I was going to see him no matter what. So I knock, Billy answers I barge in and go to Jakes' room. He was asleep like Billy said. I saw movement out his window and saw 4 men with no shirts. It was Sam's gang. Jake had been afraid of them. I go out the back door and run up to them pounding on Sam's chest."

"I asked what they did to Jake, we argue and Paul just pissed me off so I slapped him. He starts to shake. Sam told me to run and I do. Then I see a big wolf where Paul was. Then I see Jake running towards me. I lay flat on the ground, I see Jake jump over me and change into the wolf I saw the day before. I get up and watch as the 2 wolves fight. Sam tells the other 2 to take me to his house. We get in my truck and they drive me to a house down the road. We get out. I meet Sam's girlfriend, we start talking and Jake and Paul come in. Paul apologized and Jake wanted to take a walk and talk to me. He told me they were shape shifters and that they were born that way. He was mad when he found out that I knew what the Cullen's were. We talked a bit. He said something about killing Laurent and that they would catch the red head. I freaked out."

"He said she was acting like she was looking for someone. I told him it was me. We go back to the house and he said I know who the redhead was. I explained about meeting the nomads, and what happened in Phoenix. Jake was upset. So I started hanging out with the pack. They are great. It took them a while but, they were able to find her and kill her."

_***AN- end of "twilight" part of the story. Sorry it took so long.***_

"So after all that Jake and I kept working on the bikes. When they were finished, he did teach me to ride. It was great. I needed a new project. I was on my laptop one day and saw an ad for a website that will help you find your ancestors. I wanted to learn so I spent my free time learning all I can. This is where you and the other families come in."

"Please don't make any judgements before you hear everything please."

"I won't." William mouthed.

"It turns out my father's family is originally from here. In fact our ancestor was John Putnam. When he was banished, he traveled for a few years. He ended up in Minnesota. He fell in love and married. He changed his name to his bride's. It was Swan. She was good for him. He changed his ways. Earning an honest living. After a while they made there way to Forks. They had a son, Samuel. His gift or power was him being a shape shifter. His preferred form was a wolf since they were in the area already. He met Taha Aki when Sam was 13 just after getting the first of his power. Dad and I always felt at home on the res. Now we know why. Also all that I'm telling you has been proven to Scott. All the men were given diaries on their 13th b-day. We have them all the way back to the witch trials and John Putnam's banishment."

"My father had heard the stories, but his dad was very careful. We didn't know about _the power_, and never knowingly used it. Dad just thought he had incredible luck. Me, who knows. If I knew, why would I have gone through all that I have? John and every male after him, made sure it was understood what would happen if _the power_ was used for personal gain. So they were all very careful. Just before my grandfather died, he willed his power to dad. He never knew. Now to back up a bit. I started getting _the power_ when I was 5. It started by moving dishes in the sink. Then I practiced with my books and toys. But mom never saw so she didn't believe me. I always knew I was different. I mean what normal human girl falls in love with a vampire."

"I know I felt it the last 2 times when dad _used_ he was about to be hit head on in a car accident. Then the last was him being shot. He thought it was luck, but as we talked about it. He remembered he was tired each time. I originally started the search because I needed a change. I wanted to move away from my bad memories, from the Cullens'. I found Spencer Academy and made an inquiry. I was accepted with an academic scholarship. It turns out dad was putting out feelers for another job. He knew we needed a change and he was willing to move for me. It turns out Ipswich needed a new chief of police. So after my research I found Scott and explained who I thought we were and he agreed to meet us. I found 30 boxes or so in the attic with our family history. It's like someone saved everything so we could reclaim our place here. There are marriage licenses, birth certificates. Deeds to original properties that John had. Scott calls and comes to Forks the next day. Scott is convinced we are who we claim. Do you believe that my father and I are the 5th family?"

"Yes child. I see no deceit in your eyes. You have been through too much to lie about this." He was able to mouth to me.

"Thank you, now for the wonderful and amazing part. In 'The book of Damnation' there is a prophecy hidden in the last two pages. I believe it's about me."

I pull out my copy of the prophecy that I copied down and read it to him:

_Many moons will pass but, the first of her kind, a daughter will come forward and show signs very early in life._

_She will have all the powers of those that have come before her. _

_She will be the most powerful of our kind. _

_She will fall in love with a day walker and will be hurt deeply by him. _

_She will have the mark of a day walker on her wrist. _

_She will fall in love with one of the sons. _

_She will bring harmony to the coven._

_After her ascension she will gain many more gifts. _

_She will be able to reverse the effects of using the power. _

_She will become very important to our world. _

_She has befriended the shape-shifters. _

_She will meet other supernatural beings and bridge the gap to us all. _

_For the first time ever there will be peace for all of us. _

_She must show her love and strength during this period. Those she loves will be tested. All must ban together with her to win the fight for good._

"Several of the points have happened already. Also my grandfather has come to me in my dreams and tells me things. He told me that I can heal you. That you will return to your real age. I can also help Evelyn with her problem. I need you to believe in what I say. I need to look in your eyes and believe you will tell me the truth. When the healing starts you will get very warm and see a white glow around us. Also anything medical that is attached to you will just fall off. You will change right before our eyes."

"I know this to be true. I have had dreams of a man telling me of his beautiful grand daughter that will find a place in all the 4 families' hearts and that she will heal me. But I have to make her a promise and I must mean it." He mouthed. It took a little while for him to mouth the words.

"That is correct. Are you ready. It won't be painful for you, quite the opposite."

"Yes. Do what you need to do." Again he mouthed it.

"Scott how are we on time?"

"You're good Bella we still have 3 hours if you need them."

"I hope not. Here we go."

"Ok William I need to hold your hands during the whole time and we need to look into each other's eyes for as long as possible."

"I am ready." He mouthed.

"Ok, my question to you is. If I heal you, can you promise and mean it, that you will not _use_ to the extent that you did in the past. That you will not use it for personal gain. Only to prevent a death, or similar situation."

"Yes this I can promise." He mouthed to me.

"Grandfather?"

In my head I hear the answer. _"Yes my granddaughter he is being truthful but, you know this already. It's ok for you to worry. He was also telling the truth when he said that he had dreamt of me. I have been busy visiting many to tell them about you. Giving you a head start. Evelyn will be looking forward to your meeting as well as the sons. I am with you my darling, don't worry so much."_

"Sorry about that. Just getting confirmation. My grandfather has been busy. He has visited the sons and Evelyn. He wants to make sure they are ready for me. Ok here we go. Just look into my eyes William you will start feeling warm in a few minutes. I won't be talking until we are done."

I hold his hands and look into his eyes and concentrate on healing. First his facial features change. The wrinkles go away. His teeth are now bright and white. Then his hair thickens up and grows darker, also grows in length to his shoulders. His eyes clear. Now they are a beautiful deep blue like the ocean. I feel the warmth now. I feel his hands changing. They are strong with normal nails. I notice he is sitting up straighter. I see the white glow and I hear machines' alarms going off because they have detaching themselves.

"Gorman or Scott can you move those machines and take away the oxygen. We won't be needing them."

"Yes Bella." Gorman answered.

"How are you doing William?"

"I can breathe normally, I have no pain for the first time in a year. My head is clear, as well as my eyesight. You are beautiful Bella. Your name fits you. I believe we will be done when the glow goes away."

"I believe your right." We wait for a while then the glow does go away.

"Ok we are both going to get up. I know I'm stiff. We will help each other. Ok?"

"Yes" We slowly stand. There are tears in William's eyes. He pulls me into a hug almost crushing me.

"Um William you're kinda strong. Can you ease up a little?" The men giggle.

"Sorry" Now I giggle. We pull apart and I look at him.

"Gorman I believe Mr Danvers needs to change into the suite we brought him."

"Yes ma'am." He said smiling wide. Scott comes over.

"It's good to see you old friend. How do you feel?"

"Wonderful. It truly is a miracle. I feel a new energy. I feel young again. So what is next?"

"Well you get dolled up. We drive to your home. But, you need to stay in the car for a while. The families only know that Charlie is the new police chief. I have talked to the 'sons' and told them most of my story leaving out all the supernatural stuff and that we are the 5th family. So I get to tell them everything. It won't take as long. Oh before you change I want to show you the tattoos I told you about. I will show you the ones that will have more meaning to the families first."

I show him the Celtic cross on my leg, and then my bisep with the angel/witch.

"Those are great what else do you have." I show him the tribal on my other bicep. Then I show him my back and explain what they mean.

"You did put a lot of thought in those. That huge back piece is so colorful. It looks like it took a long time to do."

"It did the artist did it in 3 sittings of 10 hours each. He was getting cramps and had to stop. But it was so worth it. Billy and the elders cried when they saw them. I want all of you to meet each other. That would mean we have to fly there. The pack can't all leave at the same time. They still have to protect their lands."

"I would love to meet the men that mean so much to you. They helped put you back together. I hope the boys and families can finish the job. I know Evelyn, Caleb, and I will be eternally grateful for what you've done so far."

Gorman walks in with a garment bag.

"Well I will walk downstairs and wait for you. Take your time. I will see you in a bit."

"Bella, thank you doesn't seem like enough. I will be down soon." He gives me a big hug again.

I walk slowly down stairs and sit on a chair. I felt weak. I close my eyes and lean my head back.

"_Granddaughter you did a wonderful job. I wish you can feel what William is feeling now. He feels like he's been given a 2__nd__ chance. I don't believe he will waste it. You did well. But rest."_

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know Scott is talking to me softly.

"Mmm I'm awake. How long have I been asleep?"

"Only 5 minutes or so. You can sleep in the car. At least rest. It's about a 20 minute drive to the Danvers' place."

"Where is William? Is he ok?"

"Yes he is fine. He is just putting his shoes on. He should be down in a minute."

As he said that I heard footsteps. I see Gorman smiling and see William. He is a handsome man. Evelyn is a lucky woman.

"Wow look at you. You are quite the handsome man. I just hope we don't give your lovely wife a heart attack."

"I hope not also, and thank you for the compliment. I will tell you now and forever more, me and my family are forever in your debt. If there is anything you or your father ever need you tell me. Promise me."

"I promise William. Lets get going. I have some hunky sons to meet. I may fall asleep on the way. Remember it's very, very important that you stay in the car when we get there. Scott or I will come and get you when it's time ok?"

"I understand. They will all think they are crazy if you don't explain first." We get into the car and relax for the drive. I close my eyes and I hear Scott and William talking softly. Then just quite. Next thing I know William is calling my name.

"What are you ok? Is everything alright?" The men laugh. "Not funny."

"Sorry Bella we are almost there. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you." We pull up to a house about half the size of mine. As we are about to get out.

"I know it will be hard for you to stay here while your loved ones are inside. Please just wait. I promise to hurry."

"I know. I just can't wait to hold both of them. I've missed them so much."

"I know. Scott lets go."

"Yes ma'am." He laughs. We get out of the car and walk up to the door the doorman opens it for us.

"Mr. Simms, Miss Swan everyone is waiting for you. Please follow me." We do. We go into a large room full of people. I see my dad right away. He looks at me silently asking if I was able to heal William. I give him a big smile and nod my head.

**CPOV**

_I knew she could do it. I'm so proud of her. Should I tell her which of 'the sons' is meant for her. I can tell by the look in Pogue's eyes that he loves her already. Just meeting them all and getting to know them. The one talk she had with them made a big impression._

**RPOV**

_Wow so that is Bella? What a hottie._

**PPOV**

_Man is she beautiful. I think I love her already. She has to be mine._

**TPOV**

_My baby sis is here she is so pretty._

**BPOV**

"Well everyone this is Bella." Scott introduces me to Evelyn and Caleb. I give them a hug each.

"Sorry I'm a hugger and I feel like I know both of you already."

"It's quite alright dear. I feel the same."

"Hi Bella it's good to finally put a face to the voice. You're even more beautiful then I imagined." Of course I blush.

Next was Darla and Tyler. She hugged me and whispered in my ear that we would be spending the next couple of days together. I nodded to her. Then Tyler hugs me. After that were the Garwins. They seem nice. Of course Reid was flirting with me.

Then last but not least the Perry's. Ann and Bruce were so nice. Then Pogue hugs me and wouldn't let me go. I hear my dad clear his throat.

**PPOV**

_Man that felt so good. I know she is meant for me. Now I understand those weird dreams. She felt so good in my arms. I have to talk to her later. I will marry her._

**APOV**

_Looks like my son is in love. He needs to find a good girl. Someone that can keep him in line and love him. Maybe she is the one after all._

**BPOV**

"Sorry. Um Bella can we talk later alone?" Pogue asked.

"Sure Pogue, anytime." I go over to my dad and hug him.

I whisper in his ear. "How is it going. Do they know anything yet."

"No they are totally clueless."

"Good" I let go of him.

"Why doesn't everyone sit down. Bella needs to talk to all of you about some things. Boys have you told your parents her story yet. It's fine if you have. This will go faster in fact if you did."

They all said yes.

"Ok this will be a shock to everyone and I have prof of what I'm about to explain to all of you. So please let me get everything out please. I will let you know when you can ask questions. Ok?"

They all nod their heads.

"Ok, this is still tuff and I had done this once today already. But, here it does. Remember when I told you about my best friend and then about Edward and how he hurt me?" Again they nod.

"Ok I left out all the supernatural stuff. Edward and his family are cold ones or what you would call vampires. Jake my best friend and his friends are shape shifters. They change into wolves."

I see shock in every ones eyes.

"Remember when I got hurt in Phoenix. James was a tracker and wanted me as his next meal. He broke my leg and several ribs. I was in the hospital for 2 weeks. I had stitches in my left leg and my head. Also James bit me and inserted venom. Edward saved me by sucking the venom out. Which was extremely hard since I was his singer. The b-day issue was his brother Jasper wanting to take a nip at me when I got a paper cut from opening a present. Edward pushed him away, but then pushed me into the glass table that had the cake, with glass plates. They sliced my left arm from the elbow to my wrist. It took Carlisle an hour to stitch me up. Edward's break up was exactly how I told you but it was Sam that found me. He was in his wolf form when he did."

"Any questions?"

"Yes Bella can we see your scar from James?"

"Sure" I show everyone.

"It's ok you can touch it. It's colder than my other scars. Jake calls it my funny scar. He wanted to kill someone when he found out about what really happened."

They all touch it. Evelyn comes to me and hugs me close. "Bella my dear you have been through so much. You are truly amazing." Everyone else agreed.

"Now I get to tell you the shocking part." I tell them about my researching my family and that we are the 5th family. The looks on their faces were priceless. They were all nervous and worried.

Scott then spoke up. "Everyone it's ok. I have read John Putnam's diaries. He changed when he remarried. He _used_ only to save a loved one. He taught his son well and every generation thereafter. There has been no overuse of _the power_. I did my own research as well. Everything checks out. Now there is more if you're all ready."

They nod their heads yes. So he continues. "There is a prophecy in the book of Damnation. For some reason John Putnam had his own copy, and I have verified the information in our copy. The last two pages were stuck together. I gently pulled them apart and there it was the prophecy. Bella do you still have your copy?"

"Yes here you go." I hand it to him and he reads it out loud.

"Ok any questions?"

"Yes, you said your dad and you didn't _use _on purpose. So did you _use _at all."

Dad tells them what we have figured out already. About his fishing and near misses. Then about me when I was 5.

I walk over to Evelyn. "I have something I would like to do for you ok?"

"Anything my dear."

"Ok this is to help with your problem. I will need to hold both of your hands and look into your eyes. You will feel no pain, just warmth. Are you ready?"

"Yes" I start and we get warm fast. I'm healing her emotional issues as well as the drinking issue. I glow for a minute and then it goes away.

"How do you feel?"

"Oh gosh wonderful. Caleb my son I'm so so sorry I've not been much of a mother to you since your dad. Please forgive me."

**CPOV (Caleb)**

"Of course mom. I have missed you too." _I don't know what Bella did. But mom looks so different. She looks happy. She has missed dad so much. Maybe she will be my mom again._

**BPOV**

"Ok I want you all to sit and get comfy. Scott can you help me move this table over."

"Let us do it Bella it's heavy."

"Thanks Pogue." They do move it over.

"Ok a have a huge surprise for Evelyn and Caleb. Please everyone sit and close your eyes. Dad will you watch to make sure?"

"Sure honey."

"Ok I have to go outside to get it. Please keep your eyes closed."

They all say they will.

I go outside and to the limo. I open the door.

"Are you ready for your debut?"

"I am."

I help William out of the car and we walk to the door. I open it and we walk in. I look to make sure all eyes are closed. I walk William to Evelyn and Caleb.

"Please kneel down and put a hand on each one." He does. I step back to my dad.

"Ok no heart attacks please. Now open your eyes." I hear gasps all around the room.

**EPOV**

"William is that you?"

"Yes my love. Bella was able to heal me just as she healed you. Caleb my son I have so much to apologize for. I need to tell you and everyone what happened to me will never happen again. Bella is the answer to the prophecy. We will no longer age if we over _use_. It does not mean we can abuse it though."

William picks me up and twirls me around. He gives me a passionate kiss. I almost forget what those felt like. Oh god I have missed him. He is as handsome as he was in school when we met. He puts me down and lifts up our son. He give him a good look and hugs him as well.

**PPOV**

_They look so happy. It's good to see Caleb smile. A real smile. My Bella did it. Oh no my Bella. Yes your Bella._

**BPOV (Bruce)**

I walk up to William. I hug him. We were best friends before everything happened. "It's good to have you back my friend."

**BEN's POV**

I go up next and hug him also. "Well if it's not time to celebrate I don't know what is. I would like to welcome Bella and Charlie. Bella I don't know if you will ever understand what you've given all of us today. You not only gave back a husband and father. But you gave us our leader and best friend. The 4 of us, like our sons were all very close all through school. We all grew up together as they are." I go up and hug her. I whisper in her ear.

"Thank you so much. If you need anything you tell us. I'm sure everyone feels the same. We will be forever in your debt."

"Thank you it means a lot." I pull away.

**BELLA'S POV**

"May I say something please." William puts an arm around me.

"Go ahead Bella."

"Thank you. I need all of you to know that I had no ulterior motives for what I did. I was told I had the power to do it and was told how the situation effected everyone. As you know by what I've told you already. I put others first. That's just they way I am. I don't do things to expect something in return. I hate being in the spotlight and people spoiling me. I know it's going to happen and I hope with everyones help I will come out of my shell. I feel it happening slowly. But please remember I'm still the shy Bella on the inside fighting everything that I am, to change. Now from what I understand I have a busy week. Lucky dad he just has to go to work and fight crime."

We laugh. "I want to meet Kate. I want the guys and me to hang out at Nicky's at some point. I know Darla is stuck with me some of the week. I have to be fitted for those wonderful school uniforms. I also need to go shopping for a car, and no none of you will by one for me. I have no idea what I want yet. Then I get to interview for household staff. You know what how about I shut up. I'm starved. Evelyn by chance can we eat."

Just as I say that a maid come out to announce dinner was ready.

"Some one was reading my mind." We laugh. We all sit. William at the head of the table with Evelyn next to him and Caleb on the other side. I'm next to Pogue and Tyler on my other side. Scott is at the other end.

The maid brought out salads to everyone. It was yummy. I hear a laugh. "Ops did I way that out loud?"

"Yes you did honey but your right this is very good."

"Thanks dad." We all chat then the plates are taken away. The next course comes in it was spinach lasagna. Man that was good too, we also had garlic bread.

"So Bella I hear you like to cook?"

"Yes I do Martha. I find it therapeutic. When I am worried about something you can find me in the kitchen baking. I also have quite a few of my grandmother's recipes that I use. Dad loves it when I cook certain things. I'm sure you all heard about my beef stroganoff?"

"Yes, dad won't be quite about it. Did he really moan and drool when he had it?"

I laugh. "Yes he did. That was after making fun of my dad for doing the same thing. I promise will make it for all of you. I'm used to making lots of food. The pack eat a lot. Each guy can eat as if they were 5 men. Ask Scott he saw it when we went to the bon fire our last night there."

**SPOV**

"Bella is right. They are so bad, that they have to wait until us normal people got our food first. They told me that phasing burns a lot of calories and speeds up their metabolism. That is also why they heal so fast."

"Dad did you get to see them in their wolf forms?"

"Yes Tyler I did. Boy is that a sight. They look just like the tattoo Bella has on her back. Jake and Sam are the biggest because Sam is the current Alpha and Jake will be. They are truly impressive."

**PPOV**

_Oh a tattoo, that is so hot. I wonder if she will show it to us._

**BPOV**

We finished our main course and the dishes were taken away. I noticed that Pogue had his hand on my leg the whole time glancing now and then.

"So Bella what else do you have planned this week while we slave away at school?" Reid asked. I laughed.

"Well I need to go shopping for normal clothes and was hoping Kate would go with me. I want to hang out at Nicky's a couple of nights. I would like Pogue to take me to buy a bike. I have no idea what to look for. Of course dad wants me to get all the protective gear that goes with it. I was thinking maybe we could all hang out. I can bake and we can do movie night at our house. We have tons of room. Oh gosh Darla I forgot to tell you. I love, love love my bedroom and bathroom. I would live in those rooms if the rest of the house wasn't just as wonderful. Dad and I haven't been able to explore the whole house yet. We are all unpacked, but it was rushed. So I need to take some time to organize things."

**PPOV**

_Bella just sounds so excited about everything_. "Bella honey, I would love to take you to Boston and help you find a bike. Also I think the guys would agree to movie night. Maybe we can do it on Saturday. We can all go to Nicky's on Friday night then maybe come to your place and start. Then just hang out on Saturday. Maybe hit the mall or something."

**RPOV**

"That sounds good. I agree."

**CPOV**

"They are right. It sounds great. We can also go to Nicky's sometime during the week if you like. You have all our numbers right."

"Yes I do. That sounds great, thanks guys." I said.

**BPOV (Bella)**

Desert is brought out. It was pineapple upside down cake with ice cream. I moan out loud. I feel Pogue squeeze my leg. I switch hands and touch his leg. Then he holds my hand.


	5. Meeting the families & 1st Week

**Chapter 5: Meeting the families Part 2 & 1****st**** Week Part 1**

_AN- This is for 18 and over. There is a bit of cussing and a little lemony goodness. With more to come. I hope you enjoy this chapter. All the places I mention are real and I really did research the cars. (It was kinda fun). The only place that is not real is Nicky's._

_Hope you enjoy. Like always review if you like. Tell me it sucks if you want._

**BPOV**

It feels good having Pogue holding my hand. We finish desert and the dishes are taken away.

**EPOV**

"Why don't all the adults come into the living room for coffee. You kids why don't you show Bella the game room?"

**PPOV**

"Um Bella do you mind if I take you into a room and us just talk for a while?"

"No that would be fine." _I do a happy dance inside. Now what to say so I don't scare her away. How do you tell someone that you know they are your soul mate? Mmmm. I guess we can just talk and see where it goes._

I take her hand and we walk into the music room. It has a baby grand piano, and a nice couch to sit on.

"Bella please sit. I would like to talk to you about some things."

I sit down next to her holding her hands, turned towards her.

**BPOV**

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that we are soul mates and have a pull towards each other? Or the fact you can't stop touching me? Or maybe the fact that when we were introduced and you hugged me like you never wanted to let go. I have a secret for you... I feel the same things. I didn't want you to stop holding me either. I felt like I belonged there. Like I was meant to be there."

"Yes, that would be it. Are you sure you feel the same way? I don't want to push you into anything. You mean too much to me."

"I'm sure. I've never felt this way. It feels natural. I feel like we were born to be together. That we are equals. For the first time ever I feel like I'm good enough. When I was with Edward I always felt like he was better than me. Better looking, had more money, more life experience. But with you, it just feels... right... normal."

"Oh, babe YOU will always be too good for me. You're sweet, honest, you love unconditionally, and you're sexy as hell. I'm the lucky one. But I have to warn you. I was not a saint. In fact some may say that I was a bit of a slut."

"Pogue, honey as long as you're done with all that and can promise that I'm the only one for you. Then I will be ok. As long as I can see it coming. I just don't want some girl coming up to you claiming to have your kid. I'm the only woman that will be blessed enough to have your children."

"No, I have no kids as far as I know. Also, for some reason I haven't been with anyone in a while. Over 3 months. The guys have been teasing me about it. I'm not as bad a Reid who has a different girl each week, but, I was close."

"Can I get personal with you then?"

"Yes of course. You should know everything about me."

"Ok, well if you've been with so many girls, have you been tested for STD's?"

"Yes babe I have, just last month in fact. I had this compulsion to do it. I didn't know why. But I was clean for everything. Now my turn. Can I get personnel with you?"

"Of course. But I think I know what you want to know. You want to know how far I went with Edward, don't you?"

"Yes"

"That's fine and easy. Because of what he was, he was always afraid of hurting me. If you think about it. If he held my hand to tight he could crush every bone in it. So he never hugged or held me like you have already done. He kissed me on the forehead or cheek like a child. If he did kiss me on the mouth it was just a peck. Jacob kissed me more deeply than Edward did. At one time Jake thought he was in love with me. So I'm very inexperienced at anything to do with sex. I've never even been french kissed yet."

"Well lets change that now. If it's ok?"

I nod my head. He leans closer to me and our lips touch, he felt so warm. He pulls me to his lap. I don't complain. He puts one hand on the back of my head. I put both of mine around his neck. I feel love and passion in his kiss. He licks my lower lip, and I open for him. I feel his tongue rubbing on mine. He tastes so good. I start getting light headed. I stopped breathing.

We pull apart. "Wow that is what a first kiss should feel like. Thank you Pogue."

"I love the way you say my name. It was my pleasure. I would be happy doing that anytime you feel like it." I giggle.

"I don't have a problem with it. I do want to take this slow. If we have the rest of our lives together, I don't want to rush into sex. Believe me, I won't make you wait forever. I'm not a big romantic but I do think it should be special, and planned."

"I'm fine with that. As long as we can make out and do some things, I will be ok with it. I want another kiss though."

We start to kiss again and I feel his hand under my shirt on my back. I have my hands on his chest. God is he built. He is physically the same age as Edward, but, god he is built much better. Not like the pack but better then Vergiward. We pull apart again because we are needing to breathe.

"Now I understand how easy it is to go from kissing to sex. God hormones suck. Part of me just wants to be in your arms and keep kissing you. But the other part, wants to rip your clothes off and see all of you, and lick and kiss every part of you."

"Mmm that second part sounds good. But I understand not wanting sex yet. I'm happy just being with you Bella. We do have a lot to talk about. I know all the parents love you. But I want you to get to know mine specifically. Especially if they are going to be your in laws. I want you to spend time with the guys and me. I want to take you to dinner and the movies. I want to take you on dates. But, I want you to spend time with the guys."

We talk a bit more about our goals, going to college and how many children we want.

"Lets go find the game room. The Danvers' have a pool table in there. Do you play?"

"Nope, never. It could be fun having you teach me though." I grind a bit on his lap and feel his hardness.

"Why don't we get up then. Um you're getting me a little too excited here." I laugh.

"From what I feel there is nothing little about it." I give him a big smile.

"Are you trying to kill me already?"

"No honey. Just teasing a bit. Like you did at dinner."

"Ok, I get it payback is a bitch." I laugh. We get up and he takes my hand kissing my palm.

"Before I forget I want you to wear this. I want to show everyone that you belong to me."

He takes off his class ring and puts it on my middle finger of my left hand. It was big on me, he happened to have a rubber band and he wrapped it around the ring to make it smaller.

"You can put some pretty yarn or something else on it later."

"I will be honored to wear it. Thank you." I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

We walk out and find the game room. The guys were in there just talking.

"Hi guys. Would you mind if Bella and I join you. I thought we could teach Bella to play."

"That would be great. Have you ever played before?"

"No Reid I haven't but remember I have an eidetic (like/better than photographic) memory. So whatever you teach me I will remember it. So if you want to show me some trick then have me try it, go ahead."

**PPOV**

"Bella do you mind if I leave you with the guys for a while. I would like to go and talk to your dad about some things?"

"No, that would be fine." She gives me a hug and I kiss her briefly on the lips. I let go of her and go find her dad Charlie.

I hear his voice with the other parents. I walk into the room, everyone stops talking for a minute.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, but Mr. Swan can I speak to you for a minute please. Privately?"

**CPOV**

_Here it is either he is going to get permission to date her or to marry her. Maybe even both._ We walk into the music room.

"Please sit down Mr. Swan."

"Enough of this Mr. Swan stuff. Call me Charlie."

"Um sir, I don't think that would be appropriate for this conversation."

"Ok out with it then."

"Sir have you been told about how all of our parents met? That for all 4 sets, it was love at first sight? That they are soul mates to each other. That each set of parents knew from the moment they either talked to the other or saw each other."

"No I didn't. But I do believe in love at first site. I had that with Bella's mom. We just weren't soul mates. What are you trying to tell me Pogue?"

"Sir, I'm telling you from the moment I heard her voice on the phone, to us meeting tonight. I knew she is the one for me. Now we have already told each other how we feel. I have given her my class ring. We have agreed to only see each other. I love her sir. So, so much, and she feels the same. I have told her we will take it slow, as slow as she needs too. I need you to know that I would never do anything to ever hurt her. She may get mad at me at times. Because I'll be the first to admit. I can be a jerk sometimes. But, I will do my best to make her happy and feel loved."

"Ok, son. Just know that Edward broke her heart and it's still mending. She is the most loving, caring person I've had the honor of knowing. I'm not just saying that because she is my daughter. She is the most unselfish person I know. She has always put others above herself. I'm hoping that will change. I want her to start spoiling herself. She will need help with that. Also, know that I carry a gun and if you hurt her. I will shoot you."

"I understand sir. There is one more thing I want to talk to you about. I know we haven't dated at all yet. But, I know she is it for me. I want to make her my wife. I know I will always want her. I would like to ask you for her hand in marriage. That is when we are ready."

"Of course Pogue. I've spent all night getting to know the families and they talked about you boys as well. I know deep down your all good kids. For Reid it's deep, deep down." We laugh at that.

"But good kids none the less. I know I can trust my baby with all of you. I also saw how you two were looking at each other at dinner. So yes I will give you permission to propose to her. I just hope it's after you both graduate from high school."

"Thank you sir. It most likely will be. We've even talked about college. She said she would be willing to follow me anywhere. She told me she wants to be a writer and she feels she can do that anywhere."

"Yes, she has been dreaming of writing the next best selling novel. I know she can do it too if she puts her head to it. Well, it's getting late and we both have big days tomorrow. Could you get her for me please? I would like to get home."

"Sure no problem Mr. Swan." I go back into the room I was in and he goes to get Bella.

**BPOV** _while Pogue talks to Charlie_

The guys all show me how to play. Reid is the one that shows me the trick plays. Caleb explains the geometry of the game, that it's all about where you hit the cue ball, the force behind it. Also, where it hits the other ball. I end up playing a game with each one, using what they all taught me. I beat each one. Even Reid, and he's a bit of a pool shark.

"Well I'm impressed Bella. Do you pick up everything that fast?'

"Yes with my memory I do. It can be a pain because I can't lie to anyone who knows me. They know I can't forget things. I can't make the excuse, because I forgot. I just don't forget things."

"So I say we pick you up on Wensday and take you to Nicky's. You did say that you wanted to go. I bet we can get Kate to meet us there."

"Ok Tyler sounds good. I know I need to take some time to organize things at the house. I would like to set up a shopping trip with Kate. Nicky's would be a good time to talk to her about it. I should go find Pogue and take my dad home. He has to go to work in the morning and I have a ton of things I want to get done. I can't say enough, how nice it was to meet all of you. I'm sure we'll become great friends. You know I'll need you all, once I start school. It will be nice to know someone there." I hug each one before I walk out, they each tell me bye.

As I walk out Pogue was about to walk in.

"I was just coming to get you. Your dad is ready to get home. I hear you have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Yep I do. Can you walk me out to my dad please?"

"Sure babe."

We go into the living room where the adults all are.

"There you are Bella. Your dad was just saying he wanted to get home. I have the limo outside to take you."

"Ok thanks Scott that's great. I'm a bit tired. You know it was a big day. Um Darla what is our schedule for tomorrow?"

"Nothing is really set in stone. We need to get your uniforms, go to the bank, run by the school to get your classes straight. The Provost also wants to talk to you. Then we can go car shopping. Now Wensday I will need to be at your house at 9am ready with employment contracts and ready to talk about what you want in your staff. We can do a bit of talking about that tomorrow as well. Then we will have the interviews and hire staff."

"Ok that sounds good. Lets try and plan for you to be at the house by 9am. That will let me sleep in a bit."

"Sounds good sweetie. I will see you then."

"Well I better say goodnight to all of you. It was good meeting all of you. I'm sure I'll see all of you quite often. Besides I've promised to cook for all of you. I will make sure it's soon."

I go around and hug everyone goodbye. The Danvers' were last.

"Bella, promise if you need anything, you let us know. Also are you sure you won't let me buy you a car or something. It seems so small in comparison of what you have done for me and my family."

"William, remember I said I didn't do it for money, or gratitude, or even thanks. It was within my power to do it, so I did. I would do it for anyone who is worthy, and you are. Just don't mess up the second chance you've been given. Just love them. That will be my thanks. Seeing them happy, truly happy, is all I need. I love you guys. Oh, and Caleb is great. Evelyn you've done such a good job with him. He's such a caring and loving man. If it weren't for Pogue, I could see myself with him. But I think I need a bad boy type to help get my wild side out. We better go. Lots to do this week."

I hug them again and tell everyone goodbye.

Dad and I go out to the car. The driver takes us home. We go in and say goodnight to each other. We go to our rooms.

I shower and set my alarm for 7am. I change and get in my big, comfy bed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I know I must have had dreams. I just remember going over meeting everyone. Remembering the kisses Pogue gave me. How it felt to be in his arms. About our talk.

I wake up to the alarm and find some clothes to wear. I pick out a set of underwear, some jeans and a cute button down top. Then I put on a pair of Converse shoes, just my normal black ones. I was going for simple today.

I go downstairs and see dad having coffee.

"Hay dad do you have time to eat. I was just going to make eggs with, bell pepper, onion and mushrooms."

"Yes Bells that sounds good. I will make some toast while you do that."

"Thanks dad that will be great." I get everything out of the frig and start chopping. I put some butter in the pan then once in melts I put the vegies in. I wait for them to soften a bit and cook. I drink some coffee while I do this. I love my coffee.

"Mmm this is some good coffee."

"Yes it is. We will need to remember the brand and get more."

I get a bowl down and crack some eggs in it. I add milk, salt, and black pepper. I use a fork to whisk them together. I make the mixture froth up a bit. Then pour it over the vegies. I lower the heat a bit. I start munching on some toast. While I cook the egg mixture.

"Mmm Bella that smells so good."

"Thanks dad it will be done in a few minutes. Do you want a little or a lot of cheese in it?"

"Um a lot if that's ok. You know I love cheese." I giggle.

"That's fine dad I do too."

The eggs are about done so I find a bag of shredded mild cheddar cheese and sprinkle most of it over the eggs. I turn the burner off and let it melt.

"Ok did you want anything else to drink dad. I think I saw some juice in the fridge."

"No baby the coffee is enough. Thank you though."

"You're welcome dad."

I find the plates and silverware and serve the eggs. I put a plate in front of dad then the other plate across from him. I grab a glass and fill it with milk. I put the empty pan in the sink and rinse it out. I sit down to eat.

"Mmm Bella this is so good. Just enough cheese. The vegies are ok in it too. Thank you for cooking baby."

"You're welcome dad. What were you going to do for lunch today? Did you want me to find something for you?"

"No, thanks honey. I'm having lunch with William today. He has some things he wants to talk to me about. I think he wants to set up some training lessons for practicing my _powers_."

"Oh, that will be good."

"Oh I forgot to tell you. We both have new cell phones. Don't worry all your old phone numbers got transferred over to the new phone. Also any pictures or applications you used. It's just a new number. You have unlimited minutes, texting and e-mails. I got it so I can call you or you can call me. I may not be home for dinner. So if you want to plan something with the guys, or Kate, or whoever, go ahead. Just please let me know so I don't worry about you, ok."

"I promise I will let you know. I have stuff I want to do here though, so I doubt I will go out tonight. I know I will be tomorrow night. The guys are taking me to Nicky's. I look forward to it."

"Thats fine honey. Just be home no later than 2am. I know I can trust you and the guys. I will want you in the house by 10 on school days, then the weekends as late as you want."

I get up and hug him. I take his empty plate and mine. I rinse them off and put them in the dishwasher. I figure why not.

"Thanks dad." Just then I heard the doorbell ring. I go and see who is there and it was Darla.

"Hi, Bella are you ready to go. I figure the sooner we start, the more we can get done. I want to hit the bank first. Make sure your accounts are set up and that your debit card is active as well as your American Express black card. You will be using it today."

"Thats fine. Let me just let dad know I'm taking off." I walk to the kitchen.

"Hay dad, Darla is here and we are going to take off. How were you getting to work today?"

"I think she was going to drive me. I will be bringing home my new cruiser tonight."

"Ok are you ready. You have your gun and everything?"

"Yep, lets go" We walk to the front door.

"Darla would you mind if we took dad to work?"

"Not at all Charlie, I was planning on it. I understand you get your police car today, and that you can keep it here when your off duty."

"Thank you and yes, I can keep it here." So we walk out of the house and get into Darla's car. It was nice. It was a BMW of some sort. We drive dad to the police station. I get in the front and we are off for the day.

"Ok Bella, I thought we would hit the bank first. I want you to meet the manager. They will have your debit card, and credit card ready for you. They just want you to fill out the signature cards and pick out pin numbers. Then we will go to the store that sells the school uniforms."

"That sounds good."

We get to the bank and Darla parks the car. We go in and she asks for the manager by name. He introduced himself to me and gave me some papers to sign. Then he explained to me what they were. They were so my accountant can pay my credit card bill. She (my accountant) also has authorization to transfer funds on my say so, if needed.

We finish up in an hour. I have 3,000 in cash, as well as having my credit card and debit card that are both activated. We thank him and leave.

"Well that wasn't too bad was it Bella?"

"Not at all. Although I do feel strange carrying this much money on me. It will take months to spend it all."

Darla laughs. "Honey, once you get used to it, you may be amazed how fast it goes. You will get a chance to pay for a meal here or there. Even though when you're with any of the boys or their parents, they will fight you to do it. They will insist on paying whenever you're out with them. That is just the way they are. Don't be offended. Also, just to let you know I was planning on paying for your uniforms, but, if you want more hoodies or tee shirts. I will let you pay for those."

"I guess it would do me no good to fight you on it. I meant it though when I said I will pay for my own car or cars."

"That we may need to fight about. Also, I doubt that Pogue will let you pay for the motorcycle when you shop for that. I know you and Charlie have more money than all of us together. But, we don't care. You can get us back on birthdays, anniversaries, and Christmas."

"Thanks for the hint. Is there any way I get those dates? I also need to get to know everyone so I can get an idea of what everyone likes."

"I have a list with me. I can't believe Thanksgiving and Christmas are so soon. We will need to start planning. Now that you're here the Garwins' may forgo their normal Christmas ski trip. That, or just celebrate again when they come back. That could be fun. Also, the families take turns having Thanksgiving at their house."

"Oh, I would love to have it at our house. Do the families just have their cooks take care of it. Or do all the ladies do the cooking?"

"We take care of the cooking. We normally figure out what we want to cook and organize it. But your kitchen would be perfect because of that restaurant style stove and those huge ovens."

"I have been hoping to have a reason to use everything. I have some great recipes for stuffing and cheesy mashed potatoes. Oh gosh I have so many ideas. Also, I have tons of recipes for cookies. This year I can do what I wanted, and make a couple of different kinds each weekend and freeze them. My grandparents used to do that. Oh wow, I'm excited now. Also, the only time I like to shop is at Christmas time."

"Back to the present. Here is the store that sells the school uniforms." Darla parks again and we go in.

A woman comes up to us her name tag said her name was Sue. "Ladies how may I help you today?"

"Well this is Bella Swan, and she starts at Spencer next Monday. She needs uniforms. I was thinking 10 of everything."

"I can help you with that. Bella you're a size 2 it looks like."

"Yes I think so. I always wear clothes that are large on me though. Can I try some things on and we will figure out my size?"

"That will be fine. Lets start with 2 then we can go up or down as needed."

She grabs a white button down shirt, a skirt and blazer. I go and try them all on, and come out of the dressing room.

"Bella that looks good on you. Is the skirt or blazer too loose or tight on you?"

"No they fit just fine. Though if I do gain some of my weight back, I will need to go up a size."

"That will be fine. Sue we will take those sizes. We need 10 blazers, skirts, and 30 button down shirts. Get half in blue. Then if Bella wants any tee shirts or hoodies, include those."

"Ok I will gather up what you need. Bella go ahead and look at the other things we have. We carry knee high socks. We also have a big selection of things with the school logo, if you want them."

Darla and I go and look at things. I do find some things I want. I find a big backpack, notebooks, pens, tee shirts and hoodies. We take everything to the counter.

"Ok it looks like you found a few things. Was there anything you needed that you couldn't find?"

"No I think I have everything I need. Thank you though." Sue rings everything up and give Darla the grand total. She pays for all of it. I don't fight her on it. We take all the bags and put them in the trunk.

"Well young lady, thank you for letting me pay for everything. How about we go to lunch. I will even let you pay."

"That would be great." She pulls up to Choate Bridge Pub and Restaurant. We get shown to a table by the hostess. She takes our drink orders. We both get soda.

"So what do you think of this place?"

"I like it. There is a lot on the menu."

"Yes, we come maybe once a week. Everything is good here. Now lets talk about the household staff that you need to hire. Scott and I have checked all of them out, did background checks, also checked their references. All the staff I looked at and did background checks on had been live ins before, so it won't be a change for them. They seem good and can start right away."

"I should let you know that behind the kitchen there is a door that goes outside. There are several parking spaces back there, for deliveries and such. I think it was also set up for the staff to park there. Then in the mud room there are stairs that go down to the basement. Half of the space is for the live in staff. There are 10 large bedrooms each with a bathroom. Then there is a large living room, a kitchen and study. So they have everything they would need. They have all been live ins before so it won't be a change for them."

The waitress came with our drinks and asked if we were ready to order. I got a ham and cheese club sandwich, and Darla got a deluxe Pub burger. The waitress took the menus away.

"Ok that sounds good. I would like to look at those rooms when I get home. Can you give me pointers as to what I should expect like in duties? I've done everything for so long. I don't know what I will do without having chores to do."

"Sure, for example for the cook. You and your dad can tell her or him what is expected. Like what time you normally like your meals. They will need to know what foods you like. Also, you will need to tell them if you want to cook. They normally will plan out meals for a week at a time. If plans change let them know so they don't cook or plan on putting it away so your dad can take it for lunch or something. Each of you will learn together."

The food comes and we start eating.

"Now for the maintenance and driver. Those are easy. You just tell the maintenance guy what needs fixing and he'll get it fixed or hire someone to do it. The driver will take you where you or your dad where you want to go, whenever. They will normally get Sundays off then one day during the week. Unless something special is happening for you or them. They will all know to tell you as far in advance as possible. But if they have to take off at the last minute. I would give them only 2 or 3 times of doing that before they are fired. You don't want them to walk all over you."

"No, I don't. So your saying I pretty much set up the rules. I can tell the cook when and what I want. I can ask them to make sure there are always certain things around. Like cut up fruit or home made cookies. Oh or my weakness, ice cream."

"Yes you can. Like in our house. Scott loves butterscotch chip oatmeal cookies. So our cook always makes sure there are some in the cookie jar. Tyler when he is home he loves white chocolate, macadamia nut brownies. So Hattie always make them for the weekends. Also, she makes sure Scott has his favorite juice and beer around."

"I can do that. This may not be so bad after all." We finish eating. The waitress comes with the bill. I grab it and put some money in.

"Keep the change. Everything was great. I'll have to bring my dad here sometime this week."

She looks at what I put in. I left a 50% tip. She was that good. "Oh wow, thanks. Who is your dad by the way?"

"We are new in town. I'm Bella and my dad is Charlie Swan. He's the new chief of police."

"Oh I heard you were moving to town. You'll be starting at Spencer right?"

"Yes on Monday. I need to try and get used to things here. We just got my uniforms."

"Well I look forward to meeting your dad when you bring him in. I'm Lucy by the way. You ladies have a great day."

"Thank you."

We leave and get in Darla's car. We drive a bit and find a BMW dealership in Peabody. It was about a 25 minute drive.

As soon as Darla parked the car we got out. We walked around a little.

"You know I think I might buy 3 cars. Would that be bad?"

"No, not at all. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a sporty one or a convertible. Then an SUV for the winter and snow. Then a Hybrid."

"I don't see any reason why you shouldn't. Do you see anything you like?"

"I do. I like that red SUV. Lets go look at it." So we walk over to it. It is a BMW X5 m SUV, with nice leather interior and the options I want.

"This looks good. Now just a tip before a salesman comes over. I would tell them right off the bat that you're looking at buying 3 cars and will pay with your credit card."

"Ok I will." Just as I said that, a salesman came over.

"Hi my name is Adam, have you found anything you like?" He was looking at Darla.

"Yes, actually I have. Now before you get over excited. I have papers showing that I'm an emancipated minor, so I can sign legal papers. Otherwise, you can call her husband, my lawyer."

"No I believe you. What were you looking for?"

"Well I'm interested in buying 3 vehicles. This SUV, a convertible and a Hybrid. Also, just to let you know I will be paying with my brand new never used American Express Black card. I have the phone number to my bank manager if you need confirmation that the funds are available on the card. It was just activated today. Also, I want 20% off the total price of the cars. I will also need them delivered to my home in Ipswich. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"I can try. Lets go find your other cars." We walk around a bit and go into the showroom. There are my other 2 cars sitting there. My convertible 650I in deep sea blue metallic, and my hybrid 750LI in blue water metallic. They are beautiful and very different shades of blue. The convertible is a gorgeous deep blue and the hybrid is a pale blue. I love them both.

"Ok I want those 2 as well as the SUV you found us by. What is the total? Can we make a deal?"

"Let me verify what you told me and get a total. Then lets see what my manager will do for us?"

"Thats fine, maybe I should tell you who I am though. My father is the new chief of police in Ipswich and we have recently found out that we are the 5th founding family of the town. We are very close to the other 4 families. My dad will also need to buy a car or 2. Unless he uses one of mine which is fine. I know how normal car dealerships work. I'm not in the mood to haggle. I found what I want. I don't want to go anywhere else. If I do my boyfriend and my dad will take me to Boston where I'm also planing on buying a Ducati motorcycle. So now you tell me what you can do."

"I'm sure we can get you a great deal. Let me check on a couple of things. I'll be right back."

"Ok guess I have no choice." We walks away, going into an office.

"Wow your playing hardball?"

"I just hate the way they treat women. Like we don't know what their game is. I'll see what he comes up with. I normally don't like to throw around who I am or who I know to influence people, but this is cheaper then you guys buying them for me at full price. Please let me do this."

"Ok Bella I will. But everyone is going to find out about it." I see Adam come out of his office with a smile.

"Ok, Bella what I can do for you is. Total price being $260,000. We pay taxes, you pay shipping which will be $5000. I gave you more than the 20% discount. I'm hardly getting a commission on the cars. But I figure if you come back or send your dad back it will be worth it."

"Ok sounds good. Lets sign some papers." Darla and I follow him into his office and sign titles and extended service agreements. I also fill out papers for the satellite radio systems and the Onstar systems. My hand was cramping by the time I was done.

He shook my hand. "Here is all the paperwork on all 3 cars. You will need it to get insurance on them. There are also manuals on everything. If you have any trouble at all give us a call. The cars will be delivered tomorrow. Will that be ok?"

"Yes that will be good. I'm doing interviews for our household staff. Do you have a time frame for me?"

"How about before lunch time."

"That will be good. I would like to drive my car tomorrow night."

"Well ladies it was a pleasure. Here is your credit card and my business card."

"Thank you Adam. This wasn't so bad after all."

Darla and I go to her car and go back to Ipswich. "So honey I'm going to take you home. You look tired and you said you had stuff to do right?"

"Me yes. Also, I would like to make a normal dinner for dad. I'm sure I'll talk to Pogue and the guys later. Maybe even see them later."

We drive to my house. We park and get out. We go to the back to grab all the bags with my school uniforms. We walk into the house and Darla follows me to my room. She puts everything on my bed.

"Ok sweetie, I will get going. I'll let you put your clothes away. Just hang out. Maybe text the guys or call your dad and see how he is."

"I think I will. Thanks for everything. I had fun. I can't wait till the cars get here. I also plan on thinking about what I want from our cook and driver. I will see you same time tomorrow?"

"Yes hon. Have a good night." I walk her to the door and let her out. I turn my phone on and have a couple of messages from dad saying he is having dinner with Scott and Ben tonight. That I should call Pogue and go out with him and the guys.

I text Pogue. _(AN - I don't text a lot so I won't write it)_ Asking him if he had plans tonight. He said just going to Nicky's. I told him I was free if he felt like having me hang around. Instead of texting me he called.

**Pogue**, Bella, _Caleb_

Hello

**Hay babe, do you feel like hanging out with us tonight?**

I would love too. Dad is with Scott and Ben tonight. So I'm all by my lonesome. You sure the guys won't mind?

**No babe they were asking me to get you anyway. Kate will be there too. So you can finally meet her.**

That will be great. I just want to shower and change. When did you want to get me, or are you sending someone else?

**I think Caleb wants to get you. I think he wanted to talk to you alone. I think he just wants to thank you again.**

Thats fine baby do you want me to call him or is he with you now?

**He's here now I'll give him the phone.**

_Hi Bella. I'm happy to hear that you're joining us. What time did you want me to get you. I can be ready anytime._

Well I need to shower and change. I'm not dressing up. Would you mind giving me an hour?

_I'll be there. Tyler gave me your address so I know where you are. I will see you then._

Ok thanks. Tell Pogue I'll see him later ok?

_Will do. I'll see you soon._

We hang up and I run upstairs to take my shower. I do it fast because I still need to figure out what to wear. I blow dry my hair and curl it in big spiral curls. I go to my closet and find some comfy but tight jeans that make my butt look good. Then I find a deep purple corset top, I have a white filmy, see through type of top to put over it so I don't feel naked but will drive Pogue crazy. It took me a little time to tighten the corset but it does a very good job of showing off the girls.

I put on just a bit of makeup. Some mascara and lip gloss. I find my purple converse and put them on. I grab my id, phone and some money. I go down stairs and see that I have some time. I decide to call Jake and the guys. I figure I should call Sam's house since they hang out there most of the time.

Bella, **Sam**, _Jacob_

I dial the phone and it only rings once.

**Hello.**

Hi Sam it's me Bella.

**Hi baby sister how are you? Are you and Charlie getting settled? Have you met the 'sons' yet?**

_Giggling_ I can only answer if you stop in between questions silly. Yes we are getting settled. Yes I have met the 'sons' in fact one happens to be my soul mate. I felt it when we spoke on the phone. But when we met wow. I hugged everyone and he just wouldn't let go until dad cleared his throat. I'm already wearing his class ring.

**Wow that is big news. **_I hear voices in the background_ **Hay Bella the guys want to hear our conversation. Do you mind if I put you on speaker?**

Not at all. Go ahead. He does and I hear a bunch of voices saying hi.

_Bells how are you? Tell us what you've been up too. We miss you so much._

Haaa Jake, you mean you miss my cooking. I'm good, I'm about to go out with the 'sons'. Caleb is about to pick me up. We're going to that place Nicky's that Scott told us about. Dad is out with Scott and Ben, so I was free.

_That's good. So did we hear correctly that you're already dating one of the 'sons'?_

Yes I am. Pogue is his name and he is great. He is 6' 2 and has an 8 pack. He's not as bulky as you are but close. His hair is a little long. Not like you guys before you became wolves. But it's nice. What we have reminds me of imprinting. We sat next to each other during dinner last night, and he had his hand on my leg the whole time. Then when we were done, he wanted to talk. He held my hands the whole time. It was nice and comforting. We both love each other and said so. Then he went and talked to Charlie for a while. I think he was getting permission to date me or something.

_So what did you do today?_

I got a lot done. These guys, the families I mean. They are so generous. Remember when Scott told us about William, then I got the dream that I can heal him. _They all say ya. _Well I was able to do it. He was the leader of the coven at one time. So having him back is a big deal to all of them. Like the 'sons' the men all grew up together and are all best friends. They keep wanting to buy me stuff. I won't let them. You guys know how I am. Well, anyway today Darla, that's Scotts wife, she took me to the bank. I got my own credit card with no limit. I got a debit card that feeds off my checking account. Then I got some cash. Next we went to the store that sells the school uniforms. I tried them on and Darla bought 10 of those. I picked out some other stuff and she paid for it all. Then we went to lunch. She did let me pay for that.

I hear the doorbell ring. Um guys can you hang on a minute I think Caleb is here. I get the door.

"Hi Caleb, please come in. Did you have any problems finding the place?"

"Not at all. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Not quite. I'm on the phone with the pack. Let me put them on speaker."

Guys I have you on speaker. Caleb just got here.

**No problem little sis. We just need to say a few things to him if that is ok.**

Don't you be to rough with him.

**We won't. Ok first of all you need to make sure and watch over Bella there. She tends to attract danger. She calls herself a danger magnet and it's true.**

"I promise. I owe her so much for healing my dad. She will never know how much that means to my mom and I. Well the rest of the 4 families also."

**Good. Now I need to ask, is this Pogue guy good enough for her. Will he love her and not screw her over. Because he needs to know if he ever makes her sad or breaks her hart he won't know which way is up once we are finished with him. She is like our little sister. We all love her very much. You have heard her story, you know what she's been through. She deserves only happiness from now on.**

"I understand and yes we have all heard her story. We all feel the same way about her. But I'll tell you Pogue has been around. He was a slut at one time. But it's like he's been waiting for Bella or something. He hasn't dated or slept with anyone in over 3 months. He is a very good guy. He always has my back. He's my best friend and I know he would do anything for me. As for he and Bella. Well lets just say that the fireworks went off when they met. Everyone in the room felt it. It was like 2 souls meeting that belonged to each other. It was like electricity was in the air. I don't think anything will ever come between them."

**Ok that is good to hear. We better let you guys get going. Bells we love you call us soon. We miss you baby girl.**

Thanks Sammy, I miss all of you guys to. Hug all the imprints for me. Tell them I love them and miss them too. Bye.

I hang up the phone. I start tearing up a bit.

"Hay none of that. We are going to go a have some fun ok. Besides I just told the Alpha of a wolf pack that we wouldn't cause you any sadness.

Here you are sad already. Come on Pogue is going to flip when he sees you. You look gorgeous by the way."

"Thanks. Lets go. I'm ready for some fun."

We walk out the door and I lock up. We go over to Caleb's car, he opens the passenger side door for me. He goes around to his side and gets in. We drive off.

"Bella I would like to talk to you about some things, ok?"

"Of course Caleb. Whats up?"

"First of all I know you get tired of hearing it. But none of us will ever be able to thank you enough for what you've done for us. Mom and I haven't been this happy in a long time. It's because of the precious gift you gave us. My dad is back, and he is himself. He plans on going to work again. I missed him so much. I guess I didn't realize it until we had him back. Now that isn't the only thing I want to talk to you about. I need to warn you about the guys. They already feel protective of you. I think everyone that meets you will be. But Reid has a short temper and Pogue is the very jealous type. So just please reassure them that you love them and for Reid that you will be his sister no matter what. He is the bad boy of the group and sometimes he takes Tyler with him."

"I understand. There are a few in the pack that were or are the same. Paul is the one with the temper and a huge man whore. Then Jake was the jealous one. He always thought we would be together. Thank goodness he met my best friend Angela. They are great together. She's a lot like me. She's sweet, funny, smart and pretty. She is a minister's daughter. She will keep him in line. As for Pogue. He has told me about his very active sex life. I told him as long as it's just me now, I'm fine with it. This thing we have, being soul mates it's strange. I know I cared for Edward, but it was like he was a night light and Pogue is the sun, a big difference. I'm probably not explaining right. My insides right now are like a million butterflies flying around. Just the anticipation of seeing him. But while I was out all day. I didn't even think of him. I couldn't. I knew he was in school with all of you and that he was safe. I missed him and was hoping to see him. I just feel so different when we are together. It's like we are the last 2 pieces of legos to finish a giant building. 2 important pieces, if missing the building is not complete. But with us together it's like everything makes since. I don't want to be corny or go overboard and say he is the air that I breath. It's so much more than that. Like when you and your mom opened your eyes and saw your dad. Did you see the look on their faces? It was magical, I felt like I was intruding on them or something. When Pogue and I are together, he is the only thing that matters. I have to touch him to make sure he is real. I think it's the same for him too."

"I know you're right. He couldn't stop talking about you all day. It didn't help that Kate was asking all kinds of questions about you too. We are almost there. Now just to let you know, we go to school with some real pigs. They will try to hit on you and may get persistent. I know for a fact that Pogue will get pissed. The easiest way to deal with him is to just start kissing him. The kind of kissing you should do in a room by yourselves kind of kissing. If you get my drift?"

"I understand. If any guys shows a threat to him. Make out with my man and prove he is all I want or need."

"That would be it. Here we are." We pull up to the bar. Caleb opens my door for me. I get out. We walk into the bar. I look around and see a small dance floor, with a jukebox. There is a long bar, with tables taking up half the space. On the other side of the bar, there are 2 pool tables and a couple of dart boards. I didn't see the guys yet.

"Um Caleb, where are the guys?"

"They are waiting for us at our table. Over there." He points to a table near the back. We walk over to it. The guys all look up and smile. Pogue sees me and gets up and grabs me. He swings me around and kisses me deeply.

"Oh wow. I missed you too honey. Not that I'm complaining at all, but, what was that for?"

"Oh I just missed my sexy girlfriend. God you look hot."

I kiss him licking his lower lip. He lets me in and we probe each others mouth. Then I hear throats clearing.

"I'm sorry are we disturbing you?"

"I like you Bella. I'm Kate. I've been dying to meet you come here and sit down."

"Hi Kate it's great to meet you in person. I understand you've been asking a lot of questions about me?"

"Yes it doesn't help that the guys won't stop talking about you or your dad. They act like your long lost relatives or something."

"We kind of are. Do you know about the guys and their families?"

"Yes I know about the men in the families being witches. That it starts when they are 13 then they come to their full power at 18 when they ascend. I know about Caleb's dad. I know that they are the founding families of Ipswich. The 4 families that started this town. They all grew up together, as did their dad's and so on."

"Ok, good. Did you know there was a 5th founding family?"

"Yes John Putnam, but he was banished."

"That is right. Well my dad and I are what is left of his family. When he was banished he traveled to Minnesota and met a woman and fell in love. They married and he changed his last name to hers. You know my story right?"

"Yes about the Cullens' how that ass Edward broke your heart."

"That is correct. Well after getting back to myself somewhat. I somehow got into finding where my family came from. With a lot of research, and reading old family papers. I found out my family was originally from here. I checked into Spencer and dad wanted a change. They needed a new police chief. So here we are. You know how close the 4 families are. Well they have welcomed my dad and I, making us feel like family also."

"Babe are you hungry?"

"Yes, I could go for a cheese burger and a coke if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'll be right back."

"So how was school for everyone?"

"It was boring. I can't wait for you to join us."

"That's so sweet of you to say Reid. What kind of trouble did you get into today?"

They all laugh.

"Um. I have detention tomorrow after school."

"I see. Let me guess, you got caught making out with some girl."

"How did you know?"

"I know I haven't known any of you for too long but I know enough. That was it wasn't it?"

"Yes" Pogue comes with my food. He puts it down in front of me.

"Mmm thanks babe." I give him a big kiss and sits next to me. I start to eat. It was really good. I finish up.

"Ok I'm done. Does anyone want my fries?" Everyone took some.

"So Bella do you feel like showing me what the guys taught you last night about playing pool?"

"I would love too. Will it be teams?"

"Sure. How about you and I and Reid and Caleb?"

"Sounds good. No powers though. Ok Reid." I look straight at him. "This is just for fun. We can bet with anyone outside of our group. Ok?"

"Sounds fair." We all go over to the pool table. Caleb racks them up. He tells Pogue to brake.

He does and sinks in a couple of striped balls. He makes 3 more shots and misses on the 3rd. Then Reid goes and sinks 4 solids in but scratched on the next shot. Then it was my turn. I end up putting the rest of the stripes in and calling the 8 ball and making it.

"Wow babe remind me never to bet against you. I think we should always let you go first. Man Caleb and Reid, what did you teach her?"

"Just the basics. You have to remember that photographic mind of hers. I have a feeling she is good at everything she tries."

"I won't go that far. Remember I don't dance at all."

"We can change that babe. Come with me." He takes my hand and we walk to the dance floor. There was music playing and some people dancing. Then a slow song comes on.

"Did you do that?"

"Guilty. I just wanted to hold you in my arms."

"I knew you were just a softy." I kiss him, just a peck. He wouldn't let me get away with that though. He continued the kiss and licked my lower lip wanting in. I gave in. His arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck and playing with his hair. We pull away because we ran out of breath.

"Swimming sure makes you able to hold your breathe for a long time. Geez, I thought I was going to pass out. Can we sit down please. I'm a bit light headed."

"Sure babe. I'm sure Kate wants to talk to you anyway."

"About time you got back here. How was the game?"

"Once Bella was up she cleaned off the table. She is really good."

The other guys come back and join us.

"So what did you do today. I know mom had a bunch of things for you to do."

"Yes she did. I will be spending most of the day with her again tomorrow. First we dropped my dad of at the station, then we went to the bank to get my accounts straitened out. I have my debit and credit cards now. I signed some papers. Then we went to the store that sells the school uniforms. I have those all set. I just want to buy some shoes. Then we went to lunch at the Choate Bridge Pub and Restaurant. It was nice. It was the first thing that Darla would let me pay for. Then she took me into Peabody to shop for cars."

"What did you get?"

"Well babe I kinda of went wild. I got 3 cars. I got: A BMW 650i convertible deep sea blue metallic, a BMW X5 M SUV in red metallic, and a BMW Active hybrid 750LI blue water metallic. They will be delivered sometime before noon tomorrow. I can't wait to drive them. It was a bit scary though. That is the most money I've spent in my entire life. Not to mention the most at one time."

"You know our parents wanted to buy a car for you?"

"Yes Caleb, I know. But it was something I wanted to do for myself. I was warned when I'm out with any of you guys, that I won't be paying for anything. No matter how hard I try."

"You got that right. As long as you're with one of us your money is no good."

"You guys just wait for b-days and Christmas. Oh that reminds me Darla and I were talking about the holidays. Reid, is your family going out of town for Christmas this year like normal. Or have your parents not said anything yet?"

"I think I heard them say this year they wanted to stay. Mostly because of you and your dad."

"Awww now I feel special." I kiss him on the cheek, since he was next to me. He blushes.

"Oh my gosh. We have to write this down. Reid Garwin just blushed. I don't believe it." We giggled a bit.

I lean over to Pogue and kiss him.

"Hay babe what time is it. Darla and I will be having another long day tomorrow."

"It's 11pm."

"Ok well I can stay for a while longer then, unless you want to go for a drive or something?"

"Sure that would be good. Caleb can I barrow your car. I just have my bike here. I don't want Bella getting cold."

"Sure man it's fine just come back after you drop her off, or I'll text you to come by my house and we'll figure out how to get your bike to you."

"Thanks man. You ready babe?"

"Yep. Oh Kate did you want to go shopping sometime this weekend maybe. I have to buy some shoes for school. I'm not sure what Thursday or Friday look like yet."

"Sure I look forward to it. Just text me or call whenever."

"Sounds good. Tyler make sure you get her back to the dorms at a decent hour ok. You guys have school in the morning."

"Sure Bell. You don't keep Pogue out to late either." The guys laughed at that.

Caleb handed Pogue his keys and we get to the car. He unlocks it and opens the door for me, then gets in his side. We drive off. We go towards my house. But then pulls off into an empty driveway that goes nowhere.

Pogue stops the car and turns it off.

"You ok if we talk and stuff?"

"Of course honey. I've been dying to get you alone." He pulls me over to his seat. So I'm sitting on his lap. He pulled his seat all the way back so we had more room.

"Mmm that's better. I missed you today." He starts kissing my neck and licking it. Then moves up to my ear, kissing the lobe then the shell. He moves to my mouth, starting slow, but working up to passionate. He pulls away so I can catch my breath and goes for my lips again. He tastes so good, like mint and coffee.

I have my hand on his very muscular chest, the other is in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He has one hand in my hair and the other feeling my tummy. We pull apart.

"I'm sorry honey I would love to get undressed here but, this corset is a pain to get on and off. We'll need to wait until I have something else on. Can we talk a bit though?"

"Sure babe what is it?"

"I'm just worried about when I start school. The last school I went to, all the guys flocked to me for some reason. I don't want that to happen here or for you to think anything of it. I need you to know you're the only man I will ever want or need. God when you kiss me I feel like I'm going to pass out. You just take my breath away. When you hold me and I can feel your muscles. God that turns me on. I wish you can feel how wet I am for you now. I will have to go home and take a cold shower. The things you make my body feel, no one else has ever come close too. Not even Edward and I thought I was in love with him. He is nothing compared to you. No man is, human or not."

"Oh babe. God when I saw you walking to the table with what you have on now. I got hard so fast. Just looking at you gets me hard. Not because I'm horney. Well ok not _only_ because of that. I just can't believe how lucky I am that you love me as much as I love you. I do have to tell you though I am a jealous bastard. But I think a good long deep kiss from you can calm me right down."

"I hate to say it but you should probably take me home. You don't want me to fall asleep while you're kissing me do you?"

"No that wouldn't do anything for my ego." I laugh and move over to my seat. He starts the car and drives to my house.

"Wow this is even bigger then the Danvers' place."

"It was in the family. It will take me weeks to find all the rooms. Scott said there are secret passage ways and rooms. I think he's found them all. I haven't even seen all the rooms on the floor my bedroom is on. I've been so tired or had so much to do that I go in shower and sleep. Thats it. I didn't even know we had servants' quarters in the basement going through the kitchen. I don't even know where the washing machine or dryer are. It's weird. I almost feel guilty hiring people to take care of it. I'm just not used to all of this yet."

"I understand. You know the guys and I will help all we can?'

"Yes I know. Just keep loving me like you do. I'll be ok." He pulls up to the front door and gets out. He opens my door. We walk to the house and he holds me close. He kisses me for a minute.

"Call me when you get back to the dorms ok. Or text if you want. I'll be taking a shower to cool down. I wasn't lying earlier."

I kiss him again and unlock the door and go in. I lock up and hear him get in the car and drive away. I noticed that there was a police car in front of the house. I go and look for my dad. I find him in the living room catching the late news.

"Hi dad. How was your night?"

"It was good Bells. How was yours? Did you go to Nicky's after all?"

"Yes I did. Oh dad I'm sorry I was supposed to let you know. I just spaced it out. I called Sam while I was waiting for Caleb and it got long. In fact Caleb talked to Sam and the guys."

"It's ok. Caleb called to tell me. It's not a big deal. Did you have fun?"

"I found my calling. I'm going to be a professional pool player."

He laughs "Thank goodness I know you better otherwise I would think your serious."

"I didn't even have you for a minute did I?"

"Nope"

"Well to answer your question. Yes I did have fun. Pogue bought me a burger that was great. We talked, and played pool. He even danced with me a bit. But I'm tired and need to shower. Will I see you in the morning?"

"Yes I won't need to leave until 9am or so. By the way did you go car shopping today?"

"Yes I did. I bought 3 cars. An SUV, a Hybrid and a convertible. They will be delivered before noon."

"Good. I don't even know what I want yet. Maybe I'll get a couple different types like you did. Well good night baby. See you in the morning."

"Night dad. Love you." I walk up the stairs and go into my room. I get out of my clothes and grab some clothes to sleep in. I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I dry off. Get dressed, brush my teeth, then my hair. I braid it. I check my phone. No messages. I get in and text Pogue that I'm going to bed and that I love him.

A couple of minutes later he calls me.

**Pogue**, Bella

Hi baby. Did you get back to Nicky's ok?

**Ya babe I did. We are all taking off for home now. I just wanted to hear your voice.**

Aw that is so sweet. Why don't you get to the dorm and ready for bed then call me back. That way my voice will be that last one you hear tonight.

**That's a great idea honey. I'll call you in about 30 minutes then.**

Sounds good. Be careful, and I love you.

We hang up. I decide to organize my closet. Just grouping stuff together. Like putting jeans in one place, then my sweats, long sleeve shirts, and short sleeve shirts. Then I put my 2 dresses on the other end of the closet with my skirts. I have a whole section for my school uniforms. All the shirts, then blazers and lastly the skirts. I look at my shoes to see what I want to buy when I go shopping.

I will need to buy a couple pair of low heels, some flats, and maybe more doc martins. I love those. I finish and walk over to my bed. I check the clock and I still had a bit of time. I go to my book case and organize my books by category then author. Then I start on music and just put them in alphabetical order by artist. I'm not anal, I just like things to be in some kind of order.

Happy that is now done, I get back into bed. As I'm about to turn the light off, my phone rings.

I look at the called id of course it's Pogue.

**Pogue**, Bella

Hay baby. You at the dorms all ready for bed?

**Yep, I just wanted to hear your sweet voice first.**

Aww, you say the nicest things. I love you babe.

**I love you too. What did you do while waiting on me?**

Well I organized my closet, books and music. Then I made a mental list of what shoes I needed to buy for school.

**I'm happy you got that all done. Would it be weird if I said that I missed you and wished I was there with you laying down and just holding you.**

No honey that is far from weird. I wish that too. Well should we say goodnight or do you want to talk?

**As much as I would love to flirt with you. We both need our sleep. Will I still see you at Nicky's tonight?**

Sure, if you want to see me again that would be fine.

**Babe of course I want to see you. I can't wait till we are in a place of our own and I can see you first thing in the morning as well as the last thing I see at night. I know it will be a while. But, I look forward to you falling asleep in my arms at night.**

Oh honey, I want that too. But we better get off the phone, we need sleep. Good night babe.

**Good night Bella. I love you.**

We hang up. I put my phone on the charger and fall asleep in no time.


	6. 1st Week Part 2- Hiring and moving in

**Chapter 6: 1****st**** Week Part 2- Hiring and moving in**

_AN– This is another long chapter. 45 pages. Also once again I am using real places and towns. I have done research on stores that are mentioned in the story. Please read ending note. Thank you so much for your reviews and adding me to your fav lists. I appreciate it more than you can know. _

**BPOV**

Next thing I know my alarm is waking me up. I don't even remember setting it.

I get up and get dressed. Just in some jeans and a polo shirt. I go downstairs to see dad reading the paper and drinking his coffee.

"Morning dad, what do you feel like for breakfast?"

"Morning baby. How about blueberry pancakes, and bacon."

"I think we have the stuff for that. Let me check." I do find the blueberries in the fridge as well as the other things I need. I mix the pancake batter and cook up the bacon. I hear the doorbell.

"Um dad would you mind getting that for me?"

"Sure Bells" he walks out and gets the door while I check on the bacon and flip it over. It's a good thing we like our food the same way. We both like bacon very crispy, and our pancakes lite and fluffy. I mix the batter some more. Then put the blueberries in and just fold them in. The bacon was done, so I took it out and draining on some paper towels.

I pour some batter in the pan to test it. Dad then walks in with Darla.

"Oh hi, is it that time already?"

"No, I just wanted to come over early to see how your doing. Also, I thought I could show you the servants' quarters before they get here. Mmm those pancakes smell good."

"I plan on making a lot of them. Would you like some? There blueberry."

"Oh I would love too. Thank you." I make a stack for her and dad. I already heated up the real maple syrup. They kept moaning as they were eating.

"It's a good thing the guys just don't come over. It sounds like a porn movie in here." I chuckled.

"Isabella Marie, when have you ever watched a porn movie to know what they sound like?"

"Dad come on. The pack are all horney guys. They all have them, even Collin and Brady. Those 2 are the biggest pervs. It would put any adult man to shame."

"Oh. They never tried anything with you have they?"

"Oh geez dad, they're like my kid brothers. They are only 14 now. I think Paul started their collection when they got their first hard on. They had talked to Paul because they thought something was wrong with them. He explained how to masturbate. From what the guys were telling me, they were going for some kind of record. Now can we get off the subject, please."

"Sure honey. I just want to make sure that no one is pushing you into anything you don't want to do."

"Ok I will say this one last time. I had the birds and the bees talk with mom when she put me on birth control pills. I guess the women on her side have really, really bad cramps that time of the month. The birth control pills help. But she wanted to make sure I didn't run out and have sex because I wouldn't get pregnant. So I will tell you the same thing I told Pogue. Edward, because of what he is, was always afraid to do ANYTHING with me. He barely hugged me or kissed me. I've done more with Jake and Pogue than I ever did with Edward. Dad yes I'm still a virgin and plan to stay that way for a while. Though it's hard now. Being in love with someone who is so willing to give me what I want. I've told him I want to go slow. But you two know what it's like. You start kissing, holding each other. Hands roaming. Hormones wanting to take over. I know how easy it would be just to give in. But since I know Pogue is the one for me, and he feels the same way. We are in no hurry."

"Well I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that honey. I know you've never been a child. I still say you were born middle aged. I also understand how things can get hot and heavy fast. As long as I know you love each other and you're protected. Then when you're ready I won't like it, but I'll understand."

"Lets finish eating. I want to look around a bit before the interviews start." We finish the pancakes. I load up the dishwasher with the dishes.

"Ok hon, well thanks for breakfast. I should get going. Also, don't worry about who you hire. Scott told me everyone checked out. So all of them are suitable. I trust your judgement. Hire as many as you think we need."

"Ok dad I will. Will you be home for dinner tonight?"

"No, I don't think so. I think the 5 of us are going out tonight. They want to start teaching me how and when to use _the power_ properly. You're going to Nicky's tonight with the guys right?"

"Yep and I will be out late tonight. Have a good day."

"Will do. You too baby." He grabs his stuff and leaves.

"Ok I want to look for the servants' quarters. Where did you say they were?"

We walk over to what I thought was just the mud room and back door. I open the door and see what looks like parking spaces, a paved parking lot. I walk out and look around and see a road that comes from the side of the house. I go back and close the door. Then I look at the mud room. It was larger then I thought. There was a bench on one side with coat hooks. Then I saw the staircase going down. We flip the switch at the top of the stairs and walk down.

I was amazed. The staircase is wider then normal and had railings on both sides to hold on too. We get to the bottom and find a big room. I guess you would call it a great room. It was a living room, dinning room and kitchen. They were all open spaces. We walk in and to the left there was a hallway with doors on both sides. We go in each one. They were bedrooms with en suite bathrooms. Nothing fancy but they had a shower/tub combo, a toilet, and sink. The bedroom itself was large, enough to fit a king-sized bed and still have room.

We checked out the rest of the doors in that hall. There were 6 similar rooms each with it's own bathroom. At the end of the hall there was a big closet. It had shelving inside. It housed towels of all sizes, sheets and other bedding. Then another part of the shelving had soaps, shampoo, tissues, light bulbs, and cleaning products.

"Wow this is great. It's like their own home almost."

"See I told you. Lets check some more out." We do. We walk back to the great room and go down another hallway. We found the laundry room. There were 3 large industrial sized washers and dryers, as well as a big counter to fold or iron on. There were some shelves for laundry soap, spot removers, fabric softeners, and dryer sheets.

We also found a utility room that housed a big hot water heater and something that looked like a furnace. There were a couple of electrical breaker boxes also. We walked out of there and found another hallway. We found a big game room, theater room, library and a room with computers set up. It looked to be set up for several people to work on homework. Then we found some empty rooms just painted different neutral colors.

"There is probably more to see. But we should be getting upstairs. I only scheduled 6 interviews for you today. I think these people are the best from the files I gave you."

"Ok. I'm happy I looked down here though. I think the staff will be ok living here. There is plenty of room. That's for sure."

We walk back upstairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring. I go and answer it.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan. May I help you?"

"Hi Ms Swan. I'm here to interview for the driver job. I'm Harold."

"Oh of course please come in and follow me. I'm new to all this so I have someone helping me. I hope that's not too strange for you?"

"Not at all ma'am." He follows me into the living room.

"Please sit down. I would like you to meet Darla Simms. She will help me with the interviews but I make the final decision."

Darla hands me a file.

"Ok Harold. It says here that you were a driver for a family in Boston but they moved to California and you wanted to stay in the area. Is that correct?"

"Yes Ms Swan." I stop him there.

"Please call me Bella. Let me tell you about me and my dad. Ok. Get you a little more at ease."

"That would be fine Bella."

"Ok, first of all my dad is the new chief of police here. He won't be using your services too much. It will be mostly me. We just moved here on Monday. We recently found out that we are descends to one of the founding families in this town. Everyone thought they had died off. But, their name was just changed. My dad and I are not used to having money at all. This house was in the family and the people taking care of the family holdings updated it, modernized it, and cleaned it up. The other 4 founding families are very close friends and are, I guess you would call old money. They grew up with it and have added to it. For dad and I, we're just trying to fit in here. I will be starting Spencer Academy on Monday. I have purchased 3 cars that will be delivered sometime this morning. What I will need you for, is when I don't feel like driving, or if I need to go to Boston or something. Also, for any formal functions we may need to go to. In the beginning this will be an easy job for you."

"I understand. If I may ask. Why do you need me at all?"

"With dad and I being one of the founding families. We will have social obligations to attend. Now I'm currently under age and my dad is not a big drinker. But the chief of police shouldn't be driving even after one drink. Don't you agree?"

"Yes of course. I didn't mean to step out of place." I wave my hand.

"I didn't take it that way. Don't worry so much. We are very laid back here. My dad never raises his voice. Now I plan to be busy once I start school and get into things socially. To be honest I will just be too tired to drive. Now I need to warn you there won't be a set schedule. I may not need you for a week. I may need you at 2 in the morning. We will just change things as we go along. Now I would like to know what kind of cars you prefer to drive. As we don't have anything for you yet. Do you want a stretch limo, a RR, a Lincoln Town car? Maybe one of each. Use the stretch limo for fancy occasions, the Town car for normal everyday driving."

"If I had a choice, I would love all 3. I don't really agree with a town car though. I would say the RR would do instead. But I agree with the stretch for the fancy social outings. Then maybe large Hummer for winter driving. Of course the choice is yours."

"That does make more since. I'm sure the winters here can get rough. Dad and I are from Washington state and we didn't get a lot of snow. Lets go with your idea. Do you have any idea of where to buy those cars?"

"Yes I do. I would need to go to Boston to do it. I will go there today and get some brochures for you and bring them back. I'm mean if you hire me, that is."

"Well your references are wonderful. I just worry you'll be bored here. I would like to offer the job to you. You would live here. Darla and I were just looking at staff's' quarters. They are quite nice. We will pay you what you made at your last job. You will get at least 2 days off a week. If you need time off for the holidays or whatever you need, just give us at least 2 days notice. Ok."

"That all sounds fair. I accept your offer. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Darla would you mind showing him where he will be living. He can pick the room he wants."

"Sure Bella. Harold if you would follow me please." They go off to the kitchen.

I look at the rest of the files. There are 4 maids, 3 cooks, 4 maintenance men, and 5 landscape guys. I start to read the files and eliminate the ones I had a bad feeling about. That left one cook, landscape guy, maintenance guy and 2 maids. I hope I like them in person.

I hear Darla and Harold walking back in.

"How was the tour?"

"Oh it was good. Those rooms are much nicer than what I'm used to. I normally get an apartment above the garage or a room in a hot attic. But what is set up down there is great. I think everyone you hire will approve as well."

"Good. Did you pick out a room?"

"Yes I did. Well I better go and get those brochures for you. Would you like me to call before I come by?"

"Yes please." I give him the house number and my cell. He leaves.

"Well so far so good. Do you have ideas on the others you want to hire?"

"Yes, I went through all the files and picked out 2 maids, 1 cook, 1 maintenance guy and 1 landscape guy to hire."

The doorbell goes off. Darla was up so she got it. I heard several voices, then footsteps. 5 people walked in at the same time.

"Bella this is Amanda, Patty, Bruce, Cindy, and Claude."

"Hi and thank you all for coming. Please sit down. I hope you don't mind that I'll be interviewing you all at the same time."

They all say "not at all" or some form of it.

"Lets start by telling you about who you'll be taking care of at least the ladies. It's just me and my dad. My dad is the new chief of police and I'm finishing up my junior year in high school. I will be going to Spencer starting on Monday but will live here. We just moved here from Washington state. We recently found out our ancestors were originally from here. They left instructions to have the properties and money taken care of. We can afford to pay you because of that money. Now we have never been poor, but this is all new to us. We aren't used to fancy things. Amanda and Patty your duties will be laundry, dusting, vacuuming, cleaning the wooden floors. The normal stuff. You will also make the beds, change the sheets, clean the bathrooms. I may come up with special things to do also. But for now that's it. Dad and I are not that messy. But we plan to start being busy and won't have time to do those things."

"Now Cindy for you it may be harder. I love to cook, but there will be mornings mostly school days, that it will be nice to not have to. Also, I would like my dad to have a hot meal each morning. Now dinner will vary. Dad so far has gone out both nights we've been here, as have I. So we may not know until sometime during the day that we won't need you to cook. Now one thing about us is, we do eat leftovers. We don't have any food allergies. I will ask that you keep certain things stocked in the fridge and bake on a normal basis. But if you want to try things on us that is fine too. I do have some requests for you though. I don't want to ruffle any feathers with you. There will be times when I will want to cook myself. Like the holidays are a big deal for me. I plan on baking a lot. I also want to learn how to make things. Like preserves and jams. I'm hoping to either have a garden or build a green house so we can have fresh herbs and vegies all the time. I also want to see what kind of fruit trees, if any will do well here."

"I can help with some of that Ms Bella. As for fruit trees. Apples do well here, and plum. We can see what you have now and plan for planting season. Also I would encourage you to have a green house that way you can have vegies all year round. I can get information on building and maintaining it. You just let me know along with Cindy what she would like herb wise." Claude said.

"That sounds good. Lord knows we have enough property to build a big green house and have lots of trees. Cindy what do you think?"

"So far I like it. We can discuss what normal meal times are for you and your dad. Also, what you want to have stocked at all times. Also, I would love to teach you to cook more. One thing I'm proud of is my canning ability. I like to can tomatoes in different forms. So lots of tomato plants are a must. I would also like to grow mushrooms. They need dark though, not light."

"Oh I love mushrooms. Can you build something for her Claude?"

"I bet I can. We will need to sit down and figure out what you want done first and go from there."

"Well some of it will be easy. You can't plant trees in the winter. So that will have to wait. But I understand what you mean. I just want to keep everyone busy. I don't know about you guys. But I go crazy if I get too bored."

They all agreed.

"Ok Bruce lets talk about what you will be doing. Do you like to build things?"

"Yes very much. I could help with the green houses. I've put a few up in my day. Also, I have some experience with a building for the mushrooms. The big thing there is climate control. They have to grow in certain humidity and temperature."

"Ok well everything sounds good. Now for your pay, we will pay you what ever you were making in your last positions. My lawyer will have forms for you to sign. Behavior that is expected. Like no drinking, drugs or sex while on the clock or in this house. For now some of you, you're not going to have set hours. Some of you will. Amanda and Patty you will work normal daytime hours. Bruce and Claude also to an extent. All of you will get 2 days off. Sunday will be one and we can figure out the other whenever you want. The positions require you all live in the house. Darla will show you where. I have already hired a driver and he has picked out his room. I would like all of you to start as soon as possible, especially you Cindy."

"Darla would you mind showing them around downstairs. If you all like what you see you're hired."

"Ms Bella this all sounds good. Some of us I think are a bit shocked. Did you have other interviews scheduled?"

"No Bruce. I'm lucky enough that Darla and her husband Scott, who is also my attorney, know what to look for. They did background checks on all of you and checked your references. Then I looked at the reports. When I read all of yours, I just got a good feeling that we will all work well together. The others' files gave me a bad feeling. You can call it a 6th sense. But I have a feeling you will all work well together. That you will help me as much as work for me. As I said I'm new to all this so it's a big learning experience for me."

"Do you guys mind working for someone who has no experience being a boss?"

"I find it refreshing. Each job is different. Each family wants something different. So I think this will be good."

"Thank you Patty. Darla show them where they will be living if they decide to take the jobs."

"Ok will do Bella. It may take a while though."

"That's fine. I hear a truck outside. Maybe it's the cars I bought yesterday."

Darla leaves for the kitchen with everyone. I go to the front door, and sure enough there is a car transport truck there. The driver was about to get out.

"Hi there, are you Bella Swan?"

"Yes I am. Are those my new babies?" He laughs.

"Yes ma'am. Where would you like them parked?"

I point to the large garage. "Can you park them in front of my garage?"

"Sure thing Ms Swan."

"Thank you." He drives each car over to the driveway. He walks over to me when he is done parking the convertible and hands me all of the keys.

"Thank you very much. Do you have something for me to sign?"

"Yes I do." He shows me the paperwork on each car and I sign away. He gives me a copy of everything and gets in his transport truck then leaves. I go into the house. I walk into the kitchen and see Cindy in there.

"Hi Cindy. Amazing isn't it. I was so excited when I first saw it. I know I will love baking in here, with how big the ovens are we can bake 6 dozen cookies at the same time in each oven.. Or all the cooking on the stove top. The island is great too."

"This is the nicest kitchen I've ever been in. I can't wait to cook in it."

"Have you been downstairs?"

"Yes. I even picked out the room I want. The rest of them are just looking around. Darla said you 2 checked most of it out but not all. The basement runs the whole length of the house so there is a lot to see. We investigated some more of it. We found a very well stocked wine cellar. You have some very old bottles down there. You also have a root cellar that may be good for growing the mushrooms. The guys are checking that out. The girls were looking for laundry shoots and more storage rooms."

"So do you think everyone is going to accept my offer?"

"Yep I think they are all excited. It's not because your new to this or that this will be a cushy job or anything. It's just nice to work for someone who will appreciate what we all do. We are used to being formal with our employers and on the most part they were snooty and liked to talk about all the money they have."

"Don't worry my dad and I are nothing like that at all. The other 4 families keep trying to buy things for us. I try to decline but they are old money and it's assumed that they will pay. They aren't used to someone not taking advantage. The one thing I do worry about is all of you taking advantage of this situation by stealing or not working when you're needed. Stuff like that. I don't want to come off as a push over."

"I don't think you do. You have a lawyer right. You said there will be requirements. Also, your dad being the chief of police will help. The men seem eager to do everything that is required of them. The girls want to do classes on line or go to the local collage at night. They will talk to you about it."

"I want that for them. So are you accepting my offer?"

"Yes ma'am. How about we start some lists. I want to outfit this kitchen properly. You know copper pots, restaurant sized cookie sheets and baking pans. I also want to look at the gadgets you have here."

"I know. I was like a kid at Christmas when Scott showed me the kitchen. We didn't have much time to look around. So I haven't even looked in all the cabinets or completely in the pantry. I don't even know what is in the cabinets in the dinning room."

"Well I say lets look around. This is your house now." We start in the cabinets under the island. We found all kinds of copper pots and pans. Some big roasting pans, baking pans.

"Well shoot I guess we don't need to buy copper pots and pans."

"Hon that's a good thing. There will be plenty to buy still. I was thinking when I do the grocery shopping the first few times you could go with me. Also, how do you feel about buying in bulk. Like from Sam's club or Costco?" Cindy asked.

"I love it almost as much as going to stores that just sell kitchen stuff. We will need to get recipes together for the holiday cooking. Especially the cookies I want. I kind of collect recipes. I have some from my grandma that I love. Some from magazines, others from friends."

"That is fine. I normally bake a lot of cut out sugar cookies and decorate them, then take them to my church. We also give them to the hospital staff and nursing home."

"Oooooo we need to find the kitchen aid mixer. If we don't have one I want a big one. When I make cookies I multiply the batch by a lot. I am friends with a bunch of American Indians back in Washington state. Boy do they eat. I would have to make hundreds of cookies if I brought them. You would think they never had sugar before. Oh we are going to have so much fun."

"Now my only problem will be trying to let you do some of it. I get kind of bossy when it comes to Christmas. I'm not a dictator or anything. But for me Christmas has always been special. Now with all this new family it will be more so. Also, we may have some guests. I hope my dad's best friend and his son will be here for the holidays. Maybe some of the other guys. It's only been a couple of days and I miss them already."

"Well I guess we have some preparing to do. I have my own stash of cookie and bar recipes that I make for the holidays. We will combine them. I'm sure you want to take some to your dad's police station."

"Yes I would. Also, 2 of the men from the other 4 families are doctors at the hospital. So more reason to take cookies to them. Also I'm sure we can find a cookie exchange or 2 to go to. It's a great way to get more recipes. Although I think we will have plenty. Lets go back to the kitchen gadgets we need. Do our set of knives work for you, or do we need better ones?'

Cindy looks at the wooden block with some knives. Then looks in drawers.

"I think we could look for more. Also, I want to get a couple of grinders."

As we are talking, I hear foot steps on the stairs. Everyone comes back up.

"So did you guys find anything else interesting down there?"

Claude spoke first. "Yes we did. We found a whole wing of more bedrooms set up. Did Cindy tell you we found a root cellar that might work for mushrooms?"

"Yes she did. Before we go any further. Do all of you accept the jobs, and if so did you all pick out rooms?"

"Yes we will and yes we did. The downstairs is amazing. I can only imagine what the rest of the house and the grounds are like." Said Patty.

"You and me both. I haven't had the time or energy to look at everything myself. Well first off, welcome home. I would like you all to move in as soon as possible. I will get Scott over here with those forms next time you are all here together. Bruce and Claude I want you both to makes lists and research what you want and need for what I've requested. Ok."

"Yes ma'am." They said together.

"Also ladies, if there is anything you want or need to make your job easier let me know. I don't even know what kind of vacuum cleaners we have. It would make since to have 1 on each floor. So I will need you to look around for those. Once you're officially employees. Also I don't know if Darla has told you. But there are secret rooms and passage ways throughout the house. I haven't looked for any of them yet. But while you're getting to know the house and do your cleaning you may find them. Just be careful."

"Wow that is so cool." Amanda said.

"Yes it is. I just don't want anyone to get lost and us not know where you are. Well thank you for everything today. You all have my numbers. It would easiest if you try my cell phone first. But I want and need all of you asap. Just let me know when you can move in."

"Patty and I have talked, we are not working now. So I just need to pack my stuff and I can be back today it you want?"

"That would be great. What about the rest of you?"

They all say they can be back today too.

"Wow that's great. Well get out of here and I will see you later. Just call when you get here. Also when you do come back, drive around the house to the back." I walk over to the door in the mud room.

"This door goes to a small parking lot where all of you can park your cars. Also it would work for deliveries for the kitchen and stuff. Once you're here please let me know what kind of things you need. Like more sheets or blankets, pillows or if you have ideas for the empty rooms. Also take a good look around down there. That is your space. My dad and I won't be down there much. Maybe to go to the wine cellar or storage rooms. Also Cindy and I plan on making several trips to either Sam's Club or Costco. So I want you ladies to look and see what cleaning supplies you need. I also want to stock the bathrooms and linen closets with supplies like toilet paper and kleenex. Also Tylenol, Tums and other medications. If you need vitamins or female stuff that would be up to you. I better let you guys get going. There is a lot to organize. I'm going to look around the house and do some organizing."

"I don't know about the rest of you. But I'm going to go so I can pack my things and come back. It sounds like Bella has a lot to do before we come back." Amanda said.

Everyone agrees. I walk them all out of the house.

"Ok Bella did you want me to call Scott and let him know about the hiring?"

"Nope I can do it. My cars were delivered and all have G.P.S., so if I need to go anywhere I can drive. You can go and enjoy your day. I will call him as soon as you leave. I need to get car insurance anyway. I thought I would call dad and see what he is doing for lunch. Maybe take him something."

"I'm sure he would love that. Well I guess I will leave you then. If you need anything just call me ok."

"Of course I will. Thank you for everything." I walk Darla out. I close the door and walk to the library. I grab up the paperwork on my new employees and my cars.

I call Scott telling him what I needed and gave him the information on my new employees. He said he would have the paperwork ready right away. Then he recommended his insurance guy for me and dad.

I call the insurance guy and tell him who recommended him. I told him what cars I had and asked about insurance for my driver and the limo and RR we will be getting. He faxed me the proof of insurance on the cars. I paid the policies with my American Express credit card.

It was almost noon so I thought I would call dad's cell phone.

Bella, **Charlie**

**Hello**

Hi dad. Did you have plans for lunch today?

**No honey. I don't.**

Would you like me to bring you something? The cars were delivered. I can call Nicky's and get a burger for you or something.

**Oh honey that would be great. Would you mind getting the guys something too?**

Not at all dad. How many of you are there?

**Just 10 of us. Get some cheese burgers and some regular. You know what I trust your judgement. Just get whatever you want. I'm sure it will be fine.**

Ok give me an hour or so. I will honk when I get there, in case I need help ok?

**That's fine baby. I've been wanting you to meet the guys anyway. I'll see you soon.**

Ok by dad.

I hang up and call Nicky's.

Bella, **Nicky**

**Nicky's bar. This is Nicky how may I help you?**

Oh hi. I didn't realize there was a real Nicky. Sorry, my name is Bella Swan. I was there last night with Caleb, Reid, Tyler and my boyfriend Pogue.

**Sure I remember the sexy girl with the purple corset and Pogue stuck to you like glue.** He laughs.

That would be me. Anyway my dad is the new chief of police and I just offered to bring lunch to him and the guys. Do they have a standing order with you or anything?

**Yes they do. They order lunch all the time. I will make everyone's regular. What does the new chief like?**

He loves big burgers with cheese, nothing fancy. Just a normal burger. The one I had last night was great by the way. Can you throw in a couple orders of fries with that please?

**Sure hon. I can do that. How soon did you want it?**

Right away. I'll be leaving soon to come get it. It's my first time driving there though so it may take me a bit.

**Do you have G.P.S.? **Yes I do. **Ok for our place it's accurate. So just plug our address in and you should have no problem. See you soon. I need to get cooking for you.**

Ok thanks Nicky.

I hang up and grab the keys for my convertible. I put in the address for Nicky's and its pretty much a straight shot. I start driving and get on the road. It only took 10 minutes to get there. The G.P.S. was correct, thank god. I go in and walk up to the bar.

"Hay Nicky is my order ready?" I asked.

"Bella hi, just finishing it up. Just boxing everything up a labeling it all. How are you today?"

"I'm good. I just hired our staff for the house. Did a little looking around. We live in the old Putnam estate."

"Oh wow that place is huge. No one has lived there in a very long time. How did you get it? If you don't mind me asking. I know he was the 5th founder of the town."

"Well it turns out my dad and I are direct descendants of his. Scott Simms has been taking care of the family's legal stuff. The money, houses and other properties. He met us and we gave him proof of who we are. We then signed some papers and here we are. It's a longer story than that. But, that's what it boils down too. We arrived on Monday met the 'families' and 'sons' that night. Now Pogue and I are together. He's great. I start at Spencer on Monday. There was just so much for me to do so, dad gave me a break."

"Wow. Well the guys are great. Reid gets into fights sometimes, but the others cool him down. Pogue is a good guy. I knew it would just take the right girl to settle his butt down. You guys looked good together last night."

He bagged up the lunches. He put the soda's in carriers.

"Ok here you go sweetheart."

"Thanks Nicky. What do I owe you?"

"It's on the house. Call it a welcome to town gift."

"Well thank you but this is a one time deal ok? I plan on spending a lot of time here with the guys. I do appreciate it. But, I swear sometimes I think people think I'm poor or something. It sometimes feels like I hypnotize them to pay for stuff. No one in this town will let me pay for anything. Sorry. Thank you, I mean it. Can I impose and ask for some help with the drinks." I asked.

_Laughing_ "Of course Bella. Also, the guys are here all the time. Sometimes I wonder if they have there own homes. But I love those boys. They get loud and fight sometimes. But like I said they are good guys. Here lets get you out of here. I'm sure the guys at the station are starved by now."

I laughed that time. We walk out to my car Nicky puts the drinks on the floor in the back along with the bags of lunches. They looked secured.

"Thank you Nicky. I will see you tonight with the guys. Have a good afternoon." I say smiling at him.

"Bye Bella, it was good to officially meet you. See you later."

I get in the car and drive to the police station. It was just up the street. I park and go in. There was a big, tall counter. I walk up to it.

"Hi can I help you miss..." "Yes can you ask the chief to come out please."

"Is he expecting you?"

"Yes he is." I said.

The officer makes a call and I see dad come out.

"Dave you said someone was here for me? Yes sir, this young lady."

"Hi." I go up and hug him.

"Oh hi honey. Is the food in the car?" He asked.

"Yes dad, I need help. I got it from Nicky's, he said welcome to town and gave all of it to us for no charge. He's a really nice guy."

Dad and I go to my car to get the food.

"Is this in one of your cars Bella?" He asked.

"Yep"

We grab everything and go back into the station.

"Dave can you ask everyone to get over here please?"

"Sure chief."

He was on the intercom for everyone to come out front. I see 7 guys and 2 ladies come out.

"Thanks for coming out. I want all of you to meet the most important person in my life. This is my daughter Bella." He said.

"Hi everyone. I brought lunch from Nicky's for everyone. It was all on the house. Everything is labeled. It's all your usual."

"Thanks Bella that was very nice of you." One of the officers said.

"Bella come follow me to my office. Lets talk." I follow him and he puts our lunch and drinks on his desk.

"So how has your day been?" He asked.

I tell him everything that happened. That I've hired all the staff we need. That they will be moving in today. Also, that I called Scott and he's drawing up employment agreements. The fact that I got insurance for all the cars so far. Then the fact that I did a bit of exploring. But have a lot more to do. I also reminded him that I'm going to Nicky's tonight with the guys.

"Wow you did have a busy day. It sounds like you get along great with our new staff. Sounds like you have a lot plans."

"Yep they're all great. Well I'm done and should get out of your hair. I need to get home when the staff shows up."

"Ok honey. Well thanks for lunch I'm sure everyone appreciates it. Have a good afternoon and have fun with the guys. Um, what were you going to do tomorrow?"

"I need to figure out how to preserve the family papers. If I want to laminate them all or what. Then I wanted to organize the library. Cindy and I may go shopping it just depends on stuff. Sometime in the next 2 days I will need to meet the Provost, and get my schedule." I said.

"Ok sounds good. I will see you later baby."

I walk out of his office and go to my car. I drive home. I park in front of the garage. I walk into the house. I go to the library and put the books in order there. I go on to the families diaries next and put them in chronological order. I get on line and get information on preserving the documents. I find a rare book dealer and call. I tell them what I have and what I want to do. They agree that laminating would work then I get a book maker to bind all the pages into a big leather book. I decide that is what I will do. I finish the call.

My cell phone rings and it was Cindy saying she was at the house.

"Ok are you at the back?"

"Yes"

"Ok I'll meet you at the door."

"Ok. Thanks."

I hang up and go through the kitchen and open the door to wait for her.

"Hi there. Do you have all your stuff?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok lets bring it in." We go to her car and bring everything in. She had boxes with cookbooks and she had a couple of suite cases. It took a bit to get everything. I suggested that we leave the cookbooks in the kitchen for now. But we take everything else down to her room. I left her to unpack. I get upstairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. I open the door and it was Scott.

"Well hi there stranger. How are you?" Scott said as he gave me a hug.

"I'm good. Do you have some papers for me?"

"Yes I do here are the contracts and the forms that Darla needs for employment. Have everyone read and fill them out then sign. The places are high lighted. Just bring them by the office or call and I will get them. How is your dad? Did you end up taking him and the guys lunch?" He asked.

"Yep. He was happy and introduced me to everyone. They were all thankful for lunch. I went to Nicky's and met him. He's a sweet guy. Gave me everything on the house."

"Well that's good. I better get out of here. I'll talk to you later sweetie." I hug him goodbye. I close the door and Cindy was behind me.

"Oh hi. I didn't hear you. That was Scott my lawyer. His son is my age and is in the group my boyfriend is friends with. They all grew up together, just like their dads did. He brought me the employment contracts and W-4's for everyone to fill out."

"Ok good. I'm going to be in the kitchen and start on those lists ok. I'll be checking out the pantry and look in the freezer to see what we need to buy."

"Sounds good. I think I will follow you. We can go over menus for my dad and I."

"Sure" We walk into the kitchen. There was a knock on the outside door in the mud room. It was Bruce and Claude.

"Oh hi guys. Bring your stuff in and unpack. Cindy's is already here. We will be in the kitchen."

"Ok will do. Thank you Miss Bella."

"Oh of course, and it's just Bella remember. Well go get your stuff and unpack in your rooms. Also feel free to use the computers in that one room to do the research you need. Did you see that room on your tour downstairs?"

"Yes we did. We were hoping you would say that. Lets go unpack the cars." Bruce told Claude.

"When you guys are done come in the kitchen. I should still be in here with Cindy. I have some paperwork for you guys. You know so you can get paid."

"Ok, we will." They leave. I sit down with Cindy. The guys come in about 5 minutes later. They say hi to Cindy and go downstairs.

I sit in the kitchen with my cookbooks and recipes. I pull out the cookie recipes that I want to use at Christmas time. I have quite the stack going.

Cindy looks at me and smiles. "I warned you that I have a lot of cookie recipes that I want to make. So what kind of lists do you have there?"

"Well a couple of them are shopping lists for things we need. One is for equipment like muffin pans and more cookie sheets. Then one is for groceries. Then one is a list of things I love to cook all the time. Lets look at that first."

"Ok. So far everything looks good. There are only a few things dad won't eat and one of those is liver. I can't get past the smell. It's strange because I love pate', just not beef liver. So you can cut that out. But we love Chinese, and Italian, stews. Dad is a meat and potatoes kind of guy but I want him to start eating healthy. Like ground turkey in things, less stake. I would like some kind of salad at dinner as much as possible. We both love seafood, shell fish. I like oysters, clams, shrimp. I've even had calamari. Not to many fried things for dad. He's not big on vegies, so I have to camouflage them. Like make lasagne with eggplant or spinach. He likes that. I eat a lot of chicken, even in salads. I like to put in shredded cheese and sunflower seeds in. So please make sure we always have that. Also to let you know. I'm used to buying a lot of generic food items. Some are really good, some are horrible it just depends."

"Ok that is good to know. What else did you want on hand like to snack on."

"I love cottage cheese so please make sure we have that. I also like dannon yogurt. Pretty much any flavor. Sometimes I'm in a mood and will eat them every day. Then I have periods where they end up going bad. Also, I want to experiment with these cookie recipes. So I want some kind of homemade cookies around all the time. I also love ice cream they have to have stuff in not just strawberry or chocolate. I like coffee toffee, ben and Jerry's is good. We didn't have a cold stone near us so I'm not familiar with them. Maybe get a few quarts of different kinds. I love cheese cake. Not the dense New York style but the fluffy kind. I love the flavor of passion fruit, kiwi, mango, and orange. Just to name a few. I also like putting caramel or butterscotch on or that hard shell stuff. Also when I eat ice cream I can eat a lot at once. So it will go fast. I want to keep grapes, plums, strawberries and bananas around for dad."

"I can do that." My phone rings. It was Patty and she is here at the house with Amanda. I ask her to come to the back door that Cindy and I are just in the kitchen. That they will find the other cars there. I go to the door and let them in.

"Hi ladies. The guys are downstairs researching stuff. Bring in your stuff and ask the guys to help if you need it."

"Ok Bella thanks." They go to their cars and bring in a box each and go downstairs.

"Hay Cindy what time is it?"

"Um its 5pm why."

"I need to call dad and Pogue, my boyfriend to see what they are doing."

Bella, **Charlie**

**Hi honey whats up?**

Nothing I wanted to know if I needed Cindy to make you something for dinner.

**Oh. No honey I'm out with Scott and the guys. They're teaching me again. We'll eat out somewhere. Your still going out right?**

Yep I'm calling Pogue when I get done with you. I wanted to let you know that everyone but Harold is moved in. They have no reason to be upstairs at night. So you won't see them. I'll ask them to be up and ready by 8 in the morning so you can meet them. Do you have any requests for breakfast tomorrow?

**I've been craving eggs benedict. But I don't know if we have the stuff for that. Oh maybe Belgian waffles with strawberries. Which ever she feels like.**

Ok I'll find out and let her know. Did you want it ready by 8:30? Also she can get something for your lunch if you want.

**That would be good. I don't want to eat burgers every day.**

Ok dad. Well I better let you go. Tell the men I said hello would you?

**Sure honey see you in the morning.**

I hang up.

"Hay Cindy, dad made a couple of requests for breakfast, egg benedict or Belgian waffles with strawberries. Do we have stuff for either one of those?"

"Yes I can do either one. You have Canadian bacon and English muffins. So I can do the eggs if you want."

"That would be great. Can you have them ready by 8:30? Also, figure out something for dad's lunch. He said he doesn't want to eat out every day. He's good with leftovers or sandwiches. He likes most anything."

"I think I can whip something up in the morning for him. I normally get up at 6 to start cooking. Also if it's ok with you, I thought we would go shopping tomorrow for food and equipment. We'll be gone most of the day. There is a restaurant supply store over in Lowell. It's about an hour away. Then there is a Costco about 30 minutes away. I thought we would hit the restaurant equipment store first. Then Costco. We will need to make a list in the morning of what we want."

"That sounds good. I look forward to it." My phone rings. Caller id tells me its Pogue.

Pogue,** Bella,**_ Caleb_

**Hi Pogue. What's up honey?**

Not much. Just wanted to make sure you were wanting to see me tonight.

**Of course I do. I was talking to my dad and he is spending time with Scott and the other dads. So I'm all yours. I have a car now so I can meet you at Nicky's if you want. Or if you like someone can come get me. Whatever you feel like.**

I would feel better if one of the guys came to get you. Can you hold on a minute, Caleb is calling in. I'll put him on 3 way.

**Ok.** I hold on for a couple of minutes.

_Hay Bella did you want me to come get you. I'm only 5 minutes away. Would you be ready?_

**Yep I'm ready now. I wasn't going to dress up tonight. I'm going for comfort tonight. Come on over. **

_Ok on my way. See you in a bit Pogue._

Thanks brother for getting my girl.

_Not a problem. We'll see you shortly._

Ok babe just you and me now. I miss you. I can't wait to see you.

**Opps, Pogue sorry I think Caleb is here already. I miss and love you too honey. I have to go. I will see you real soon though ok.**

Ok bye.

We hang up and I get the door.

"Sorry Caleb, Pogue wanted to talk. Can you come in for a minute I want you to meet everyone. I was able to hire all our staff and all but one has moved in today."

"Sure" He follows me to the kitchen. I introduced him to Cindy.

I yell downstairs and ask everyone to come up. They all come in. I introduce everyone to Caleb. I tell them he will be here sometimes. I also asked if everyone would ok in meeting my dad at 8:30 or so in the morning.

They said it was fine. Caleb reminds me I have someone dying to see me.

"Ok everyone I will see you in the morning. I'll be gone most of the night. So just make yourselves at home downstairs and explore. Cindy I will look forward to the eggs benedict, and shopping."

Caleb and I take off and go to Nicky's. Pogue was waiting impatiently outside.

He grabs my door and pulls me out. "Babe I was worried when you didn't get here. Sorry if I just scared you." He said.

"Honey it's fine. I just wanted to introduce Caleb to our new staff. I was able to hire all of our staff and all but our driver moved in today. I was excited. Lets go in I'm getting cold."

"Ok Bells." We walk in I see Nick at the bar. He nods his head to me. I do the same.

Pogue raised an eyebrow. "Babe I was here earlier getting my dad and his guys lunch. After my cars were delivered I felt like driving. It was nice. I met all of the daytime officers, then dad and I caught up on things. He's with all the dads getting some practice and learning in. Nicky was nice and gave lunch to me on the house. Now I'm starving what else is good here besides the burgers?"

"Do you like patty melts? It's close to a burger but not quite."

"I love them. Can you ask him for extra cheese? You guys can eat the fries."

"Be right back Bella." Caleb said.

"Caleb you don't have to get it for me. Gees you guys act like I can't do anything. I love you all but gosh."

Pogue pulls me to his lap. "I've missed you babe. Don't fight with us. Because we all want to spoil you."

"Ok I get it. But can you just kiss me now. I've missed you and your lips." He starts to kiss me and hold me tight.

Caleb comes back with my food and soda for me and clears his throat.

"Sorry I just really missed my man today. Thanks for the food."

"So what else did you do today babe?" I tell them about discovering what was downstairs. Telling them about the plans for the greenhouse and planting fruit trees.

Nicky then comes over. "Hi Bella how is the patty melt? I made sure and put the extra cheese on it for you."

"It's great. Thanks Nicky." I kissed him on the cheek. The guys eat my fries and I eat my patty melt and moan it was so good. The guys look at me.

"Sorry it's just that it's so good and I am really hungry." Pogue laughs and gives me a quick kiss. We finish up the food.

"How about some pool?"

"I would love to watch you guys play." We all go over to the empty pool table. The guys play a few games. I started to yawn and Caleb noticed.

"Pogue I think it's time to take our girl home. She can't stop yawning."

"Ok. Bella are you ready to go babe?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm being such a party pooper."

"Don't worry about it baby girl. How about we give you a nigh off and we will see you again Friday night here. It will be more fun. It's normally packed on Fridays."

"Sounds good Reid. I'll see you guys then. Pogue are we going on your motorcycle or do you have a car?"

"I brought my Suv this time."

"Ok good. Can we go now?"

He grabs my hand and we walk out, and over to a black SUV he opens the door for me then gets in on the driver side.

We start driving towards my house.

"Um Pogue can we stop at that place we stopped last night?"

"Sure hon, but I thought you were tired?"

"I didn't want to be rude to the guys and tell them I wanted to leave so I can have my first real make out session with my sexy boyfriend."

"Oh" was all he could say. Not even 5 minutes later we are parked on the deserted driveway. He turns off the truck. I open the door and get into the back seat.

"Are you coming back here honey?"

"Sure" He takes the keys out and comes into the back seat with me. He pulls me to his lap and soundly kisses me.

He kisses my jaw, rubbing his nose on it. Then he works down my neck, licking and kissing. He makes his way to my collar bone and does the same. I move a little so now I'm straddling him.

"This is much better. What do you think?"

"Yes better access." We start to kiss some more. I feel his hands going under my shirt. He pulls me closer. My hands are in his hair. We pull away. I bite my lip and look at him. I feel his chest and move my hands down to his abs, then the bottom of his shirt. I play with the hem then just think fuck it. I want to see my man with no shirt on.

I pull it off and throw it next to us. Pogue just smiles at me. He grabs my face and gives me a deep kiss. Showing all his love and passion for me. I got a bit light headed. I pull away.

"Oh gosh. You have to stop using your swimming skills. I have to breathe babe."

"Sorry I forget. It's just I start kissing you and I don't want to stop. I love the way your lips feel on me."

"Believe me I know. I feel the same way. Come here. I need to feel you honey."

He pulls me into a hug again. He kisses my chest and puts his hands underneath my shirt. First feeling my stomach then going up and feeling my breasts, his thumbs over my nipples. Then I saw the shock in his eyes. He didn't know they were pierced. They get hard with the contact. Even over my bra. He pinches each one and I moan. He pulls my shirt off. Then looks at me for permission to take my bra off. I nod my head yes.

He takes it off and brings his mouth down to my left hard nipple and starts to kiss and suck, playing with the small hoop, while using his hand the other one.

"Oh god you're so beautiful. You're all mine. I can hardly believe it. I love you so much. I'm a lucky guy. I'm not pushing too much am I? Does it hurt if I pull on your nipples or the hoops?"

"No babe, I would stop you if I didn't want this. I'm still not ready for actual intercourse. But I want to try everything else. I need to see and feel your skin against me. Can you just hold me for a minute."

He does. It feels so good to have just skin on skin. He is so warm. Feeling my hard nipples on his chest is the best feeling. I want more, I need more. I start to kiss him.

"Baby can you lay down for me. I need to see all of you."

I get off of him so he can move. I lean down to him and his neck then his jaw and finally his lips. He just takes over and investigates my mouth once again. I get lost in the kiss and almost forget what I was wanting to try on him. I gently pull away and move to his neck, then down to his chest. I like his muscular stomach. Kissing each muscle. I kiss and lick his belly button. I lick below it as well. I unbutton his fly and start to remove his pants but he stops me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I said I was ready for most of it. I want to. Just remember I've never done this before. So, if I hurt you or do something you don't like you have to tell me ok?"

"I promise babe." He lifts his hips so I can take his pants and boxer briefs down. I don't take them all the way off. He was hard for me already and he had a drop of pre-cum. I liked it off. It was salty but not gross. I put my hands around his manhood. He was pretty big. Nice and long. Not too thick. God is he hot.

I take one hand off and move the other up and down. He starts to moan. I bend down and lick the head, his dick twitches. I swirl my tongue around the head and get it nice and wet. Then I kiss his length. I know I have little hands but he must be 10 ½ inches long when he's hard. God, I never thought a penis could be beautiful. But his is. I lick the base and work my way up. Then I put the head in my mouth and take him in little by little, knowing it's driving him crazy. I continue until he is completely in and touching the back of my throat. I guess he'll appreciate me not have a gag reflex.

I start to suck now. Going up and down. It feels strange, his dick twitching while it's in my mouth. I'm enjoying hearing him call my name and moaning. He is enjoying what I'm doing to him. I lick as I come up and pull him out of my mouth. I kiss and lick his balls, I wasn't expecting them to be hard also. He moans again as I put them both in my mouth and gently suck. I let go and move back to his dick. Going down I suck, then up I gently scrap my bottom teeth. Something my mother taught me on a cucumber. From the moan and _fuck Bella_ I got. I guess he liked it. So I kept on going. Then I pull him all out but his head. I swirl my tongue around it again paying close attention to that most important little slit. Then I take him all in. I use my hand and play with his balls. I feel them get tighter.

"Babe I'm about to." I just suck harder then he shoots deep into my mouth. I swallow all of it. It tasted kinda good. I was surprised. I thought it would be gross. This is something I will do often, for him. I had to swallow a few times. He came a lot. When he was done, I licked him clean.

"Oh god babe that was the best. I've never cum that hard or that much ever. God how did I get so lucky. Are you sure that was the first time you did that? Because god if you're that good now. Man I really can't wait to have all of you."

"I'm happy you enjoyed it. I thought at first I would hate doing that. But, it made me happy knowing how much you enjoyed it. It also doesn't hurt that you taste yummy. Man I can suck you all day if you wanted. Actually I want more."

I go back and put his gorgeous cock back in my mouth. He was still hard. I suck and lick and kiss. I play with his balls and he screams out again and cums. Not like before, but he had plenty still for me to drink up, and I did. God he tastes good. I finish cleaning him and he goes soft. I kiss my way to his abs, then his muscular chest, then suck on his neck. Finally he grabs me by the hair and kisses me soundly.

"Mmmm, what was that for?"

"Because the more I find out about you the more in love with you I am. God how did you learn to do all that?"

"Some from my mom. She thought it would be a good idea to educate me. She taught me with a cucumber. The rest from porno movies. The pack are horney teenagers, well most of them. They thought it would be funny to have me watch them when they were. I still have a few things up my sleeve. I can't wait to get you onto a bed and we have room to spread out. I hate to say it but you should get me home. You still have school in the morning, and I have another full day. So will this hold you over since I won't see you until Friday night?"

"I guess I'll have to manage. You know its going to be hard concentrating on anything now after what you did. I'm going to think of your hot little mouth wrapped around my cock, and how good that felt. God I'm getting hard just thinking about it. We better get dressed"

He pulls his briefs and jeans on. We put our shirts on, I put my bra on also.

We get out and go into the front of the truck. He leans over and kisses me. He starts the truck and he drives me home. I see dad's cruiser so I know he is home. Pogue opens my door to let me out. He walks me to the front door and holds me for a minute. He kisses me. He is so close I can feel his hard on.

He lets go, we say goodnight. I go into the house and lock the door. I hear Pogue get into his SUV and drive away. I walk into the livingroom where I see dad. I sit down on the couch next to him.

"Hi honey how was the rest of your day?"

"It was good. Most of the staff are moved in. Cindy the cook and I spent a couple of hours talking about stuff. I will be going shopping with her in the morning for groceries and for kitchen stuff. I look forward to it. Then Caleb came and got me, so we can go to Nicky's again. I watched the guys play pool. Then I faked being tired so I could have some alone time with Pogue. We had our first real make out session. It was nice. But I want him to start spending weekends here with me. When we are apart I feel like something is missing. I'll be honest with you dad I'm ready for that next step. I want to be with him. I promise I will be careful. It's not like I'm ever going to be with anyone else. I know we will be married at some point. I do want to go to collage and so does he."

"I know honey. I remember what it was like. I just worry. I think I'm aloud to after everything you've been through. I just love you honey, and I don't ever want to see you the way you were. I swear I will kill Pogue if he hurts you in any way."

"I know dad. I love you too. So can I have your permission to have him spend the night either Friday or Saturday. Maybe both."

"Of course. I can't promise I won't act weird around you two though. Knowing my only child, my baby girl, is having sex. That is a hard pill to swallow, knowing you're growing up."

"I understand. Well I better go to bed. I'm tired and have a long day of shopping tomorrow. I will see you in the morning. Also, you will be meeting the staff at that time."

"That's fine honey. Goodnight." Said dad.

I go up to my room and take a shower then get dressed for bed. I check my phone and Pogue texted me already. I text him back saying he can call me if he wants to. So he does.

Me, **Pogue**

Hi honey how are you doing? Are you still at Nicky's?

**No babe I went home after I left you. I didn't realize how late it was. Now I'm laying in bed and wishing you were here with me. Just so I can hold and feel you.**

Aww, you're sweet. I want to tell you something but don't get mad ok?

**Ok but you have me worried.**

Don't be it's something good. Maybe a bit embarrassing. I talked to my dad about us. I told him we had our first real make out session that's all. But I told him that I'm ready to take that last step with you. I want us to have sex. I talked to dad about it. I told him I wanted you to spend the night here either Friday or Saturday. He said it was ok. He didn't give his blessing or anything. He is still worried that you will break my heart. I told him that won't happen. But he may give you a hard time. He has only spent time with your dads not with the guys or you. Like he told me, I'm his only child, his baby girl and he worries. I understand and all.

**I do too babe. Edward really did a number on you. I worry about what will happen if you ever see him again. I know nothing will happen if your dad shoots him. But if the 10 of us go after him he would die. That's what would happen if he ever comes near you again. I love you babe and I won't ever let anyone hurt you like that. I'm not some pussy that is willing to give you up if things get difficult or hard.**

That's good to know honey. Well I better let you go. Call me tonight sometime and plan on spending the weekend together if that's ok. Maybe we can all go to the movies or shopping with guys. I still need to go shopping with Kate. I love you.

**I'll talk to them today and see if they have any plans. Maybe we can rent a bunch of movies and all spend the night. Maybe you can ask your cook to make some stuff for us.**

I can do that. It sounds like she enjoys baking as much as I do. Well I really should let you go. I love you babe. Have a good day at school.

**I will try. I love you too. Goodnight my Bella.**

We hang up the phone, I turn my light off and go to sleep.

I just dream about my first time having sex with Pogue. Thinking how great it will be, to be totally bonded to him. Tonight I felt so close to him. Once we have sex I know things will be different. I hope he won't be disappointed at all.

I wake up to my alarm going off. I get up brush my teeth, and put my hair in a braid. I wash my face, then find some clothes to wear. I put on some straight leg jeans and green graphic tee. I go downstairs and find dad talking to Cindy.

"Good morning you too. Cindy how did you sleep in your new room?"

"Oh it was great. I stayed up making lists for us. So when I did go to bed it was after 1am and fell right to sleep. Breakfast will be ready in a jiff. I was just asking your dad what he wanted for lunch. He is a lot like you, or should I say you're a lot like him. He didn't have any requests. I'll just have to wing it."

I get a cup of coffee then sit next to dad. I kiss him on the cheek.

"So dad have you been sleeping ok, with the new surroundings and all? I know my bed is very comfy and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow."

"Yes my bed is comfortable also. I'm getting used to my room. I hear that you found some interesting rooms in the basement."

"We found a wine cellar and a root cellar. Since no one has lived here in a very long time. I can assume the wine is very very old. Dad I had a question for you. You mentioned not spending time with the 'sons'. I was thinking we can have them all over and do a movie night. You don't go to the movies. Maybe I can get them to rent a bunch of action films. If Cindy doesn't mind she can make some munches for us, or we can order something. Then I thought the guys and Kate, and I could go to the mall the next day. I still need to buy shoes for school."

"I think that would be a good idea honey. I know their dad's want to play poker sometime this weekend. They all take turns having it at their house Scott thinks we have a game room here somewhere with a poker table and supplies." Dad said.

"I can look for you if I have time. I will also ask our housekeepers. Also, to let you know I thought I would stay in tonight. I want to look around the house and the grounds today. I'm also hoping to get a machine that laminates and several rolls of plastic. That will be an all day project by itself. I'm sure I can also keep busy with Cindy. I want to start planning for the holidays. Hay dad have you talked to Billy at all about spending Christmas here. I would love it if he, Jake maybe some of the other guys like Paul, and maybe Kim and Jared came. Lord knows we have the room."

"I'll call him tonight ok?"

"Ok"

Cindy comes over with 2 plates with our eggs benedict.

"Wow this looks so good Cindy thank you." Dad and I take a bite and moan.

"Oh my gosh these are the best I've ever had. Boy are we lucky to have found you. Thank you Cindy. I can only imagine what my lunch will be." Dad said.

"You guys are going to make me get a fat head. Thank you. I love to cook and bake. I'm happy you're enjoying it."

I hear everyone come up the stairs.

"Good morning Bella, Mr Swan. It's nice to meet you. I'm Patty." She then introduces everyone. He gets up and shakes their hands.

"Now I'm sure Bella told you, but we aren't formal here. Just call me Charlie, ok."

They all say ok.

"Now how was your first night here? Did you all sleep ok, finding everything alright?"

"Yes sir the rooms downstairs are very comfortable."

"That's good. Well I hate to eat and run. Bella you have stuff for everyone to do correct?"

"Yes dad. The guys are doing research for me. I want them to build a greenhouse for vegies and herbs. Also, Cindy has experience growing mushrooms. She thought the root cellar would be good for that. So the guys need to see if they can control the climate there. Then the girls are going to just look around and see if we need cleaning supplies, brooms, mops, vacuum cleaners. That kind of thing. Cindy and I are shopping like I mentioned earlier. Then she will be organizing. I will do some looking around then work on laminating the families' papers."

"Ok well thank you for coming up so I can meet all of you. But I better get going." Cindy hands him a lunch container with directions on the top.

He comes over to me and hugs me goodbye. My phone rings and it was Harold. I asked him to drive around the back, and hang up. I open the door to the mud room and see him pull up, and get out of his car. He walks up to the door with a huge envelop filled with papers.

"Hi Harold, all ready to move in?" I introduce everyone to Harold.

"Yes I am Bella. I was hoping to do it yesterday but I was in heaven looking at new limos for you. I have several brochures for you. Also, I had some ideas. I did a little dreaming. If I can have any car made into a limo what would I want. So I went on line to play with that a bit."

"Oh that sounds great. How about you leave all that for me to glance at for now. You go bring your stuff in and move into your room. I will see if anything pops out at me. Ok?"

"That would be great. Here you go. I know it's a lot. Also, feel free to mark or make comments on anything you want."

"Ok I will thank you."

He hands me the packet of papers and I start looking.

"Cindy what time did you want to take off. I know the store is like an hour away right?"

"Yes that is correct. But I am still working on my list. How about an hour or so?"

"That would be good."

I continue looking at the paperwork. I find the papers for a Hummer limo, it looks so nice. I want one of those. That was on his dream list it looks like. Then there are brochures for Mercedes, and Rolls Royce. I think I will let him get all 3 because the Hummer will be for shopping trips. The other 2 will be for everyday and social gatherings like parties. I look at the color possibilities for all and all the extras they can have in the cars.

I notice Harold come in with a smile.

"What are you so happy about silly?"

"I'm just noticing which papers and brochures your making notes on. Do you have anything to tell me?"

"Yes I think I will make your day. I want to get 3 cars. I want a Hummer, a Mercedes, and a RR. I want the color to be anything except black or white. Maybe browns for the RR. For the Hummer maybe dark blue or green. Whichever you like. Then for the Mercedes, I love the 2 tone. I don't need any crazy extras. In the Mercedes I would like a sky roof. I would like a little fridge in the Hummer and Mercedes along with a bar. I do want a phone in each car. Other than that I don't think I need tv's or dvd players. But if they automatically come with the cars that's fine. For the interior no black or white. Then I guess the rest is up to you. Make what ever calls you need, to get them started. Give me a number for the total and I will get my accountant to write the check to them. I can call them also if you like to verify that you do work for me."

"You have great taste. Those are the cars I was thinking with the same options and colors. I already put the order in. They will be ready next week. I have a number and a name of the person in charge of the business. They build and sell the cars. The are in now if you want to call get a progress report."

"Ok that would be great. I will need to call my accountant also. Do you have a total for me?"

"Yes right here." He shows me on the Hummer paperwork.

"Is this just for the Hummer or for all 3?"

"For all 3."

"Well ok good. I thought it would come to a lot more. I will call Darla to let her know. Then I will call this Kevin guy."

I make my calls and let Kevin know that my accountant will call him. He told me they had the cars in stock they just needed to upgrade some things. He said the cars will be delivered on Saturday.

"Ok that's all done. Kevin said he has the cars, he just needed to add some things. He was making them a priority. He said they will be delivered on Saturday. I better get this sorry." I say as my phone rings.

I answer my phone and it was Darla saying that she wrote the check for the cars and was going to deliver it herself. Then she reminded me of the employment papers everyone needed to sign. That she could come and get them if I wanted her too. I said that would be great if she can. We hung up.

"Excuse me. Can everyone come in here please."

They all do. "Sorry to interrupt your work. But, I need all of you to fill out your employment papers and your W-4 so we can start payroll for you. My accountant will by to pick them up this morning. Now I just want to go through some things with you all if that's ok."

They all say sure.

"Ok. Just some ground rules. I don't mind if you guys go out when your off duty but you can't bring anyone here. This is my home. Also, no drugs at all, drinking is ok. But don't let me find you passed out drunk. Those will be cause for immediate dismissal no questions asked. Also, no stealing. If you need money for some reason or you need something. Please come to me or my dad. We have both seen a lot and more than likely will be able to help. Girls I was told by a little birdie that you wanted to take some classes either on line or at night. Let me know what your plans are and we can work around your schedule. Also, maybe we can pay for your schooling. No hitting on my and my dad's friends. My guy friends may be spending the weekend over so dad and I can get to know them. One of them is my boyfriend. Also, dad will be playing poker this weekend with his guy friends. Ladies we need to find the game room and see if there is a poker table and chips. If not I may need to buy one. Let me grab the papers and have you fill them out ok."

I go into the office and grab them. I have them separated and hand them over.

"Ok that first one should be a W-4 that is so we can have taxes taken out and pay into social security for you. Just make sure the information is correct. Like your social security number the address is the one here, then your birth date. Now normally when I fill these out it's easy. I put single then 0 or 1 for dependants. If you put 0 they take out more money per paycheck but you get more when you file your income tax return. If you put 1 then they take less and you may not get anything when you file your taxes. It's your choice. Then sign the bottom and date it. Tell me when your done."

I give them a few minutes and they hand them to me. I look them over and they were all good.

"Ok now is the employment agreement. It says you agree to work here for 12 months. If we both agree for you to continue we will review your employment with us. Give you a raise if it's merited. It also shows the moral code we request. Now all of this is what my lawyer does for his employees at his firm and at home. I just don't want any of you to think this is a cake walk or that I'm a pushover. For the most part I'm your boss. My dad won't have a lot of interaction with you. Go ahead and read that and sign it. Hand it to me when you're done. Also, if any of you have questions for me. The study will be open. Just ask, remember there is no such thing as a dumb question. Ok one more thing. I'm hoping to have a bunch of friends from Washington state here for the holidays. I won't know how many or how long till we get closer to that time. So be ready for that. They eat a lot, and are very very good looking and very loud when we get together."

I give them all a few minutes to read and sign. Everyone handed me the papers and had no questions for me.

"Ok well if you don't need me, Cindy and I have a lot of shopping to do. I expect someone will be making a trip to Costco every couple of days for a week or so. So if there was something we forget just right it down and someone will get it next trip. Cindy are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am." I laughed.

"You got your lists?"

"Yes"

"Ok let me put these in an envelope for Darla. Girls when she comes I will have it on the dinning room table ok? Also, can you find a piece of paper and write down everyone's b-day on it please."

Patty said she will do it. I grab my purse, putting my cell phone in it. Cindy and I go out the back door. We walk over to her SUV and we get in it. Then we head out to Lowell. We listen to the radio and talk. We drive up to a warehouse building with a sign saying **H & H Restaurant Equipment & Supplies**.

We walk in and get a platform trolley cart _(AN _–_you know those things that Costco and Sams Club have for large items)_

We go over to the baking pans first. We find sheet pans, muffin top pans, large and normal sized cake pans. Then we find the knives and Cindy was in heaven when I told her she could get the ceramic knives she was drooling over. We go to the small appliances and find the grinders she wanted. We get 2 of those. She gets 2 professional blenders. We look for the large kitchen aid mixers. We don't need the floor type but we did want something bigger then the normal kind for a house. We found what we were looking for. We got a bunch of attachments for it. A grinder for meat, a pasta maker, different dough hooks and whisks for it. We did get a service plan for it. I have burnt out motors on mixers before and didn't want it to happen to this.

We look for more pans. Cindy found some heavy duty stock pots. Then we went to the utensils. Like metal and rubber spatulas. Slotted spoons, wooden spoons, a regular can opener. We looked around a bit more and found waxed paper and tin foil in larger sizes. We also found large storage containers for the flour and sugar. We also got more measuring cups and spoons. Cindy announces we have everything we need from this store. We go to the check out. We spent a lot, I couldn't believe it. We loaded everything into Cindy's SUV and drive home. The back of her truck is full. She backs up to the back door and honks her horn. I jump out and see if we can get some help.

Bruce and Claude come right out for me. We tell them where we need everything. Once done I go and find the girls.

I see Patty in the living room dusting.

"Hi Patty. Has Darla been by yet?"

"Yes she was here about 20 minutes ago. She was very nice. She said we can do direct deposit if we want and that we will be paid every 2 weeks."

"Oh that's good. Have you done any investigating yet?"

"A little. Follow me. I think I found the game room."

"Ok" I follow her past a bunch of rooms that I will need to look at better. Then she stops in a large room. It has a pool table and electronic dart board. Then I see this weird shaped table. Not quite round. It had a cover on it. I take it off and sure enough it was a poker table for 5. There was a closet and some cabinets. I look around a bit. I find a bunch of old board games.

"Wow look at this. Can you make a point of dusting in here please?"

"Of course. Was this what you father was looking for?"

"Yes and it looks like it has everything needed. Let me look for some decks of cards."

I look in some drawers and find several packs of unopened decks of cards, dice and poker chips.

"Ok here is the jackpot. You guys and I may have to have game night sometime. Oh I need to hit a toy store. I love monopoly and other board games. I'm so excited let me call dad."

I do call the station and tell dad what is going on. He was happy to hear about the game room. I tell him about Harold picking the cars he wanted and what they are. I told him they were ordered and will be delivered on Saturday. I told him about the shopping so far. Then I let him go.

"Ok that's all done. He was excited. Thank you so much Patty. I better get going. Cindy and I are going to Costco now. I think we are going to buy it out. It will take a couple of hours. Don't forget to eat lunch I believe the fridge downstairs is stocked. Also you all need to make a list of things you need either for your living quarters or for work. We will probably go back to the store tomorrow."

"Ok will do Bella. I'm happy I made your dad's day. He seems like a very nice man."

"He's the best. I put him through a lot before we moved here. I love him so much. Well I better go."

I walk towards the kitchen passing the rooms I still wanted to look around in. I make it to the kitchen. Cindy was sitting down drinking some water.

"Are you ready for more shopping?"

"Yes but this time I thought we would take one of the guys for muscle."

I giggle "That's fine for me. Lets go." Turns out Harold goes with us and drives Cindy's SUV it's bigger than mine. We drive the 30 minutes to Danvers. That is were the closest Costco is. We get there, and we go up to the customer service counter to get memberships.

We decided to each get our own card. Each person with a card, well they can bring in one person without one. That way dad can come with me, Claude will come with Harold and Patty can go with Cindy. If the other 2 want one they can. But most likely they would go with someone that has one.

We all get our pictures taken and get our cards. I grab a buggy and the other 2 get those trolley thingies.

We got all kinds of things from cleaning stuff to cases of soda, toilet paper, garbage bags, storage bags. We found tupperware, and other food storage containers. Then I went crazy with the spices and baking stuff. We got flour, sugar, brown sugar, then found the rice, and pasta. We got big cans of tuna. We went to the produce and bought some things there. Some cheese. Then the snacks. I got some pistachios, and candy bars.

The trolleys and my buggy were all full. We went to the check outs. The store was pretty empty being during the week and middle of the day. We all line up. We spent another several thousands of dollars. We take everything out to the SUV and load it up. Amazingly it all fit. We drive home.

Harold backs up and we start to unload. I yell for Claude and Bruce. They were happy to help unload. Now for Cindy to figure out where to put everything. I grabbed a 24 pack of toilet paper and boxes of tissues. I put them in the storage closet near my room and loaded up dad's linen closet. I come down and grab more stuff for upstairs. Some Advil, Tylenol, Rolaids, and similar things. Those all came in twin packs and we got 6 packs of each. I told Bruce that the others go down for them. I also said he should take several packs of toilet paper, and boxes of tissues. He makes a couple of trips to put them away. Patty was helping also. She found the cleaning stuff and split it to all the 3 floors.

We also got packs of legal pads, boxes of computer paper, boxes of regular envelopes, spiral notebooks, packs of pens, high liters and other office things. I even found a machine to laminate documents. I bought several boxes of rolls of laminate, there are 2 rolls in each. I got 10 boxes. I hope that is enough. I ask Bruce to take that stuff into the study.

Now Cindy is breaking down some of the things we bought. She put the flour, pastas, sugars and rice all in the large storage containers we bought. She split the shredded cheese. She cleaned the veggies and fruit, and split it for both kitchens. She found a place for her spices. Everything was finally put away.

I go into the study/office. I sit down and check my phone. I need to put the ringer on because I have some missed calls.

I return my calls to dad. I text Pogue and the guys. I call Darla. She reminded me that I need to call the school and set up a meeting.

When I hang up with her I call and set up the appointment the Provost said I can come tomorrow around lunch time. He said that I can have lunch with the guys. He will give Caleb a note to come to his office just before lunch starts when we should be done. We finish our call.

I open up the laminate machine and 1 box of extra plastic. I read the directions and plug it in. It was simple enough. Just set the size you want then feed the document. I try one of the newer documents just in case. It worked well. It gave me plenty of space to use a hole puncher if I just want to put everything into 3 ring binders. I work on the older documents and went through 3 rolls of the plastic so far.

I take a break and go into the kitchen. Cindy was cooking some chicken.

"Where you making dinner?"

"Yes, nothing fancy but it will make good leftovers. It's a chicken and broccoli casserole. There is cream of mushroom soup, then I put shredded cheese on top when it's almost done. It should be ready in 10 minutes or so. Did you want to go over menu's while we wait?"

"That would be great"

She shows me some of the menus she has used in the past. She then showed me some casserole recipes that looked good. Some of the things she plans on making will be lamb chops, roast beef, roasted chicken, she also has shown me all kinds of salads she can make us. The egg timer went off. She pulls out the casserole. It looks yummy. Of course all I see is the cheese

"I put this in a bowl most of the time when it's the main dish. Did you want a big one?"

"Yes please. We skipped lunch, and I'm starved. I'm going to take it into the study so I can finish what I was doing. I may want 2nds if that is ok."

"That's fine hon. There is plenty I made 2 pans of it. So there is enough for lunch for your dad. He could heat some up tonight if he wants to."

"Ok great." I get a glass of grape juice and take my dinner into the office. I take a bite and blow on it and taste. It was very good. I take a few more bites and a drink of juice. I go back and work on the laminating. I finish up I put the machine and extra rolls away into the closet with the computer paper. I put the documents back in the box I had them in. I still need to get the binders for them.

I finish my dinner and juice. I take my dishes to the kitchen and rinse them out. Cindy comes from nowhere and puts them in the dishwasher.

"Thank you it was really good and I'm stuffed. Can we have the Belgian waffles in the morning?"

"Sure Bella anything you want. I wanted to ask. Do you know if your friends where going to do movie night this weekend? I just wanted to cook something for all of you. Maybe make some gourmet homemade pizza or something."

"Oh that would be great. I'm not sure I will be surprising them at school tomorrow. I have to get my schedule and get to know my way around. The Provost was nice enough to let me come in normal clothes and will let me eat lunch with the guys."

"That's great honey. Well I'm going to clean up. I can't put the casserole away until it cools down a bit. I'm just going to look through those cookie recipes of ours."

"Ok sounds good. I'm going to do a little investigating. Look around and see what all the rooms on this floor are."

I walk away and look around. I go towards the game room Patty found for my dad. All of the doors are open. I walk in the first one and it's a music room, it had black grand piano and a couch. It was very nice. I turn that light off and go to the next room. I turn the light on and it was a huge library. It is much larger then the study, and has even more books. I almost jumped up and down. It's shelves were full of old books. I get a closer look around. I find books on poetry, biographies, fiction. I find some old books about the town. I find some books that look like spell books.

It looks like someone adds new books every so often. There was some Steven King, Anne Rice and others I have read. My phone was ringing. Caller id said it was Pogue.

**Pogue, **Bella

Hi honey how was school?

**It was fine but I couldn't stop thinking about last night. I miss you.**

Me too honey. What do you and the boys have planned on Saturday and Sunday?

**Nothing as far as I know. I can find out for you. Did you have something in mind?**

Yes I do. I thought you and I would spend some time at Nicky's tomorrow night then you come home with me and spend the night. If we have sex ok, if not that is ok too. Then Saturday I thought all of us and Kate would go to a mall and do some shopping. I need to find some nice binders for the family documents I just laminated. I also need to get shoes for school. Then I thought we could rent a bunch of movies and everyone can spend the night here. We have the room. Cindy our cook is already planning on making home made pizza for us, as well as anything else we may want.

**That sounds good. I know all the dads were coming over to your place to play poker. It would be nice for all of us to spend time together.**

That's what I thought. Can you call the guys and ask for me. Tell them I asked.

**Ok I will. I'll call you right back when I know.**

Ok baby I love you.

We hang up and I investigate some more I turn off the light to the big library. The next room was the game room. Then I check the rooms across the hall. There was a large coat closet. A bathroom and a large storage closet with cleaning supplies, kitchen cleaning stuff also. There was another room that is empty. It just had some shelves. Maybe I will make this my trophy room. Then I checked some more rooms. There were 3 guest bedrooms with built in bathrooms, as well as a large empty room that we can make into something. Maybe another study.

I go upstairs and check those rooms. I go to dad's wing first. There were 4 more bedrooms and a storage room. I walk to my wing and find the same but there are 6 bedrooms. I did find laundry shoots, so that's good. I walk back down to the big library.

My phone rings and it was dad.

Dad, **Bella**_, Scott_

**Hi dad whats up?**

Nothing honey. Just wondering what your up to.

**I was just looking around seeing what kind of rooms we have. Did you know we have another 12 bedrooms upstairs. I also found a huge library. It puts the study to shame. I need to ask if the caretaker has been adding things or if it was just Scott.**

Scott is right here do you want to ask now?

**That would be great dad. **

_Hi Bella your dad said you need to ask me something?_

**Yes, if you don't mind. I found the super big library and some of the books in there are new. Also in the wine cellar there are newer bottles I also found other liqueur and am sure some of it is new. **

_Yes I'm guilty as charged. Since I took over the finances. I've always had this feeling that someone would move in soon. So I would buy things and just add it to the collections like with the wine and books. _

**Well thank you. My dad is not a big drinker, and of course I don't. But I expect when we do the scotch will be nice and aged as will the wine. Also, the books I saw were all good choices. Did you see some of the older stuff. Wow. There are books on the history of the town. There are books on the Salem witches. There are even some old spell books. It's like a big treasure chest. Oh, did dad tell you I found the game room and it's all ready for poker playing. There were new supplies I'm sure you bought.**

_Yes he did. We were all thinking of coming over on Saturday night. I understand that the boys will be taking you and Kate to the mall, then you were all having a slumber party at your house._

**I hope so. Pogue is calling the guys and asking now. He should be calling me back soon.**

_Well I know I'm fine with Kate and Tyler being there together overnight. They are good kids. Well I better let you go. We are just getting dinner now and then we will have your dad practice a bit more. He's pretty good at this stuff._

**Ok sounds good. You all be careful. Tell the men I say hello and look forward to seeing everyone on Saturday night.**

_Will do honey. Have a good night. We won't keep your old man out to long._

We hang up. Then Pogue calls to tell me the guys love the idea, and look forward to spending time with me and watching movies.

I come out of the room turning the lights off. I go to the kitchen and see Cindy in there.

"Hi there. I just talked to dad and he won't be home for a while. The guys took him out to dinner again. Also, he will be having the guys over Saturday night for poker. My guys will be over also. We will be watching movies all night, then they will sleep over. So breakfast on Sunday will be on me. I'll just do scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. But for Saturday night the men will want snacks I'm sure. So will we. I was thinking after my meeting I would go to the grocery store with you if you like."

"That would be good. What time is your meeting?"

"It's at 11:30 but I'm staying for lunch. I will spend some time with the guys. Then I can be here for a few hours. Then I'll be getting all pretty to go out with Pogue."

"Lets plan on the grocery store and anything else you may need."

"Sounds good. I think I'm going to take a long bath then read for a while. Good night Cindy."

"Good night Bella."

I go upstairs and get my pj's. I fill my big tub and put in bubbles. I strip as the bathtub fills. I turn the water off and check the temperature. It was just perfect. I get in and sink down and just relax. I wash my hair then leave the conditioner in for a while then wash that out. I clean and shave everything, then get out of the tub. I dry off and dress in my pj's. I brush my teeth and hair. I put my hair in a braid. I grab a book I was reading

I read for a little while. I decide to text dad and Pogue, to let them know I was going to bed. A minute later dad called to say he will be home soon. I told him there was left over dinner in the fridge and just put some in a bowl and nuke it for a few minutes if he was still hungry. We hung up and I had a text from Pogue saying he was in his dorm room and catching up on some homework. That he would be going to bed soon also.

I put my book down and turn the light off. I go to sleep and for some reason I had another dream with my grandfather:

_Dream_

_Ahh, my Bella how are you my dear? _

_I'm good grandfather. The 4 families are so welcoming and the 'sons' are great. Pogue is wonderful. I know he is my soul mate. I love him so much. _

_Yes he is a good young man. He has many dreams and hopes that include the both of you. He is still planning on becoming a doctor. I see good times for you. But I must warn you of some things to come. _

_Ok grandpa what is it? Well, your hurtful past will come back. It's not for a while yet. But it is important that you and Pogue are good in your commitment to each other. This past will come in the form of the Cullens. All of them will come back to your life. Edward still thinks he loves you. _

_That's ok grandpa, I don't love him in that way anymore. We can try to be friends. My love is with Pogue now. From the moment we spoke on the phone to the first time I saw him. I knew he was all I would ever need. I know he feels the same. I don't worry about him or our relationship. Will the Cullen's bring danger or something? _

_Yes my darling. They will have friends that will visit and somehow word will get to the Volturi. You already know that you're a mental shield of some sort since Edward was never able to read you. That along with your 'power' and with the way your mind works. Aro will find you fascinating. The supernatural beings of the world are tired of the way the Volturi are handling things. The fact that Aro is just after power and is willing to do anything to get it. It's time for him to be stopped. It will take all of the 'sons' and fathers, as well as other sups to fight them. That is part of why the men are training your dad so much. Everyone in the sup world can feel a war and change coming. It's just a matter of time. You will graduate from high school and go to collage. The war wont start until you and Pogue, as well as the others get married. The introductions will start soon. You never know when you may meet another supernatural being. The war won't be for at least 10 years but all of you must be prepared. _

_I will tell you more as you get closer to the time. I just want you to start thinking of your future. Even if the Cullen's didn't come back into your life, this will still all happen. It will be a good thing, them being back. Now get some sleep my beautiful granddaughter. When you wake up your changes will start. Don't worry but you're coming into some new powers. Learn about them, test, and play with them. I love you. I will see you in your dreams soon._

Then everything just fades away. My alarm goes off and I get up. I brush my teeth and dress in some nice slacks and a pretty button down blouse. I put on a pair of charcoal flats to match my slacks. I go downstairs and smell coffee. I see Cindy and dad.

I go to dad and kiss him on the cheek.

"Morning dad. What time did you finally get home?"

"Oh only an hour or so after we talked."

"Ok I won't be too mad then. Good morning Cindy."

"Morning Bella, waffles will be ready in a minute. You want strawberries on yours?"

"Yes please. Dad did you need to go in right away. I need to talk to you about a dream I had."

"I should but I can put it off. After we eat can we go into the study." He said.

"Good I want to show you what I did with the documents also."

"Sure we can do that." Dad said.

"Ok here you both go. There are more in the microwave. I need to go downstairs and do some cooking for those guys. If you don't mind. Also, Charlie since you didn't have any of the leftovers from last night. I put some in a storage container with directions to re-heat it at work ok?"

"That's fine thank you Cindy. You take very good care of us." Dad and I eat the wonderful waffles that Cindy made. We also had some link sausage and juice. Dad had another waffle. We finished up. I rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. We both walk into the study and close the door.

"Ok Bells whats up?"

I tell him about my dream. About the Cullen's coming back, and that it sounded like we needed them too. I told him how I was coming into new powers today and should practice them. I told him how there is still going to be a war and that all sups can feel it. That was the reason for all of his training. Also why it was important to heal William and make us all age slower than normal. We aren't immortal but it will be hard to be killed by any sup.

"You know dad. I bet that is why I found the big library and found those old books on the supernatural. I didn't get into it too much. But, the books talk about other beings, like fairies, trolls, orgs and others. They all have there own form of government but for some reason the Volturi has some power over them all. They are misusing that power, and everyone is fed up with it. This war won't be for at least 10 years. There is a lot to do before then. The boys and I will finish high school and college and get married. We will be in our careers and start having children. We will all have at least 1 son. I think we need the power for the fight. Also, grandpa told me the Cullens' will be important. They know other vampires and maybe other sups. We need to get as many as we can on our side."

"Bella I'm just afraid when you see Edward you will fall apart and forget everything else. That you will want to go back to him."

"Dad, grandpa told me that when Edward comes back into my life, he will be a bit confused when he sees me. But we will become friends again. Which is good. I miss the Cullens'. I miss Alice's hyperness, Emmett's goofiness, Esme's maternal side. Then Rose and Jasper's protective side. If I know Jasper, he probably still feels guilty for what happened. I look forward to seeing him and telling him how I feel about the situation."

"I should let you get going. We've been talking for a while, and I have to be at Spencer's by 11:30 to get my schedule and secretly meet the boys during their lunch break."

"Ok honey. I'm sure I won't see you until tomorrow before the shopping. Yes, and I will remember Pogue will be here when I get home."

We get up and I hug him. "Have a good day dad and don't forget your lunch."

"I won't baby. You have a good day too."

I walk with dad to the kitchen. I get out his lunch and put it in a sack for him. Then I walk him out to the front door.

I go back into the kitchen where Cindy was sitting.

"Hi what are you doing?"

"I was just thinking of things to make for you and your friends as well as their fathers' for their poker game."

"I'm sure whatever you make will be wonderful. For us don't do fancy stuff. When I told Pogue about homemade pizza I swear I could see him drooling over the phone. Just do some normal kinds then for me I would love something with chicken and pesto sauce, and spinach or artichoke hearts. Otherwise pepperoni and olives, peppers, sausage will all be good. Maybe a plain cheese pizza also. Then cookies for snacks. When we go to the store we can buy popcorn and chips and more soda. I will find out at lunch what they all like."

I look at the clock and it was 11am already.

"Well I better get going. I should be back no later that 2pm. I will call and let you know if I'm going to be late."

"Ok sweetie, I'll see you later."

I grab my coat and keys to the hybrid. I get in and plug in the address to the school into the G.P.S. I take off. As I drive, I put some music on softly. It took about 15 minutes to get there. But I had to drive around to find the administration building where the Provost's office was. I find it and park close to the door. I go into the building and find the office with no problems.

I walk up to the secretary. Her name plate said Tina.

"Hello I'm here to see Provost Higgins. I'm Isabella Swan. I have a 11:30 appointment."

"Yes of course. One moment please."

She calls him and he must have told her to send me in. I knock and he said to come in. I walk up to him and firmly shake his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Provost Higgins. I'm Isabella Swan, but, please call me Bella."

"The pleasure is mine Bella. Please come and sit down." We walk over to a couch and chair. He points for me to sit on the couch while he sits on the chair. There was a file in front of him.

"I have your school records here from both Phoenix and Forks. Very impressive. It looks like you have always been a straight A student. It also says here that you have tutored students since you were a freshman. It also has some tests here you took for SAT's and an IQ test. Do you realize if you wanted to, you could have graduated 2 years ago?"

"Yes sir I do. But I never fit in with kids my own age, why would I want to be in classes with older kids. I would be ostracized even more. I have a wonderful group of friends now that are my age. Has Scott Simms told you my story?"

"No, just that your father is the new chief of police. Would you like to tell me your story?"

"Yes." So I tell him my story, minus the supernatural stuff. I tell him about my research and who dad and I are decedents of.

"So now I am friends with Caleb, Reid and Tyler. Pogue is my boyfriend. Their families have been so welcoming. I love them all and more important my dad has become friends with them all."

"I'm sorry you went through all that you did back in Washington state. But you and your father are in good company with the 4 families. The boys are good on the most part. I think Reid is good deep, deep down." We laugh at that.

"Well lets take a look at what classes you were put in. You will be finishing your junior year and be in similar classes that you were in at your previous school. It looks like you were in some AP classes. I also see that it was requested that you be in a class with at least one of the 'sons' if possible. I was able to do that for you. Here is your schedule. Caleb should be here any minute. You are allowed to have lunch with him and the boys. Have a good weekend and I look forward to seeing you on Monday morning."

"Thank you very much." His desk phone buzzes. Tina told him Caleb was there. He walks to the door and lets Caleb in.

"Caleb, we have a new student starting on Monday and she asked to be shown around a bit. Since it's your lunchtime, I though she could have lunch with you and the 'sons' would you mind taking her for me. I believe you know her."

He finally looks over to the couch. I get up and walk to him.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to Provost Higgins and get my schedule. I also wanted to see a bit of the school before I actually start. The big reason was to surprise you and the guys, maybe stir up trouble." The Provost and Caleb both laugh.

"Funny. Well come with me. They will be surprised and thrilled. Pogue won't shut up about you. What did you do to him the other night? He is acting like he was hypnotized or something?"

"I will tell you in the hall. It wouldn't be appropriate in here. Provost thank you for everything. I look forward to starting. I do have a question though. I originally was going to use a scholarship to pay my tuition. Was someone else able to use it this school year?"

"As you know it's very late in the school year, but yes."

"That is good. I will see you around sir." I go up and hug Caleb and he takes my hand. We walk out. He tells me we are walking towards the cafeteria.

"So are you going to do tell me what you did to Pogue. If he wasn't already in love with you, I would say you gave him a love potion or something."

I laugh "No it was nothing like that. It's just when he took me home the other night. I was not really tired. I just needed some alone time with him. When he took me home on Tuesday night we stopped close to my house. There was a deserted driveway that went into an empty field. He drove into it. We made out a bit. But to be honest your car was not the best for that. So on Wensday night he had his SUV and I made him stop again and when he turned the car off. I jumped into the back seat. He joined me. We made out and I did a little something for him twice. We were both surprised I was willing to do it. But I enjoyed it, and I guess he did as well. I guess it's amazing what a good blow job will do to a guy. I must have some kind of talent or something. Please don't tease him too bad about it."

"Wow. I never thought you would be so open about it."

"Well, I guess I'm losing my shyness. I had to explain to my dad that I'm ready to have sex. I explained that I will be ready when it comes up. But that I'm not going to wait anymore. Pogue is spending the night at my house and dad knows about it. If we have sex great if not that is ok too. There are plenty of things we can still do. I just have this need to be close to him. I feel like I'm missing something when we aren't together."

"We are almost to the lunch room. It's through those doors. Now I'm positive that there will be a reaction. Because to tell you the truth, you look damn hot. Here we are. What would you like?"

We walk through the line I see chicken salad and juice. Caleb pays for it and adds what he wants. We walk over to the guys without them noticing. Other guys and girls noticed us and were whispering.

Caleb puts the tray down.

"Hi guys. Surprise."

Pogue jumps up and grabs me. Twirling around. Kate looks up at me and smiles. I wink at her.

"Oh god babe it's good to see you. I've missed you so much. What are you doing here?"

"Can I get a kiss then I'll tell you." He grabs my hair and pulls me to him and gives me a deep, mind blowing kiss. I hear whistling. I pull away.

"I had to get my schedule and meet the Provost. I wanted to surprise you and asked when the meeting was set up, if I could have lunch with you guys. The Provost allowed it and suggested sending a note to Caleb to come to the office, not giving a reason. The look on his face when the Provost asked him to show some new girl around, was priceless. When he finally saw me it was great. Now I am hungry so can we sit please?"

"Sure babe sorry. I'm just so excited."

"That's ok. Caleb told me you won't shut up about me. Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm perfect now that you're here. Now lets talk about plans for tonight and tomorrow."

"Ok when I leave I'm going grocery shopping with Cindy. While you guys are over Saturday night I need to know what you want to drink and eat so we can either make it or buy it."

"For soda, we like coke, dr. pepper, and root beer. For snacks. I would like to request brownies with white chocolate chips."

"Ok Tyler we can do that. What do you guys want?"

"Um, popcorn is fine with me." Reid said.

"How about we pick up some stone cold ice cream." Said Caleb.

"I've never had it Caleb so that will be a treat. What about you honey?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you babe. I'll eat whatever." I laugh.

"Ok lover boy. We better hurry and eat. I have things to do. Hay babe did you pack a bag for tonight?"

"Yep, I will come over at 7 or so to drop it off and pick you up ok?"

"Sounds good honey." Of course things can't stay nice. Some guy had to come over and be nosey. He walks right up to me.

"Well hi there gorgeous. What are you doing here, hanging out with these losers?"

"First of all these guys are my friends and boyfriend."

"I can be your boyfriend," Pogue was about to get up. I stop him by getting up and sitting on his lap then giving him a very passionate kiss.

"As you can see I'm very happy with the boyfriend I have."

"Don't you want to be with a real man, not a pretty boy, who sleeps with every girl here."

"I agree Pogue is a pretty boy. But he is also loving, caring, and sexy as hell. He is the love of my life. As for him sleeping around, well that has stopped. He has no need now that I'm here. As for being man enough. He is more man then you will ever be. You see girls fell over themselves to be with him. Unlike you. I know that you have forced yourself on girls. I should warn you of who I am. I'm Isabella Swan but my friends call me Bella. You should also know who my dad is. He is the new chief of police, and I am his only child. His baby girl. So unless you want to get stopped constantly by my dad or his men. You should leave me the fuck alone. Also, unlike the girls you have forced in the past. I will fight back. I'm a better marksman then my dad and the guys on the force. You see dad likes to spend quality time with me. That included the shooting range all the time. They say it's a gift I have. I start here on Monday, and I'm putting a warning to you. If I ever see you laying a hand on any girl that doesn't want it. I will hurt you, and you don't want to mess with me."

He walks away.

"Oh god babe that was the hottest thing ever." Then Pogue leans in and whispers in my ear. "I'm so hard for you now. I don't know if I can wait for tonight."

"Slow down tiger. We have plenty of time. Now can you guys tell me who that ass hole was?"

"That baby girl was Aaron Abbott. He is a total douche. He thinks he can have any girl. Now what were you saying about him forcing himself on girls?"

"I had a dream last night with my grandfather. He was telling me I was coming into more 'powers' or 'gifts' I guess, I was either reading his mind or seeing something. I think he has raped girls in the past. He has sick vile thoughts of me too. I need to tell you guys to watch over him for the rest of the day. The girls he's had either are too scared to talk or transferred out. He has been doing it for a long time. There is something else. I believe I'm like a live lie detector. Because when you guys were talking I was hearing the word truth every so often."

"Lets test it out. Kate tell her 3 things about you. Making sure 1 is a lie." She does and I guess the lie. The guys take turns and do the same and I guess right every time.

"Well guys your bell is about to ring. I should get going. Cindy and I have shopping to do. When we get to Nicky's I want to play some pool. Maybe bet a little, who knows take Aaron's money."

The bell rings. We all get up.

"Babe I will see you at 7 or so. I can't wait to be with you again. I love you so much _my_ Bella."

"Oh Pogue I love you too. I will see you all tonight." I go up and hug them all. I hug Kate then Tyler. I want to show respect to her. Letting know that I know Tyler was hers.

We all walk into the hall. Pogue walks me to the parking lot where my car was. He has me against my car, holding me. I kiss him and lick his bottom lip. He opens up for me and I devour the inside of his mouth. He tastes so good.

"Babe you need to go to class. Just think this is the last day we will be separated. I will be in school with all of you after today. I look forward to you walking me to class, waiting for me when I don't have a class with you. All of us eating lunch together. Kate and I talking about all the dumb boys that try to flirt with us. Remember I LOVE YOU. Only you. You're my life now. Don't ever forget that ok. Now get in school and I will see you at my house later."

I give him a kiss and squeeze his tight round ass. He walks into the building and I get in the car and drive home. I get in and go to my room to change my clothes to jeans and a tee shirt.

_AN– I want to thank all of you for the reviews and adding me to your fav's lists. It means so much to me. I can't tell you. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions._

_Kim_


	7. The Weekend of Firsts

**Chapter 7: The Weekend of Firsts**

**Additional disclosure. In this chapter I mention other authors and books. I take no credit what so ever for them. I'm just showing what I like and read. I make no money mentioning these books or authors. They are all protected by copyright laws. No infringement intended.**

_AN- Another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have never written a lemon and I wanted to make it believable. There is some Aaron in here. It's another long chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. Let me know what you think so far. Do you like the direction its going? _

**BPOV**

I come downstairs and into the kitchen, hoping to find Cindy. There she is sitting at the island with a list.

"Hi Cindy are you ready to go grocery shopping?"

"Yes I am. How was lunch with the guys?"

"It was good. Although near the end, some idiot tried to flirt with me. So I had to set him straight. It was kind of fun. If you're ready lets go. I have some things I need to get for Saturday night."

"Ok sweetie lets go."

We walk out the back door and go to her SUV. We drive the short 10 minutes to the grocery store. We were there for about an hour getting the soda for my guys and stuff for the pizzas. We also get other things. We drive home and unload her truck. I help her put things away.

"Ok if you don't need me anymore. I'm going to shower and get all prettied up for my guys."

"Ok Bella. Were they going to feed you dinner?"

"Yes ma'am. Pogue is getting me early and I want him to meet you. If the others are around, I want them to meet him too. He will be spending a lot of time here I hope."

"Ok, I look forward to it. See you later hon."

I go upstairs and take a long shower, shaving everywhere, shampooing my hair, washing my body while the conditioner was working. Then rinsing off everywhere. I get out and dry my self off. I blow dry my hair, and brush my teeth. While the curling iron gets warm, I look for something to wear.

I find a pair of dark wash jeans that sit on my hips, showing my muscular belly and my belly ring. Now for a top something tight that will show off part of my back and is short. I've got it, I'll wear my dark green vest top. It will cover my boobs and most of my torso but it's short. It also has a big round cut out in the back. It will show my tats nicely. The front of the top has extra support so it shouldn't be too bad. I've never warn this so I hope it doesn't make me look slutty. I will wear I light shirt over it. When I get warm I'll just take the shirt off. I bet Pogue will get turned on. Yep that's what I'll wear. Then for shoes I will wear my wrinkle ankle boots with the 2 inch heal. Those always make me feel sexy when I wear them.

I look at the clock and it's 6:30. I curl my hair and put on my make up. Just mascara, and lip gloss. Ok the face is done. I find my fav perfume and spray that all over. Then I get dressed. I finally put my boots on, and I look at my self in the full length mirror. I look good with or without the extra shirt on. I grab my phone and some money just in case I need it. My id and keys. I walk down the stairs and walk over to the closet and grab my leather jacket. I walk back to the front door to place my jacket on the bottom of the banister.

Then, the doorbell rings. I open it up, and there is my sexy Pogue, looking good enough to eat.

"Wow Bella you look... hot, sexy, gorgeous, beautiful. Words can't even say."

"Wow, well thank you. I don't look slutty do I? I don't want guys to think that."

"Not at all. You just look wow. Tonight will be rough. I will have to pull guys away from you all night long. I should warn the guys so they won't be too shocked. Man look at those abs of yours. I know you love mine. I think I like yours more. That belly piercing it so sexy babe. God I want you now."

I giggled at him just before kissing him. He always knows what to say to make me feel comfortable.

"Thanks honey, you know just what to say to make me feel better. I was worried about this. Oh, maybe I should show you the back before you make your final decision."

I turn around for him. Before I can turn back. I feel his hands on my tattoo.

"God, can you get any more sexy? To think you are all mine. No one else will even come close to how I feel about you now."

He turns me around and pulls me close to him and starts to kiss me.

"I love you so much Bella. I know I say it all the time, but I just can't believe how things have gone since you and your dad came to town. I've never seen Caleb as happy as he is now. I don't think any of us realized how much he missed his dad until you gave him back to all of us. We all love you. But, for me it's like I can't find the right words. I know you're not into the big romantic stuff. But when I'm with you, I want to quote poetry or some shit. You give me butterflies. No one has ever done that. You make me all nervous, and excited and worried. I worry that I'm not going to be good enough for you. Because Bella you're wonderful without doing anything. Everyone that meets you, loves you. You can even get the truth out of Reid. Normally Caleb has to poke and prod to get it out of him. You call him out on his bullshit. You're just amazing. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I love you with my whole heart."

"Aww babe. You know I'm the lucky one. I don't feel like I deserve you. I mean look at you. You're, hot, and sexy. You have this great body and you're smart. I love watching you with the guys, it warms my heart, seeing how close all of you are. I need you to know that I will never come in between any of you. What you guys have is special."

I just hold him tight, resting my head on his chest and taking in his smell. God he always smells so good.

"Um babe you know I would love to just be here with you. But the guys and Kate were looking forward to spending some fun time with you. I brought my overnight bag, unless you changed your mind."

"Not at all. Lets take it to my room. I want the staff to meet you anyway. Then we can take off ok?"

He grabs his bag and follows me upstairs. I show him dad's wing. Then we walk to my room.

"See how far away we are from dad's room. We can make all the noise we want and he won't hear us. Go ahead and put your bag anywhere."

I sit on the bed. I bend my finger when he looks at me, giving him the come here signal. He walks to me as I lay down on the bed. He bends down and kisses my neck then up to the back of my ear. Then my chest and my lips. I pull him so he is on top of me. I lick his lips and he lets me in. He knows better then to fight me. We rediscover each other's mouth. Then I hear a beeping/ringing.

"Damn it. Sorry babe it's my phone." He answers it. "Ya, ok give us 20. Yes she is looking smokin' just to warn you if Aaron is there, we may have trouble. She is showing off some of her tats, you know what that does to me. Ya. She is going to want to eat also. Ok I will. Yep ok be there soon. Yes I will tell her. Bye"

"God, Reid is a pain in the ass. He wants me to tell you we need to hurry and get there. Everyone is there and Kate is dying to gossip with you. You showing up at lunch like you did, made quite the stir I guess. Also Reid is wanting to kick Aaron's ass at something. He thinks we should play pool then let Aaron make an ass out of himself and play you. Of course he will be betting the whole time and will want to bet against you. Because he'll think that a sexy, gorgeous woman can't be good at anything but giving blow jobs or spreading her legs. But, we'll show him babe."

"Ok sounds good. Lets go to the kitchen so you can at least meet Cindy. She is our cook and someone I've been spending a lot of time with."

"Sounds good. We do really need to leave soon so I can show you off tonight." We walk downstairs and I pull him into the kitchen. Everyone was actually in there.

"Hi guys. I want you to meet someone that is very very important to me. This is Pogue my boyfriend. He will be spending a lot of time here. I hope."

I point to each person as I introduce them to Pogue.

"It was nice meeting all of you and I don't mean to be rude but Bella we really need to go. The guys are going to send out a search party soon, if we don't take off."

"I'm sorry everyone, he's right we need to go. Have a good night all. Cindy whatever you make for breakfast will be good. But can you make it for later then normal. This is my last time staying out really late since I start school on Monday and have to be a good girl again."

They all laugh.

"Honey I hate to say it but you are a good girl. Even dressed like that. You're just too sweet to be otherwise. All anyone needs to do is talk to you for 2 minutes and they would know. You're just a very sweet, caring, and loving young lady. We are very happy to be here working for you and your dad."

"Aww Bruce your not trying to hit me up for a raise already are you?"

"No ma'am. I almost feel like I should pay you to be living here. This house is great and the ideas you have for it are amazing. But, I better let you and your young man go. I can tell he's dying to show you off. Have fun and we will see you both in the morning."

We tell them bye. Pogue grabs my hand and we walk to the door.

"Pogue my coat honey. Can you help me with it?"

"Of course my love." He helps me with my coat. We walk out the door and I lock it up. He walks me to his SUV and opens the door, helps me in and closes the door. Then gets into the driver side. He starts it and puts music on. He drives fast as we were running late. We get to Nicky's and walk in. We go over to the bar to order food.

Nicky sees us.

"Hay guys what can I get you?"

"Hi Nicky. I would love another one of your extra cheesy patty melts. That last one got me hooked it was so good, then a coke."

"Sure gorgeous. Pogue what about you son?"

"The normal please the deluxe burger with onion rings and ranch on the side. I'll take a coke also."

"Ok sounds good man. It will take me a minute. I can bring it if you like. Are you going to be at your normal table?"

"Yes. Thanks Nicky."

Nicky hands us our cokes. "Not a problem." We walk over to the table with the other guys are sitting with Kate.

Pogue pulls out a chair for me, then sits next to me.

"I thought you would never get here Bells." I laugh at Tyler. He's just so cute.

"Tyler it's still early. Are you guys up to something?"

Reid looking sheepish. "Who us, not at all Bella."

"Ok what is going on. I can tell something is up. Kate do you know what they are up too?"

"Well, their just excited to show you off I think. Even though that should be Pogue's job. They are excited about having you meet some of their other friends."

"Well that's not a big deal. Now I need to talk to all of you before we get company. It's about my dream."

"Ok Bella what else did your grandfather say."

"Caleb, I'm scared. He told me about this war we are going to fight, and who we are fighting. It's a powerful coven of vampires. Well they are the governing body for them. It's 3 men they call themselves kings. They are power hungry. We will be meeting other supernatural beings that want to fight along side of us. This group, the Volturi they are called. They are in Italy, they have a say in all things supernatural and they have been abusing their power. We and our dad's will be a big part of this but so will the Cullen's. They are going to come back into my life again. The war wont be for several years yet, so no freaking out babe."

Just then Nicky comes with our food.

"Enjoy kids and it's on the house. Bella I don't want to hear it. This is my place and if I want to give away a free dinner or two away I will. So just stop fighting me ok."

"Yes Nicky. Thank you." I get up and hug him, then kiss him on the cheek.

I sit down.

"What is it about men spoiling me rotten? I just want to know. Between him and Pogue, they make me feel like a goddess or something."

"Babe in my eyes you are. Now back to your dream. I can't say I'm looking forward to meeting them but if they can help or even get more beings to help. I guess I can't say anything. How long before everything happens?"

After I take a few bites of my patty melt, and drink some of my soda.

"Well, it sounds like we will finish college and be solid in our careers. It didn't show me what we were all going to do. But we were all successful and happy. Everyone was married with at least 1 son each. It looks like when we reach a certain age we will be aging slower. I don't really know why. Maybe so we can all be strong for the fight. Grandpa said not to worry about the details, that's why he didn't show me. Just that some things were set in stone. Like Pogue and I being married with a couple of kids. It looks like I will become an author, and you a doctor of some sort. It looked like we were more in love than ever, if that's even possible. Our sons were just as handsome as their dads. I didn't see much. But what I did see, is that our sons will all be friends, just like all of you are. But, for some reason we have the first, so our son will be the leader in the next generation. It all looked good. I guess the part that scared me was the fact that I will be like the ambassador to all these beings that will come into our lives. They will come because they will feel a pull to me and dad. It felt like I would meet some soon, like in the next couple of years while in college. I guess I just need to be who I am and let things happen. I will be told when to worry."

"You know your grandpa still sends me dreams. It's like he wants me to help you. He wants me to help show you that you are the confident, warm, loving, caring intelligent woman we all see. I'm sure you've been told that you don't see yourself clearly. Either in personality or looks. But, Bella you are exquisite in every way. We are all a bit jealous of Pogue. But we are happy that you're in each of our lives. I mean no one can call Reid out on his shit without him being pissed off about it. It's like you're a snake charmer or something. But for people. You don't know you're doing it. But you can talk anyone into anything, without even trying."

"Awww Caleb you big softy. I love you. You guys know that right. I mean I'm madly head over heals in love with this guy. (hugging Pogue and kissing his cheek) But you guys mean as much to me as the pack. You know how much I love them."

"Bellsy we love you too."

"Bellsy where did you get that. You're not talking to the pack are you. Qual calls me that."

"Nope it just fit. Are you done eating lets show you off and go play some pool."

"Yep, I'm done. I don't think it would be too lady like to lick the paper." They all laugh.

"You really like those don't you?"

"I do Tyler. I don't know what it is. But they are super yummmy. Mmmmmm."

"You better stop that babe, it's kinda turning me on." I giggled.

"Babe everything turns you on. You're just perpetually horney. Admit it."

"You're right. Whenever I'm around you I just can't help myself. Now lets go play some pool and show you off."

We get up and walk over to the bar first.

"Hay Nicky would you mind if I have my jacket back there?"

"Not at all sugar. How was your dinner?"

"Yummy. I think I'm addicted to your patty melts. I just love them. Thank you so much. Now we are off to kick some ass. Oh sorry, to play some pool." He laughs.

"Ok sugar. You all have fun. Pogue you better keep an eye on her. If she gets hurt, I hurt you. You hear me."

"Um yes sir. Nicky."

We all walk over to the pool table. No one was playing at the time. The guys take turns playing. After a while Pogue was standing next to me and saw someone come in the door.

"Here comes trouble guys. Aaron just walked in."

"Babe don't worry about him. Come here." I pull him to me and start kissing him. At first they were just soft kisses. Then he started to get all handsy and kissing with more passion. We all of a sudden hear a throat clear and we stop. We pull away from each other and look to the person that did it. It was Aaron of course.

"Problem there Aaron?"

"No Pogue, just wanted to see who you were sucking face with."

"You met Bella in the lunch room today. Remember she handed you your ass." The guys laughed at that.

"Ya that was very funny. But before the night is out she will drop you and be with me."

"Um, Aaron, did I not make myself clear in school today? I'm in love with Pogue and he is in love with me. Yes I know all about all the girls he's been with. Do I like it no. But, that was before he knew me. I know he is all mine now. No one can or will ever take him from me. We've had long discussions about it. I've been hurt by a guy before and he knows that history. Neither one of us are worried or nervous about our past relationships. I know all of those girls were just sex to him. He never loved them. He is more worried about my ex boyfriend then I am any of the flusies he was with. I was in love with my ex, but, we weren't good for each other."

"That's a nice little speech Bella. But I will make you mine, one way or another."

Pogue shoves him. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that no one ever tells me no."

"That's right you rape girls that won't give it up to you right. Well something I didn't tell you or the boys before, is that I've been trained in several disciplines of martial arts. You see my mom had a thing for guys that did martial arts. They all liked me and worried about me. So they would have me take classes. Turns out I have an aptitude towards them. I have black belts in; karate, ju-jitsu, and judo. As well as being trained in kick boxing. I have boxes and boxes of trophies from competitions I've been in since I was 6. My instructors keep calling asking if I will continue. I still train when I can. So you see you ugly dumb jock. I can more than take care of my self."

"God babe I didn't know all of that. It's hot."

I giggle. "Pogue babe I told you everything is hot to you. Your in a perpetual state of being horny. Believe me Aaron you don't want to mess with me or any other girl that doesn't want your attention. I already told you that I will be watching you, to make sure you stay in line. Also I will be telling my father what I know. You see now that I'm here, I'm the one with the influence."

"I don't think so little girl. I will have you. You're making things interesting around here."

"Well then I should tell you that I have a permit to carry a gun on me at all times. You see I was stalked once. A federal judge saw my history. For some reason I am a danger magnet. So I have permission to carry a gun in all 50 states and in any country I want. Also, my hands and feet are registered as lethal weapons. You know since I've won all those trophies and all. I also have a very protective dad that has come close to losing me many times. Not to mention all these guys. I know they would all die for me. I also have a bunch of American Indian friends that average 6'6" or so with bad tempers. They get worse when someone threatens me. They hardly let me fight at all. The only time I get too is in the ring. So bring it."

"Well like I said you have just made things interesting. I'll see you around Isabella."

Aaron finally walks away.

"Bella is all of that really true. I thought you were a total klutz. Actually, there are a lot of things about you that are different from what we were expecting. Care to explain?" Tyler said.

"Sure. First of all I want to apologize for lying to all of you. I used to be popular and had a ton of friends. But I got hurt all the time. Everyone I called a friend would stab me in the back. In Arizona I did have a few boyfriends. When I wouldn't have sex with them, they found it elsewhere. A couple of times I caught them in the act. Once it was with my best friend. So when I decided to move, I thought it was a time for a change. Everything from my clothes, to my being clumsy, to being shy and quite. It worked for a while, but, all that pretending was boring. The only way I used to get hurt was if in practice or a competition. Not by just tripping over air."

"Is it true that you carry a gun on you?"

"Yep baby boy. I should let Nicky know just in case. I'll be right back." I walk over to Nick.

"Hay Nicky can I talk to you someplace quite please. I need to tell you a little more about myself in case there is trouble. I don't want to freak you out."

"Sure honey, follow me to my office." I do follow him. He sits down at his desk and I sit in a chair just in front of him.

"Before you tell me anything. I noticed that you have some tattoos. May I see them please?"

"Of course" I take off the button down shirt and show him the tattoos on both biceps and explain them. Then the one on my lower back, and lastly the large one on the rest of my back.

"Wow the dream catcher and wolves are impressive. When I first met you I never would have thought you had tattoos. Next thing you'll tell me is you have more body piercings than your belly button."

"Well I hate to blow your image of me, but, yes I do have more body piercings. But that's not what I want to talk to you about. I need to tell you that I have to be careful of any fights I may be in. You see in all 50 states and most large countries, I'm registered as a lethal weapon. I have black belts in several martial arts. I also have competed. I'm also pretty good at kick boxing. One more thing I should tell you is, that I have a license to carry a concealed weapon. I carry a gun on me at all times. I'm a better shot then my dad."

"Oh gosh your just full of surprises then. So your telling me you can kick ass and shoot people as well?"

"Yep"

"Ok I consider myself warned. Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"No that covers it. Just that I will be here a lot. The guys like hanging out here and since I'm now part of their group, I guess I will be also."

"That's fine by me. You're a nice change of pace. Well, I should let you go back out to the boys before they start hunting us down."

"Ok lets go and make sure you still have a bar. Also I should warn you that Aaron guy, I have a bad feeling about him. He all but confessed that he has forced himself on girls. I plan on telling my dad. I know you can't watch everyone at all times. I plan to keep an eye on him when I'm around. He has already made threats to me. Lets go."

"Ok beautiful."

We both get up and walk back into the bar. I see the guys playing pool still. I walk over to Pogue.

"Hi babe did you miss me?" I give him a kiss.

"Yes we were wondering what you were doing."

"I just had a little visit with Nicky about the things I told you. He was also interested in my tats. Everything is good now. Aaron isn't giving you guys a hard time is he?"

"No he took off. I was thinking we would leave soon if that's ok with you. I want to get some alone time with you."

"That's fine with me. Lets go now ok. Lets just tell the guys and Kate goodbye."

The guys just finished their game. They look over to me.

"Um guys, I know I just got back. Pogue and I are going to take off ok."

"That's fine. Were we going to meet at your house in the morning? Or did you two just want to meet us at the mall?"

"Reid, why don't we go ahead and meet at the mall. We'll plan on lunch at the mall then dinner at the house. Just call our cells' or text us when you want to meet."

"We can do that."

"We will see you all tomorrow then." They all say bye to us. Kate while hugging me.

"Have fun, and don't worry so much. He loves you no matter what happens tonight."

"Thanks"

Pogue grabs my hand and we go to the bar.

"Nicky we're taking off. Can I have my jacket please?"

"Sure gorgeous. Have a good night." He hands me my leather jacket and I kiss him on the cheek.

We walk to the door and out to Pogue's SUV. He lets me in the passenger side. Before closing the door he turns me to face him and soundly kisses me. Showing me his love. I wrap my hands around the back of his neck, having my fingers in his hair. I kiss him back and lick his lip. He lets me in and I'm a goner. Kissing him this way is like a religious experience. I just get lost in the kiss. We pull away at the same time because we have to breathe.

"Wow"

"You know Pogue you always do that to me. You always take my breath away when we kiss that way. It's like a double edged sward. On one side I love kissing you. I wish it would never stop. But on the other side, I wonder if kissing you is that good, what would other things feel like. Sometimes it worries me. That I won't be enough for you. You have all this experience, and then there is me that is learning everything from you. I'm scared."

He pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear.

"Baby don't worry about any of that. Just do what feels good. Everything will be fine. Remember I'm in love with you. I never loved those other girls. I know this will sound cliché and all but, with you it will be different. Just let your feelings tell you what to do. We will take this as slow or as fast as you want. If something doesn't feel right, tell me. I'm happy just kissing you and holding you, if that is all you want for now. I'm happy just being with you. Now how about you let me go so I can get in the car and we can go home. I want to get into some comfortable clothes and hold you while we fall asleep."

He gives me a quick but meaningful kiss. I let go of him and face the front of the truck. He closes the door and walks around to the driver side, then gets in. We drive to my house, holding hands the whole time.

We get out and I unlock the front door, and go in. I lock it back up.

"Lets see if dad is still up."

We walk into the living room and dad was sitting there watching sports news.

"Hi Charlie, we're back."

"Oh, hi Pogue. Did you guys have fun tonight?"

"Yes dad we did. I had to tell the guys and Nicky about my training and everything. There is this guy that goes to Spencer's and he was trying to hit on me. One of my new powers became evident. I can see past memories and hear what he was thinking. He thinks he's a big ladies man. But I saw that he has forced some of the girls to have sex. He either outright raped them or used a date rape drug, or just threatened them. I don't get it, he has plenty of girls falling all over themselves to be with him. But it's like he has to dominate to have them. Anyway he has threatened me, so I had to tell him about my skills. We may have a problem with him. From what I heard he won't give up, unless he is in jail. I wanted you to know in case you get some girls in that say they were raped by him."

"Ok just be careful, and like always keep a micro recorder with you all the time. If we can catch him threatening you or if he talks about his past crimes we can pick him up."

"I know dad I just don't want anyone getting hurt or in trouble." I hug him.

"Ok we are off to bed." He gives me a look. "Dad don't worry, I have no idea what we will be doing. We may have hot sweaty sex or we may just cuddle all night. I do plan on locking my door though. We will see you in the morning ok?"

"Yes honey. Pogue all I want to say, is, be loving with her. Treat her like the priceless princess she is."

"I will sir. She is my life now. I won't ever hurt her or let anyone else."

I grab Pogue's hand and walk out of the room over to the stairs and up to my room.

"I'm going into the bathroom to change and do my nightly stuff. Go ahead and change into what ever you want. Look around if you like."

I give him a kiss while I get the items I plan on wearing to bed. I take my things into the bathroom. I wash my face to take off my makeup. I brush my teeth and my hair. I strip out of the clothes I wore tonight. I put on a deep red satin babydoll . I don't bother with underwear. It will just be taken or ripped off anyway. I look at myself in the mirror.

I look good if I do say so myself.

**PPOV** (while Bella is changing)

_God I've never been nervous like this before. What is wrong with me. _Then I hear a voice in my head it's Bella's grandfather.

_Pogue my son don't worry so much. You were born for each other. You are true soul mates. No matter what happens tonight it will be perfect. She wants you just as much as you want her. Just follow her lead, she may surprise you. Just love and treasure her._

I change into a pair of silk boxers. For some reason I didn't think my cut off sweats would work for tonight. I put the clothes I was wearing into the bottom of my duffle bag. Once my boxers were on. I sit at the head of the bed, leaning back against the pillows. I hear the water turn off and the door open.. Then I see her. She is a vision, an angle. My Bella. She had a satin babydoll on. and nothing else. She looks beautiful and she is all mine. I smile to her and get up.

I walk over to her.

"You look beautiful Bella." I pull her into a tight embrace. God does she feel good. I let go but hold her hand. I bring it up to my lips and kiss it. I pull her towards the bed.

"Come to bed my love." I pull down the covers. She sits down and swings her legs onto the mattress. I go over to the other side and get in. I throw the covers over me. I roll to my side and kiss Bella. I nestle her neck just smelling her. Then I start to kiss and lick, and suck. God she tastes good. I kiss behind her ear, then work my way back down to her sexy neck. I move to the front of her, to her collar bone. Kissing and licking her. I work my way up to her chin then her lips. Kissing them then licking and nibbling them. She moans my name.

I take my shot and I enter her mouth feeling all around it messaging her tongue. I wonder if she tastes this good everywhere. I bet she tastes better. I pull away...

**BPOV**

Everything he is doing is making me melt inside. He's not demanding anything. After pulling away so we can breathe. He pulls me to him. He's laying on his back. I put my hand on his chest and just feel him. I start to kiss his neck and behind his ear. I whisper that I love him. Then continue on my mission. I go to his collar bone, kissing and licking them both. I work down his pecs and flick my tongue onto his nipple while pinching the other. Then I switch sides. I lick and kiss down his sculpted, muscled chest to his abs. They are perfect, hard muscles. I can just nibble on them all day.

I throw off the covers and go down to his feet. I message and kiss the bottoms, then I go to his muscular calf and kiss it. I go up to the back of his knee and kiss it as well. Then I go to his other leg and give the same treatment. I work up to his thighs, kissing and sucking the insides of them. All the while he is calling my name and moaning. I glance up to his eyes and can't help noticing his long hard dick under his sexy boxers.

I pull them off and throw them to the side.

I catch Pogue looking at me and smiling.

"Like what you see sweetheart?"

"Um, I've seen it before." Then he pulls me up to him and kisses me hard and demandingly. He grabs the back of my head then licks my lip. I let him in. He shows me all the passion he is feeling right now. I grind into him, trying to get the friction my body craves. I pull away and go back down to his waist.

No playing this time I must have that thick, long and hard dick in my mouth one way or another. I lick the head and pay special attention to the slit as his pre-cum drips out. I suck it up and put the head in my mouth. I pull it out and start licking his length, circling the base. I go down one side and came up the other licking and kissing it. I suck on the head again, this time I work more into my mouth I work slowly as I want to take my time and drive Pogue crazy. It's working because I feel his hips moving trying to get more of him into my mouth. As I get the entire length into my mouth, I feel it twitch. Then I hear Pogue...

"Fuck.. Shit, I'm sorry babe" As he comes in my mouth. God does he taste good. I could drink him up all day, and never get tired.

"God that mouth of yours, it just feels so good. You're a goddess I've never gotten off that fast with a blow job. Honey I'm so sorry I went so fast."

"Babe what are you talking about. It's fine. Also.." I look up at him with an evil gleam in my eye.

"...I'm not even close to being done yet. Just lay back and expect some more surprises."

I go back to what I was doing. Sucking as I go down and coming back up I lightly scape my bottom teeth on him. He's wiggling again. I put my hand on his abs to make him stop. I continue to suck. Then a trick I learned from Renee, I start to hum. I do that for a minute then I pull him out of my mouth and start to lick his balls. I suck one into my mouth, just rolling my tongue around it. Pogue is really cussing now. I move to the other one and do the same.

For some reason I move my mouth over to his inner thighs and start sucking and licking. I do it to both then I think I surprised him as I sucked in his full length into my mouth, also using my hand to play with his balls. I feel his balls tighten and his dick twitch again. He's about to cum. But, this time I'm ready for him. I use one hand on the base of his dick and with my mouth I suck even harder. Pogue cusses some more. I almost laugh. Happy I can get this kind of reaction out of him. I stop sucking and just lick his head and dip my tongue in his slit. Then I take his whole length into my mouth about to swallow him whole. I move back up and hum again.

He's moving his hips and cussing again. I just keep sucking, then as I am pulling up he explodes in my mouth. I had to swallow several times before he stopped. I made sure he was all clean. I didn't want to miss a drop. He pulled me up gently pulling my hair. Then forcefully kisses me. I'm sure he can taste himself on my lips. He shoves his tongue into my mouth, and moans. We pull away because I'm getting lightheaded.

"Oh god babe. That was the best. I don't think I've ever cum that hard before. Do you know how good that felt? I don't think I have bones anymore. I feel like a big pile of jelly. Man who needs intercourse when my girlfriend can do that. God I'm a lucky man. Now how about I reciprocate a little. I want to see and taste you. In fact I've been dying to since you first gave me head. I want to see all of you babe."

I get up off of him and he moves I was about to lay down when he pulled me back up.

"Nope. I need to see you Bella. There is no reason to be afraid or ashamed. I think you're beautiful and sexy. I need to see all of you and feel you. Please?"

I nod my head, giving the ok. He pulls off my short babydoll nightie. He lays me down.

"Now I know this has never been done for you. So if you don't like it or you need me to do something different just tell me. Just relax and let me make you feel good."

"Ok"

**PPOV**

God that was the best head I've ever had. First I cum too fast. Then Bella gets me so worked up that I have the most incredible orgasm ever. I can't believe I came so much. Geez she is incredible. I just hope I can give her 1/10 th of the pleasure she gave me.

I give her a deep loving kiss on the lips, then work down to her neck. I kiss and suck as I go down. I don't want to spend too much time there. I put a hand on her tummy and work up to a breast. God she has great boobs. Not too big but, not small either. She's probably a good C cup. I brush my thumb over her nipple. Then I feel the metal of her hoop. I bring my mouth to her other nipple. I suck the whole thing into my mouth and play with the hoop. Just pulling it up and down with my tongue. She starts to moan. I pull away.

"Babe I've just started. Just enjoy honey."

I go back to what I was doing. Spending a few more minutes on the same breast. Then I switch and suck on the other one. I grab the other with my hand and roll the nipple with my thumb and first finger. I stop and start kissing and sucking on her boob, working down to her nice flat tummy. I stick my tongue into her belly button and play with the hoop in it.

I go down to her mound and just kiss it on top. I move down to her thighs and squeeze her left while kissing her right. Then switch sides. I kiss each hip then place my hand on her mound again.

"Are you wet for me Bella? I'm going to put just 1 finger into check ok, babe?"

"Yes"

I put one finger into her folds and they were slick with her juices. I put it in a bit deeper to feel her and she was soaking inside. I pull my finger out and lick it.

"Mmmm babe so wet for me just like I thought. You taste so good. My turn to eat. I'm going to make you cum over and over again."

Bella just moans.

I bring my face down to sex and lick her folds, starting at the bottom and going up to her clit. Then I feel metal. O.M.G. she is pierced here too. I play with it for a minute while looking at Bella's face. I can tell she is loving it. I don't want her to cum yet so I go back to her folds. I need a better taste of her. I stick the tip of my tongue into her and she moans.

I push my tongue completely into her I lick inside and find that g spot of hers. I nibble and gently bite her folds. I clean all of her juices out of her. Then I bring my hand up and put my thumb on her little bundle of nerves and move in a circle. She starts to breathe heavy and cussing. I make sure and keep sucking and kissing her folds. I switch my hand and mouth. I suck on her clit and put a finger inside of her. I go slow at first, then I add a finger. She is so tight I will have to stretch her out before I get my dick into her. I don't want to cause her pain due to my size.

I add a third finger and stretch her out even more. I hit her g-spot and she cusses again.

"Oh god Pogue don't stop. Don't ever stop. Babe harder please oh god."

I suck on her clit and my fingers feel her clutching around them. I swap places again and use my fingers on her clit and mouth inside of her. I feel her clutching again, and Bella cussing more, then finally I feel her cum into my mouth. Oh man does that taste good. I barely let her finish before I start again. I keep it up for a while. She begged me to stop for a minute and she pulls me to her. She kisses me and pokes her tongue into my mouth. I know she tasted herself on me.

**BPOV**

Wow is that what I taste like it's not too bad. Pogue tastes better though.

"So babe how did you like that?"

"Oh god honey that was incredible. How did I taste to you. I think you taste better. At least to me you do."

"Yummy. I can do that for days if you wanted. That piercing threw me off though. I didn't hurt you with it did I?"

"Not at all. It all felt good. But babe. I'm ready. We should get some towels though. I'm not sure if I'll bleed or if I do how much it will be. I need you Pogue and I trust you. I know it will hurt the first time. Just use your fingers first then I need to feel your big hard dick in me. I need to feel all of you inside of me."

"Ok. You stay there. I will be right back." He goes into the bathroom and is back out in a flash. He had some dark towels with him. I get up and we lay one down where I will be laying down.

"Ok babe are you absolutely sure about this. What we've done so far was great, and I'm happy just doing that and holding you. If that was all you wanted."

I grab Pogue's face.

"Pogue baby I know you're worried about me. But you've been so gentle and caring so far. I know more than ever that you're it for me. Now come here and make love to me nice and slow like it should be for a first time."

He starts to kiss me and I feel his hand work down my body until I feel a finger sliding into me. Then he adds another and scissors them to stretch me out. Then he adds a third and pushes deeper. Then all of a sudden I feel pain deep in me.

"Pogue stop honey I think you just broke my hymen. Pull out your hand honey." He does and there is blood on it.

"Oh, Bella are you ok?"

"Ya just give me a minute. Let me get up and use the bathroom to make sure that's all it is. It should stop in a minute then we can actually enjoy my first time without that pain."

Pogue looks heartbroken. I sit up and kiss him.

"Honey it's ok. I promise. I'm fine. Let me just check ok."

I get up and go into the bathroom. I was in a bit of pain, _(AN -the first time having sex almost always hurts. I wanted to make this as real as possible)_

I wanted to make sure my piercing was ok. No the blood was from inside. I pee and it didn't sting so I think I'm ok. I wipe myself and get up to flush. There was no blood so maybe that was it. I'm still in pain though so I take a couple of Advil for it.

I walk out and go to Pogue. He still has a hurt look on his face.

"Baby I'm ok. It's not my period and my piercing is fine. I'm not even bleeding anymore. I want to keep going. If it hurts anymore I will tell you and we will stop ok. I need this. I need you. I want to feel you inside of me. Don't get me wrong your fingers are great, magical even. But I need the real thing inside of me. I want to know what it feels like to have every part of you touching every part of me. Ok. So kiss me and make love to me. I need it babe. Please."

"Ok. I was just scared that I hurt you honey." We kiss for a few minutes. Then he plays with my boobs. God he has great hands. I look down and he was hard as a rock.

"Babe please you're hard I can see it. I know I'm wet for you. Please just start slow."

He does as I asked. He just puts the head in my folds, and enters me. I move my hips needing more. He pushes more of himself into me. It feels so good.

"Babe, more. God I need more of you." He pushes more. It felt like it took forever. He was all the way in but not moving. He was still scared.

"Pogue. Please I need you to keep going. It's fine. There is no pain. Please honey I need it."

He finally got it and started to move. He pulls out and goes back in. He's still too gentle though.

"Babe I changed my mind." He gives me a look like he was sorry and in pain.

"No, honey. I don't want gentle. You're going to slow babe. You're still acting like your going to hurt me. I promise I'm fine. But if you keep doing this slow gentle shit I will never cum. So give it to me. I need you to pound that big, hard dick into me. Just give it to me."

"Sorry babe. I was worried I was hurting you. Are you sure you're ready? I can get kinda ruff?"

"Pogue, right now that is what I need."

He pulls out and pounds into me. He grabs my hips and pushes hard into me. God that feels so much better. He moves to his own rhythm Then he pulls my legs up and pounds harder. He pulls out and pushes in fast.

"God Bella babe you feel so good. You're so hot and wet. My dick feels so good being wrapped in your heat. Babe play with your nipples for me."

I do that for him. I roll them in between my thumbs and first fingers. Then I feel him playing with my clit. I start to shout because I'm about to cum.

"Oh fuck Pogue. Yes, harder babe, I'm so close oh god yes."

Then he lifts my legs so my ankles are on his shoulders. He pulls out and slams into me and that did it. I came. We both cussed. I guess feeling me come, made him. It felt good feeling him twitch in me then shooting his hot seed inside of me. We both calm down and we start moving again. Pogue pumping hard and fast into me. He reaches up and grabs my boob and squeezes it then pulls on my nipple ring a bit. God what a turn on that is. I cum again. He pulls out.

"Babe I want to try something different. Get on your hand and knees. Sticking that gorgeous ass of yours up."

I get up and do it. I feel him behind me and he glides his dick into my dripping pussy. God that new angle felt great. He pumps away, holding on to my hips. He reaches around to my clit and rubs it just right and makes me yell out again as I cum. He keeps pumping and I feel him cum.

Pogue pulls out of me and lays down and pulls me to him.

"Babe that is better then I could have ever dreamed. Thank you for giving me what I needed. I love you Pogue." I kiss him.

"Oh god honey that was so good. You wore me out Bella. Let's go take a bath. You're going to be sore."

We get up and I fill the tub and put some bath salts in. It fills just under half full. I turn the water off. Pogue gets in first and then guides me in. My back is against his chest. He starts to rub my legs.

"Honey that feels so good. Pogue thank you for being gentle when I needed it and being ruff when I begged for it. Can you handle a lifetime of fucking and making love to just me?"

"Yes without a doubt. You give better head then anyone I know. Bella honey your kisses are all that it takes to get me hard. It's going to be difficult to be in school all day seeing you. Knowing how good you feel and taste."

"I know how you feel honey. But, I don't want to be sneaking off at school to have sex. I promise we will have plenty. You can stay here as much or little as you want. I will encourage kissing at school. But we can't get carried away. Ok babe?"

"I don't like it but I will try. We better get out of this water before I take you again."

I giggle and get out. I grab a clean towel one for me and another for Pogue. He gets out and pulls the plug. I hand him the towel. We dry off and get new pj's on. He puts on his sweat shorts and I put on a sleep shirt.

We climb back into bed. Pogue on his back and pulling me to him. I have one arm on his chest and my head near his shoulder. He rubs my arm and neck. I kiss him once, then close my eyes.

We get woken up by the sun. I look at the clock and it was 9:30. I stretch out and notice Pogue watching me.

"How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes. You're cute when your sleeping. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Yes, I have for a long time. We should get up and get dressed and eat some breakfast."

"Ok" We get up and dressed. We both just put jeans and a tee-shirt on. We walk down stairs and go into the kitchen. Cindy was in there cooking something.

"Hi Cindy how are you doing?"

"Good Bella. How are you and Pogue? I bet you're both hungry. How about scrambled eggs with ham and cheese?"

"That sounds so good. Thank you."

"You're welcome Pogue. You two grab some coffee. Your dad ate and has gone off with William. He asked that you call him when you get up. Also the car dealership called and will dropping off the new cars for Harold sometime before noon. They said since Darla paid them, it doesn't matter who is here when they are delivered. Anyone can sign for them."

"Ok great. Let me call my dad." I call dad.

**Charlie,** Bella

**Hi honey how are you this morning?**

I'm good dad. Last night went great. Pogue was very gentle and loving.

**So did you end up having sex?**

Do you really want an answer to that dad?

**Yes honey. I would feel better if I knew.**

Ok, yes we did. It was perfect. I won't get into details. But, now I know what all the fuss is about. I've never felt so loved. We both enjoyed our selves. Can I change the subject now. This is a bit uncomfortable to talk about to you dad.

**Of course. I just want to make sure you're ok baby. What are you guys doing today?**

Well Cindy is cooking breakfast for us. Then the limos are being delivered any time now. Then we are meeting the guys and Kate at the mall to do some shopping. Can you do me a favor dad? Can you get an idea of what the dad's want for Christmas. I need to start shopping soon for everyone.

**Sure, I can do that for you. Well I better let you go. If you need anything just call me. I'm with William and Bruce. All of them will be over around 7 or so for poker. I have no idea how late they will stay. When are you guys going to be home?**

I'm not sure. We'll be shopping for a while and having a late lunch at the mall. But, we plan on being here for dinner. We are going to rent a bunch of movies. I asked the guys to make sure their homework was all done. Because we will be spending most of Sunday here too.

**Ok honey, sounds good. I will see you when I get home. I love you Bella.**

I love you too dad.

I hang up the phone and walk to the front door. I thought I heard a truck pull up. Sure enough as I open the door a man was walking to the door.

"Are you Bella Swan?"

"Yes I am. Are those the limo's I authorized?"

"Yes they are. Where would you like them?"

"Can you park them by that building over there. That is the garage."

"Sure"

"Ok I will be right back. I just want to get my driver that will taking care of those cars."

"That's fine. It will take a bit to get these all off the truck."

I walk back into the kitchen.

"Hay Cindy is Harold around? His limo's are being delivered right now."

"Yes, he's downstairs."

I holler down for Harold to come up.

"Hi Bella whats up?"

"Your cars are here and being taken off the transport truck. I thought you would like to look them over and park them where you need them."

He smiles big to me.

"I would love to." We both walk the front door and out. The RR is off and parked by my cars, and the driver is driving the Hummer off the truck. Once it's parked, Harold walked over to the cars. I walked over with him. They were beautiful. The driver got the Mercedes off and parked. He had several papers for me to sign, which I did. Then he was off.

"Harold I'm going to let you look over your new cars. I need to eat breakfast then take off for the mall. So enjoy and I will be back tonight sometime. Also if you want to take any of them out, go ahead. They are fully insured with your info. I will put the papers for each car on the dinning room table for you."

"Thank you Bella. I can't tell you how happy I am now." I just smile at him.

I go back into the house. Walking into the kitchen to see Pogue eating breakfast.

"Hay did you save me any?"

"Yes babe, sorry I was starving and it smelled so good."

Cindy hands me a plate and I eat quickly. She grabs our plates.

"Ok babe just relax for a minute. Maybe text or call they guys. I just need to get the insurance papers for Harold so he can drive the cars. It won't take long. Then we can drive over to the mall in Peabody."

"Ok good."

I go into the office/study and find the papers I was looking for. The proof of insurance on all 3 cars. I found them and take them out to the dinning room just as Harold walks in.

"Hi Harold. How do the cars look?"

"They look fine. I can't wait to drive them."

"Good. Here are the proof of insurance cards for each car. Enjoy your drives."

I go back into the kitchen. Pogue was on the phone.

"...yes she is right here. ... ok, we'll see you there. Yes, I'm sure she has a lot to talk to Kate about. Yes... no not on the phone. Don't tease her. Ok ... we'll see you in 30 minutes."

He hangs up the phone.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep" We go out to his car and he lets me in. He goes around and gets in. The drive was nice. We listened to music. Pogue held my hand the whole time. We get to the mall and he finds a parking space. We get out and meet the guys by the Macy's entrance into the mall.

I go up and hug Kate.

"So how are you guys? Where did you want to go first Bella?"

"Things were great last night. I think I need to start looking for black shoes for school. Then we can just look at stuff after that. I do want to find some kind of book or a leather cover to make into a book. Something for all the old family papers that I laminated. Then I want to hit Victoria Secret. They have some really good smelling shower gels and body sprays."

"Sure that sounds good. Did you want to try Macy's since we're here anyway for the shoes?"

"Yep. Lets go." So we go and look around. They did have some that I bought. I only found 1 pair though. We go through more stores on the lower level, there weren't many stores I liked. I guess everything is upstairs.

"You know what I want, an iced coffee. There is a Starbucks up there. Lets go."

"Ok Reid there are a bunch of stores I want to look at up there anyway. Just don't make fun of me. Remember I'm not used to spending money so I'm going to go to Payless and look for shoes. I have always gotten them there. They last forever for me. So no one better make fun of me ok."

"Babe we promise. Just buy more at Victoria Secret then body spray and I'll be happy."

"I was. Did you want to help and pick some things out with me?"

"Um sure."

We go buy coffee. All of us. Of course someone else paid for mine. Then I found Payless and looked around. I was right. I found some flats and Mary Janes. I got 2 pairs of each then some low heeled shoes also. Then we go to VS and I find the lotions and body sprays. Then I see Pogue looking at lingerie and picking some out for me. I go to the bra and panty sets and find some in my size and go try them on. I've never worn a thong before but it felt kinda good. I found sets in all different colors and get them all. I go over to Pogue to see what he found.

"Hi honey what are you looking at?"

"Oh, hi. Nothing just some things I would like to see you in. What do you think of this."

He shows me a pretty long satin gown with lace along the edge.

"That is really nice. Anything else you like?"

He picks up a pile of things. I look at it all.

"I can handle all of it. You have good taste babe. I thought you would go for crotch less panties or teddies with the boobs cut out. I'm sorry I didn't give you more credit."

His face got red all of a sudden.

"You, you would wear that kind of thing for me?"

"I knew it. You are a perv. Yes babe I would wear a red leather cat suite if that was what you wanted. Anything to make you happy. But this stuff is really nice I'll get it all. I did pick out some things I think you will like. But you will have to wait to see any of it on me."

We go to the counter to pay for everything. As the clerk was finished bagging everything up I was about to get my credit cared out. Pogue pulled his out instead.

"Babe thank you. But, you know I can pay for all of this right?"

"Yes honey. But since most of it is for me. I thought I would pay for it"

"Ok"

We go to more stores like Bath & Body Works, some clothing stores like the Gap. I bought some long sleeved shirts and some jeans. We stopped for lunch and all got McDonalds. We sat and talked. Kate told me there was a Barns & Noble on the main floor.

We finished eating and went to a candle store. I spent a lot in there. I love the smell of candles and intend on using them when Pogue and I spend the night together. We go downstairs and I tell the guys I'm going to spend some time in the book store that they can take the bags out to the car and go to GameStop and play there for a while. They agreed and Kate stayed with me.

"Ok, I can't handle it anymore. Spill. Did you and Pogue?"

"Yes and it was perfect. It didn't quite happen the way it should of but it ended really good. I was just so nervous. He was great though."

We walk into the store and start looking around. I find some Michael Crichton, John Gresham and Anne Rice books I didn't have. Then I look at more of the same kind. I started to read the back covers of one and just started to read the book it looked so good. I liked it so much that I just bought it. The author had 25 or so books in the same series and ones that were similar characters. They sounded good. So I got them all. Most of them were on New York's best seller list so I thought they would all be good. The author is Sherrilyn Kenyon and the books were the Dark Hunter series.

I had to have Kate help me bring them all to the counter.

The sales girl rung them all up as the guys walked in. I spent $700 in just books. I couldn't believe it. I had 2 huge bags full of books. We walk out of the store and ran into the guys.

"Wow, I guess you found some books." Reid said.

"Yes I did. Some new ones from authors I've read before then a series that is new to me. There were 20 in the series then 3 other series from the same author. So ya I found a lot. Can you help me with the bags. They're a bit heavy." I said.

"Of course we can. Are you ready to leave? We still need to pick out some movies." Tyler said.

"Yes lets go." The guys and Kate load up in Tylers' Hummer and Pogue and I, in his SUV.

We go to the closest video store and everyone picked out a movie. We got some new action films and a couple of comedies.

Tyler follows Pogue to my house and we all get out. The guys carry my bags in for me. We go up to my room and put the bags on my bed. They also had their overnight bags and left them in my room.

"Ok you guys want a tour. I still haven't see all of it. There are some hidden rooms and passage ways I haven't looked for yet."

"That sounds cool."

"Ok follow me." I show them the living room, dinning room, and kitchen. Cindy was in there so I introduced everyone to her.

"Oh hi kids. How was shopping?"

"Bella spent hours in the book store. You should see all the books she bought. Mmmmm something smells good."

"Haaa, I've been baking all day for all of you and your dad's. Charlie and Bella had some requests and I chose a few things. Dinner will be ready at 6pm if that is ok. I'm still making the pizza's. Do you have any requests for toppings? So far I have pepperoni, sausage, mushroom, black olive, onion, bell pepper and lots of cheese. Not all on one. I can make a vegi, then something like a meat lovers for you all. Also Bella asked for one that is chicken with spinach, and another with artichokes and mushrooms with alfredo sauce. So altogether I think I'm making 10 or so. Then I've baked cookies and brownies. Bella also asked me to go to Cold Stone, for ice cream. I had them make up all kinds. There are about 10 gallons in the freezer. Then Bella made me get all kinds of toppings. You guys can have sunday's or banana splits. What ever you want. Also, I have some soda chilling in the fridge for all of you. So there is plenty of junk food for you and your fathers."

"Sounds great. Sounds like we will be pigging out big time." I giggled.

"Ok lets leave poor Cindy to slave over the hot stove so you guys have treats for tonight. I have more I want to show you."

They say bye to Cindy and follow me. I show them the study/office, then the big library. They look around a bit in there. Caleb found the old books on spells that I did.

"I found those too. I haven't been able to go through everything but there are some really, really old books in here."

They all look around a bit more.

"Ok follow me" We go to the game room. "This is where our dads will be tonight. Down stairs is the quarters for our staff. There is a wine cellar down there with wine, champagne, brandy and other things. It was pretty full then Scott told me that over the years the caretakers have been adding things. That he and Darla have enjoyed buying books and other things for us. He said he just had a feeling that it would be needed. He even stocked this room with poker supplies."

"So what do you guys want to do. Should we start our first movie before dinner?"

"Yep, I vote for a comedy." Kate said.

"Ok lets go into the living room and get started." We all walk in and Tyler gets the bag of movies. He puts in a comedy. We all get comfy on the couches and love seat. We start the movie. About half way through it. Cindy said our pizza's were done. We pause the movie and go into the dinning room. She had the pizza's on and home made bread sticks with 2 kinds of dipping sauce. All kinds of soda. We take what we want and sit and eat.

"Oh god Bella you're so lucky. This is so good."

"Mmmm, thank you Kate. Cindy is a great cook. You just wait until the holidays. I will be cooking just as much as she will. Also, once I get my fruit trees and the green house going. We are going to can and freeze stuff. I can't wait."

"So what are you planning for the holidays?"

"Well wonderful Reid. I'm going to do so much baking and cooking you'll think this is a restaurant. Also I'm hoping Jacob and Billy will be here. I know dad has talked to them once. They already know Scott and Jake and the guys have talked to Caleb. I miss them. They are like big, protective brothers. Kinda of like you guys, but bigger. Oh and they turn into wolves the size of ponies and horses when they get mad." I said.

"Will they help bring other shape shifters to you, when the time comes?" Caleb asked.

"Yes I think so. I think that is why me and dad's ties to them are so strong. The fates or whoever, needed us to be close to them. Maybe during spring break we can all visit them. Spend a week there or something. Do some camping, have bon fires. That could be fun."

"I think it sounds great." Pogue said.

"Thanks babe." We finish eating. We cleaned up a bit. All the pizzas were eaten. There was nothing left. We go back out to the living room and finish watching the movie.

Caleb was putting in the first action movie in, when I heard the door open and heard voices. I look up and it was all the dads. They were walking into the living room to see the guys and Kate.

"Hi Bella. How is my favorite young lady?"

"I'm great William." I go up and hug all 5 men.

"So how does it feel to be back at work and everything?"

"Oh sweetie, there are just not enough words to say it. To have Caleb and Evelyn back in my arms. To wake up to my beautiful wife. To see my son anytime I want. Seeing them both so happy, just fills my heart with such joy. It's all because of you." He said.

"Oh, you know why it was done. It's always nice to hear those things. But, please you're going to give me a fat head."

"Not possible my wonderful, unselfish daughter. You would never get a fat head. You are the sweetest, kindest, most special young lady I've had the pleasure to know. Being able to call you my daughter just makes it all the better." Dad said.

"Dad are you ok. You never gush like that." I giggle.

"No. I'm fine. I just never imagined that our life would turn out this way. Even though I don't have a significant other, I'm happy. Happier then I've been in a very long time. It's like I have finally let your mother go and now there are all of these possibilities. I just have a good feeling for the immediate future."

"I feel the same way dad. I feel so loved here. Even more then when I spent time in the res or with the Cullens. It doesn't even hurt to think about them. I just wish that Alice could contact me somehow. I know we will need their help at some point and I want us to all be on a friendly basis if possible. I have found my prince charming and I hope Edward finds his true soul mate. I just want him happy."

"Bella I have a question for you before we kick your dad's butt in poker. Has your grandfather been talking to you again in your dreams?"

"Yes he has. Dad didn't you tell them?"

"No baby sorry I haven't. I've been checking on that person you told me about."

"Ok that was important to me. So that's fine." I tell them about my dreams and about the new powers I have. They were all very interested.

"Wow Bella. I've never heard of a witch with so many powers. On top of having magic. The reason that Bruce asked is because we are all having the same dreams. They are different then yours. But the 4 of us have the same things told to us on the same night. It's like your grandfather is instructing us on how to help you with everything. He wants us to train you like we are training your dad. So a couple nights a week we will take turns teaching you different things. Your grandfather also gave us instructions on how to help you develop your different gifts. He said you will get many more. But, that the ones you have now will help when other beings come to you to offer help in the war to come. You need to see their true thoughts and make sure they are not deceiving you in any way. The other gifts will come when you are totally comfortable with the ones you have. From what he tells me you will have 100's of powers. Once that is known, vampires and others will come after you to bring you to their side. But you will be protected."

"Wow grandfather has been busy. I better let you all go play poker. We have movies to watch."

"Ok kiddo have fun." The men all walk into the game room. The rest of us start the next movie. I cuddle up into Pogue. Kate and Tyler are the same. Caleb on the other side of me and Reid in dad's recliner.

The movie ends and Kate gets up to swap it with a new one. Before the movie starts we hear the dads laughing and yelling comments to each other. Our movie starts this one is a horror movie. When I jumped during a scary part, Pogue held me tight and laughed.

"That was not funny. It scared the crap out of me." We finish watching it. I get up and take it out.

"Ok did you want to watch another one or take an ice cream break." Everyone's eyes lit up. They all yelled ice cream.

"Ok, we are doing this in the kitchen. I don't want to drag it out to the dinning room. The island should be big enough. Lets see what Cindy bought."

We all go in. "Ok guys if you would, look in the pantry for ice cream toppings. Like syrup, nuts caramel, cherries, sprinkles. I'm not sure what Cindy got. Kate would you mind grabbing some bowls. I will hunt down the ice cream."

I heard a collective 'sure Bella'. I start to pull out ice cream. There were ½ gallons from the grocery store, as well as some Hagen-Dazs. There was also some Ben & Jerry's. I pull it all out. The I find containers that say Cold Stone on them. I look at the flavors and about melt. They sound so interesting.

I pile the ice cream into groupings. Kate set down the huge bowls and found some large spoons and a few ice cream scoopers. The guys come out of the pantry with bottles and jars of toppings.

"Well I think this is enough. But if you like I can look for the brownies and cookies Cindy made."

"I think this is more than enough. You have bananas, and if you have strawberries that would be good. I think we can have some fun with this. Some of these flavors I've never tried. I don't know if we even need all these toppings." Reid said looking over everything that hardly fit on the island.

"I think she went a little over board. But I did tell her I love ice cream, and that when I'm in the mood for it, I get a bit crazy. She only did what I asked her to do."

Laughing "Um, but Bella I think this is a lot crazy. There is no way you would eat all of this."

"You haven't seen me when I'm in an ice cream mood. You just wait. I will surprise all of you. Well lets get to fixing."

They all grab a bowl and start to construct their ice cream masterpieces. As we were all working, the men walked in.

Caleb saw them first.

"Hi dad, care for some ice cream. I think Bella would let you have some if you ask nicely."

My dad laughs.

"I don't know about that. She almost bit my hand off once, reaching for some of her ice cream."

"Now dad don't go lying. It was the last scoop of the coffee toffee. You know they don't even make it anymore. I was not about to let you have it. You wouldn't show it the respect it was entitled. You would have just shoveled it in your mouth."

By the time I was done talking all of them were laughing.

"Bella my dear. I don't think I've seen anyone so passionate about ice cream before, and I've met Ben and Jerry."

"Oh gosh you have? Can you arrange a meeting? Oh wow I would love to meet them. I would love a tour of their factory. Oh gosh can you arrange that. I would be forever in your debt William. Can you, can you, pretty please. I would love you even more, forever."

By that time I was on my knees, praying to him. They were all laughing again. But I had a big smile.

"You silly, silly girl. Of course I can and will. I would do anything to make you light up like that. Bella love, you know we would all give you the moon and the stars to see that twinkle in your eyes. I will call him and set it up for next month or so. How about that?"

I get up and give him the biggest and hardest hug I can.

"Thank you, thank you." I kiss his cheeks all over.

"Caleb, do you realize what a wonderful, amazing dad you have?"

"Yes Bella I do."

"Hay honey what about the rest of us?" Asked Scott.

"All of you know I love you. But I will think of something I love equally for all of you. So you can make a dream of mine come true. I'll have to think about it. Would you guys like some ice cream? There really is more than enough."

"We would love some honey." Dad said.

I get more bowls and spoons out, so they can make their sundays. When they finished, the guys helped me clean up and put what was left, away.

The men go back to the game, and the rest of us go watch more movies. We started the next one and ate our ice cream. After the next movie was over, everyone was done with their ice cream. I gathered the bowls and rinsed them out, sticking them in the dishwasher.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting tired. Did you guys want to pick out a room upstairs to sleep in. Or do you want to watch another movie?"

"I think I'm tired. I wouldn't mind finding a room and going to sleep."

"Ok Caleb. What about the rest of you?"

They all agreed. So I turned everything off and we all told our dads goodnight and that we were going to bed.

We walk upstairs and I show them the bedrooms. They all choose rooms in my wing. After grabbing their bags from my room.

"Ok guys goodnight, and remember I will be making breakfast in the morning." Everyone said goodnight to each other disappearing into the rooms.

Pogue and I go into my room. I decide to sleep naked tonight and see what Pogue thinks. I climb into bed before he noticed what I was wearing, or should I say not wearing. He put on a pair of dark green silk boxers. They made his butt look good. He goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I had done it already. He walks back in and gets in bed. He turns the light off.

I roll to my side facing him, to snuggle into him.

"Goodnight babe, I love you." He kisses my head.

"I love you too honey." I nestle into his neck. He wraps his left arm around my back. Then he realizes I'm not wearing anything.

"Bella honey why are you naked?" I start to rub his chest, then go down to his thigh, then to his hardening dick.

"Um, I don't know. I guess I figured my clothes wouldn't be on for long, so why bother. Um, you feel so good. Baby I'm ready for you. I need you inside of me now."

"Are you sure honey. I thought us having sex was not going to be an everyday kind of thing."

"Maybe that was before I knew how much I would want you all the time. I still don't want us to sneak around at school to find a place to have sex. But here in my home. I have a feeling I'm going to want you a lot. Do you have a problem with that my love?"

"Not at all." He takes off his boxers and starts to kiss my lips. Then he works down to my boobs. He takes some time to kiss and suck on each one. Then he starts down my stomach and plays with my belly button piercing. Then he pulls my legs apart and just jumps in, sticking his tongue inside of me. Testing to see if I'm wet.

"Honey I told you I was ready for you. Seeing you in any kind of boxers turns me on. The fact that you always wear silk or satin, does it more so. Although I must say I like you naked better."

He just continues what he is doing. Licking and sucking, driving me crazy. I have my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I feel him bring a hand to my left breast, playing with my piercing. Tugging on it. Making me even more excited. I feel him teasing my clit, leaving my hoop alone. He uses his tongue and fingers inside of me and I pull his face to me.

"Babe I need your dick in me now please. I don't want to cum on your tongue. I want to do it on that nice hard, big dick of yours."

Just as I finished begging, he shoved his dick into my hot, wet, pussy in one fast stroke. It feels so good to have him inside of me again. I moan at the same time he does.

"Oh god babe, this is the best feeling ever. The only things that top this is, your hot little mouth around my dick, and cuming inside of you."

He starts to pant as he pounds into me. Just the way I love it. It's not violent, just him showing me how much he loves me. There is a time and place for slow and gentle love making. But sometimes a woman just needs to fuck. Pogue is good at both. He always does as I ask, when it comes to having sex. If I know him at all we would have sex anywhere and everywhere possible. He seems like the adventurous type.

He pulls out of me before either one of us climaxes. He has me turn around and on all fours.

"Mmmm babe, do you like me like this. My ass sticking out for you. You looking at my tattoos while you fuck me."

"Oh god babe. Your tatts look so hot when I pound into you. I love the way your boobs feel when I squeeze them."

He slowly slides into me again then speeds up and goes harder. I moan that I'm going to cum. Just as I feel it, I feel his dick twitch inside of me telling me he is about to blow also. Once we come down we collapse onto the bed. We rest for a few minutes to let our breathing and heart rates to go back to normal.

Pogue gets up and goes into the bathroom. I hear water running. He walks out a minute later with a wet hand towel. He then sweetly cleans me up while kissing my lips. He finishes and puts the towel in the dirty clothes bin. He walks back in and gets into the bed. He pulls the covers up. I cuddle up to him again.

"Now this is the next best thing, beside being inside of you. I bet I fall asleep as soon as I stop talking. I do have a question for you though. Why do you always clean me up after we have sex?"

"I'm not sure. I think part of it, is to show my love to you. How you're different then all the other girls I've been with. With them it was just wham bam thank you ma'am, kind of thing. I don't want you to ever think that is all this is with us. You are the love of my life. Now that I found you, I don't ever want to leave you. I keep worrying about college though. I know we are both going. But I just hate the idea of us being at different ones."

"Well lets just solve that right now. Why don't we just apply to the same ones? My grades are as good as yours if not better. I have a lot of extra curriculars I can list. I mean I've tutored kids since my freshman year. I've done teen counseling, I've worked in homeless shelters. My mom got me involved with all kinds of things when I was with her. I have recommendation letters from everyone in charge of each program. I have kept in touch with all of them and I'm sure they will write new letters if need be. You know our dads will want us stay together also. My dad loves you and I know your dad likes me a little."

I giggle knowing that Bruce and Ann love me.

"You know my parents love you. But that is a good idea."

"If that fails then once you get into the school you really want to be in. I can buy my way in. It wouldn't be first time it's been done. I don't want you to stress over it. We were meant to be together, no matter what. Your not getting rid of me. Besides who else can love me like you do. You take such good care of me. I can't even think of having sex with anyone but you. So, like it or not you're stuck with me forever." I said.

"I like the sound of that babe. Lets get some sleep. I love you Bella, don't ever forget that. No matter what happens or what we go through."

"Ok Pogue, I promise." We kiss for a minute and I just cuddle with him. I'm asleep before I know it.

I wake up to Pogue kissing my neck. I moan and stretch a bit.

"Morning babe. What time is it?" He kisses me some more.

"It's only 6:30. We have time before we have to get up. I'm horney and hard for you honey. I need to be inside of you now."

He moves over me, each knee on the outside of each hip. He grabs both of my boobs and starts playing with them. He bends down and takes a pierced nipple into his mouth and starts to suck and bite.

"Oh god Pogue. Why is it everything you do to me turns me on? You should feel how wet and ready I am for you."

He reaches down to my folds and puts 2 fingers in bringing them up to my clit. He moans.

"God Bella you are so wet for me. I barely did anything to you yet."

"Baby, you don't have to. I get wet just looking at you. When you kiss me, I just melt. Now please stop talking and stick your very large, hard dick into me. My pussy is lonely, and only one thing will make it happy, and that is you filling her up."

"As you wish my love." He doesn't warn me, he just shoves into me. God I love when he does that. I have no time to relax. It just makes him feel that much better. Gees I'm lucky. He has this great body and a very nice sized dick. It's nice and long, just right with it's girth. He is so sexy. When he smiles at me it just lights up my heart.

We go at it for a few minutes.

"Baby I want to try something. I want to be on top. I want to ride you baby." He flips us over. Now I'm on top. I feel his chest and play with his nipples. I start kissing them, then go up to his neck as I pull up then slam down on his dick. Boy does that feel good. I keep doing that, driving us both to an intense orgasm. I kept on grinding while my orgasm hit. Then Pogue started to cuss. I knew that his hit. I slow down and he flips us over again and pounds even harder into me. Bringing me to orgasm again and again. I feel him shoot deep into me again. Then he collapses on me.

"Oh god babe that was the best ever. Remind me to let you be on top when ever you want. That was intense. I love watching your boobs bounce while your pounding on me. That just turned me on more and I had to take you again. I wasn't to ruff with you, was I?"

"No babe. I love it when your ruff. I wouldn't be begging otherwise. I will tell you when and if I need you to slow down. I just love the feel of you pounding so hard into me that I can feel when you hit my cervix. I love it when you take me from behind, grabbing onto my hips. It's so animalistic. I know you love me, and I know you like it ruff. When I am more comfortable with 'us', I will let you try other things with me. Believe me honey our sex life will never get boring. I have all kinds of fantasies for you babe. Some are easy, some will need planning. Now lets get cleaned up so I can make everyone breakfast. It's Cindy's day off and I told her not to cook today."

Pogue rolls off of me and kisses my lips gently. We get up and shower together. We just clean each other, enjoying the feel of our hands on the other. We get out and dressed. We both just put on jeans and a t-shirt. Comfort was the rule of the day.

We go down to the kitchen and it was empty.

"Good no one is up yet. Lets get the coffee started. Then would you mind doing some chopping for me while I peel some potatoes?"

"Not at all babe. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it."

I get the coffee brewing. I get the bag of potatoes out and in the sink. Out of the fridge I get green and red bell pepper, onions, and mushrooms, also bacon and sausage. I also grab two big frying pans. I get the cutting board and a plastic container to put the vegies in, and another one for the bacon and sausage.

"Hay babe, Kate and the guys don't have any food allergies, do they?"

"Nope, they will eat anything."

"Ok good. So would you cut up the mushrooms, and peppers then put them in one of these containers. Then do the same with the bacon and sausage. Please make sure you wash the cutting board and knife good. As well as your hands. We don't want anyone getting sick. If you want to do the onions, go ahead. I need them for the eggs and the potatoes."

"Ok let me get started and see how far I get." I grab 2 cups of coffee and make them the same, cream and sugar. I hand a cup to Pogue. He takes a sip.

"Um this is good babe. How did you know the way I like my coffee?"

"I actually didn't. This is the way I like mine. I have noticed our tastes are similar with some things. Like instead of ketchup on my fries or onion rings. I like ranch dressing. You're the same way."

"I didn't even notice. Wow that's another reason we're so good together. We better get to work."

I wash the potatoes and peel them I put them in a bowl of water so they don't get brown. I watch Pogue chopping up the mushrooms.

"Good job baby, those are just the right size. The rest of the vegies I want a bit smaller though, ok?"

"Ok, that's fine."

I go back and get cheese grater and make my potatoes into shreds for hash browns. I put those in water. I grab another cutting board and knife. I chop up several onions. Then I get one of the big frying pans and put butter in it and get it hot. Once that is done I put the potatoes on paper towels to dry off, then I mix the onions with the potatoes, I add some salt and pepper. Then I put it all in a pan at medium.

"Ok potatoes are started." I wash the cutting board and knife and get the bacon and sausage and chop those to the size I want. I put the other pan on to warm up. I put the meat in and spread it out. I check on the potatoes and flip them over. They are starting to brown already. I turn the heat down. I take the cutting board and knife and wash them again with dish soap. I dry them and put them back on the island.

"Ok I think I'm done. I have the bell peppers, mushrooms and the rest of the onions chopped up and mixed in the container. What else would you like me to do?"

"How about you make a bunch of toast for me. We have the 4 slice toaster over there. There should be some thin sliced sour dough bread over there. I will get the tub of margarine out for you."

I stir the meat and then the potatoes again. I get 2 dozen eggs out and 2 lbs of cheddar cheese. I grab the tub margarine and a plate for the toast. I put everything down. I grab a big bowl and a large whisk. I crack all the eggs and add milk, salt, pepper, a bit of celery salt and finally a little paprika for color. I whisk everything together. I check the meats and they were done. I scoop it out to save the fat. I put it on paper towel to drain the fat off. I put the vegies in. I want them to cook just a little and get the bacon flavor in.

While everything is cooking, I check the fridge and there was some fresh fruit cut up I get some big bowls and a medium sized bowl. I put some fruit in the smaller one. I get a bunch of plates and glasses, coffee cups and silverware out. Now we can set the table.

"Babe, how much toast did you want?" I look over to him and he had ½ the loaf toasted.

"That's enough baby. When you're done, can you take these dishes out and set the table for 7 of us?"

"Sure honey."

I check on the vegies and potatoes. They were close. I take the vegies off and put them into the eggs. I whisk them in. I put a little butter in the pan, letting it melt. Then I put the eggs, meat and vegies in the pan. I work with the potatoes again and put about ½ lb of cheese on top and I put the heat on real low, adding the lid. I want to melt the cheese not cook it.

I notice the toast and dishes were gone. Pogue comes in and kisses me.

"Wow babe, that looks good. I don't think I've had eggs or hash browns like this before."

"I hope everyone likes it. Can you put the fruit on the table and find a spoon for it please?"

"No problem" He does as I asked. I hear voices coming towards the kitchen. Then I see dad, Kate and the guys.

"Good morning all. Breakfast is almost ready. The coffee is ready and the cups are next to it. The table is all set. Pogue honey can you grab the different kinds of juice and put them on the table. Does anyone want milk?"

"I would Bella. I could get it. It smells really good in here. Thanks for cooking for us."

"I love to cook Caleb it's fine. I almost feel guilty having Cindy here. Don't get me wrong she is wonderful. But, I love to cook also."

I check the potatoes. They were done. I turn the burner off and put them on a platter. I stir the eggs and they were about done too. I add the rest of the cheese now because I don't need it just on top. I want it mixed in. I lower the flame. I give it another few minutes and see the cheese is all melted. So I dish that up in a big bowl. Pogue takes them out.

I put both pans in the sink to cool down and I run water in both. I wipe down the counter tops and go into the dinning room. I sit next to Pogue.

"Ok everyone lets eat. I don't want anything to get cold." Everyone passes the food around and starts to eat.

"So dad how was poker night? What time did the dads go home?"

"It was good. I won some money. We all enjoyed it. We joked around and the guys told stories about themselves growing up or stories about the boys. It was nice. I see why they do it. They also tell stories about work. Nothing too bad. Just some weird things that happen."

"Oh, well that's good then." I say.

I look at the table and no one is talking they are too busy eating. All the serving dishes were empty.

"Don't you all get fed at home? You are acting like you haven't eating in weeks?"

"Bella, god it's your cooking baby girl. It is sooooo good. I can't get enough. I know I would love for you to cook for me all the time. Pogue you are so lucky. Bella you keep warning us about your holiday cooking. I for one can not wait. Maybe it is a good thing I don't live with you. If you cooked for me all the time I would need to swim 10 hrs a day every day, so I don't weigh 300 lbs." Tyler said.

The guys and Kate agreed.

"Oh young one. You don't realize that this is all healthy for you. I have vegies in the eggs. We have low fat milk and cheese. The sausage and bacon are both turkey. I fooled you didn't I. You like it dad don't you."

"You sneak. Yes it is very good. Normally when I have turkey bacon or sausage I can taste it. But this was really good. I know you worry about me baby. I also know you told Cindy to get as many vegies into me as possible and the fact I hate them. But they way she makes them, they're good. So thank you for taking such good care of me. Pogue I hope you appreciate the gem you have in my daughter. She will always look after you. You better do the same for her." Dad said.

"Oh I will sir. She is my life now. Earlier we were talking about college. I was worried about what happens when we go off to school. She told me some things I never even thought of. The fact that her grades are as good as mine if not better. The fact that she has so many extra curriculars that she has done. Like tutoring since she was a freshman, working in soup kitchens, being a teen counselor. Volunteering at the hospital. There is still so much I don't know about her. She told us last night about you teaching her to shoot a gun and that Renee has had her in martial arts of some sort since she was 5. That just blew all of us away." Pogue said.

"Yep she is my special girl, that is for sure. When we are done here we could show you the room that I want to make into her trophy room. We can unpack her stuff and you can look at it all. Also honey you should find out about competing in Boston. Call your sensei's and see what we have around here." Dad said.

"Ok dad I will." I glance at the table and everyone eat all their food.

"Wow now I know why your all talking. The food is gone. Did you all get enough? I could find more if you're..."

I got cut off.

"Silly Bella. We are all stuffed. It was so good. But I know I couldn't stuff another bite into my mouth if I wanted to."

"Ok Tyler thanks. Well lets get this cleaned up."

"Nope you cooked, we will clean."

"Ok dad. Thanks. I'm going into the room that all my awards and trophies are in."

"Ok honey. We will be there in a few."

I go to the room that will be my trophy room. It has some bookcases and a couple of chairs along with a coffee table. There are boxes stacked on one side. I start to open them up. I put the small trophies on the shelves and find places for the larger ones. I have plaques and ribbons, even some awards from school and the hospital. I find out there are some nails on the walls, so I put up what I can. Everyone comes in after I empty out the last box.

"Hi there. I just finished. Dad I found enough nails and picture hangers to put everything up. Would you like anything changed?"

"Nope, it looks good." Everyone looks around. They see my shadow box with my belts for each discipline of martial arts. Then they read the plaques and awards.

"Wow Bella this is really impressive. I didn't know you've done all this."

"Thanks Reid. It was easy once I got started. Some programs where cut so I had to stop. But then whoever was supervising me, would recommend me for something else. Then once I started to volunteer at the hospital. I would get to talking with the nurses in different departments. I started out just handing out books or magazines, then I worked up to reading to the older patients. Then I was visiting someone and their family was there with a baby. She was fussy and was driving her mom crazy. I asked if I could help. I just held her close and she calmed right down. The mother was amazed and a nurse walked in while the mother was praising me. The nurse asked me why I did what I did. I told her that the mom checked her diaper and tried to feed her and that was not the problem. So I figured she was just over stimulated by being in a different place with different sounds and smells. That she just needed comfort and to feel closeness to someone. I just held her tight and spoke softly to her. The nurse was amazed and asked how long I'd been volunteering. So I told her all the things I had done and she got permission for me to move to the nursery and NICU."

"I was taught all the safety stuff and about how to wash properly for the NICU. I would sometimes be there for the parents, sometimes for the small siblings to explain things. Sometimes if parents didn't or couldn't come often, I would just talk or sing or even read to the babies. The doctors told me I was a miracle worker because some of the babies should have never made it. But, while I was there, they never lost one. Some had problems arise, but they all eventually went home."

"Wow, Bella you are amazing. I never knew about any of that. Did you ever think of being a doctor. I bet you would be great at it." Dad said.

"No, dad. Remember I have a problem with blood and needles. In the NICU. I warned all the nurses and doctors about it. So they would warn me first and I would just sing or go over to another baby. Otherwise I would say yes."

They look around some more.

"Ok so what are the plans for today guys?"

"How do you feel about watching football at Nicky's?"

"I can do that. I hope Aaron isn't there. I have a really bad feeling that he will not leave me alone until he is arrested or killed."

"Well honey you know how to take care of yourself. Just try not to be by yourself anywhere, and always keep alert."

"I promise I will dad. What will you be doing today dad?"

"I was going to enjoy some alone time. I love the guys, but they have kept me busy every night. I might call Billy and see how they are. Maybe see what they are going to do the for the holidays."

"Sounds good dad. Please tell Billy I miss him and Jake. That I would love to have them for as long as they want."

"I will honey."

"Good. Well you should all get your stuff together so we can leave. We all have school. You don't have homework do you guys?"

They say no. We all go upstairs to pack their stuff. I help Pogue pack.

"Honey you should start leaving stuff here. Like some clothes, maybe a uniform or two. You know just in case it's late and you don't want to go back to the dorms."

"I will do just that." He packs some things and shows me what will stay. I show him a couple of drawers he can use. He finishes up and we go down stairs. Everyone else is already down there talking to my dad.

"Ok I guess we are all ready. I won't be out late. I need my rest for school."

"All right honey. Have fun. You all better watch after her."

"We will sir. Thank you for having us last night. I know I had fun."

"You're welcome Reid. Anytime. You are all good kids. I will see you later."

I kiss him goodbye. We all leave and head over to Nicky's we park and get out at the same time. We walk in. Not too many people were there yet. We get sodas and go to our normal table. We just chat a bit. The guys go to shoot some pool. Kate and I just start talking.

After a while Nicky comes over and visits with us. It was nice. We learned a lot about him. He told us about how he wanted his own business and wanted a place where older teenagers could go without too much of a hassle. Kate and I told him how much we and the guys like hanging out there.

"Would you two like anything to eat. It's after lunch time and you haven't eaten yet."

"No thanks Nicky. Bella cooked a big breakfast for all of us. I'm still stuffed."

"Ok gorgeous. Let me know when you need anything."

"We will thank you Nicky." We get up and join the guys and join in the game. Kate and I mess around trying to make them miss their shots. It worked sometimes. They were tired of playing and the football game was starting. The guys were getting hungry so we all ordered something to eat. Pogue and I shared some things.

Kate and I spent the next couple of hours cheering for the opposite team then the guys. It was fun. Our team won. We were getting tired. I started to yawn.

"Oh no I guess my babe is getting tired. I should take Bella home guys. She has a big day tomorrow. We are going to take off."

"Ok, I guess we will see you in class then guys."

"Thanks Caleb. I am tired and should rest up for school. I need to get my stuff together anyway. Thanks for a great weekend. It was a lot of fun. Kate we have to go shopping again. Maybe just us and the moms. It's not the same with the guys."

"I would love that. Darla is so much fun to shop with. You just let me know."

I hug everyone good bye.

"Don't I get one?" I heard a voice I was hoping to escape for at least one day.

Pogue spoke up. "Hell no you don't get one. If you forgot. I think Bella made it pretty clear that she wants nothing to do with you."

"She did. But I never agreed. I will have her." Aaron said.

"You know what lets just straiten this out here and now. If you ever come near me in any way I will beat the living shit out of you. I have told my dad, you know the chief of police, all about you. I let him know that it was likely he would be called at some point because of me beating you and you being in the hospital. I have witnesses when I warned you. They have seen my trophies for all the martial art competitions I've won. Also, my licenses for being considered a lethal weapon. So bring it little boy. Because that is all you will ever be. Having a fit because you will never ever get the toy you want, and face it, that is all I would be to you. You would use me then dump me when you were done. I want nothing to do with you."

"Well your threats are noted. But not believed." He walks towards me. He tries to pull me into a hug. I grab his arm and pull it around his back and pull up. I hear a pop.

"Well I just dislocated your shoulder. Do you want more. That was a move I learned when I was 5. I have not even started."

I let go of him. I can tell he is in pain.

"You bitch." He comes after me again. He brings his hand up to punch me. I grab his wrist and bend it back, bringing him to his knees.

"Tyler can you call my dad then Reid's. Let them know what is happening. Aaron will need a doctor to re locate his shoulder, and check his wrist."

"Sure baby sis."

I let go again and the idiot comes after me again. I give him a good roundhouse kick in the ribs then punch his jaw. It was apparent that he was not going to stop. He gets up and comes after me again. I kick him in the nuts. I say nuts because I'm sure they are little. He grabs himself and cusses me out.

"Bella this is just foreplay for me. It's just getting me hot."

"Well I don't think your little dick is going to work for a while after that kick."

"No I'm fine. I'm getting hard just thinking of how ruff I can be with you. God fucking you, hearing you scream will be great. Not like the little sluts I've had before. I've never had to work for it. Yes I've drugged girls for sex. I even kidnaped some. But never fought one. You are so hot right now."

He comes after me. He has his hand out to punch me, but I block it and I get into my kick boxing mode. I just punch him in the stomach then the jaw. He's on the ground again. I hear a siren. He gets up again and slaps me across the face. I punch his nose and his ribs. He goes to punch me again. But I hear a voice. I think it was one of my dad's cops.

"Put your hands up and walk towards my voice."

I see my dad as he lets his officer take care of Aaron. But Aaron doesn't go. He walks up to me and starts talking to me again.

"Bella you gave me a fight. I bet you're a tiger in bed. I can't wait to take you, like I have taken so many others. I love the violence. I hate it when the sluts are easy and just give it to me. I like fighting for what I want. I want you even more than ever."

He gets closer like he was going to kiss me. I shove him away and my dad walks up to us.

"Son you have just confessed to things. If I were you I would shut up. As I'm arresting you for assault and battery." Dad read him his rights.

"Bella this is not over. I will never stop wanting to take you. You better watch yourself because I think I will keep you for a while, maybe I will let you get pregnant. I like that. Yes I will get you knocked up and let you have my kid."

"You will never get that close to her. I will kill you first." Caleb said.

"Caleb stop. You can't say those thinks in front of the police they can use it against us."

"No we won't we didn't hear anything." Steve one of dad's officers said. He and another officer haul Aaron away to a squad car.

"Babe are you ok. I can't believe you did all that and just kept taking it. He is crazy. I'm worried about what he is capable of though."

"As you all saw. I can take care of myself. Don't worry. I just need to make sure I'm never alone. Take me home honey, I'm really tired now."

Everyone tells me bye and hugs me. Pogue drives me home. He walks me to the door.

"Ok honey I know I need to leave. But, I'm worried about you. Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to take a bath and relax. I will get my school stuff together, read a bit, then go to sleep. You get some rest too. Try not to worry about something that may never happen ok."

He kisses me and lets me go inside. I look out the window and watch him drive away. I go up to my room and take my bath. I just needed to calm down and relax. When I finished I brushed my teeth and hair. I braided my hair. I got my school supplies out and loaded up my new backpack. I pull out my school uniform and have that already. I get the book out that I have been reading.

After a while there was a knock on my door. It was dad.

"Hay baby. How are you?"

"I'm fine dad. I'll have a bruise where Aaron slapped my face, but no sore knuckles or anything. What happened to him? He was talking crazy and confessing to all kinds of things."

"I know. We read him his rights again and called his parents. We told them the situation. They came down with some expensive lawyer. He was questioned by one of my officers while I was present. He was asked about the comments he made about the drugging and kidnaping. He gave us dates and names. He always kept something from each girl. He told us what those were. We then had a physiologist examine him. His report is that Aaron is a sociopath. That if not stopped now, he will turn into another serial murderer. I don't think he will bother anyone ever again."

"That's good dad. Are your guys going to question the girls that he confessed about?"

"Yes they are starting that right now." His phone rings.

"Chief Swan... yes.. She did...good...ok.. Good work Sullivan. I will let my daughter know. She's great... ok bye."

"That was one of the officers on the case. He was checking the first few names. He got ahold of one of the girls, and she gave us a statement. She was one that was kidnaped. He kept her for a few days and raped her over and over. He didn't get into too much detail. But this was just 6 months ago. She will be going down to do a line up. If she can identify Aaron, he will be charged with more crimes. As people find out what he has done, hopefully more girls will come forward. This is looking good honey. Thank you for not shooting him. I know you could have. Go ahead and call the guys and tell them. Get some sleep baby. I did have a question for you. Are you going to have Harold take you to school or are you driving?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"That's fine baby. I will leave you alone. Call the guys and tell them whats going on with Aaron. Find out if Caleb will be picking you up."

"I will dad. I love you." He kisses me goodnight, and walks out the door closing it.

I send a group text, telling the guys everything. Then an extra one to Caleb to see if he wanted to take me to school. Explaining that I could have Harold take me.

They all texted me back saying they were happy that Aaron is out of our hair for now. Caleb sent another saying he would be happy to pick me up and drop me off every day since he passes my house to get to school.

I turn my phone off, put my book away and go to sleep.

_AN–Thank you so much for staying with my story. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and adding me to your favs. It means so much to me when you do that._


	8. First week of school

**Chapter 8: First week of school**

_AN- Here we are again. I did research everything about school. From the classes an honors student in her Junior year would take, to the vacation schedule. To swim team info. I combined information from Ipswich High School and Phillips Academy in Andover MA. The classes and teachers are real. _

_Ipswich doesn't have a swim team, so I used information from Phillips Academy. I wanted to stay close to the movie on as much as I can. _

**BPOV**

My alarm goes off and I stretch my body out. For the first time ever, I'm looking forward to my first day of school. It will be different this time. I actually know some of the students. In fact they are good friends of mine and one is my boyfriend.

Pogue. I can't wait to see him. It was strange sleeping without him. I don't think that's going to happen a lot. Well I better get up and shower. I take off my night clothes and get in the shower. I wash my hair and rinse it, then I put the conditioner in and wash my body while the conditioner is doing its thing. Then I shave my underarms and legs. I rinse out my hair and rinse off my body. I get out and dry off. I put lotion on and a nice smelling body spray. I towel dry my hair a bit, then brush it out. I put some stuff in it so it won't frizz up, and put it in a high pony tail I brush my teeth.

I walk out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. I find my new underwear and bras. I find a set in forest green. Some boy shorts and a pretty lacy bra. I put those on then some panty hose, then my school skirt and a pale blue blouse, then my jacket and tie. Lastly I put on a pair of ballet flats. I'm going for sweet school girl today.

I check my backpack to make sure I have everything, notebooks, folders, pens, pencils, and calculator. Got it all. I walk downstairs and walk into the kitchen. Cindy was in there cooking of course. Dad was at the island eating waffles it looked like.

I walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Morning dad and Cindy. How are the both of you today?"

"Good sweetie. I hope you're in the mood for Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream also some bacon and juice."

"Oh gosh that sounds so good. Yes thank you."

"So baby are you excited about your first day of school?"

"Yes dad I am for the first time. It will be nice to not only know some kids there. But to have a boyfriend there already for me."

Cindy puts a plate down in front of me. Before I start to eat, I turn my phone on and set it next to the plate.

"Wow Cindy this looks great as always. Thank you."

"No problem sweetie. You have to have a full tummy on your first day at a new school."

I cut up my waffle and take a bite. Then my phone rings.

_Bella, _**Caleb**

_Hello_

**Hi Bella. I was wanting to make sure you were up and ready for school.**

_I sure am. I'm eating the wonderful breakfast that Cindy made. There is plenty if you want to come over now. It's Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, bacon and juice._

**I don't want to impose. Are you sure there is enough?**

_Yes you can ask Cindy if you like._ I put Cindy on the phone. Caleb, this is Cindy and I always make extra just in case. Now get your little butt over here.

_Satisfied now. You don't want to upset her now do you?_

**No I guess not. I will be there in 5.**

_Ok, I'll see you soon._ I hang up the phone.

"Ok he will be here in 5." I eat some more then hear the door bell ring. It sounded like one of the girls got it. Caleb walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone." Caleb said.

"Hi Caleb, sit down next to Bella and I will make a plate for you."

"Thank you Cindy."

She sets it down and gives him a cup of coffee. He eats and drinks along with dad and I.

"So dad what is going on with Aaron. Is he still in jail or was he bailed out last night?"

"Well Bells I wanted to talk to you about that. His parents are not very happy about his arrest, once they heard the charges. Also, some girls have come forward once word got around about what he threatened you with. One of the girls', her parents are or were very close to Aaron's parents and have known the girl most of her life. They know the charges are true and don't want anything to do with him. When I was called in last night, it was to get a judge to place a restraining order against him for you and several other girls. He fired the lawyer his parents hired and got one of his own. He has his own money. So he has hired a good lawyer. He was yelling all kinds of things, threats against you and his parents. My worry is that when he gets out on bail, he will make good on them. The Provost has been notified of everything and is aware that Aaron is not to be near you. If he has classes with you, you are allowed to have any of the guys with you. I also explained your training to the Provost and the fact that you will be carrying a gun."

"Ok dad. Do you think he will try something with me again? You know I can take care of him. I did it before."

"I know honey. But you will always be my baby girl no matter how old you are, or that you can kick butt. Just be careful. Make sure at least one of the guys are with you. If they can't be, make sure you are never by yourself. I know you have skills and your gun. But I hate for you to have to use them. Aaron is so crazy now, I wouldn't put it past him to drug you or worse. So please for my sanity watch your back and call me the moment anything happens."

I get up and hug him. "Dad I will be careful. Try not to worry so much. Caleb are you done having sex with your breakfast yet. We need to get going. I miss Pogue and need to see him before classes start."

"You're funny Bella. Yes I'm done. Cindy thank you. I may need to make a habit of this. Breakfast was great."

"You are welcome sweetie. Anytime. I love to cook. You all have a good day. Bella I will see you later. Dinner is at 6pm unless I hear otherwise."

"Ok you kids better get going. I should be home by 6 pm. If I'm late I will call Cindy. Caleb make sure the boys know what's going on. I don't want Bella in this by herself." Dad said.

"Will do chief. They are all very protective of her."

I gave dad a hug and we all walk out to the foyer. Dad gets in his cruiser. Caleb and I get in his car. We talk a little about school. Then my phone rings.

Me, **Pogue**

Hi babe we are on our way. I can't wait to see you.

**Good. I missed you so much. I don't think I will able to get a good nights sleep unless you're with me. How did you sleep?**

Not well either I missed you so much. So what is up honey?

**Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you.**

Ok, well we are pulling into the parking lot now. I was about to ask if your outside, but I see all of you. See you in a minute.

I hang up the phone. Caleb parks the car and we grab out backpacks. We walk up to the guys.

Pogue grabs me. "God I've missed you." He kisses me and holds me tight.

"I missed you too babe. We better get inside. So who do I have my first class with?"

"Me, lets get going." Tyler said.

"Ok Tyler lets go to AP US history." Pogue gives me a hug and kiss.

"I'll see you later babe." Tyler and I walk to our classroom. He points out some of the other class rooms telling what is taught in them. We get into the room. It was almost full. We go up to the teacher introduce myself.

"Hi Mr. Ames this is Bella Swan a new student. She just moved here last week."

"Oh yes Ms. Swan the Provost gave me your information last week. Would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?"

"Sure"

"Ok just stay up here when class starts. Then when you're done there is an empty seat next to Tyler."

"Ok that sounds good." The bell rings for class to start and Mr. Ames closes the door.

"Good morning everyone how was your weekend..." There was an 'ok' and some grumbling going on.

"Ok settle down. As you can see we have a new student. Her name is Bella Swan. Now tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Ok well my dad and I just moved here last week from a very small town in Washington state. My dad is the new chief of police here. We both needed a change. After I got onto a genealogy web site and found things in our attic. We discovered that, we are one of the founding families of Ipswich. Our ancestor was banished and started his life over. He met and married a woman and changed his last name. As for school I like to read, I'm pretty shy but that is changing with help of my friends here."

"So what is your family name before it was changed?"

"Oh it was Putnam." There were a bunch of ohhs.

"That is very interesting. So I take it the 'sons' of Ipswich are the friends you mentioned?"

"Yes they are great guys. Tyler's dad is the one that verified our family history. I've gotten very close to him and his wife. Also, Caleb's parents are great."

"That's nice that you have friends already. For the boys in the room, are you dating anyone right now?"

"Yes actually another 'son' of Ipswich. Pogue. He's great."

"Well yes he is a good guy. A bit of a hothead."

"Not with me. Though Reid is another story. I have been told I'm the only one that can make him come clean when he has a problem. Like his detention last week. He wouldn't tell the guys why he got it. But I got it out of him."

"Well that's good. So tell us about some of your interests, what you like to do."

"Well I'm into martial arts. I have several black belts in different styles. I have also competed in the past. I kickbox, I have volunteered at the hospital back in Washington. Then I guess just normal teenage stuff. I like music, and movies and just hanging out with the guys. I'm a very good cook and I hate to shop for myself, unless it's for kitchen stuff. I guess that's it."

"Good, thank you Ms. Swan. Take your seat next to Tyler please. Oh here is your text book."

I take it and sit down He continues on to teach the class for the day. It oddly enough was about the Salem witch trials also the trials here. I think he was trying to show off what he knew but he got some of it wrong and I called him on it.

"I don't mean to make you look bad sir, but, I do have a photographic memory. When I get interested in a subject I learn everything I can about it. I have diaries from John Putnam dated back to before the trials, as well as including them. He wrote down everyone that was accused and killed or banished."

"Ok I will call this as one for you. Lets continue." Class finished and Tyler walked me to my statistics class with Ms. Whitman. I go in and introduce myself. I notice Caleb is in this class with me. She has me sit next to him and starts class.

Trig and French were the same. I had Reid in both of those. Then we had lunch. Reid and I got in line. He asked what I wanted and put it on his tray. I got a chef salad and grape juice. We sat down where Caleb and Tyler were.

"So how have the rest of your classes been?"

"Oh fine Tyler. I only had to introduce my self again in French class. Of course in French. Ms Farris was surprised how fluent I was. I explained that I have spent 2 summers in France and that was the easiest way to learn to speak it. Then we talked a little about where I stayed and about my favorite places there. She's been there but, it's been a while. It was nice."

"Oh that's good."

"Do you guys know where Pogue is. I haven't seen him all morning?"

"I had class with him last period but someone came in saying the Provost wanted to talk to him."

"I hope everything is ok. I guess I could check my phone now. Just in case dad has been trying to call me."

I open my phone and turn it on. I give it a minute to update information. I eat a bit of my salad then look at the phone.

"Oh gosh. Um guys I have 130 texts and 90 voice mails. Who could they be from?"

"Lets look also don't delete any in case they are from Aaron or something."

"Ok Caleb." He and I start reading them.

"I'm going to kill him. I swear I will. Bella don't worry about this he will never get close to you. I promise. I bet that is why the Provost wanted to talk to Pogue about. I wonder if your dad is here? He should hear and read these."

"Ok let me call him."

I dial dad's cell.

Charlie, **Bella**

Bella are you ok hon? Where are you?

**Dad I'm ok for now. A bit freaked out. Pogue was called into the Provost office and I'm worried something is wrong. Then I decided to turn my phone on and check for messages. Dad I have 130 texts and 90 voice mails. Caleb is sitting next to me as I was going through some of them. He told me not to delete any. Dad they're all from Aaron, and they are very threatening. Where are you?**

Baby I'm sorry. I'm at your school in the Provost's office with Pogue. Aaron got out on bail. I wasn't there when he was let go. But his new lawyer called saying that Aaron has made threats against you and anyone who tries to stop him. I wanted the Provost aware of what is going on and knowing what kind of hot head Pogue can be, we needed to tell him without you being around.

**I understand. How did he take it?**

Not well. He wanted to take you away from here. But I won't let him. With all of your training and other gifts. Not to mention the boys. You should be fine. But I want to hire a few body guards. Also, you will never drive anywhere alone. They will be with you. The boys will be with you most of the time. Now Aaron said something about letting things calm down, and getting to you when your guard is down.

**Dad what about having him followed. Wouldn't that be better then waiting for him to attack me?**

I can try that for a while. Hire someone or several some ones to do that. Let me check on that. Now you and the boys get to class. Pogue's parents know whats going on and have agreed to let him stay at the house with us. They do expect you both to go and visit them, though.

**I can handle that. I don't know them that well, but would like to. Well I should let you go. I guess Pogue and I will see you tonight.**

Ok honey. I'll see you tonight.

I hang up my phone. The guys hear most of the conversation. We dump what is left of our lunch and go off to class. I had my next class with Reid.

We walk in and he introduces me to . We end up being lab partners. Today we just had to listen to him lecture. We left for our last class, it was my PE elective. It's lifetime sports with Ms Tougas. Pogue was in that class with me. She was nice.

Then the last bell rung. Everyone got up and packed up their books. We all walked out of the class. We went to our lockers and swapped out books we needed for homework. I had some in trig and history. We go by Pogue's locker.

"Babe since I'm staying at your place for a while, I think I should pack up some clothes and things. Come with me."

"Ok"

So I follow him to his room. First he wrote a note to his roommate to let him know he will be gone for a while. Then he pulled out a suite case and a duffle bag. He filled them both up and made sure to include his uniforms with everything. He also got his shower stuff and some cd's.

"Ok all set. If I missed anything we can always come back."

"Sure. Now do you have your bike here or your car?"

"I have my SUV, don't worry."

We walk outside and go to his truck and he puts his things in the back end. He opens my door to let me in, then goes to the driver side. He drives to my house. He takes his bags out. I carry our backpacks from school. We walk in and go right up to my room. He places his suite case and duffle on the bed, and we unpack everything. I hang up his uniforms and he puts the rest in drawers that are empty. We put the bags in the back of the closet.

"Lets go into the kitchen, and see what Cindy has to snack on, also to let her know that you'll be staying with us for a while."

"Ok babe."

We walk downstairs and go into the kitchen.

"Hi kids. Bella your dad has told us what was going on about that Aaron monster. He let the staff know that there will be 24hr security on you. Also, that Pogue will be staying until there is no more threat. It will be nice to cook for another person. Pogue do you have any food allergies?"

"No ma'am. I don't."

"Good. Is there anything special you want me to keep around for you? If I'm not mistaken you're on the swim team and that starts up soon right?"

"Yes it does, in 2 weeks we have try outs. Caleb, Reid, Tyler and I will make the team. There are spots for 4 more. But our eating habits are a little different on days that we have meets. We won't eat much before hand, but after, we will eat like sumo wrestlers. We eat a lot of pasta and beef. I also eat a lot after a long practice. But I'm easy, I like almost everything. I love seafood and Italian, Chinese. Like I said I'm easy. I like it all. I refuse to eat regular beef liver. When I was little my mom tried to make it and even if it's cooked differently the smell just comes back and yuk."

Cindy laughed.

"I know what you mean. Bella and her dad won't eat it either. Bella and I have gone over some meal plans and there is a wide verity of home cooking and seafood, as well as what you said. Also, if there is something you're in the mood for, give me a couple days notice and I will make it for you. I have a feeling that Bella will be cooking once in a while." Cindy said.

"Yep. I have to let my man know what a good catch I am. I have to show him some of my skills in the kitchen. Hay Cindy has dad mentioned whether or not Billy and Jacob are coming for Thanksgiving, or is it going to be just the families?"

"He did mention it. I know he was hoping they could be here from Thanksgiving until New Years but that would be over a month. I don't know if they want to be gone that long. You should call your dad and ask."

Right after she said that I heard a booming voice.

"Ask me what honey?"

I go up and hug him.

"Oh, I was just wondering if Billy and Jacob were coming for the holidays. If Aaron is still a threat, Jake would be good protection when Pogue and the guys aren't around."

"You're right about that. I'm sure if the guys on the res knew what was going on here some would be on the way now. Maybe we should talk to Billy. You know he could never say no to you. Even over the phone. Pogue son sorry I didn't see you there. How are you doing with everything?"

"Better sir. If I can add to your discussion though. I think the more protection down the road would be better. Maybe if some of the pack could be here for the holidays instead of now. Maybe switching things up. Have the hired body guards for a while then give them some time off while the guys from the res are here."

"Dad that sounds like a good idea. I mean I know Pogue and the guys will be with me the most but they will have swimming practice starting in 2 weeks then meets. I mean I plan on going to them all but they can't stop practice or a meet if they see Aaron around. Besides I miss Jake and Billy. I'm sure they want to make sure I'm ok too."

"Ok, ok you 2, gees. You don't need to gang up on me or anything. Lets call them now and see what they say. Bella did you want to talk first to them?"

"Yes dad if you don't mind?"

"Not at all honey." I grab the cordless phone. Every ones phone number was programed into it. I find Billy's and call.

Billy, **Bella, **_**Sam or Jake**_, _Paul_, Pogue

The phone rings once and Billy answers.

Hello

**Hi uncle Billy. How are you? I miss you guys so much.**

Bella sweety we miss you too. Whats up? What do you need?

**Well there is a situation here. Before I start are any of the pack there?**

Yes as a matter of fact you were interrupting a pack meeting when you called.

**I'm sorry about that, but the guys need to know what is going on here with me. I'm in danger. **(I explain the whole Aaron hitting on me, the threats, his arrest and more threats and what dad wanted to do)

_**Belly are you ok? You must be so scared.**_

I think dad is more worried. He has never seen me fight also I haven't practiced with 'the power' yet. But we were wanting some of you to come out for a couple of reasons. 1.) I miss all of you so so much, and 2.) for the protection. For now dad is going to hire body guards for me at school and the house. But I know we would both feel better if it was some of you instead. Dad is worried when Aaron hits it will be sneaky and he is worried about me being drugged and/or kidnaped. Aaron now thinks he wants me and is willing to do anything to get me. The few times I met him I saw his memory or read his thoughts. He has raped and beaten several girls. Some of them have parents that were friends with his parents. Some of the girls have come forward and his parents believe their stories. They have disowned Aaron. But he has his trust fund from his grandparents and doesn't need his parents for anything. He is now out of jail and as he was walking out with his lawyer, he made threats against me. The lawyer is a good guy and came right to dad.

_**Oh god, Bella baby are you sure your ok?**_

I'm fine for now. Dad has agreed to have Pogue stay with us. So he has temporarily moved in here. I was thinking that you guys can come out maybe at Thanksgiving or after and stay for Christmas. Then maybe leave after new years. I know you can't be gone from your imprints and that you all have lives. Some of you can stay a week or 2, then some the whole time if you like. I have a week off for Thanksgiving then another for Christmas. So I will have school part of the time you would be here. You guys talk about it and let us know. I know dad and I want at least Jake and Billy here for the holidays. So for the whole month. Whoever decided to come will be spoiled rotten. I want you all to get to know my guy and our friends. They're great. We have a cook that loves cooking a lot. She was thrilled to find out she would be cooking for another person. Also, I plan on doing a lot of baking during the holidays. I know how much you all like it. We have...

**Bella honey stop already. You don't need to convince any of us to come. Jake and I will be there the whole time, for as long as you need us. Now we can't have everyone there. They still need to protect the res. But, more kids have phased since you and Charlie left. We really don't know why. Unless it's to gear up for this fight you've been talking about. More protectors means more imprints and more babies down the road. We had a large pack before, but now it's almost too big for one pack.**

_**I was thinking about that dad. I think we should have two packs. Sam will be Alpha for one then I for the other. We each take a couple of older wolves and then split the newer ones. It will be better for training. I was thinking that we can send some of the newer wolves with you and I, then maybe Paul since he hasn't imprinted or have family here.**_

Oh is Paul there with you guys now?

_Yes honey I'm here. _

I would love for you to come and stay. We have tons of room. We have several cars, and a staff to take care of you. Our cook Cindy is great. You can have her cook anything you want. Also, I know how much you love my cooking.

_Bella honey, like the others, you don't need to bribe me. I would love to spend the holidays with you and your dad. I also need to give that guy of yours a good talking to. He better know that if he ever thinks of hurting you he won't take another breath._

Paul honey he is here with us now and listening in. He knows. Jake and Sam told Caleb also. Pogue loves me. It almost felt like imprinting. The moment I looked into his eyes, I just knew he was mine and I was his. When the other guys were greeting me for the first time. They all hugged me for a moment. But not Pogue, he didn't want to let me go. Nor I to him. Then we were able to talk during dinner and it was like we were just meant to be together.

Don't worry guys. I'm in love with Bella. I would never do anything to hurt her. She is my life now. We have already made plans for the future. My parents and friends adore her. They would also kill me if I ever hurt her. Try not to worry about me. We have more important things to worry about.

**Ok Pogue. Your off the hook for now. Bella let us discuss this and we will get back to you and Charlie soon. Jake and I will come out for the whole month time. Paul is saying he would like to come also. Sam will stay because of Emily, as Jared will be with Kim. Quail looks like he wants to be there some of the time. Then we have Seth and Leigh, and Collin and Brady. The last 2 can probably be there most of the time. They are young and also don't have imprints. But as I said we will talk about it and let you know. You will have some of us though.**

Thank you so much Uncle Billy this means so much to us. We better let you guys talk. I'm sure you'll want to discuss Jacob's idea about having 2 packs. I love you guys and can't wait to talk to you all soon.

I hear 'love you Bells' and 'bye' in the background. We hang up the phone.

"Well ok Bella that went well. We know for sure Jake and Billy will be here, so that's good. Paul loves you, so I'm sure he will be here also. I think it will be good for Pogue and he to get to know each other, as well as Reid. They are all hot heads. Me and the other dads will start a schedule for you and the boys to start practicing with 'the power', as well as your other gifts. Also, I think it would be a good idea for you to teach everyone some basic moves for fighting." Dad said.

"Ok dad I can do that. We have a floor above where all the bedrooms are correct?"

"Yes baby. I don't even know whats up there yet. I'm thinking you want to make a big workout/training room?"

"Yes that is a great idea. I think Pogue and I will look around up there and see what we can do. Also, when are the body guards starting?"

"They will be around the house. Some are former secret service, some former military. It's all a matter of what kind of money I was willing to spend on your protection. William has great contacts and hooked us up. Maybe you can do some training with them. Once they start coming around, I want them to get to know you and the guys. They need to know about your fighting and hopefully give you tips."

"Ok dad, well we are going to go and look around for a while."

I take Pogue's hand and we walk up the stairs to the 2nd floor, then up to the 3rd floor. I was nicely surprised. At first it looks just like the floor below but with less doors. Pogue and I start to open the doors.

"Babe look here. This room is huge. It looks like it could be a training room. We would just need to get the mats and everything. We can look on line and get it set up in no time. I'm sure the guys would like to learn new skills. I know they want to spend more time with you and see what you've got. You can put in a punching bag. Have an area for sparing for your kick boxing. Then maybe on the other side have weight machines and free weights. Maybe a tread mill and bike."

"That sounds good babe. Do you think you can sketch out what your thinking?"

"Sure. Lets see what else you have on this floor." We walk out and go across the hall there was a nice sized full bathroom. We check the door next to the bathroom and it was another large space.

"Man we have so much space. I'm not even sure what to use this for."

"Well honey this can be like a hobby room if you want or like a room that has information about all the beings and people you'll be running into. You know like mementoes from all the meetings. I have a feeling every different type of sup we all meet will have a different history and they will want to share it with you. You can make scrapbooks or diaries about all your journeys that you make. I know that we will all be traveling before this war starts. You know you will meet some sups before college. But I know after graduation we will be taking different trips to unwind before we get all serious about school again."

"That sounds like a good idea honey. I'm sure I will learn a lot about different sups and want to document it somehow. I knew you weren't just a nice body and pretty face."

"I knew you loved me just for my body." I laughed. He walks up to me and holds me tight, kissing me. He deepens the kiss, then moving to my neck. Sucking and licking.

"Baby it's going to be so good going to bed every night with you and waking up each morning seeing your face."

"You know sweety it doesn't mean that we are going to be up all night having sex. Don't get me wrong, you've created a monster in me. I do want you all the time. Just thinking about you gets me wet. But we need to get our rest also. Not to mention you need your strength for swimming. I don't want to ware you out too much."

Pogue holds me tighter.

"I know babe. It's just when I'm this close to you and feel your body so close and you smell so fucking good. I just want to rip your clothes off and be inside of you."

I kiss him hard.

"God Pogue you say the sweetest things. It's a good thing I'm not into the mushy romance stuff. We need to stop and look around some more."

"Ok babe." We look at the rest of the rooms. They look like they can be used for stashing Christmas presents and gift wrapping stuff. We make our way back down to the kitchen and see dad on the phone. He stayed on for a few minutes then hung up.

"Hay dad. We found the whole 3rd floor empty. There is a full bathroom then a huge room that we can use for a training and workout room. We need equipment for it. Pogue thought we could find everything on line."

"Actually I have a better idea. I just hung up with a guy that will be one of your body guards. He is also a personal trainer. He said he could set up the room. We just need to tell him what we want."

"Ok well that sounds good. I still want to buy some stuff for the other rooms. I need some long tables and some cabinets. I will make one room for gift wrapping. Because I plan on going crazy for Christmas this year. If I have my way we will have a house full of Indians. Plus we will have the staff and bodyguards. Also, all of our new friends. I will need to get creative on their presents though. Because what do you get someone that has everything?"

"That sounds good babe. Also, sometimes what the families do is set a limit or make a theme of some sort. Like one year we could only buy things that were for comfort. So we bought big, fluffy, monogrammed robes. We also received a lot of sweat suites. One year the theme was the betterment of one's self. So everyone got day planners and diaries along with aroma therapy candles. We normally discuss it at Thanksgiving. Although I have a feeling everyone will just want to go crazy with you and your dad. So you better get used to getting presents and quick because if we do end up going overboard like I think they will. The 2 of you are in for a treat."

"I guess we will have to wait and see. Dad do I have some time to work on homework before dinner?"

"Yes baby you have about an hour."

"Ok, Pogue did you have any? We can start it together. Then I was thinking I wanted to start my witch training tonight if possible."

"That sounds good. I could call Caleb and see what he is doing. We can meet at his house and I'm sure if William is home he would love to help."

"Ok good." We go up to our room and get our school books out. I start with my history. I only needed to do some reading. I finished that fast and started on trig. That was also easy for me. I've already learned what they are on. Pogue lets out a sigh.

"Well I'm done. Are you babe?" He asked.

"Yes honey I just needed to do a little reading and some trig. What should we do until dinner. Um I wonder if we can think of anything."

Pogue takes 3 big steps to the bed and grabs me, then lays down next to me.

"Mmm, I can think of a thing or 2." He starts to kiss me. I feel his hands going under my shirt. Then we get interrupted by a knock on the door. We fix ourselves.

"Come in."

"Hi kids dinner is ready. Come on down."

"We will be right there dad."

Pogue and I get up and follow dad into the dinning room. We sit down and Cindy brings dinner in. First salad, then roasted chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, and cheesy broccoli.

We ate and talked then the plates were cleaned away. Then the house phone rings.

I was up and going to the living room, so I picked it up.

**Aaron,** Bella, _Charlie_

Hello

**Ah beautiful Bella. Did you enjoy your dinner? You were driving me mad when you were licking the cheese off your fingers. So sexy. Well I'm hurt that you haven't called me yet. You did get my messages right?**

Yes I did. What do you want with me Aaron? I don't want you or to be with you. I have a boyfriend that I love and that loves me. Why are you so obsessed with me?

**For the reasons I've told you before. No one has ever told me no and gotten away with it. I always get them. I have big plans for you.**

**At this time dad and Pogue are standing in front of me. Dad puts the call on speaker.**

What do you think you're going to do. I can fight you off. I think I've proven that already. Do your balls still hurt?

**Laugh now girly. You won't be once I get you. I'm not going to sneak around either. I'll be coming right to the front door and take you. I noticed that you don't have any guards yet. I'm assuming your dad will be getting them soon. Maybe even after this call. I will get you don't you worry. When I do, the things I have planned for you. I get hard just thinking about it. I know you're not a virgin anymore but I will have you anyway. I prefer to brake in pure girls. But you're just so hot. I will still fuck you. I have seen your piercings and god they are hot. I've watched as you and Pogue have sex. I think you will enjoy me more. I'm more adventurous. I plan on tying you up and fucking you with all kinds of toys.**

_Aaron you sick fuck. You shut up right now. Do you know that this is being recorded and that you can be arrested for the things your saying?_

**Yes I do and I don't care. Your daughter one hot piece of ass that got my attention the minute I saw her. Now I have to have her at all costs. No matter what happens to me. If I can fuck her brains out and brake her. I would die a happy man.**

_You are one sick little boy. There is no way you will get to my daughter._

**I guess we will have to wait and see.**

He hangs up the phone. Dad hangs up ours. He makes a call.

"Did you get it? Yes and where was he? Ok. Yes I need the body guards to come right now. We will be on high alert for a while. Ya we will be waiting for them I want them to meet Bella and Pogue. That I don't know. Ok."

"Dad what is going on?"

"Well I just called the PI I have on Aaron. He was told to follow him but not engage him. He has the house phones tapped per my request just in case something like this happened. So he heard everything and recorded it. He also said that Aaron has been on our property. He's been using binoculars and watching you. I had to wait until he made some kind of threat to bring in the guards. There are 3 coming in tonight. The 2 of you and the staff will meet them. The staff also has a picture of Aaron so they know not to let him in or to go near him."

"Dad why do I have a feeling this is going to end soon and not well. I have this feeling that someone will be hurt and Aaron will be killed."

"To be honest if Aaron dies after all that filth he said about you, it wouldn't bother me at all. As far as getting hurt, we can all heal."

There was a knock on the door. Dad went to check on it.

"Pogue call the guys now and the dads. Have them come now. I don't think that is the guard. I think it's Aaron."

He pulls his phone out right away. I hear him talking quietly. I hear my dad talking to whoever it is at the door. I see 2 big men and a woman.

Dad shows them in.

"Bella, Pogue these are the first of your guards. Cory, is the one with the black hair, Matt with the red hair, and Brenda is the blond."

They each come up to us and shake our hands. Matt must be the leader because he was the one that spoke.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. I'm sorry for the circumstances though. I just want to ease your mind. The 3 of us, as well as the others to come are well trained. Now we have been told everything about the 2 of you. Bella the fact that you have competed in different martial arts and have several black belts. We are also aware of the earlier phone call. We take all threats seriously."

The door bell rings.

"Dad I had Pogue call the dads and the guys. That could be them but Cory can you follow him to the door please."

Cory does follow. I hear dad at the door and it was William, Caleb and everyone. I let out a breath.

"Thank god. I have a feeling things are going to happen tonight. I don't know why. I know I sound like a crazy woman but please be aware of where everyone is."

The men all walk in. The guys and dads hug me.

William spoke first. "Bella you know how we feel about you honey. We won't let anyone get to you. No matter what. We all are strong."

"I know, I know. I just have this feeling. I can't put my finger on it. Maybe I'm just over reacting. I just want things to slow down for now."

We all walk into the living room and relax a bit.

"So Bella tell us about some of the training you've done."

"Well throughout the US, Mexico and Canada I'm registered as a lethal weapon. I also can shoot as well as anyone in the special forces. I've been tested by the Navy SEALS. They keep trying to recruit me. I just want to go to college, get married become a published author, have a bunch of kids and enjoy life with Pogue."

"Only if that can happen." The 2 guards get up and walk to the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dad yelled.

"Well Mr. Swan we work for whoever pays the most and someone is paying more than you this time." He opens the door and Aaron was standing there.

"So you work for Aaron. Oh well. You don't know who you are all messing with." I say.

"Oh sweet cheeks we do. But we also know your weakness." I wonder what the hell he is talking about. Then he pulls someone to the door that I haven't seen yet. It was a woman, I had no idea who she was. She spoke...

"Bella, honey I'm so sorry. This young man sent someone to Florida and said you were in trouble. Are you ok baby?"

This woman was supposed to be my mom Renee. Dad had called her already and she along with Phil, left the country. We don't even know where.

"Mom I'm fine. Don't worry we will come out of this just fine. Aaron how did you get my mom?"

"You see Bella with money comes power and I have both. Now you're coming with me or else your mom dies."

"No, please don't hurt her." The dads and guys know whats going on. We talked about code words if something like this were to happen. I see William and Caleb, and Pogue slowly go over to the guards. I nod my head. Several things happened at the same time.

Dad grabbed mom's double and took her away to another room. William and Scott grabbed Matt and Cory. Pogue got to Brenda. Caleb and I get to Aaron.

All of a sudden I hear grandpa's voice booming in my head.

_Baby girl this is your first test. Use your power. I know you have not practiced. But it's still there. Use it to tie everyone up so they can't escape. Then use your telepathy to see what they all had in their cars. You might be surprised. _

I do as he said.

"Ok sit the criminals down." I use my power. They all looked like they were being restrained. It helps that the dads have the guards guns. Dad came back in the room alone.

"Ok who has the rope in there car?" I hear from Matt's mind that he does.

Caleb goes to the first SUV it's Matts he has all the ropes. "We will tie them up for real." Caleb walks out and gets them. Then he comes back in. He and Reid tie up the guards.

"Ok is there anyone else that is in on this. Like the PI my dad hired?"

Brenda's mind spoke to me. "Ah Brenda you dumb bitch, you thought you could seduce him to get him to your side. God you are a dumb blond. Aaron what about you. Who else is working for you?"

I didn't hear anything. I could tell he was pissed that he didn't take me. So I thought I would add to his fire.

"Oh and dumb ass Aaron. That is not my mom. She and her husband were notified about your crazy ass and have left the country or not. I'm not sure where she is. Now you are all going to jail."

We hear police cars out front. Dad opens the front door as Aaron somehow got loose. He goes after my dad and tackles him to the ground. Dad took his gun out and they fought over it. Then we hear a shot ring out. I run over and pull Aaron off. They both have blood on them.

"Dad, please don't be shot. Dad are you ok?" I start to cry then I hear a voice.

"Sweet cheeks what about me. Maybe I was shot." He wasn't, dad was bleeding in the stomach area. Aaron was reaching for dads gun. I was closer and got it.

"Aaron I have every right to shoot you right now. It would solve this nightmare. You know it would save us a lot of money and the thought of you getting bail again sickens me."

"You won't do it. You don't have the guts." He reaches for the gun and I shot point blank in the heart.

"You're wrong. I felt my life was in danger. You made threats against me."

I dropped the gun and he dropped. I kneel over my dad. His eyes opened.

"Bella you did good. I'll be ok."

Bruce and Ben walk over. "Bella let us take a look at him and Aaron."

They do. "Ok Aaron is dead. You made a direct hit to the heart." Ben said.

"Your dad will need surgery he's bleeding inside. Officer get an ambulance now. The chief is in serious condition and Aaron is dead." Bruce said.

The ambulance and the coroner's office was there in no time. I held onto my dad's hand the whole time. The officers took statements and arrested the guards. I road with my dad. The guys and dads followed us to the hospital.

It's been hours of sitting in the waiting room on the surgical floor. Finally Bruce comes out.

"Bella your dad is going to be fine. I did have to take out his spleen. But he will be fine without it. He has to be off work for 8 weeks and no heavy lifting for at least a month. We are moving him into ICU now. In a day or so he will be in a privet room. Bella he is strong he will be fine."

I get up crying and hugging him.

"Thank you for saving him. It means more to me then you will ever know. Thank you doesn't seem good enough. But that's all I've got. When can I see him?"

"Give us an hour or so to get him set up. Just to warn you, he will be on oxygen and have an IV as well as a heart monitor on. He had major surgery. But remember he will be fine."

We stay in the waiting room. The guys go get food for the rest of us. William holds me on the couch.

A couple of officers have come and gone asking about dad and getting my statement. They are calling the shooting justified self defense. They also let us know the guards were dumb and recorded their phone calls with Aaron. They thought, the tapes would protect themselves against a double cross. But they will be used for sentencing. They are pleading guilty for everything.

I finally get to go in and see my dad in the ICU. Bruce was right. He was hooked up to all kinds of things. Someone placed a chair next to his bed. I sit down in it.

"Dad you're going to be ok. Bruce fixed you up. I guess it's good that my boyfriend's dad is a surgeon. He did have to take out your spleen. You will need to be home for 8 weeks. That means that Billy and Jake can come and you will be home the whole time. That will be good. I guess I won't need any Indian guards though. I'm still going to ask them to come for Christmas. Especially after all this. I need the people I love near by. Dad please don't ever scare me like that again. You're never ever allowed to get hurt. I can't loose you." I cried out to him.

I start crying, the drama of everything hitting me. I felt dad's hand move in mine. Then I hear a whisper.

"Bella, I'm ok honey. I'm too stubborn to leave you. I just got you back. I'm not going anywhere."

I kiss his cheeks and forehead. I push the call button for Bruce to come in. He checked dad, and made some notes.

"Bella he's doing good. I'm going to leave his i.v. and the heart monitor on him though. He's going to be in pain for a while and I don't want him getting an infection. But I think as long as nothing happens tonight we will move him in the morning. He should sleep through the night. The staff have been told what happened. We called the Provost and you're not expected in school for a while. Pogue is to stay with you. I'm worried about you. You did shoot and kill someone, even though he was a threat. I'm just waiting for the freak out. It's coming so don't worry when it happens. Get to know Pogue maybe practice your powers. Call the Blacks and tell them everything. See if they will come now."

"Ok I can do all that. Are you sure dad will be ok tonight? I don't want to leave him."

"Honey most likely he will sleep the whole time. I will instruct the nurses that you will be here first thing in the morning. Ok?"

"I guess that's for the best. I'm beat. I feel like I could sleep for 24 hours." I said.

"Ok I'll give you a few minutes to say goodnight."

He walks out. "Dad I'm going to take off for the night. You get your sleep I know everyone is wishing for a fast recovery. Maybe this is a message to slow down a bit. At least you can enjoy my craziness for Christmas this year. I love you. Rest and heal." I kiss him on the cheeks and fore head again.

I walk out and Bruce joins me. We walk out to the waiting room. Everyone is still there.

"He is going to be ok. He woke up for a minute and talked to me. Pogue and I are going home. We won't be in school for the rest of the week. Until dad comes home. By that time I'm hoping that Billy and Jake will be here to keep him company. Lets go home. I will be back first thing in the morning."

The dads and guys take turns hugging me. Caleb, William, Pogue and I all walk out together. We get into an SUV. They drive to my house everyone gets out.

"Bella honey if you need anything, you know you can call right? Me or Caleb can be here in 5 minutes if we really needed too."

"I know. I'll be fine. I just need to sleep in my bed and I need Pogue to hold me and tell me it's going to be ok."

William holds me tight. "Baby girl it will be ok. Your dad is strong. He will be home in no time."

"Thank you, for everything. I love you." We kiss each other's cheek. Then Caleb takes me into a big hug.

"Oh honey, you are so brave. Like dad said if you want to talk or yell or shoot pool. You let us know. Any of us will be here in a jiff, ok. We all love you Bella. You were amazing tonight."

They get back in the car. Me and Pogue walk into the house. Pogue opens the door and locks it behind me. He follows me into the kitchen. Cindy was in there baking something.

"Oh hi honey. How are you? Your dad is he ok?"

"Cindy I'm good. Dad is fine. Bruce had to take out his spleen. But he woke up and talked to me for a minute. He will be ok. The thing is he won't be able to work for a while. So he will be home for all the holidays. He can be our guinea pig for our cookies. I think he will enjoy that. Also, I'm going to call the Black's and see how soon they can come."

"Oh honey I'm so glad he is going to be ok. I was just making some turtle brownies. Once they cool off I will go to bed. I understand you and Pogue will be home for the rest of the week?"

"Yes Bruce is waiting for me to go into shock or something. I did shoot someone dead."

"Yes but he shot your dad first and was going to do god knows what to you. I'm normally not a violent person but he has drugged and raped other girls. If anyone deserved it, he did. Try not to let it weigh you down. You were so brave for what you did."

"Thank you. I'm exhausted. Pogue and I are going to bed. I just want to cuddle up with him and sleep. In the morning would you mind making your Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream? I love those."

"Of course honey. I wish only sweet dreams for you both tonight."


	9. Recovering

**Chapter 9: Recovering**

**BPOV**

Pogue and I say good night again to Cindy. We go upstairs. I take my night clothes into the bathroom and take a quick shower. When finished I dried myself off, brushed my teeth and brushed out my hair.

"Ok babe bathroom is all yours. Do you mind if we just cuddle tonight?"

"Not at all honey. You've been through a lot tonight. I will happily fall asleep with you in my arms. Don't even worry about sex. I love you for that, but not just that. I will be back in a few."

He takes his turn in the shower and I get in bed. He was out in no time. He was wearing black sleeping pants and nothing else. I don't know if I can keep up my no sex tonight. Mmm he looks yummy.

Pogue climbs into bed. I cuddle up to him, putting my hand on his chest.

"I love you Bella, you know that right? No matter what may happen, you are my life now."

"Yes I know honey. I love you so much. I was so worried about my dad. But your dad assures me that he will be fine. Your dad was so good to us. I can tell he loves what he does. I'm very grateful to him. Lets get some sleep baby. I want to see dad early in the morning."

"Ok honey. Goodnight."

I hold on closer to Pogue. He runs his hand along my back and I fall asleep. It didn't feel like I slept long before I heard my grandfather's voice:

_My darling Bella. Don't fret honey, you did what had to be done. Your father is strong just like you. He will be fine. It's important for you to have some of the pack with you during the holidays. Things are moving a bit faster or someone is just getting impatient. You will be seeing the Cullens very soon. There may be drama. Don't worry baby girl, Edward will not try to kill Pogue. He just needs proof that he is your soul mate. That Pogue is good enough for you. Also, some of the Volturi will be meeting you. Even though most think of them as the bad guys. It turns out the war is not because of them. This war will affect them also. They will be on your side. Also, with your influence they will be changing their ways. You will be full of ideas for them. Different ways to feed. They will still feed from humans but, just criminals. A whole new system will be set up and new laws will be enacted, and others will be removed._

_You will be influencing so many groups of supernatural beings. It will even amaze me, how deep your influence will run. I know it will be hard to believe but there are beings that even the Volturi are afraid of. This fight is against them__**. **__At first we thought the war was with the Volturi but with your influence they will be on your side. They want a change. They don't want to be in hiding anymore. With your help they won't need to be._

_Also to ease your mind, Aaron has no other associates working for him. The guards that are now in jail will not be a problem. So ease your mind little one. Enjoy having the Cullens back in your life. Be prepared to get spoiled. So many love you honey. You deserve to be happy. You passed this test with flying colors. You do need to start practicing with your gifts and 'the power' The Cullens and Volturi will help with that. The Volturi will be tied to 'the sons' in ways you won't imagine. It will surprise many._

_Get some sleep love. You will be getting many visitors soon. Have the maids make up all the rooms. We love you and you're doing a wonderful job. After last night we have even more faith in you and your Ipswich family._

His voice goes away. I get some sleep. Next thing I know Pogue is kissing my neck and rubbing my back.

"Babe it's time to get up. It's already 7am."

I jump up and grab clothes to dress in. I am in and out of the bathroom in no time. Pogue dressed while I was in there.

"Are you ready to eat then see your dad?"

"Yep lets go."

We go down stairs and into the kitchen. Cindy is there handing us cups of coffee.

"You know Cindy, I really love you. You're the best."

"Oh stop now. Breakfast will be ready in a few. Bella honey your mom has called to see how things are. I didn't think it was my place to tell her anything. She said you should call her cell asap."

"I will do that right now."

I call mom and tell her everything. That they can come back, about the threat being gone. Because I killed him. She of course was worried about me. But I calmed her down. We hung up just as Cindy was putting our plates down.

We ate in silence and thanked her. I called William to let him know we are leaving for the hospital. He wanted us to go together for some reason. He and Caleb just left their house.

"Cindy can you ask Amanda and Patty to make up all of the guest rooms for me today. I don't know if we'll need them tonight. But I have a feeling we will need them soon."

"Sure honey. Say hello to your dad for all of us. We can't wait for him to come home."

"Thank you I will."

I gather up my things, then Pogue and I go outside just as William pulls up. We get in the back seat.

"Hi guys. So William why so insistent that you pick us up?"

"Well I don't know if your grandfather is still talking to you. But he is still talking to me. He said the Cullens or at least some of them will be showing up at the hospital. He wants to make sure Caleb and I are there. So you don't get upset and Pogue doesn't kill them."

"Oh I see. Also, to answer your question. Yes I still hear him. Last night before things happened, he told me it was a test. Then later when I was going to sleep. He told me he was proud of me and that things are moving faster then before. Someone has changed their mind about things. Also, the Volturi will be coming. I don't know why but I think one of the guards is going to become a soul mate to one of the sons. I have no reason why I think this, I just have this feeling. If I'm right, life will get very interesting. Like we need more excitement right now. He also told me I still need to call the pack. Some of them will still be spending the holidays with us."

We talked a bit more during the drive. We get to the hospital and go to the help desk. William finds out the dad was moved already and that he is doing good. We go up to his room.

We all walk right in because I hear talking. It was Bruce and dad.

"Hi guys. Dad how are you?"

"I'm good baby. Bruce was just filling me in on some things. Also to warn me about things that will be going on. Baby don't be upset but I think Carlisle and Edward are going to show up today."

"I know dad. That is why William and Caleb are here. Grandpa told them the same thing. I still think everyone is waiting for me to loose it or something."

Then we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." Then in walks the devils themselves. Carlisle and Edward.

"Well I'm sure you just heard what was said."

Carlisle nods his head. Then Edward walks over to me and tries to hug me. I push him away.

Pogue and Caleb come over and pushes Edward away from me.

"What the hell Edward. You think you can just walk in here and think I will run into your arms. Do you even know what I went through after you all left me? Do you?" I said.

"No what happened. Don't you love me anymore?" Edward asked.

"No ass hole she doesn't. I'm lucky enough to be the one she loves, and I love her. You broke her when you left." Pogue said.

"I want to introduce everyone before we continue. Pogue that is Edward my ex, and that is Carlisle, the man I used to think of as a dad. Edward, Pogue is my soul mate and boyfriend, that is his dad Bruce a wonderful surgeon that saved my dad. Then over there is William and his son Caleb. They are now family to me. It's a long story. We'll talk about it later."

"Ok Bella but what happened to you? Why do you hate us so much?" Carlisle asked.

"You left. All of you. Edward you said I wasn't good enough for you. You said I was a toy for you and your family. You said none of you ever loved me. Why on earth would I just jump into your arms now? You don't know the hell I went through after you all left. Then to top it off dad almost sent me to a mental hospital. I couldn't explain to him why I was so upset. That night when you left. I ran after you. Then after a while I was tired of falling down and just collapsed. I either passed out from all the crying or fell asleep. Then it started raining. I guess it's a good thing you forged that note. As it was, Sam Uley didn't find me until 3 am. I was out in the woods by myself for 11 hours you ass. When he got to me I was hypothermic. Thank god some of the ladies from the res were there to help me. I still ended up getting pneumonia. I spent a week in the hospital. You know how much I hate hospitals. I was a zombie when I came home. I was lost with out you." I finished.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward said.

"I wasn't done yet. You got your wish. I fell in love with a wonderful guy. I will get to have the human experiences you wanted. But guess what, I found out some things. Everyone in this room is a witch. I have many powers already. Also to shock you more, the Volturi will become close friends to us."

"Bella honey what are you talking about?"

I explain everything about our family. The founders of Ipswich, the upcoming war. Everything. Even what happened last night.

"So your telling me you shot a man, and killed him?"

"Yes Edward. He shot dad and was going to kidnap me to rape me and do god only knows what else. He confessed to stalking me and raping other girls. He deserved a slow torturous death. But I just shot him. You didn't know anything about me. I wasn't acting like my normal self around all of you. I'm a lot stronger than you think I am. I my not have the physical strength you have. But, I'm a better fighter. I have the black belts and the trophies to prove it. Also, all of the shooting awards I have."

"Bella we are truly sorry about leaving. Edward insisted with much fighting. Jasper still feels awful about what occurred."

"Wait why. Edward you didn't tell them anything did you? You fucking asshole. Carlisle I'm sorry. But I forgave Jasper as soon as it happened. I mean really think about it. What is his power and who was standing right next to me when it happened. Jasper not only had felt his thirst but Edwards too. Which is a lot on a normal day with me being his singer. Then add in when the idiot threw me into all the glass and sliced up my arm. I was really bleeding then. Even your eyes mr control, were getting dark with thirst. I have a test for him when he is fully fed and we aren't near so many humans. So is everyone here?"

"Yes. Edward thought it would be good to get a read on you before we unleash everyone else on you."

"Good. Do you have a place to stay? Our house is huge and there is a lot to do there. Carlisle you may find the library interesting. I could use some help decorating some rooms and setting up a training room. I need to practice my gifts and power."

"We would love to stay with you."

"I do need to warn you. All of the sons and fathers will hate you on sight. They know everything about me and what happened when you left. They are very protective of me. Also, some of the pack will be staying with us for the holidays. Dad will be out of here in a week or so, right Bruce?"

"I don't think he will need to stay a week. He is doing quite well. Are you sure you didn't use your healing power on him last night?" He asked.

"Um not knowingly. I think he is meant to rest and get to know all of our guests. I have a feeling we will be having a full house. I just don't want to hear about the smell from anyone."

Dad and the guys look at me funny.

"Oh sorry let me explain. To the wolves, the Cullens smell sickly sweet like a candy factory, and like bleach. To the Cullens, the pack smell like wet dog and stinky garbage."

"Oh. Well I guess you can stay at our house. You guys don't sleep right?" Dad asked.

"No, Charlie we don't. At night we hunt or read or do school work. We find things to do." Edward said.

"Ok well let everyone know what is going on. You can tell them everything I've told you. Also, I'm not sure when the Volturi will be showing up or how many. Actually Carlisle you have their number right?"

"Yes, did you want to call them now?"

"Yes please." He hands me his phone and I find the number under Aro's name.

Aro, **Bella**

Ciao Carlisle**.**

**Um sorry it's not Carlisle. You speak English I assume?**

Yes. May I ask who this is please?

**Yes I'm sorry. My name is Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella. I believe you and your brothers along with some of the guard are on your way to meet me. I'm in Ipswich MA.**

Yes we are on our way to the states. A witch told us there was a coven or group of witches there, that we need to meet. There is a prophecy that is known to us and it is now coming true. We were told that we will befriend these witches and help with the fight when it comes. But that we need to get to know their leader which is you my dear.

**Yes that is all true. Also, you will be able to meet some shape shifters. They will be spending the holidays with us. Also let your brother Caius know that they are wolves. They are not children of the moon. They don't need the full moon to phase and they don't kill humans only vampires. So all of you need to be on your best behavior. They are very protective of me. The Cullens are all here and can explain things to you.**

Ok well may I speak to Carlisle then. It was nice talking to you Ms Bella.

I hand the phone over to Carlisle. He starts talking at vampire speed then hangs up.

"Bella honey I think we will be taking Carlisle and Edward to the house. You spend time with your dad and Pogue. Also, you really need to call Billy and update him since things have changed so much." William said.

"Ok I will. Carlisle if you like you can have the rest of your family come to the house. I will call Cindy and explain she won't need to cook for you. Can I call Alice or Esme real quick with your ph..."

His phone rings before I can finish, I put my hand out.

**Alice,** Bella

Hi Alice.

**Bella I'm so happy we will be staying with you. I just saw the talk you had with Edward and Carlisle and passed it along to everyone. Esme is thrilled that you want her help. The boys can't wait to create a 'kick ass' Emmett's words not mine, training room. We can't wait to spend time with you. We would love to hang around for a while. It will be interesting to spend time with the Volturi.**

Ok Alice. The rooms I want to have worked on are on the 3rd floor. I want sketches to look at before anything is done to them. Also, all of you will meeting the rest of the founding families. As I told Carlisle and Edward, Reid and Tyler will dislike all of you because of what was done when you all left. It will take me a while to forgive everyone. I want too because we will need all the help we can get. I better let you go, I have more calls to make. I will see you in a few hours.

**Ok Bella, thank you for giving us a chance. We all love you and missed you so much.**

We hung up.

"Ok you guys go ahead and take off. I totally forget I have a perfectly good driver to come get us when we want to leave. I'm not sure when we will be back. Also Edward because of everything with Aaron, Pogue is staying with us. I needed him and he has been here for me. He is everything to me. Don't try to read his thoughts because you won't like what you see."

"Ok Bella we will take them to the house and stay until you get there. Did you want me to ask everyone to come over tonight? We can all discuss things."

"Yes that would be great. I better call Cindy. She will be thrilled to cook for everyone."

They leave and I call Cindy.

**Cindy, **Bella

**Hello, Swan residence this is Cindy.**

Hi Cindy it's Bella.

**Hi honey how is your dad doing?**

He is better. He's in a regular room now. I have some news for you. We going to have guests starting today. The Cullen's will be staying on and off for the holidays. They are very nice but a bit different. They have a very very special diet. So you won't ever have to cook for them. Also, I need you to make a big dinner tonight. All of the sons and their parents will be over. I need them to meet the Cullens. Also can you tell Harold I will need him later to bring me and Pogue home. I want to stay at the hospital for a while.

**Oh I sure will. He feels guilty not driving for any of you yet.**

I know and I feel bad about that. But once we start our shopping for Christmas he will be kept busy. I won't want to drive then. Also, we may need to go into Boston for some shopping. I will also need him to pick up our friends at the airport when they get in. Another group like the Cullens will be showing up. I just don't know when. I don't think they will be staying with us though. A lot of things will be happening at the house. The 3rd floor will be remodeled and we may be building another house or cottage on the property. We just have to wait and see. Any ideas for dinner tonight?

**I was thinking their will be 13 eating correct?**

Yes

**How about I do mexican. I can do fajitas, tacos and your enchilada casserole. Then we can have salad and I have already made some pineapple upside down cakes.**

Um, that sounds good. We should bring some to dad when we finish.

**Ok, I will get the meat out and see what else I need. Shall I plan a late dinner? Maybe 8pm?**

That sounds good. Also, you may need to do some shopping. I'm hoping to get Jake and Billy here in the next few days.

**I can't wait to meet them. Well I have work to do. I will see you later. Give your dad a hug from all of us, and tell him we can't wait for him to get home.**

I will. Thank you. I hang up the phone.

"Ok well that is done. Dad is it ok if I have Esme designs a new house for the property. I know the vamps don't sleep and use the bathroom. But we may get visitors that will need those things. I want the house to be similar to the mansion. Maybe once it's done we can move the vamps there and keep the others in our house. That way we won't need to worry about cooking or cleaning in the other house."

"That sounds good honey. How about you call Billy now. That call will take a while."

"Bella babe, I'm going to go call the guys and tell them whats going on so they know they'll be seeing you tonight ok?"

"That's fine honey. Thank you." I hug him and give him a big kiss.

I take out my phone and call Billy.

Billy, **Bella, **_all pack members_

Hi Bella whats up.

**Billy can't I just call because I miss you?**

Of course you can. But I know stuff is going on. The pack is here. Do you need them to hear all of this?

**Yes I do.** I hear him put me on speaker.

_Hey Belly boo, whats up_. Said Jared.

**A lot actually. I have good and bad news. First I want to make clear that I want any and all of you here for the holidays. Any of you that want to come. Now the thing is I don't need you for protection. Things went down last night.**

_Is everyone ok? Are you ok? What happened lil sis?_ Asked Paul.

**We will be fine. After we had dinner last night Aaron called. We put him on speaker and the call was being recorded. He said some things, that led us to believe he has been watching the house. Anyway he made some threats. When the call ended dad called the body guards and had them come right away. Long story short. They were working for Aaron and let him in our front door. I had a weird feeling when they were introduced to us. So I had Pogue call the dads, and the guys. They got to the house before Aaron came in. The guards all went to the door and let Aaron in. Some of the guys stood near the guards to grab them. Then Aaron thought he was going to get me to come with him. He had someone go to Florida and snatch Renee.**

**Little did they know we had plans set up to get her away with Phil. So I played along, I nodded my head. Several things happened at the same time. Dad grabbed mom's double. William and Scott grabbed Matt and Cory, 2 of the guards. Pogue got to Brenda, the 3****rd**** guard. Caleb and I get to Aaron. Mom's double was moved to another room and I believe she called the police. **

**I told the criminals to sit down. I used my power to restrain them all. Also, the dads had the guards' guns. Then I found out one of the guards had rope in their car. Caleb goes and gets all the rope. He and Reid tie up the guards. Then I asked if there was anyone else that is in on it. Brenda's mind spoke to me. She tried to seduce our PI to get him to their side. I also asked Aaron, and I didn't hear anything. I could tell he was pissed that he didn't take me. So I thought I would add to his fire. **

**I told him that the woman he had kidnaped was not my mom. That she and her husband were notified about his crazy ass and have left the country or not. We heard police cars out front. Dad opens the front door as Aaron somehow got loose. He went after dad and tackled him to the ground. Dad took his gun out and they fought over it. Then we hear a shot ring out. I ran over and pulled Aaron off. They both have blood on them. Aaron said something and was restrained, dad didn't speak.**

Bella tell me right now is he ok? Billy asked urgently.

**Yes he was shot in the stomach and had internal bleeding. It was so scary. He was rushed to the hospital and Bruce had to take out his spleen. He will be fine. But will be off of work for 8 weeks. Oh I also ended up shooting and killing Aaron. He was trying to get to me. I shot at point blank range in the heart. So he's dead. Dad is in a privet room and is doing good. Everyone is worried that I am going to flip at any time. But the big thing is that threat is gone. There were just the 3 guards involved and they recorded all of their conversations with Aaron for their own protection. They have all pleaded guilty. So that is over with. Now other things are starting. **

**For some reason the Cullen's have found us and want to make up with me. They are at the house now. Carlisle and Edward were here at the hospital and have been told everything. We are having a big dinner all the families will be there. After the dinner we will sit down with everyone and we will discuss things. Also grandpa is still talking to me and now the war is against something more evil then the Volturi. He even said they will be joining us soon.**

**Now this is what I need. Billy and Jake if at all possible I would love for you to fly out here before dad gets out of the hospital. Then whoever wants to join us for the holidays, can. I will be going back to school next week. But I would feel better having someone hang out with dad.**

Oh Bella we will come. Jake and Sam now each have their own packs. Each one having a 2nd and a 3rd in command. We would love to spend the holidays with you. Jake can do whatever school work he needs to on line, so he won't get behind. We can't wait to meet your boys and their parents. I guess if the Cullens are around we should get to know them better. Honestly we don't know that much about them.

**Good, well you let us know when you can come. Remember to bring warm clothes. If you don't have enough don't worry the Cullen girls love to shop and would love to buy you things. Don't worry about the money. Remember what we told you before we left.**

_Ya Ya you guys are richer then god. We know. Did you want any of us coming with Jake and Billy, or did you want us to come later? _Paul asked.

**Oh Pauly. I want you to come whenever you want. If you want to come at the same time that is fine. If you want to come after Thanksgiving that is fine also. It's up to you guys. Just know we have a staff and lots of property to run on. More then likely we will hang out a lot at this place called Nicky's. It's a bar, but the owner loves me and the guys.**

Ok Bella thanks for telling us about Charlie. We will start to arrange things here and buy the tickets.

**No, don't buy the tickets. Did you forget already? The thing about being rich. We have a privet Lear jet. It will pick you up in Port Angeles. You know what I will just send it out in the morning. You talk to Jakes' school, do laundry or whatever you need to have done. Then call and the jet will be ready whenever you want. Then our driver will pick you up here at the little air strip near our house. Jake will you be ok without Angela around. I almost forgot that you imprinted with my best friend. She can come to if her parents let her.**

_Ok ok miss pushy. We will be ready by Thursday morning. Is that good enough for you? As for Ang, she misses you so much. I bet if we promise to have her keep up with school her parents will let her come. It may be better if you call and talk to them though_. Jake said.

**I guess I can wait that long. Also anyone else that wants to come with them can. The jet can take you back whenever you want. Also I will call Ang when I finish with you.**

We all agree that Paul will also come and stay the whole time. We hang up and I sit and relax with dad for a minute.

"Um dad did you hear what I asked Jake about being away from Ang?"

"Yes. You want to call and invite her don't you. I mean she knows about the pack and us and even the Cullens'. I don't see a problem with it. You should call her now so I can speak with her parents if I need too." Dad said.

"Ok I will do it now."

I take my phone out again and call. I speak with Angela's parents first and explained how much I missed her and that I wanted her here as soon as possible all the way through Christmas. They said it was fine that they were planning on surprising her younger brothers with a trip to Disney World for Christmas. I then talk to Angela.

Bella, **Angela**

**Bella I've missed you so much. How are you? What is going on? Why was mom talking to you about a trip?**

Well Ang. Billy, Jake and Paul are all coming for a nice long visit. They are leaving on Thursday morning and will stay until after new years. I know you would be in pain with Jacob being gone for that long. So I thought why not have my other best friend here. You would come with the guys and share a room with me if you want. I would get special permission to have you come to school with me or you can stay with Jake. I can't wait for you to meet Pogue my boyfriend and the other guys. I plan on doing a ton of baking and cooking. We will have so much fun. We will have a real white Christmas. Please say you'll come. Your mom is calling the school already.

**I would love to come and your right. I would be in pain if Jake was gone that long. I better do laundry and start packing. I can't wait to see you and your new friends. I better go, it looks like mom needs to talk to you again. Love you Bella.**

I finish my call with her mom. She had talked to the school and they told her that none of the teachers have any big projects scheduled over the holidays. The kids just can't concentrate this time of year. So she won't be missing anything.

We hang up and I call to update Jake on the new information. To say he was thrilled would be an understatement. I hung up with him being a very happy wolf.

"Ok dad I'm all done and Angela will be joining the guys. So more company for you. How are you doing really?"

"I'm ok baby. Just sore. It will be nice having the guys and Angela around. Cindy will love cooking for them especially since Jake and Paul eat like horses."

"I know."

Pogue comes in with some juice for me. He hugs me and gives me a little kiss.

"Hi babe have you been on the phone the whole time?"

"Yep pretty much. I had to tell the pack what happened last night. So did you call the dads and the guys?"

"Yep the guys and our parents will be at your house by 7. I warned them about the Cullens. Reid was ready to leave school and rip Edward apart. But I stopped him and told him he will get his chance tonight. That we will meet all of them."

"Ok good. I mean I don't want any fighting. But it's good that they will all meet each other. I think once I accept their apologies then everyone will settle down a bit. They are good people. The guys love to play video games and wrestle. The girls love to shop. Rose loves to work on cars. I can keep her busy with our cars. She will be surprised what I've picked out. Babe can you talk to dad for a minute. I want to call our pilot and the house to see how everyone is doing."

"Sure hon I'll be right here."

I walk out of the room and make my calls. The pilot will take off in the morning for WA state and Cindy was cooking away.

I go back into the room listening to dad and Pogue talk and laugh. It was nice to hear. I look at the clock and it was already 5pm and we should go so dad could rest.

"Hi guys. I hate to cut in but dad you need rest. Pogue and I should get going. I'm going to call Harold real quick."

I place the call and Harold said he will be at the hospital in 30 minutes. Dad, Pogue and I talk some more about what he wanted to do once he gets out of the hospital. Before I know it Harold calls to say he is out front.

I kiss dad good night.

"I love you daddy. Please try and sleep. I've kept you up all day. I need you to rest. We will have people in and out of the house for the next couple of months if not longer. This may be the last real rest you get."

"I will honey I promise. You two have a good night. Try not to kill the Cullens'."

"I don't promise anything. I hate them for what they did to her."

"I know Pogue, but, think about it this way. If Edward never broke up with her, and the family didn't leave she would never have searched our family's roots and found Ipswich and all of you. So in a way it's a blessing. You found your soul mate and Bella will not become a vampire."

"That is true. I still don't like them though."

"I understand. Now get out of here. I need my beauty sleep."

I go up and kiss him again. Pogue and I leave. I go to the nurses station.

"Hi we're taking off please call if anything happens to him. We will be back in the late morning."

"Of course Miss Swan. We have notes all over his chart to call if he makes a turn for the worse. He is doing great. I was going to say. If you wanted to bring him some real food you can. He tolerated the hospital food all day. I think he would love some real food."

"Thank you we will. Also, thank all the nurses for me. For taking such good care of him. He means the world to me."

"I will. Also, we are easily bribed. Any kind of baking is always a big hit with us."

"I will have to remember that. Goodnight."

Pogue and I get on the elevator and make it to the lobby. We see Harold as he walks in the door.

"Hi Harold. I guess we have good timing. We are ready to go home."

"Good." We walk out to the RR and he lets us in then closes the door. Pogue and I sit back and relax. I lean into him and he holds me tight.

"See honey he is going to be fine. He looked good, he even had some color. I'm sure he is looking forward to Billy and Jake coming into town."

"I'm sure he is. Can you stop talking and just kiss me? I need to feel your love right now."

He didn't say a word. He brought his lips to mine and lightly kissed me. I needed more so I licked his lips asking to let me in. He gave in to me easily. Tasting him felt like being home. I pulled away to breathe. He starts to nibble on my neck and collar bone. I let out a sigh of pleasure. It feels so good feeling his lips on me. I needed more. I wanted more of him. Before I do, I call Harold on the car phone.

"Harold how much time do we have before we are home?"

"With the traffic it will be another 30 minutes."

"Good. I'm going to put up the partition. I need some privet time with Pogue. Please don't be offended. Also, could you ring us when we pull up to the gate."

"No offense taken ma'am. I will call you when we get to the driveway."

I hang up and put up the partition. I kneel in front of Pogue and unbutton his jeans and slowly pull down the zipper. I tug on his pants and he lifts his hips and butt. Once he is free of his jeans and boxers. I see my prize.

His nice big hard dick. I lick the tip and taste him. This is better then the inside of his mouth. I lick the head and stick the tip of my tongue into the small slit and lick. I hear him groan. I then lick the length of his very erect manhood, tip to the base. Then I decide I don't want to play. I just need him. So I just engulf him into my mouth. I hear him cuss. I guess I surprised him. I suck him to the back of my throat. Moving up and down. I bring one hand to his balls and softly squeeze them. God they feel so soft. I need them in my mouth. I pull off of his dick and switch. I use my hand going up and down on his dick. Gripping not too hard. Then I bring my mouth to his balls. I take one at a time. Boy I love the feel of them in my mouth.

I feel like I'm neglecting his dick so I lick his head again and take him fully into my mouth. He cusses again. I play with his balls some more. I suck him hard going down, when coming up I gently scape my bottom teeth on him. He absolutely loves it. I hear him moan and warn me that he is close. I just work harder. I feel his balls tighten to hard rocks and know he is about to blow. I get my throat and tongue ready for him to shoot. Shoot he did. I tasted him as his seed shot into my mouth. I took it all, like I normally do. Loving the taste of him. Knowing I brought him pleasure. It was an intense orgasm, he kept shooting into my mouth. Swallow after swallow I took all of him in. After about minute to make sure he was done. I licked his dick and decided I wanted more and just kept sucking. He was staying hard so I figured why not. I pull him out and lick and suck just the head. I stick my tongue into his slit. He loves that and I feel him stiffening again. I take him into my mouth and begin to hum. Renee taught me that it adds a little something to the experience. I could tell he loves it. Because I hear him cussing some more. God I love when he talks dirty to me. It may sound degrading if someone were to over hear it. But to me it just gets me wet. It's a way for him to tell me he enjoys what I do to him.

I move to his balls again, spending a little time there. I move back to his hard velvet feeling dick. I take his balls into my hand, then decide to try something else Renee told me. I rub the skin behind his balls but before his puckered hole. I work my way up and squeeze an ass cheek.

I pull off his dick and sit up for a minute to kiss him. I was going to just give him a light kiss but Pogue had other plans. He attacks my mouth, kissing me hard. I pull away to breathe.

"Babe I want to try something. If I'm right. It will make you have the best orgasm ever. I need you to trust me and relax though. It might feel strange when I start."

"Ok. Please just don't stop. Your mouth is so hot. I love the way it feels around my cock. So hot and wet. You're a goddess when you fuck my dick with your mouth."

I suck his dick into my mouth and play with his balls. I stick I finger in my mouth to get it wet then move my finger to his ass crack. I feel him get stiff but then I start to hum around his cock and he relaxes. I play with his hole before I put my finger in. He is still relaxed and I decide to take the plunge so to speak. I put the tip of my finger in first. Not stopping what I was doing with my mouth. He was fine so I put more and more in. I rub his perineum he really loved that. I work my finger in and out of him and use my other hand to rub him. He was going crazy cussing up a storm. Then I felt it. He came and hard. Again he cussed as he came. I pulled my finger out of him but kept rubbing that one spot. It was like magic. His orgasm was even more intense then before. I didn't think it was possible. I kept him in my mouth and put my hands on each thigh. He was done coming and I pulled off of him. Making sure he was clean first. I didn't want to miss a drop of his essence. Yum Yum.

"Oh god Bella how in the hell did you know how to do that. God that was incredible. At first I was nervous. But when you started to rub that spot on me. Oh god the things it made me feel. Wow does everyone know how to do that. I bet you would make millions teaching it. Men all over the world would be thanking you."

I giggle and smile as I get his pants back on him. Then I sit next to him.

"Baby I'm happy you enjoyed it. You have to remember how close my mom and I are. She would talk to me about everything, almost to the point of being uncomfortable.. Yes women know all about it. Sex is a matter of patience and getting to know your partner. Now some men don't like it when they feel teeth on their dick. But you love it. So I knew you were into the whole a bit of pain to get pleasure. It works for us. Also you, just like me like it a bit rough. We will play with that some more. But there is so much to learn out there. There are all kinds of positions to try as well as places to do it in. We just started our sexual relationship. There is so much for us to learn and experiment with."

He pulls me to him and kisses me deeply.

"How in the hell did I get so lucky. You're gorgeous, smart, sexy, enjoy sex as much as I do. You love our big family, you want to have my kids, you love to cook. You're like the perfect woman."

"Well thank you babe, but I'm far from perfect. Look how we are starting out already. First Aaron, now my ex and his family trying to win me back. Not to mention my whole quest in life, to find all of these sups and get them to fight some unknown evil beings. I have a feeling our life will never be boring."

Just then the phone rings. It's Harold saying we were home. Pogue and I check our clothes to make sure everything was buttoned and zipped up. We pull up to the house. There were many cars there. Some I recognized, and some I didn't. Harold lets us out.

We walk to the door and Pogue opens it for me. We walk in and go towards the voices I hear.

In the living room were Reid, Caleb, Tyler and their parents. Pogue and I made our rounds to them. Each one hugging me tight. Showing their love for me.

"Bella honey how is your dad? Bruce said he's improving faster then expected."

"Martha, thanks for asking. He is doing good. But, I'm afraid he didn't get any rest today with the Cullens just showing up and the new developments happening. He was good when we left. Jackie, his night nurse said I could bring him some food from home when we go back. His tummy seems to be good. I think he will be walking around by the time we get there. Nothing against the doctors here, but I think dad hates hospitals almost as much as I do. So what has been going on here? All those cars outside aren't just yours, are they?"

"No, some of them are the Cullens. They all left for a while to do other things. They said they will be back after our dinner. So we can all discuss things. It was hard for us not to kill Edward though. Reid had a very hard time."

Pogue walks over to Reid and puts his arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks bro. Caleb and I almost killed him in the hospital. He was trying to hug Bella. But, after we got him off of her. She just went off on him. It was great. They thought they would just prance in here and she would love them like they never left her. How did they act when they all got here?" Pogue asked.

"Well of course they were impressed by the house. I explained how it was in the Swan/Putnam family since it was built. The 2 men seemed impressed. But I'm sure they had their minds on other things. They kept asking about Bella. I told them some things. About what you did for me. I hope that was ok honey? William asked.

I walk up to William and hug him.

"William that was fine. They need to learn about the Bella I am now. They think they knew me so well. I was plain and boring. I wasn't acting like myself. Now they will see the real me. They always thought of me as something they had to protect, a piece of china if you will. I'm a lot stronger then they ever thought. Some of it because of them. It's going to take a lot for me to forgive them. They will need to do some major sucking up. But if I'm honest with myself, I do miss them. Not Edward's controlling me. That will never happen again. But I miss Esme's mothering, and Emmett's joking and big bear hugs. I miss the discussions I used to have with Carlisle. William I bet you 2 have more in common then you think. Alice, what can I say. She is a ball of energy, going a hundred places at once. She drove me crazy with all her shopping and Bella barbie. But I miss her so much. We used to talk about **everything**. I even miss the gorgeous Rosalie, and the stand offish Jasper. I want to get to know them. I think there is a lot there that I wasn't allowed to see with those 2." I said.

"Well babe if you want them in your life you set the terms. Don't let them walk all over you. We know how wonderful and special you are. Show that to them. Let them get to know the real you, like you said." Said Pouge.

"I will. If all of you will excuse me, I'm going to check on dinner. I'm starving."

Pogue chuckles.

I walk out of the room and into the dinning room. The table was all set and looked wonderful. I then walk into the kitchen and see Cindy and the girls rushing around.

I clear my throat so I don't startle them too bad.

"Ladies how is dinner coming?"

"Fine we are about to serve it. If you would please get everyone seated, we will bring it out."

"Good thank you. It smells wonderful in here. I'm sure it will taste just as good. Oh Cindy if you're up to it, if we don't finish it all can you set some aside for dad. The nurses said I can bring him some home cooking. Actually anything you make will be fine. Also, if you're up to it can you make muffins or cookies or something for the staff. They've done such a good job taking care of him. I wanted to bring something every day he's in there."

"Of course honey it would be my pleasure, you know that. Now get everyone sitting or your food will get cold."

"Pushy aren't ya." I laugh.

I go back to the living room.

"Everyone dinner is ready please come and sit. I hope everyone likes mexican. We are having Spanish rice, tacos, beef and chicken fajitas and enchilada casserole."

We all walk in.

"Bruce would you mind sitting at the head of the table?"

"Not at all hon." We all sit down I'm on one side of Bruce and Ann. Pogue is on the other, next to me. Caleb on the other side of Ann then both of his parents. Scott is at the other end of the table with Darla and Tyler. Then Reid and his parents next to them.

The food gets brought out and we were about to start.

"Before we begin, I would like to say grace. I promise this is not a normal thing for me. But I feel I need to do it tonight."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Dear lord thank you for this food that we are about to receive and put to use in our bodies to strengthen us. Lord I want to thank you for how blessed I am to have these men and women as my new family. I want to thank you for what lead them to me and dad. We are truly happy, I believe for the first time in a very long time. Thank you so much for Bruce and his staff for taking such good care of dad. Thank you for giving them the talent and skill to do what they do best. Thank you for watching over us last night. Thank you for giving me the strength to do what I had to do. Also, lord thank you for not giving me the guilt that comes from killing a person. Lord please shine on all of us and give us patience as my new house guests want back into my life. Please let them see all the hurt that they caused, let them learn from it. Let me be forgiving and let them back into my life, for I surely do miss them. In your son's precious name I pray. Amen."

"Lets eat everyone." Everyone starts to dish up food and pass it around. Pogue squeezes my leg in understanding of my prayer.

"Bella that was a wonderful prayer. Thank you. You do know how much we all love you? Right?" Bruce said.

"I do. I know I'm not close to you or Ann yet and I want to change that. I'm going to be a part of your lives for a very very long time. I also want to get close to Ben and Martha. I'm close to the guys but not all of you, the parents." I said.

"It will come." Ben said.

Then Bruce said. " The Cullens were gone before we all got here. But they did meet Caleb and William. They all spoke for a while. The rest of the Cullens came as well. Maybe you should ask William about it."

"I will thank you. Now eat while it's warm." Bruce laughs and eats. Pogue was eating during the exchange.

"Babe you should talk to William and see what they are thinking. See what William and Caleb thought of the rest of them."

"I will. Um William and Caleb. Can I interrupt your eating?"

"Sure Bells."

"I was wondering what happened when you got here with Carlisle and Edward. Then what happened when the rest got here?"

Caleb spoke first. "I think they were shocked by the house. Then when we got inside, they were even more shocked. Dad explained to them about how old your family is and that there have been people investing on your behalf. They were asking whose cars were outside, and when I told them they were yours since Charlie hasn't had the chance to buy anything yet. That shocked them even more. Alice and Esme were excited to see you. Emmett was pissing me off though. He kept calling you his baby sis. I had to tell them several times that you don't see them as family any longer that we were your family along with the pack. They were upset about that. When they come back our talk with them will be interesting."

"Thank you. I knew they would act that way. I never felt like myself around them."

We all finished eating and when done we went back into the living room and just relaxed.

"I have something I would like to talk about now that we are all together. The holidays. I want to make a big deal of it. I would like to hold Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner here, if thats ok with everyone. I want a huge tree maybe even 2. I want the staircase decorated as well as the fireplace. I want tons of presents under the tree for everyone. I want all of you to make up a list of what you would like. Anything from a book or movie, to tickets to the opera or to a football game. It could be practical or outrageous. I just need ideas. Like for my dad, he would be in hog heaven for some new high tech fishing poles or a new tackle box. We both have simple tastes and are easy to please. But I have no idea what to get any of you. Believe me I will be shopping for all of you. Either on line or maybe in Boston." I said.

"Ok honey we will think of things. Though you've already given us enough for 1,000 Christmases. Having William back is more then enough of a blessing."

"Thank you Evelyn." I walk up to her and hug her. The seat next to her was empty so I sat down in it. I take her hand and hold it rubbing the top.

"You do know how much I love all of you. I was so lost before dad and I came here. Then all of a sudden I have a purpose in life and found this wonderful guy I just can't get enough of. He is the world to me. Then to top all of that. I have strong wonderful Caleb who is so protective of me, Reid who is the flirt but also protective to a fault almost. Then Tyler who has so much in common with me since we are the youngest in the group. He is so sweet and caring and lovable. His girlfriend is ok too."

I smile so he knows I'm being a butt.

"Of course my Pogue whom I would die without. Now that I found him, I don't plan on ever letting go. Then all the parents. Some of you I've been lucky to spend time with, some I have not. I want to though. With dad getting shot, it just reminds me how precious life is. It reminded me of all the people that love me and that I love. So thank you all. Now I guess I should calm down. I'm sure the Cullens are nearby."

Everyone goes back to just general chit chatting. Just waiting for the Cullens' to show up. Not even 5 minutes later we all hear the front door open. I stand up and wait for them to all come in.

"Come in please and sit down. I want to introduce everyone then do a little talking." Carlisle agreed and they all found a seat to sit in the ladies on their mates laps. I introduce everyone.

"Then lastly but not least my soul mate and boyfriend Pogue. Now has Carlisle or Edward explained to all of you what happened when you left and after words?"

"Yes Edward lied to you, and made you suffer for no reason. We all talked about what we can say to you to have you forgive us." Esme said.

"Yes I went through a lot. Including finding out about the wolves. Right now they have so many there are now 2 packs. The change stopped for a couple of months but now it started again. Sam, the elders and I think it's to get ready for this war that will happen. You have to remember the last time there were wolves it was 2 generations ago and there were only 3 of them. Now there are 20 and as I said they are still changing. Now before we continue, I have some things to say and I don't want to be interrupted. This may be hard for some of you but you need to keep quite or I will never get it out." I said.

They all nod there heads.

"Ok I will start with the obvious first Edward. Remember let me have my say and shut up. I never felt worthy to be with you. You are all so perfect looking, have money and can do most anything. To me in my weird mind, it never made since for you to be with me. That is why I believed you so easily, when you lied to me in the forest. Now I need to tell you I was not honest with any of you or myself. I needed a change from my life when I moved to Forks. I acted shy and clumsy. I'm not really that way. In Phoenix, I had tons of friends. The reason I always hated it when you spent money on me or bought me things is because I felt that it threw things more out of balance. Also, once I got over things and thought about our relationship. I realized it wasn't healthy, not at all. You told me what to wear, eat, when to sleep, when I could see Jake. For anyone looking in on that, they would almost call it abusive. You kept me away from my friends. Now with all that being said. There are wonderful things about you Edward. I could listen to you play the piano for days, you're so talented. Your smart, you even have your funny moments, and the big one, you put up with Emmett and Alice. I would like us to be friends. It could never be more. You can't buy me or dazzle me. Pogue now owns my heart and always will. So don't waste your energy or time trying, you will just hurt your family. You need to find your true mate. I wasn't it. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to think of leaving me, much less do it." I finished.

He nods.

"Now Rosalie and Jasper. I can't be and am not mad at either of you. Hear me out before you say anything ok?" Again the nod their heads.

"Jasper first of all the night of my birthday, I had forgiven you the moment it all happened. I have an experiment I want to try on you outside some time this week to prove it. Now I want you to think about what your gift is. Think about what I am to Edward other than his girlfriend at the time. I am his singer, right? My blood smells super good to him all the time. Then that damn paper cut and his stupid ass throwing me into glass and bleeding like crazy. He was standing right next to me the whole time. The paper cut started his thirst. I watched and his eyes, they got dark way before yours did. Then when he threw me and he made it worse everyone even Carlisle felt thirst for me. It's your nature. It's like if the human females here smelt chocolate and it had been withheld for years. Like human blood for all of you. Then all of a sudden we smell the best most expensive chocolate ever. I for one would be attacking that shit." I say.

The ladies agree and chuckle.

"So don't be so hard on yourself. You of all people didn't know any other way when you were changed. Then you were rewarded with blood. When you won in battle or made that bitch happy. You are stronger then anyone I know. It would be my pleasure to help in anyway I can to help you with this. I have a couple of theories for Carlisle that we'll talk about soon. I want to get to know you. I will need your help with tactics and such." I say as I let out a breath.

"Now you Rosalie. I understand why you treated me the way you did. None of you had the choice to be changed it was either done because you were dying or it was forced on you and there I was begging for it. You and Edward didn't want me to miss out on any human experiences. We're more alike then you know. Something you will all discover about me, is that I now have several gifts that I'm training and learning to use. One of those is seeing someones past. Edward never thought it was right to talk about your histories without permission. So he only ever told me about Carlisle's. But Rosalie, I know what happened to you and what the cost was. It's odd that we were both jealous of each other. You for my humanity and all the comes with it. I to you because you were what I wanted to be. I want to ease your mind. I'm not totally human. The male humans and I aren't totally just human. We are witches. Very strong ones. I will explain more of that later. But we won't age the same. I think part of it is because of the prophecy and because of the war."

"I will go to college and get married and have lots and lots of children god willing. With Pogue by my side. I know and now I understand that the life you have is not one you would have chosen if given the choice. But you fell in love with Emmett, and he just adores you. You're both so over sexed, it drove us crazy. But the love you have for each other is amazing. I always loved watching you too together. Him making jokes, you almost constantly smacking his head. But when you don't think people are watching. I saw that love you had, it was cute watching you holding hands. Or the fact no matter what you wore Emmett was all hot and bothered by you. I get it, and understand it. Because I finally have that with Pogue. When we are apart it's almost like a piece of me is missing, like I can't breathe. When Edward left I was crushed don't get me wrong. I think it was more the family being gone then him. I love you all very much. All of you brought something into my life that was missing. So to finish with you Rosalie. I love you and there is nothing to forgive. I hope we can be friends. I have so much I want to talk to you about." I finish.

She gets up and hugs me. "It's Rose to family" She said.

"Good. Rose. Ok now your mates. Emmett and Alice. I think I was most hurt by the 2 of you. I saw you Alice as my best friend. Annoying, too energetic, shopaholic best friend. How could you leave with out a call or note or anything. Same with you Emmett. I loved you so much. I missed your rib cracking bear hugs."

I start crying and I can tell he wants to come to me. Pogue comes over and puts his arm around my waist and I cuddle into his neck.

"Sorry I knew you 2 would be hard. I miss your teasing Emmett, even if it drove me crazy. Some of the ideas you would come up with. Sometimes I wondered how old you really were. But then I would see you and Rose when no one was around and I could feel how you absolutely worshiped her. I know people on the outside thought she treated you badly. I think it must be foreplay to you. You are perfect together. The beauty and the brute. I want to get close to you and Alice again. Like I said I miss you so so much. But you will need to earn it unlike when we first met and it was instant."

"Now Carlisle and Esme. Be ready for me to be harsh with you. Carlisle you are the head of the family and coven correct?" I asked.

"Yes Bella" He answered.

"I understand that when you move it's up for discussion. But I have seen in everyones head including yours, that Edward said jump and all of you just said how high. How could you leave me like that. Esme how could you let Edward just talk you into leaving your daughter. I thought that was what I was to you. You both know I love my dad and Renee. But you know the childhood I had. That I raised Renee not the other way around. I was robbed of any normal childhood experiences. Carlisle you made sure I did my home work and that Edward was treating me right. Not to mention that you can put in stitches faster than any doctor around. Sorry guys but he can." I chuckled.

"Esme, you cooked for me all the time. Not the other way around. Do you know how strange that was for me at first. For someone to do something for me. I've always been the care giver. I've always done the cooking. When I would spend the weekends with all of you. I would look forward to waking up and smelling breakfast. Unfortunately at dad's I would smell something burning more than likely. He can't cook worth a darn."

Every one chuckles at dad's expense.

"I know that you lost a child before your change. But then you just throw me away. How do you expect me to feel. I miss us working in your garden or on your rose bushes that you loved so much. You gave me so much just to rip it away. Ok I'm done being mean."

"Like I said Jasper and Rose I would love to get to know you and become friends. Rose we have so many cars for you to work on if you like and Jasper I will need your help in training. I don't know if you saw the trophy room. But I need to get back into my training. I miss and need it. I used to lift weights and spare for several hours a day. I also need you to teach the guys fighting tactics. Now Esme and Alice. I have a 3rd floor that is empty that I need remodeled. The guys will help in one area that I want for a training and workout room. But there are several spaces that I need to be turned into functioning rooms. I need a meeting room with built in bookcases and a big conference table. Then I want a room to collect things from my travels. I have a quest to meet other sups and befriend them. Hopefully when the war happens they will fight with us."

"Another big job I have for you is we have a ton of property here and I was wanting another house built. I don't know why but I have this feeling we are going to have more sups staying for long periods of time over the years. I want it to be the same style as this house but not as big. Esme can you draw up the plans. The house will need a conference room, a workout room and of course bedrooms. Once the house is done if you are all here, you will live in it. Since you won't need anyone to cook or clean for you. I need to let you know some of the pack are coming in a few days. Billy and Jake along with Paul and Angela Weber. Jake ended up imprinting on her. They will be here until after the new year. I don't want to hear about anything about the 2 groups. Again if you can get past the mortal enemy thing, you guys will get along. Rose, Jake loves to work on cars. But what he does is buy scrap metal and builds it from scratch. Can you imagine if he had unlimited funds what he could do? Also some of the guys love to wrestle, so Emmett you can have a better fight, since they are not human. If Emily and Sam spend any time here, She loves to cook and I can see Sam and Carlisle and Jasper talking for hours and hours. The younger ones love to play video games."

"I bet if they knew your stories they would understand all of you better. Give them a chance. They took me in when you all left. They are my family. They are permanently a part of me. I need to show you some things none of you ever saw. Pogue can you help me."

I take off my button up shirt and he helps me pull up my tank top in the back.

"Oh god Bella has tattoos. Man thats hot. Tell us what they mean." Emmett said.

I pull my shirt down.

I explained what they were and what they meant.

"Bella that is so cool. When you showed them to the elders and the pack how did they react?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Billy and Jake cried when they saw the black swan and I explained what it meant. Then Embry was very surprised. I had him make the drawing of the big tattoo that is on my back. He had no idea what I was going to do with it. He and the elders were touched. So even though things are strained now, my invitation is still good. I would love to rebuild the friendships I had with most of you and for Jasper and Rose create one. What do you say?" I asked.

"We just want the chance to be in your life in anyway we can. Yes we would love to stay." Carlisle said.

"Ok go ahead and pick out a room on the 2nd floor and when you are ready Esme, Alice and Rose take a look on the 3rd floor and figure out what we can do with the rooms. Guys, Pogue can show you the space I want for the workout/training room. I want drawings or sketches on everything. Then Esme when it's light out you can walk the property and find a good spot for the new house. I'm going to check with my staff. You guys talk. If the rest of you need to leave I understand. But let me tell you if any of you need to go shopping for clothes Alice is your girl. She lives for shopping. If you say that word she goes crazy. I'm going to bed soon."

"Bella thanks for dinner but we need to get going the boys have school and we all have work. It was nice meeting all of you." Said Scott.

"Ok Scott thank you for coming. Maybe once dad and the Blacks are here you could all come back. I know the guys will love Paul and Jake. There just as protective of me as you are."

I go and hug all of them and walk them out the door.

"Ok I'm going to check on Cindy then we are going to bed." I say.

I walk into the kitchen and see Cindy baking away.

"Hi Cindy how is it going in here?"

"I'm taking the last of the baking out and just need to box it up. I have several things in the fridge for your dad. I have a couple loaves of banana bread and blueberry muffins and some cookies. Then maybe you and I can do more baking tomorrow."

"I would like that. Ok most of our company is gone. Now it's just the Cullens. Esme is big into gardening so I'm sure she would like to help with that. Also, she and Alice will be on the 3rd floor figuring out what to do with the space. The guys will be designing a workout room for me. I will spend some time at the hospital, but I will be here more."

"Ok it will be nice having you home."

"Aww I miss you guys too. Well good night don't stay up too late. Also, anything for breakfast will be fine. I plan on sleeping in just in case anyone asks."

"Ok good night Bella."

I go back out into the living room. I see Carlisle and Pogue talking.

"Hi guys. Pogue honey I'm tired you coming to bed?"

"Sure babe."

"Oh Carlisle have you seen the library. It even impressed me. There are some unusual books in there. You may find something you like. Would you like me to show it to you?"

"I would love that Bella thank you."

I walk him to the library and show him the older books.

"Wow Bella you were right."

"Also I have a secret for you. I've been told that there are some hidden rooms and passage ways. Scott and his wife found some of them. There is no map for them. But I bet you guys can find them. I would like to see them if you do."

"Wow that is interesting. We will keep an eye out for you."

"Ok well enjoy the books. Oh I have a treat for you. In here are the diaries of all the men in the family. There are several you might find very interesting. Take a look at those also. I've read them all. Some were boring but some were fascinating. Just to wet your whistle. Our family goes back to the first of the shape shifters in La Push. There is a reason our family feels a pull to the reservation. Now that I've peaked your interest, enjoy the reading. I'll be around more of the day tomorrow. I'll only be at the hospital for a few hours."

"Ok thank you Bella for everything. Good night."

I go and find Pogue and we go to our room We strip and shower together. It was nothing sexual just being close to each other. We get out and dry off then, we get into bed naked. I cuddle up to Pogue with one hand on his chest. I snuggle into his neck and start kissing him. I then lick and nip at him. I whisper into his ear as I suck his lobe into my mouth.

"Baby I need you tonight. I want to try nice and slow ok?"

"Of course honey." We move so he is over me. I look down and of course he is hard. He slides 1 finger into my folds to see if I'm wet for him. We always seem to be ready for each other. We don't need foreplay. Just seeing each other naked turns us on. Ok I confess, just seeing him makes me all wet. Then when he gives me a smile and shows his dimples that just adds to it. Then lets not even talk about when he starts to kiss me. That alone can bring me to orgasm. Yes, it's that good.

**PPOV**

Well Bella wants to try slow. Lets see how long that lasts. I swear I'm always ready to have her. Just seeing her gets me hard. Even first thing in the morning when her hair is all crazy. God I love her. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone. I thought I would just fuck my way through life. But Bella changed all that, from that first phone call, to when everyone found out about her and her dad. She is so caring and loving. Lets see if we can just make love and not fuck. We are both passionate people and we always end up fucking hard and rough. Just the way we both crave.

We move positions so I'm over her. I kiss her nice full lips and lick her throat then move to her chest. God I can't wait to watch our babies feed from her beautiful boobs. To think they will get bigger when she gets pregnant and again when she starts to breast feed. Bella is a large C cup just perfect for her body. I don't like small petite girls. I like someone that has some meat on their bones but, also toned. Bella has the perfect body for me. She turns me on in every way.

Now to suck on those luscus boobs of hers. I love playing with them, and her piercings just add to that. I love squeezing them. I move down and kiss her belly ring, and belly button, then I go over to her right hip and over the left. I then message her thighs. Trying to tease her a bit. Then I lick the inside of her thigh, skipping the part she needed me and went down the other thigh. I bring my nose to her folds and I can smell her hot wetness. I stick out the tip of my tongue and take a lick from bottom to top. Mmm she tastes good. She bucks her hips up.

I know what she wants so I just dig in and stick my whole tongue inside of her. God she is soaked for me. I use my thumb to make small circles on her clit and she bucks her hips again. I know I'm driving her crazy. I lunge even deeper into her. Then I move a bit. I want to suck on her clit and put my fingers inside of her. I want to make her cum a couple of times before putting my hard dick into her. Bella is funny, once I get her to cum. She becomes a machine and I can get her to cum so many times that it exhausts her. I now have 3 fingers inside of her while I suck her clit. I curl up my fingers and yes thats the spot, she squirts into my mouth. I love it that I have a girl that can do it. She is the first I've been with that can. I thought it was like an urban legend or something.

No, not my girl she is special in all kinds of ways. Just one of the many many reasons I love her so damn much that it hurts. I pull my fingers out and lick them, mmm yum.

"Ok honey are you ready for my dick now."

"Yes baby remember lets try slow this time."

I smile at her knowing darn well we may start slow but it won't end that way. She always surprises me when it comes to our sex life. I slowly stick my dick into her. God she feels so good. She is so wet, and hot and tight around me. There is no better feeling in the world. I am completely inside her now. I move slowly in and out. She is moving with me. Going this slow has it's advantages. I can kiss her or suck on her boobs when we go this slow. I decide to play with her hoops that are going through her nipples. She really loves that. I start to move just a little faster.

**BPOV**

I know I said I wanted it slow, and god he feels so good inside of me. I never want him to stop. Also, going this slow he can play with my nipples and piercings and I love that. That was part of the reason I had them done. Oh man he feels good inside of me. But, who am I kidding. I need to get fucked. I love it hard, rough and fast.

"Pogue baby this is nice and sweet and all..."

He laughs at me.

"Let me guess you want me to pound it into you with your ankles on my shoulders getting as deep as I can into you and making you scream my name over and over."

"Yes that." He goes at it. Pulling out and shoving in. I just love that sensation. Even though I expect it every time. It's like a shock to my system that I love. It gives me tingles that just add something to it. He pulls me down a bit and brings my legs up, and puts my ankles on his broad shoulders. He starts out slow because he does go so fucking deep this way. He can really hurt me with his man meat if he doesn't ease into it. He pulls out and slowly slides all the way into me. Then slides out less and goes all the way in. Then he starts to go faster and harder. I cum to fast for me to warn him. He just keeps going I know he felt it. But he becomes obsessed when he knows he can make me cum over and over before he cums once. That is why it's a good thing I enjoy giving him head so much. That is a way for me to make him cum over and over.

"Ok babe time to change it up. Get up on all 4's for me." He pulls out and helps me up. I get on my knees like he said. He runs his hand up my back then back down. Smacking my ass cheek.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Yes babe, give it to me." He slides his dick in and hits all the spots I needed him to and cum immediately. He starts pounding once I come down. He feels so good in this position. He pulls me up so his arm is around my waist. He pounds into me. I can hear and feel his balls slap against my skin. He reaches up and pinches my nipple. I can tell we are both close.

"Baby I'm close. Please cum with me."

He pounds harder and pinches my clit, that sent us both soaring. We screamed each others name we stopped until we came down and our breathing regulated. He laid us on our sides still inside of me. I wiggle my ass to him. I can feel he is still hard, so he starts pumping again.

"God Bella honey don't you ever get tired."

"Of showing you how much I need and want you? Never. Babe I told you I can't get enough of you."

I didn't take long for both of us to cum again. We were both hot and sweaty so we decided to take another shower. This time it was more then just getting clean. We touched each other with thoughtful and loving touching and squeezing. We soaped up each other and kissed every part of the other's body. We even got into a little anal play. Just to try it out. Once all clean, I make Pogue sit down on the wide ledge that is in the shower. I proceed to give him another mind blowing (pun intended) blow job. I did the same thing I did in the car and he loved it even more. Even though we were in the shower and I didn't have to swallow all he shot into me. Why wouldn't I? I have no gag reflex so I can deep throat him and there is no taste when I do that. Plus it gives him more pleasure when it feels like I'm swallowing him.

I can always tell when he really likes something because he tends to cuss a lot more. I spend a good amount of time doing this for him. He came 3 times in the shower. Talk about a lucky girl. My man has stamina.

I know once we're married, we won't have any problems shooting out the kids. I know thats a bit crude, but I've always wanted a large family. We've talked about it and we agreed to 8 kids if all goes well. That means I will need to have 1 baby a year until I'm 38 or so. If we are lucky enough to have multiples then we will just have more kids.

I turn the water off and we get out and dry off. I brush my hair out and braid it again. This time we put pj's on. I have on VS lounge pants and a cami and Pogue is looking sexy with his flannel lounge pants on. I confess I think Pogue looks sexy in anything. Nothing is better, but I just imagine him naked when he is dressed. That is why I'm always ready for him. I can see his bulging muscles. We get into bed and we cuddle together. We kiss each other good night. I'm asleep before I know it.

I wake up with the sun shining in the window. Pogue is still sound asleep on his back. I touch his chest and kiss it. I go up to his neck and then his cheek I feel him smile so I kiss his lips.

"Morning babe. We should get up. I don't know about you but I'm starved. You made me work up an appetite. Lets get dressed and hit the hospital."

"Ok honey" We both get up and grab some clothes. I take them into the bathroom. I know if we change together we will never make it out of the room.

I put on jeans and a polo shirt. I walk out and Pogue has some nice black jeans and a black muscle shirt. I swear he is trying to kill me.

"Ok before we go down stairs let me remind you that the Cullens' have very very good hearing. If they were in the house last night, they heard us. Also, if Edward was around, I'm sure he will give you the evil eye being jealous. Don't think about what we did around him if you can help it. Don't tease him about our sex life. I'm sure Emmett will do that enough as it is."

"Ok I will try. But what about you?"

"He can't read my mind. So I can think about it all I want, and let me tell you mister your not playing fair with what your wearing."

"Me, what am I wearing. Pants and a shirt. I think being naked would make it worse."

"Funny. Lets go and eat."

We walk down the stairs and make it into the kitchen. Cindy was in there.

"Oh hi kids. I made quiche for breakfast. It's something I made ahead of time and just heat up. Then I thought some fruit. The quiche has mushrooms, bell peppers, onion, sausage and of course Bella's favorite, cheese."

"Mmm sounds good. Can I get you to box up some meal type of food for dad then some baked goods for the wonderful nurses?"

"Of course it's already done. Oh by the way your pilot called and he made it to Port Angeles just fine and Billy called and they are coming in tonight. They probably are on the jet now."

"Yaaa, that is good. Now hopefully dad will be home soon. I miss him. Pogue we need to set aside some time to do homework today ok?"

"Of course honey, also I think once you go back to school I should start staying in the dorms."

"I understand. I will miss having you here. Maybe you can stay here on Friday and Saturday nights unless you have a meet. Then of course during the breaks you will be at your parents place. Maybe I can stay there with you. We will need to ask them."

Just then my phone rings.

**Dad,** Bella, _Bruce_

Hello

**Hi honey it's me. Guess what? I'm getting out of here today. Bruce said that you must have healed me some because he was able to take the staples out. I'm a bit sore, so I still can't do any lifting. Also, to keep our cover I'm still off of work for 8 weeks. But I'm going to sleep in my own bed and I can't wait. Bruce said that once you get here he will let me out. He will be signing the papers soon. He's here if you want to talk to him.**

Ok dad, can I?

_Hi Bella honey. Your dad is right. He is doing great and can come home today._

Oh that is so great. Everyone will be excited. Pogue and I slept in so we are just eating breakfast now. But we will have Harold bring the Mercedes ok. That way we will all fit. Can you call everyone for me, so we can have another dinner together?

_Of course honey. How is Pogue. I know I don't see him much during school. But now that you 2 are together I miss him more. I have this need to spend more time with him._

He is wonderful. You and Ann have done a great job with him. He treats me like a queen. I love him so much and look forward to our life together and giving all of you plenty of grand babies.

_Lets not start out too soon ok?_

Ok, I know dad would have a fit. I do want to go to college and experience that. I know Pogue has a very long, hard road ahead of him. But I think he is more determined then ever to keep up his grades.We will be there in a couple of hours. Is that ok?

_It's fine. I will make him relax. Though he is impatient. He already had a nurse help him take a shower and dress._

That's my dad. He teases me about hating to be in the hospital, but he is just as bad. Well our breakfast was just set in front of us. So we better eat and get out of here.

_Ok honey I will let you go. What time did you want to plan the dinner tonight?_

Lets make it a bit earlier so everyone can visit longer. How about 7pm. Will that give everyone time to get home and change into comfy non work clothes?

_That sounds good. If not we will call you. Will you be at the house all day then?_

Yes. Oh don't tell dad but Billy, Jake and who ever else is coming in tonight sometime.

_That is good news. Well I have rounds. Have me paged when you and Pogue get here, ok?_

Sure thing, and Bruce thank you.

We hang up.

"Guess what guys? Instead of visiting dad we are bringing him home. He is healing faster then they thought. Cindy is Harold around?"

"Yep he's down stairs. Let me get him for you."

My phone rings again.

Pilot, **Bella**

**Hello**

Hi Bella this is Manny your pilot. I wanted to let you know we are in the air with your friends from La Push. They asked that I call you. We will be landing at the air strip by the house at 6pm. I will call if it's earlier.

**That is great thank you so much. Can you get a message to the passengers?**

Yes

**Can you tell them that my dad is being brought home from the hospital today and will be with me to pick them up.**

That is great news. Mr. Black was telling me what happened. Your dad is a good man. I'm sure you're thrilled.

**Yes I am. I should let you go, and land safely.**

Yes ma'am.

We hang up.

Harold walks in.

"Hi Bella. Cindy said you needed to talk to me?"

I laugh because he looks so nervous.

"I'm sorry. You just look like your being sent to the principle's office or something. I just wanted to tell you I will need your services today. I will need you to drive Pogue and I in the Mercedes to the hospital. We're bringing dad home. Then I will need you to drive the Hummer later tonight to the air strip to pick up some of our friends from La Push WA."

"Oh of course. Sorry. I know I have no reason to be nervous around you when you ask to see me. I guess I still worry about you not needing me all the time and deciding to let me go." Harold said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Oh don't you worry about that. All of you have a contract with us. You will all be here for at least one year. Please don't worry about that. Also, I have a feeling I will be using you a lot more now. We will have a house full of people and need to go shopping for Christmas and do major grocery shopping. My boys from La Push eat a lot. Like 10 men put together. So Cindy and I will be making more trips to Sams club. I would rather not drive when I'm stuck shopping all day. It tires me out and I get cranky. So don't even worry about it. Also, with all of the Cullens' here we will do more shopping. Alice the short one is a bit addicted. So on the weekends we will need to hit different malls or shops. You just became part of the family with the rest of the staff. Don't worry about your job being secure. It is. Now if you get caught stealing or doing illegal drugs or something, thats different. We have no tolerance for that." I said.

"Oh no need to worry about that. I don't even smoke so no that won't be a problem. My only problem will be spending too much time and money on my hobbies."

"I would really love to hear them. Why don't you bring the Benz around and we will finish eating. Ok?"

"Of course ma'am."

He leaves and I finally get to finish eating. Cindy walks in missing my conversation with Bruce and Manny.

"Cindy I have good news. I need you to plan another dinner for tonight. Pogue and I are bringing dad home today. Also, Billy and crew will be landing at 6. Can we have dinner for 7. Maybe prime rib, or roast beef. I leave it to you. I know whatever you make it will be great. Just not chicken or mexican. Oh how about Chinese. You can do sesame chicken, beef chop suey, make lots of fried rice and vegis then do sweet and sour for beef and chicken. Again just ideas. Shoot we would be happy with corn dogs." I laugh.

"I won't do that to your dad, Bella. I will make something great. How many am I cooking for?"

"Lets see the 13 from last night plus 7 more so 20 place settings but 3 of the new guys honestly eat a lot. So I would say cook for 30. They love left overs. Also you can go shopping for groceries tomorrow for more food if you want. Maybe I can get Jake to go with you and Harold will drive the Hummer."

"I would like that. I guess you're going back to school then?" She asked.

"Yes there is no need for me to be afraid, now that Aaron is gone forever. Well breakfast was great. But dad is waiting impatiently. I'm sure he wants to get home. We better get going."

"Of course honey." We walk towards the front door and see Patty.

"Hi Patty we are going to go and bring dad home. Can you please change his sheets and my bed as well while your at it please. Also, I have a lot of towels that need to go into the laundry please."

"No problem Bella. Did I hear that we are getting more guests tonight. Did you need me to make up the bedroom down here?"

"Yes that would be great I almost forgot about it. Billy will be here for at least 6 weeks and he has been in a wheel chair due to a car accident. He gets around well in his chair, we just need to make a few concessions for him."

"Not a problem Bella. We will make sure everything is ready. The rest of the guest rooms are all set."

"Good thank you so much."

I grab my stuff as Cindy walks up to us with some boxes. I just look at her.

"The goodies for the staff. I have brownies, muffins and cookies."

"I almost forgot I was so excited about dad coming home. Call me if you want to bounce more ideas about dinner."

"I will honey. I'm really happy your dad is coming home." Then she gave me this look of longing.

We walk up to the car. Harold was waiting outside and opened the door for us. We get in and he goes around and gets in. We pull out and are on the highway in no time. Pogue and I chat about Billy and Jake coming tonight also Next thing I know we are pulling up to the hospital. We get out and go up to the nurses station.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan my dad is being released today. Can you page Dr. Parry for us please. Also, this is for all of you. For taking such good care of my dad. The bottom box is for the night shift. It's the same thing."

She opens the box.

"Oh gosh this is very generous of you Ms Swan. Thank you so much."

"It was nothing our cook loves to bake and she did it for us."

We walk away and go into dad's room. He was sitting in a chair dressed and watching tv.

"Hi dad, sorry it took so long. Bruce should be here soon. I asked to have him paged."

I walk up to him and hug him. Dad stands up and hugs me tight.

"Honey have I told you how proud I am of you. I know you're upset about taking a life. But, it would've ended up being you or him. I for one am happy you did it. Now my guys have been in and catching me up on things. The DA won't be pressing charges, there will be nothing on your record.

He knew the circumstances behind it. So don't even think about it. His parents even came and saw me last night after you left. They were very nice. They seemed almost relieved, although they still have to live with what he got away with. They will just have him cremated and scatter his ashes. They told me they will miss the little boy he once was. But they saw him changing as he got older and hid a lot from them. Oh I talked to Billy last night before he got on the plane. I know he is on his way. He wanted to let us know who was with him. It's him, Jake and Angela of course then Paul. But Embry is coming also for the whole time. Qual and Jared and Sam will stay in La Push because of their imprints. The younger ones may come for Christmas break we just have to wait and see." He said.

Bruce walks in with papers.

"Hi all. Well Charlie I have your paperwork. It's all signed. I just have your after care instructions. But since you have plenty of doctors around, I don't think you will have any problems. My instructions to you is. Get to know the Cullens', enjoy your friends from WA, and spend time enjoying your house. No practice for at least 3 weeks. We want you to build up your strength. I know it wears you out so don't you go huffing and puffing at me." Bruce said.

Dad laughs. "You're right of course. I will have to enjoy everyone that will be at the house. I will have plenty of time to do my own Christmas shopping this year so thats good. Is it ok for me to go into the office just to check on things?"

"I guess that will be fine. As long as someone goes with you."

"I can handle that. So big dinner at my house tonight. All the families will be there and meet the famous Billy and Jake Black?"

"Yep I called everyone and they are excited about you coming home and meeting the guys."

"Well lets get this show on the road. Do you have a bag or anything sir?" Pogue asked.

"No Pogue, and what's with the sir shit. I'm just Charlie. Lets get out of here. I want to have some home cooking and watch my tv."

"Ok old man lets go. Harold is waiting. Let me ring him so he can pull up."

"Ok kids I will see all of you tonight for dinner." Bruce said.

"By Bruce and thanks." I say as I hug him.

I call Harold and he is ready for us. We walk out of the room and get in the elevator and make it to the lobby. We walk out the front entrance and Harold is smiling and opening the door for dad. He gets in first then Pogue and I.

The drive home was fast because we talked the whole time. Dad is really excited about Billy, Jake, Angela, Paul and Embry coming. He is mad at the Cullens for what they did to me. But, he is willing to get to know them. We pull up to the house and get out. We walk to the front door and let dad in.

"Pogue honey take dad to the kitchen to get something to eat please. I will take his stuff to his room."

"Of course." They walk off and I take the hospital bag with dads' stuff and put it away. His clothes were put into evidence and were ruined so he won't want them back. I walk back down stairs and go into the kitchen. I hear laughing. It's the best sound ever because it was my dad. He must have been telling stories about Billy.


	10. Billy Comes To Visit

**Chapter 10: Billy Comes To Visit**

AN- _I want to thank all of my new readers as well as the ones that have stuck by me. I want to thank all of you for adding me to your fav's lists. I appreciate it more then I can say. _

_On with the story..._

**Bella's POV**

I walk into the kitchen and see dad, Pogue and Cindy talking and laughing. I go up to my dad and kiss him on the cheek.

"Dad I'm so so happy that you're home. I do want you to relax a bit. I know you're excited to see Billy and the guys. But I have a feeling that your going to be up late. You still need your rest."

"Bella honey how did I get so lucky to have such a caring daughter. I promise I plan on watching tv and falling asleep in my chair until it's time to go pick them up."

"Ok I guess that will have to do. Now don't forget the Cullen's are all here as well. I haven't seen much of them. I have a feeling they are staying away to give us time. But I miss them and need them around. I want you to spend some time with them. Emmett is a huge sports fan, I think Jasper is to a point. But you always got along with Carlisle. Esme has always been nice to me. You used to love Alice. She is the same. Just give them a chance ok." I said.

"I will try. I just hate that they left you. How depressed they left you."

"I know dad. Edward explained it to me. Turns out he lied to me so I would believe him. Kinda like what I did to you when I left for Phoenix. I said hurtful things to make you let me leave. He was doing the same thing. He explained he left to keep me out of danger. Little did he know that I was meant for it. So he left for no reason. Part of me still hates him for it. But the other part is thankful because I got close to Jake and the guys. Also, I would have never found out about our family or find Pogue. Now I have meaning in my life, a purpose that is bigger then just me. I mean you did say that you're happier then you've been in a very long time." I finished.

"You're right honey. I do love Alice. Carlisle has been nothing but nice to me when I've had to speak to him. I will give the rest of them a chance. But we are not helpless anymore. So, they better know that I will kick their asses if they hurt you again like that. I mean it Bella. It killed me seeing you the way you were. I won't ever let that happen again." Dad said.

I lean over him and give him a big hug and kiss both cheeks.

"You know I love you old man. I was so scared when you were shot. I know we don't talk about emotions and we're not all huggy all the time. But dad the way you stuck by me when I was a zombie. I know you never wanted to give up on me. Thank god Jacob snapped me out of it and showed me what I was doing to you. I have him to thank for a lot of things as well as the rest of the guys and Billy. I can't believe how much I hurt you. Dad I promise I will never be like that again. I'm taking back my old self. I know I'm stronger now."

Dad gets up and hugs me tight.

"I know kiddo. I love you too." He lets go of me and takes his dishes to the sink. He even hugs Cindy. I notice a big smile on her face.

"Cindy thank you so much. Breakfast was so good. The hospital food was pitiful and your cooking puts it to shame. So what are you planning for the big dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Well Bella gave me some ideas. I don't want to make what I've already done. I'm still thinking about it. Do you have any requests?"

"Not really. The guys and I will eat anything. Although I have been craving Bella's home made mac and cheese. Can that be included somehow? Bells would you mind making a huge batch for us. You know how much Billy, Jake and the guys love it." He said.

"Of course dad. It doesn't take long and we now have the correct pans for it. So I can do that. Cindy how about gumbo or jambalaya. You know something that has a bit of everything. We can put chicken, ground beef or stake also some seafood."

"Bella that is a great idea. I can make two versions, a spicy and not so spicy. Then we can do a big salad. I can also make a bunch of jalapeno cheesy corn bread." Cindy said.

"Oooo that sounds really good. Can you put crab, shrimp and sausage in the jambalaya?" Dad asked.

"Of course Charlie. Let me get all the meat out. I may have to go to the store for the seafood. That is something I have to have fresh. Bella do you mind checking to make sure we have everything we need for your dish?"

"Sure Cindy." I get up and make sure I have 3 lbs. of shells and elbow macaroni. We have plenty of butter, and cheddar cheese. But, we don't have the brick cheese (velveeta). I also want to get some half and half.

"You know Cindy I do need to get a couple of things." I look over to the guys.

"Do you think you two can stay out of trouble if I go shopping real quick with Cindy?" I asked my dad and Pogue.

"Sure" They both said.

"Ok, Cindy do you have a list of what you need? We can pick up some more juice and soda for the guys. We better just go. We will pick things up if we think of more we need."

"Ok Bella. Did you want Harold to drive us?" Cindy asked.

"I think we should." I said.

Cindy goes to ask Harold to take us to the store. I walk into the living room where Pogue and dad are.

"Ok guys we are taking off. We shouldn't be long. Harold is taking us. Pogue please keep an eye on him and don't freak out if the Cullen's show up while we are gone. Also, please make sure one a couple of the bedrooms down here are ready for Billy and Jake."

"Will do babe. I'll keep the old man in line. We will just watch some sports and talk about stuff." Pogue said.

"Hay who are you calling old man. Bella baby we will be fine. I know you and Cindy will be busy cooking the rest of the day. You couldn't have Billy and the guys here and not make some of their favorite goodies. Don't forget to get the stuff to make your raspberry bars. A lot of them. I'm in the mood for those and your cheesecake brownies. Aw heck just get stuff for all my favs. I got a feeling when I'm better, the boys will be getting me back in shape."

I laugh at my dad antics. "Ok dad I will get stuff to make your favorite treats. I won't make them all at once because I'm going back to school and need to work on homework. Besides you'll be weight training 10 hrs a day if I let you eat all that sugar. Also, you may start acting like Alice." I laugh.

"Ok honey. See you soon." Dad said.

I lean over his chair and kiss his cheek, then walk over to the couch that Pogue is on and kiss him.

Cindy walks in. "Are you ready Bella?"

"Yep lets go."

I had my purse with my phone and wallet. We get into the Hummer with Harold and we drive to the grocery store in town. We spent about an hour there. We knew what we were looking for. Cindy got some king crab legs and 2 lbs. of shrimp as well as a couple of lobsters. I picked up my secret cheese and half & half. We also stocked up on frozen juice and several cases of soda. We also picked up stuff for the baking dad requested.

We got home and Harold as well as Bruce helped carry everything in. We stacked up the soda in the pantry and put everything else away. Cindy started her jambalaya first because it takes hours to cook. She explained the seafood gets put in last.

I had taken over part of the kitchen to start my baking. I wanted to make the brownies dad loved and the raspberry bars the guys loved. I wanted to make lots of them. After mixing and measuring. I had several large pans in the ovens to bake the goodies.

I walked into the living room to check on my guys. Pogue and dad were both asleep with the tv on a sports channel. I sit down next to Pogue and start touching him. I kiss him on his neck and whispered that I was back.

He was startled and opened his eyes.

"Mmm hi babe. How was shopping?" He asked half asleep still.

"It was good. We've been back a while. I was in the kitchen baking and Cindy is starting on the dinner. Her jambalaya takes a while to cook."

"What time is it?" He asked me.

"It's 1pm. We still have some time before dad and I pick up everyone at the air strip. I should do some homework while I can. I don't need to start my part of dinner until later."

"Ok lets go upstairs."

We walk upstairs and go into my room. We pull out our books. I have a list of assignments to work on. I get my reading done for history, English and my health class. I read the chapters for trig and statistics and work on the problems for those classes. I watch Pogue work on one subject then another. I gather the work I've done and put everything in their corresponding folder to keep it all straight. I then put my books away.

I look at the clock and it was 3pm already.

"Babe I'm all done how about you?" I asked.

"Yep just finished my reading for history."

"Ok good. We should go downstairs and make sure dad is up. I need to start my dish for dinner. Then dad and I need to leave soon."

We walk downstairs. I find dad talking to Scott and William. I go up to them and clear my throat.

"Hi guys. I was just checking to make sure dad was up. I will leave you alone to talk. Um have any of you seen the Cullens' today. I want them here after dinner so Billy, Angela and the guys can get to know them. I want them to get along. I think telling them the Cullens' stories about their change would help with that. Once they understand how and why they were all changed should change their opinion of them."

"I'm sure it will." William said.

"Good. Well I need to go start my dish for dinner. Dad we should leave at 5:30 just to make sure we get to the air strip when they land."

"Ok honey." Dad said.

"I do want to ask all of you about something. How do all of you feel about me telling the staff everything? It would make things so much easier if we didn't have to hide things. Also, we wouldn't have to explain anything away." I said.

"Well Bella I think we should do it. The staff may start asking questions and they should know about what is going on. I would do it now though. Give them time to digest everything." Scott said.

"I agree. Especially since you will get visitors all the time and they might not look human. Not to mention some odd creatures may show up and they don't need to be afraid of them." William said.

"Ok I will call everyone into the dinning room now. Did you want to be in there also?" I said.

"I think it would be better if we were." Dad said.

"Ok let me get everyone."

I walk into the kitchen and ask everyone to come into the dinning room for a little bit. They come up the stairs and see me.

"What is going on Bella?" Amanda asked.

"I will tell you all everything once we are sitting."

They all go and sit down at the table.

"Ok guys first of all everything is fine. I want to start with that. I thought I would explain some things you may see or hear while working here. First I want you to know that you are all safe here. No one will hurt you. But I need you to believe what I'm telling you, and to keep trusting me and dad. As well as these wonderful men here."

"Ok now you have our attention. I speak for myself but you have me worried now. Are you about to tell us you and your dad are in the mob or big drug dealers or something?" Patty asked.

I laugh a bit. "I wish it was something that simple. First I need to ask do any of you believe in the supernatural?"

"I've seen and heard things that can't be explained. What do you mean by supernatural? Like witches, vampires and werewolves?" Said Amanda.

"Um yes to be honest with you."

Then I explain what dad, I and the guys are. About the witch trials and '_the power'_. I also explain what the Cullens are and what the new guests are.

"Ok guys tell me what your thinking. Please."

"Well Ms. Bella, it does explain the feelings I get when I see the Cullens around. Also, the feeling when you and your dad's friends are here." Harold said.

"Ok is it an uneasy feeling? Are you afraid of us?"

"No, no nothing like that. I just feel like you are all different from normal people. Not bad just different. Also, Bella when you're in the room or when you come home I can feel it. It feels like a cloud of happiness has arrived. I'm still getting used to the feeling but it's nice. When you leave, it feels like the goodness has left the house." Claude said.

"That is exactly how I feel. That is why I find things for us to do together and why I don't mind cooking with you or talking about menu's and things." Cindy said.

"What about the rest of you. You're not scared of any of us are you?"

They all shake their heads no.

I then explain the prophecy and my mission. The fact that all kinds of beings will be coming to the house from time to time. That some may not be all human. That things of fairytales may show up.

"So you mean we may be walking around the grounds and find a unicorn or a fairy in a tree?" Patty asked.

"That could happen. I just don't want any of you to be surprised by anything you may see. Now if any of you have concerns that come up, talk to me or dad. Dad will be home recovering for 8 weeks but it's just for show." I said.

Then I explain about my gift of healing. That dad does need rest to rebuild his strength. I also explained that some of the Cullens' have gifts and what they are. I also explained that with the code of conduct form they all signed it included a confidentiality clause.

They said they all understood.

"Ok well dad and I need to get going. We won't be gone long. Cindy I need you to get 2 big pots of water boiling for the pasta shells and then the elbow macaroni. Once they are at a full boil put a 3lb bag of pasta in each. One bag of elbow ronis in one pot then 1 bag of shells in the other. When we come back I will make the cheese sauce and put them in the oven. They won't take long. Also, would you mind cutting up the brownies into squares and the bars into rectangles for me. Then put them away in separate plastic containers." I said.

"Of course. I better go and check on the jambalaya. I will see you all soon." Cindy said.

"Harold lets get the Hummer and go. You guys we will be back soon."

Before I walk out Amanda comes up to me.

"Um Kim I need to talk to you real quick if that is ok. I think it can be important." She said.

"Of course." We go and sit down in the study.

I close the door.

"Ok is everything ok. I didn't freak you out or anything did I?" I asked.

"No its nothing like that. Can you tell me about how a vampire finds their mate. That's what its called right?" She asked.

"Yes that is what it's called. Now to answer your other question. They feel a pull to their mate. Edward thought I was his because he couldn't read my mind and because I smelled so good to him. Why? Do you have a pull to someone?" I asked her.

"Yes I do. We all met the Cullens when Caleb and William brought them back the other day. They thought is was a good idea that we knew who they were. Just in case we saw them around. They are all very good looking but Edward. There was just something about him. Also the moment he saw me he acted strange. I bet he is asking the men of the family what is going on." She said.

"Oh I see. Well once you two talk you'll know. If either of you touch and you feel a shock then that means you really are mates. Also it will seem like Edward is everywhere you are. He just needs to give in to the feeling. I need to tell you. If you are mates would you be willing to be changed into a vampire. Edward refused to do it for me. But I think deep down he knew we were to spend forever together." I said.

"Of course I would. I will need to talk to him. There are parts of my life I don't like to share. Maybe it would be good if we all heard their stories of how and why they were all changed. Then if any of us have something to add, we can." She said.

"I think that is a great idea. One thing you need to remember about Edward is that he grew up in the early 1900's and still has the morality of that time. You will need to be extremely patient with him. I think things will be different for him this time because you are his true mate." I say.

"Ok well I'm sure your dad is waiting. I better let you get going." She said.

We walk out together. Pogue walks up to me and kisses me. Dad and I go to the door and walk out. Harold and the Hummer were waiting for us. We get in and Harold drives off.

We drive for the 10 minutes it takes to get to the air strip. We see a small plane come in for a landing. Dad and I get out. Me almost jumping up and down like Alice.

The plane taxi's in close to us then stops. They shut down the engines and the door opens and stairs come down. Dad and I walk over.

We see Paul and Jacob carrying down Billy in his chair, Angela and Embry were following behind them. They all get to the ground. I go up to Jake, Paul and Embry and hug each one. Then I go over to Angela.

"Hi Ang. how are you? How was the trip?" I asked while hugging her.

"It was good Bella. Long but good. The guys were so excited to see you and your dad. I don't think they slept the whole trip. I know Billy did though. We are all looking forward to seeing Scott again. The guys want to meet Pogue just to make sure he is good enough for you. We are also a little nervous about seeing the Cullen's again."

"It will be fine. I gave them a good talking to, telling each one how I felt about them all leaving and what it did to me. All the girls wanted to cry and the guys were just so mad at Edward for leaving me the way he did. But now it's time to rebuild my relationships with them. They as well as the pack are going to be important with this quest of mine. I think I will have them all sit down and tell their stories of how they were changed. Then when the guys go back they can tell the others. It will explain a lot." I finish.

I let go of her and walk over to dad and Billy. I give Billy a big hug.

"So how have you been uncle Billy?"

"Good. You and your dad look good. This place must agree with you both." He said smiling at dad and I.

"It does. I have some really good friends here and so does dad. The Cullen's are back and trying to make amends. I want them to tell all of you and the coven of how and why they were changed. I think it will bring some things to light. I think you will see them differently. Maybe you will understand why they were so important to me and why I still want them in my life."

"I will listen. But I won't make any promises about becoming bff's as you young people say." I laugh as he finished.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Really bff's where on earth did you hear that?" I asked.

"I think is was Leah or Seth." He answered.

"Ok Bells lets load up and get home. I'm anxious to have everyone meet each other. Also, don't you have some cooking you wanted to do?"

"Yes dad."

We make sure the plane was unloaded of suit cases. Paul and Embry did that. Then Jake loaded Billy into the car along with his wheel chair. Angela slid in along with the guys, dad and I. We introduced everyone to Harold and we drove home.

As we pulled up to the drive, Paul let out a whistle.

"I know it's a lot. Who knew that we had more money then even the Cullens'? It's still hard to get used to all of it. There are plenty of guest rooms all made up for you. We will show you around tomorrow. We have a lot to do tonight." I said.

We pull up to the door and I get out. Everyone else piles out and starts to unload the luggage. Jake and Embry set Billy in his chair. I open the front door and let everyone in.

"Guys go ahead and set the bags here for now. We will get them to your rooms after we eat and talk. Ok?" I said.

I noticed when we came up the drive that there were more cars there. The _sons _must be here with their moms.

I wheel Billy into the large living room, where I heard voices.

"Hi everyone. I'm happy you're all here already. I want to introduce you all to some very important people in mine and dad's life."

I go around and introduce Billy, Jake, Paul, Embry and Angela to all the parents, Kate and the _sons. _They all either shake hands or give hugs. Kate was here with Tyler and she started talking up a storm with Angela. It looks like they will become good friends. That made me smile.

Scott gave the guys the most welcoming greeting. Since they have all met him before.

"Ok well you guys talk. Pogue honey can you bartend for me and get them something to drink please. I need to go into the kitchen and finish my part of dinner." I asked sweetly.

He walks over to me and hugs me. "Of course my love. I look forward to the 3rd degree the guys will be giving me." We laughed at that. Knowing as soon as I walk out, that is exactly what they will be doing.

I go into the kitchen.

"Hi Cindy we are back with our new house guests. How are things going in here?" I asked.

"I think you should check your pasta to see if it's done. I have all of my seafood cooked and the lobster cut up. I will add it all in here in a minute. I just want to separate everything in half." She said.

"Ok"

I stir my pasta and take a shell out and see if it's cooked the way I want, and it was. I do the same for the elbow macaroni. It was also done. I get each pot and empty the contents in a big strainer in the sink. I shake out the water and put the pasta into the baking pans. I use one of the pots for the cheese sauce. Then I get the butter, both kinds of cheese, cream and milk. I first put in the butter and let that melt. Then I put in the milk and cream and keep it on low heat. I save the shredded cheese for the top. But I cut up the whole block of processed cheese. I add it to the mixture and stir it. The milk mixture was all melted and mixed well. I add salt and black pepper, and stir it again. I pour that over the pasta and stir it up to mix the pasta with the cheese and milk mixture. I let them bake a bit to reheat it all up.

Leaving room in each pan to add the shredded cheese. After 10 minutes I get them out and I let them sit on the counter while I clean the pans and spoons I used. I put them all in the dish drainer to dry.

"Those look good Bella. Have you made this before?" Cindy asked as I put the shredded cheddar cheese on each pan.

"Yes. I make it all the time. It doesn't take very long and the guys love it. It's also really cheap to make which is good for them. Some times I add cut up hot dogs or put hamburger in it. I just need the cheddar cheese to melt on top. Then we can turn them off since it will take a while to cool down." I place both pans into the oven again.

"Ok honey. My jambalaya is just simmering. I just added the seafood to both pots. Now it just needs to simmer a bit longer. Otherwise, everything is all done. I cooked the cornbread. It's the jalapeno and cheddar like you asked. The girls set the table and it looks good. I can have them start bringing out the salads if you want."

"Ok that sounds great. Let me just go and get everyone to the table." I walk out and watch my old family and new family talking and laughing. Even Pogue and the guys seem to be getting along.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt but there is a wonderful dinner waiting to get eaten. Cindy has made 2 versions of the same Jambalaya. A spicy kind and not so spicy kind. It has all kinds of seafood and meat. She also has tons of cheesy jalapeno cornbread. I made my famous mac and cheese. Also, there is plenty of desert. But you will have to wait for that. Lets get to the table."

I saw the hungry faces of the wolves and the rest of my new family. I wheel Billy in and get him seated next to dad.

We all sit down. Dad at the head of the table and Billy next to him. Angela and Jake sit next to Billy. Me, Pogue and his parents are on the other side of my dad. William was at the other end of the table. Caleb was next to him with Evelyn. Embry was next to Reid and his parents. Tyler, his parents, Kate and Paul were at the other side. The salads were brought out. Everyone was about to start eating.

"Please wait. I want to say grace. I know it's becoming habit. But I have so much to be thankful for that I need to do it."

"Go ahead honey." Dad said.

"Please hold hands everyone." They do and I start.

"Dear lord first I want to thank you for the safe arrival of our family from WA state. I can't tell you how happy I am they are here and will be here for the upcoming holidays. I also want to thank you for everyone getting along. These young men and their parents mean the world to dad and I. Also lord thank you that my best human friends are getting along. I am so lucky to have so many people around us that love us as much as we love them. Now please let the wolves remember their table manners and not show our new friends what animals they are yet. May all of this wonderful food become nourishment to our bodies and not go right to our hips. Thank you for Cindy for slaving over the hot stove and oven making this wonderful meal. Amen."

"Amen" I heard.

"Boy Bella you get a bit long winded there don't ya?" Paul commented.

"Sorry there is just so much I need and want all of you to know. There are still times I think this is all a dream and is going to be taken away from me." I said with my eyes watering.

Pogue reaches over and hugs me tight. "There is no way I'm ever gonna leave you honey. I thought we settled this? We belong together. As corny as it sounds, you are my life now. I'm worried about having to go back to the dorms and not sleeping with you in my arms."

"Oh honey. I will see you in school. Besides you and the guys need to start teaching me about how to use the power the correct way. So I know what I'm doing. I also need to train my other abilities. We have school work on top of that. Also, don't forget swimming try outs next week."

"Yep we get to fight all the girls drooling over our guys." Kate said laughing.

"That is kinda sad. We get so many girls watching try outs then hardly anyone comes to the first few meets until we start winning them." Tyler said.

"It will be hard when I'm so used to seeing you last thing at night and first thing in the morning. But it will be fine. Lets eat honey. I have a feeling this night has just begun." He said.

We all start to eat our salads. Then those dishes get taken out. Then Cindy and Patty bring in 2 huge containers for the jambalaya.

"Ok everyone the blue tureen is the non spicy and the red is spicy."

Bowls get passed around and filled with the preferred soup. Also, the cornbread and mac and cheese is set down. Everyone loads their plates while Paul, Jake and Embry wait with pitiful looks on their faces.

"Guys don't worry there is plenty. Bella made sure we made more then enough to feed even you three." Cindy said as she was checking her supply of jambalaya.

She brings in more of everything and their faces lite up. They dish up their food, and everyone starts to moan.

"Ok what is with everyone and the food around here. This is not the first time it sounds like a bad porno movie in here." I say trying to hold in my laughter.

"Bella it's all just so good. If we get fed like this the whole time we are here we will be spending most of our time in wolf form trying to run it all off." The guys laugh.

"Don't you worry the _sons_ will be giving you all a work out. We all need training. I think the Cullen's would enjoy that as well. I know Emmett always complains when he wrestles Edward. So he would love to have some new guys to fight with. Also, I need to let you all know that we have told the staff the truth about everything. I didn't think it would be good for them to worry that they were going crazy. It will also make things much more simple if they know. They all took it well. So guys feel free to run around the property and don't worry about the staff seeing you in wolf form." I said.

"Well it will be nice not having to hide or make up lies." Embry said.

We all continue to eat and chat about nothing important. Once everyone is full we all get up and go out into the living room and find the Cullen's in there sitting down...

_AN–As always if you have comments or ideas PM me or leave a review. Thank you all for sticking with me. Also, for my new readers. If you have ideas for this story, I will listen to them. I've even used a few._

_Kim_


	11. Hearing stories and returning to normal

**Chapter 11: Hearing stories and returning to normal life**

_Here I am my lovely readers actually updating. I want to thank all of my new readers and old ones. Like I've said I'm going to make my chapters shorter so hopefully (fingers crosses) Most will know the stories about how each member was changed. I'm getting the info from the book "The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide" By S.M. So the information will be accurate. _

**BPOV**

Everyone walks into the living room. I'm pushing Billy in and set him next to dad and William. I also called in all the staff to have them listen to the stories.

"Ok. I'm sure you heard some of what we were talking about. I think it's time for all of you to tell your story. The bad and the good. The wolves will promise not to interrupt or change in the house. Right?"

"Yes we promise Bella." Embry said.

"Ok. Now I know for some of you it will be hard to talk through it. If you like I can do it for you. Because of my gift I know it all." I say as I look at Rose and Esme. Knowing their stories will be hard to repeat.

They look at each other and nod.

Esme speaks first. "I think we can do it. But if we falter you have our permission to take over."

"Rose is that ok with you too?" I asked.

"Yes Bella it's fine." She said as Emmett holds her to him.

"Ok Carlisle would you start since you're the eldest and first to be changed. I think it would help if you gave information about your family background as well. Make everyone understand what you went through. The reason for all of this is I want everyone to see you as the good guys not the monsters some think you are."

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

"Ok I will start at the beginning. I was born sometime in 1640's, in London England. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway. I had no siblings. My mother died giving birth to me. So it was just my father and I. He was an Anglican pastor. He was a crusader against evil, leading hunts through London and the surrounding areas for witches, werewolves, and vampires. He was self-righteous and compassion-less. My father caused many innocent people to be burned." I take an unneeded breath at this time.

"When he grew too old, he put me in charge of these raids. I had a very different temperament. I was not as quick to see evil where there was none. I was smart and persistent though. I eventually discovered an actual coven of vampires living in the sewers. I gathered a group of hunters and we waited for darkness to fall. Hoping that was when the vampires would come out. A thirsty vampire did emerge and he attacked the hunters. Two were killed and I was wounded. Knowing anything that was infected by the monster would be burned. I hid myself in a nearby cellar. During the transformation I never cried out. Despite the agony I felt. When it was finally over, I realized what I had become, and I was horror-struck. I tried to destroy myself by jumping from great heights and attempting to drown myself. When those methods didn't work, I tried to starve myself to death." I took another unneeded breath and looked at the room.

So far it looked like everyone was ok listening to my story.

"You see a newborn vampire's thirst is overwhelming but I found strength to resist. Months passed and I was filled with self-loathing. I kept to the loneliest places I could find, where I wouldn't stumble across a human. My willpower was weakening, when one night a herd of deer passed by. I was crazed with thirst and attacked them without thinking. After I fed, I felt strong and a sense of self returned. I realized I could live without killing humans. I would feed on animals, drinking their blood instead of eating their meat. I never returned home because no matter what I fed on my father would hate what I have become. I watched my father from a distance but never made contact with him."

"I have always liked to learn, so by night I would study. I would go to the universities of Europe and study music, science and medicine. Over my first hundred years, I ran into other vampires they thought of me as a novelty. I spent some time in Italy where I discovered the Voluri. They are an ancient coven. They were different then the sewer-dwellers of London. They are refined and cultured and I admired their civility. But the three kings never stopped trying to change my aversion to what they called my 'natural food source'. I never stopped trying to persuade them of the value of my pro-human philosophy. I left them after 20 years or so. I went to the new world. I was lonely and I wanted to find other vampires who believed there was a life for them that didn't involve murder."

"I was able to start my career in medicine. I felt that by saving human lives I could somehow compensate in some measure for the existence of vampires. Of course I couldn't get to close to anyone for fear of exposing what I am. I started to think about creating a companion. I was reluctant to steal a life the way mine was stolen. For decades I debated with myself about whether or not it was right to doom another to this life. The plea of a dying woman, Elizabeth Mason, helped me make the decision. In 1918 I was working nights at a hospital in Chicago. There was an epidemic of the Spanish influenza. Elizabeth's husband died in the first wave of the epidemic, but Elizabeth and her teenage son Edward lasted a while longer. I was with her, the last night of her life. She begged me to save her son. It was like she knew what I was. She died less then an hour later. Her son lay in the room with her and his own death was imminent. The goodness and purity in Edward's face finally convinced me to take action. I bit him and his transformation started." I finished.

"I'll take over Carlisle. When my transformation ended we discovered my ability to read minds. We traveled around a while and in 1921 we moved to Ashland, Wisconsin." Esme interrupts.

"That is where I come into the picture."

**BPOV **

"Esme are you sure. I know this will be painful for you." I said.

"No Bella it's ok. Everyone needs to know what our real story is. But thank you. As I was saying this is where I come in. I was 26 and married when I met Carlisle for the 2nd time. I tried to kill myself by jumping off a cliff. The first time I met Carlisle was when I was 16. I broke my leg while climbing a tree. I felt something for him even back then. I didn't see him again for 10 years."

"All of my friends were getting married. But, I couldn't find anyone like Carlisle. I wanted to become a teacher in the west. But my father didn't think it was proper for a young lady to live on her own. So he pressured me to marry Charles Evenson. He was a good man at the time and I never thought I would see Carlisle again. So I agreed to marry this family friend who was several years older then me." Esme stops and takes an unneeded breath.

"Charles's public face was very different from his private one. He physically abused me. My parents rejected my plea for asylum. They told me to be a 'good wife' and keep quiet. Charles left to fight in WW I. It was an enormous relief. When he returned in 1919 it was a nightmare. I got pregnant soon after he returned. I thought this was the time I should escape. I didn't want my baby growing up with seeing or being a part of the abuse. I ran away and went to stay with a cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Charles found out where I was and I left. I fled to Ashland, Wisconsin where I acted like a war widow. I began teaching. It was a dream I had. I started to rebuild my life. I already loved my unborn child. But two days after my son was born, he died of lung fever. I felt like I lost everything so I walked to a cliff outside of town and jumped. I woke up in excruciating pain but was amazed to see Carlisle again. I wasn't sure if I was in heaven or hell. When the transformation was over, Carlisle explained that he turned me into a vampire in order to save my life. I was not as upset as he had expected." She finished.

"I did have my struggles but I was happy to be with the man I'd always idolized. My crush from years earlier moved easily into full-fledged love. Before long we were married. I never lost my maternal instincts and as the oldest of the Cullens, I automatically fell into the mothering role with Edward and later the others." I knew she was done.

"Esme are you ok?" I asked her.

"Bella I'm fine. Like you said, it's important for everyone to know our stories." She said.

"Lets go back to Edward for a bit." I said.

"I guess your referring to my rebellious time. I rebelled from Esme and Carlisle. I was tired of being told how to feed. I wanted to see what it was like to feed from humans. I left and went back to Chicago. I fed from human scum for 10 years. Feeding on murderers, rapists, wife beaters and the like. But then I came back and was welcomed home. I switched back to the animal feeding without too much trouble." Edward finished.

"I guess that would make me next. Bella, I will be fine as long as Emmett is here next to me."

"Ok, now to warn all of you the end of Rosalie's life is not a pleasant one. Just to make sure you understand why she is the way she is. I think she is amazing." I go up and hug her. Then sit back down.

"Ok well like Bella said the end of my life was very brutal and bloody. But lets go back to my happy human life. I was born in Rochester, NY in 1915. My father was a banker and the bank stayed solvent through the stock-market crash. The great depression did not seriously impact my family the way it did many others. My parents were eager to do better though, to move in higher social circles. As I grew and my beauty increased they hoped I would be able to open new doors for them. My father loved buying me beautiful clothes. I noticed my girlfriends envying me and the admiration from every man I passed. I guess that is what made me self-absorbed and shallow. At 18 I was considered the most beautiful girl in town if not the state. With my family being moderately wealthy I wanted for nothing. I envied my friend Vera. She had a husband who loved her and she had the most adorable baby boy, Henry. I longed for a husband and a baby of my own. When I caught the eye of Royce King II, the son of the richest man in town. I felt that I was on my way of having absolutely everything I'd ever wanted. My parents were overjoyed. We had a whirlwind courtship and made plans for an extravagant wedding." She stopped for a minute and Emmett gave her a big hug.

"It will be ok Rosie. I'm right here." Emmett said. Rose nodded her head and continued.

"One night, a week before the wedding, I was walking home after a visit with Vera. A few blocks from my street I heard the drunken laughter of a group of men. A minute later, I realized that one of them was Royce. I had never seen him drunk before and didn't know about his dark side. He and his friends brutally assaulted and raped me. Thinking I was dead. They abandoned me in the road. Moments later Carlisle found me and transformed me to save my life. He hoped that I might make a suitable companion for Edward. I never saw Edward that way." She chuckled as did Edward.

"We did come to love each other as brother and sister. One of the first things I did as a vampire was to take revenge on Royce and his friends. I hunted them down one by one, saving Royce for last. I wanted him to suffer psychologically from the fear of knowing that something was coming for him. I tortured all of my attackers to death but I didn't drink their blood. I was repulsed by the idea of having any part of them inside of me. Carlisle and I are the only ones in the family to not kill a human for blood. Though getting my vengeance was satisfying in its own way, I was still deeply unhappy in my vampire life. I missed my human family. More then that, the chance to have what I most longed for– a husband who loved me and a baby of my own. That had been taken from me along with my humanity. Two years later, my life changed.." She smiled at her husband, and he smiled back.

"While we were living in Tennessee, I discovered a man. Emmett McCarty, being mauled by a bear in the woods. Something about him reminded me of my friend Vera's young son. I didn't want him to die. I rescued Emmett and took him to Carlisle. I asked Carlisle to transform him, even though I hated what I was. I knew I was being selfish." She was interrupted.

"I'll take over babe. I was changed when I was 20 years old. Like Rose said I was being attacked by a black bear that I was hunting. I was close to losing consciousness when I thought I heard a 2nd bear fighting with the first. I figured they were battling over who would get my corpse. The growling stopped and I felt like I was flying. I managed to open my eyes and saw what I thought was an angel. When the transformation began and the fiery agony spread through my body. I was sure I died and gone to hell. When the pain left me I learned what had really happened to me. In my delirium, I'd seen Rose as an angel and Carlisle as God. But in fact they were both vampires, and now I was too. I took to it well and adjusted easily to the idea of being a vampire. Learning to control myself was a challenge. I had a few slips in my early years. We were forced to move often because of it. But I did learn restraint. I never say my Rosie as selfish. I fell in love with her. We soon married and did so repeatedly over the decades. She loves being the center of attention as a bride and I love making her happy." He finished.

"Oh and just to warn everyone. He loves to play practical jokes and loves to wrestle. He also loves teasing poor Edward about his sexual status and makes very inappropriate sexual jokes." I said.

Reid walks over to him. "Oh I think we will get along just great." Reid smiles evilly.

"Ooh I'm next. My story is strange. I've pieced it together from other people and old records. I have a gift, I can see the future and have been able to since I was little. Now it's not always solid, because people can change their minds. But things like the weather and the stock market are easy for me to see. I was born in 1901 in Biloxi Mississippi. I was changed in 1920. I will explain that in a bit. I lived in a middle class home. My father was a jeweler and pearl trader. His job kept him away for days at a time. My mother tended our home and the orchard on our property. I had a sister that was 9 years younger then me. Cynthia. We were very close. My visions started out as just feelings when I was little. At first my parents thought it was amusing saying 'Alice is always right' I voiced my predictions all the time. But sometimes they were wrong because someone made a different decision. I hated looking ridiculous when they did turn out to be wrong. By the time I was ten I rarely voiced my predictions at all. When I did and they came true people would start to talk. My mother said I should stop talking about my visions. By the time I was 18 I learned to ignore my gift for the most part. Unless I felt compelled to. Sometimes it turned out bad. Like when a friend told me she was going to be married. I told her she shouldn't and it turned out the family had a history of insanity. Instead of blaming herself or her husbands' family. My friend said I put a curse on her."

"Another time one of my favorite cousins planned to go west to seek his fortune and I begged him not to. My cousin died in an accident on the road. His parents, my aunt and uncle–blamed me for jinxing his trip. People started to use the words witch and changeling. Then I had a horrible vision of my mother being murdered by a stranger in the woods on her way into town. I told my mom what I had seen, and she listened to me. We all stayed in the house with the doors locked and a pistol loaded. My father returned home from a trip 2 days later to a dirty house full of terrified women and empty of food. On mom's insistence he searched the woods near the road and found nothing. He was angry with my 'damned stories' as he called them. He ordered me not to put everyone in a panic again. I was being haunted by flashes of the stranger, still stalking my mother. I told my parents about them but dad just got mad and said to just keep our normal routine. He was gone often and when he was mom would listen to me more. When a month passed and no one had seen the stranger mom grew less careful. She going to her friends' houses and attending sewing circles. She even took the pistol with her at first. After 2 months she started to forget. Then one night I had a clear vision of the man in a Model T running mom's buggy off the road just outside of town, where there was a steep drop off. Mom had already left home in the buggy, so I ran after her. Seeing in my mind the stranger watching the crashed buggy to be sure there was no movement inside. My next vision was of the man driving away from the scene. I knew I was too late, but I kept running. Mom's death was declared accidental. When I told my father what I thought, he ordered me to be silent. He remarried within 6 months to a woman only 10 years older then me. Dad sold pearls to her jeweler father in the past. My step mother was cold to me but made Cynthia a pet. Even unguided by vision, I was bright."

"Careless, offhand comments by my new stepmother and evidence of longer preparations for this marriage than should have been possible made me suspicious. I took my suspicions to my father, who raged at me for suggesting ill of his new wife. After that fight, I had a vision of dad and the stranger who killed my mother. Dad was giving the man money. Then I had a vision of the man standing over me with a knife. Then I realized I confided in the wrong person. I rushed out into the night and ran 5 miles to my aunt and uncle's house. They were my only other relatives. I banged on the door until they answered, then I told them my story. That father arranged to have mom murdered and was sending the killer after me next. My aunt still blamed me for my cousin's death and shoved me off the porch and told my uncle to chase me away with his dogs. I ran back to town 10 miles to the marshal's house to find it lit and busy. Both my aunt and dad were already there."

"They told the marshal I had gone mad. I told the marshal everything but he wouldn't listen. Most people thought I was crazy or possessed by the devil. It turns out the marshal was paid to have me put quietly into an asylum, two counties away. Few people knew what had actually happened and everyone who did know the truth were very understanding about the Brandon's desire to pretend that I was dead. While in the asylum I endured electroshock therapy. The treatment caused me to lose my memory, but it also allowed my happy side to come back. Since I couldn't remember the sadness or horror of my life."

"It turns out there was a groundskeeper at the asylum that was a vampire. I formed an attachment to him. When he could he would stop the shock treatments. He learned of my abilities. I always knew when he was coming to visit me. Then one day, I had a vision of James. It occurred the moment he caught my scent, old and faded in my hometown 2 counties away. I saw James find me. I only told my one friend, the vampire. He knew that what I was seeing was fact. He planned to escape with me but I saw James catching up to me anyway. The vampire offered other options but every choice ended with James. He then decided to change me. The timing would be close. He bit me immediately and took me away to hide me. Knowing this would barely slow James, he put himself in James's path to delay him. From my vision, he knew James was a strong hunter, and that it was a fight he would not win. After my transformation I woke up alone. The pain of the transformation had the same effect on me as the shocks, I remembered nothing of my life in the asylum or of the vampire who changed me. Fortunately, my psychic gifts were now greatly enhanced and strengthened. I was able to see the best future for myself. My first clear vision as a vampire was of Jasper. I knew that Jasper was my future mate, but, I also knew he wasn't ready for me yet. Instead of looking for him I waited for him to find me. During that time I practiced with sporadic success living a 'vegetarian' lifestyle, knowing that in time me and Jasper would end up with the Cullen family."

"In 1948 I went to a small diner in Philadelphia where I knew I would meet Jasper. I was in love with him before we even met..." Alice gets interrupted by Jasper.

"I'll take over darlin'." He gives her a peck on the lips.

"So we meet and she tells me of another way to feed. I began practicing the 'vegi' lifestyle as well. By 1950 when we joined the Cullens, Alice was able to control her thirst as well as the rest of the family. I continued to have difficulty with self - restraint. Now my beginnings are very different from my siblings." He smiles at them.

"I was born in 1844 in Houston, TX. When I was almost 17, I lied about my age and volunteered to join the Confederate Army. I rose quickly through the ranks, being promoted over older, more experienced men. People thought of me as charismatic. As a human I had a gift for empathizing with and influencing the emotions of those around me. By the time the Battle of Galveston began. I was the youngest major in the Confederate Army. After leading a group of refugees from Galveston to Houston, I encountered three extraordinarily beautiful women–Maria, Nettie and Lucy."

"Maria- a vampire and head of her coven, decided to change me into a vampire for the newborn army she was creating. Maria chose her newborns more carefully than was usual. She'd chosen me first because of my rank–which meant I had success in a military system, and 2nd because of that charismatic quality that had always drawn other humans to me. I was naturally gifted as a warrior and a leader. My ability to control the emotional environment around me, although not yet fully developed, made Maria's army more effective. We formed a bond and Maria came to depend on me. She and the army were the only vampire life I had known. I had no idea anything else was possible. One of my tasks was to get rid of the vampires who had outlived their newborn strength, or had no extra ability. Eventually I had help in this task from Peter, another former newborn who had proved himself worthy of being kept around. I liked Peter for his oddly civilized nature. We became friends. One night as we were carrying out the grim task of getting rid of no longer strong newborns, I could feel the unusually difficult emotional toll it was taking on Peter. When I called out a newborn named Charlotte, Peter suddenly erupted in fear and furry. He yelled for Charlotte to run, then bolted after her. I could have easily caught them but I chose not to. Years passed and I became depressed and tired of always being surrounded by the devastating emotions of those I killed. Maria was not pleased with this alteration. I began to notice a change in her emotions around me, sometimes she was fearful, sometimes malicious. I knew Maria was thinking about getting rid of me. I began planning on how to destroy her first. Peter came back to find me and told me of an alternative he had never imagined. Peter and Charlotte had been living peacefully in the North for the last 5 years, meeting several other covens that coexisted amicably. I left with Peter right away."

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, but even in the more peaceful North, my depression didn't lift. Even though I was killing only humans then I still was subject to their emotions as they died. My misery stayed with me and eventually I left Peter and Charlotte. I tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew overwhelming. Then I found Alice. At first I was puzzled and wary, but her joyful emotions impacted me greatly. When Alice held out her hand, I took it, and felt an unfamiliar emotion: hope. Alice explained her vision of the Cullens and she described the lifestyle of Carlisle and his family. I found it all hard to believe but we set off to find them."

"Once we found Carlisle and family, they welcomed us into the family. We married soon after joining them. I've gone with the last name Hale ever since. Our normal cover story is that Rose and I are twins or just close siblings." He finished.

"Ok now before any of you make comments. I know its hard hearing about Jasper's past. The fact that he fed for so long on humans. But I have some added information I got from my grandfather to help you understand. Jasper if I'm wrong let me know ok." I said.

"Of course Bella."

"Ok first what Jasper or the others really didn't explain about is the fact once you change into a vampire, all you think about is blood. How to get it and how to get more. So for Rose, Emmett and Esme to do as well as they did its remarkable. Now for Jasper, what he didn't talk about was what happened when he was punished or rewarded. When a battle was lost and Maria thought it was his fault, she would punish him by not letting him feed. Then she would starve him for weeks. Then he could only feed on what she gave him. Sometimes that meant small children and women. When he was rewarded she would give him sex and all the blood he could handle. His life was blood, fighting, blood, and sex. Pretty much in that order. It's like they have a one track mind. Now I believe I told you about singers. What they are to vampires?" I asked.

"I don't think so Bella." Scott said.

"Ok well a singer is someone that smells better then any other human ever. Now I know that one of Emmett's slips was when he ran into his. I am Edward's singer. The first day of school he spent the whole class figuring out how to kill me. He ended up leaving for a week and slowly got used to my scent. As far as I know I'm the only singer to have survived. That is how strong Edward is. Now for Jasper it is even worse because he can feel Edwards emotions. I have a test for you later after you have fed and its just me, you and Carlisle. Ok?"

"Ok Bella." He said.

"Ok some other things you should know. All of the 'younger' Cullens' have been through high school and college several times. They all have several degrees including medical degrees for Edward and Rose. Esme loves to remodel/decorate as well as restore older homes. Alice is very good with the stock market. Maybe you, Darla and William can go over our holdings. She is also our expert shopper. I swear, one time I saw her watching 2 different home shopping channels with 5 credit cards and 2 cell phones in her hands ordering things. If she doesn't do some kind of shopping every day, I would think something was wrong with her. Also, shopping at the mall for her is an Olympic sport. You mention going to the mall and she will beat you to the car." I laugh.

"Now Bella you stop that. I'm not that bad." Alice said. As the Cullens' all look at her like she is crazy.

"Darlin' don't be mad but you know Bella is right. But that is just one of the reasons we all love you so much." Jasper said kissing her cheek.

"Now back to what everyone likes to do. Rose loves to enhance cars. Maybe Jake and you can work on cars together. He worked on my truck and built his VW rabbit from the frame up. Emmett loves video games and can play for days. Also, its very funny watching him help Rose work on cars. Forget a hydraulic lift when he is around. He will lift the car for her. It's a very funny sight. Seeing this gorgeous blond move from under a car while her muscly husband lifts it up for her. Carlisle's love is medicine of course but he has taught in the past if I'm not mistaken. He also collects art and books."

"Yes you are. Now I know we gave you all a lot of information. But we need you to understand were we all come from and why we choose this way of life. Another reason we all feed from animals besides the fact we don't want to be monsters. We like being around humans. When Bella came into our lives we thought we were doing well. But she noticed too many things about us. When we got close to her we knew she would be important to all of us for different reasons. Esme sees her as a daughter. She is close to Rose and Alice but they both had mothers. Bella really didn't. She loves to cook for and with Bella. Alice never had a best friend because of her ability. As a human or a vampire. So when she started to have visions of Bella, we encouraged her. Emmett sees her as a little sister and loves teasing her about being a klutz." Carlisle said.

"Jasper can you tell me what people where feeling when everyone told their story?" I asked.

"Sure Bella.. Everyone was impressed with Carlisle and felt sorry for the way his new life started. Then were interested in Edward's change and at first were upset about his leaving the family. But then were better when he talked about who he hunted. They were upset about what happened to Esme and Rose but happy about Emmett. They were also very interested in Alice and myself. To be honest the reactions from Billy, Paul and Jake are the most surprising to me. It's like they thought we were all monsters and chose this life." Jasper said.

"See I can understand that. At one time I wanted that life. When I was with Edward I begged to be changed but I'm happy he never gave in. You see all of them were either changed by force like Jasper and Carlisle, or in Alice's case to save her from being fed on and killed. Everyone else was changed to save their lives. Carlisle would not change anyone who had a choice." I say.

I walk up to Billy. "Do you understand now why I fought so hard for all of you to get along with them? Even when they all left me, I still loved them. Yes I was extremely mad at them but I still loved them. Now that they are all here, it's hard for me to hate them. Even though all of you think I should. You all need to remember that I would not be a part of your lives if they hadn't done what they did."

I move over to William. "William you wouldn't be healthy and with your family at all. I would have never fallen in love with Pogue. Yes I went through a lot with them and after they left." I said.

"You're right Bella. I can only speak for myself. But I see all of you in a new light. Even though you being around the tribe causes the change to happen, I can see what an important part of Bella's life you have all become." Billy said.

"I for one can't wait to take you on Emmett. I'm one of the better fighters in the pack." Paul said.

"You're on anytime. Do you guys play sports at all? We love to play baseball. Bella has even watched us once." Emmett said.

"Yes, we like anything physical. Football, baseball, wrestling." Embry said.

"Good we will need to get the stuff for baseball and play next time there is a thunderstorm." Emmett said smiling.

"Well I see there are a lot of things we do have in common with each other. Most of all that is Bella. We all love her and want her safe and happy. I hate to cut this short but its very late and we humans need to sleep. Bella you're staying home the next 2 days. But come Monday your back in school, ok?" Charlie said.

"Sure dad."

"Bella, all of us should get to bed as well. Do you have any requests for breakfast in the morning?"

"None at all. Thank you all for listening to the stories. I know some of them were hard to hear." I say.

"Oh Amanda and Edward as well as Carlisle. Would the three of you mind staying for a bit while I say goodnight to everyone else?"

"Of course not." Said Carlisle. Edward and Amanda also said yes.

"It's good to know that I have two mechanics here in case any of the cars give me trouble. Also I'm sure the fact the Cullens' don't sleep will help with the remodeling and building that needs to be done. Good night all." Claude said as he and the others wave and head to the kitchen to get downstairs to their rooms.

"Your dad is right the boys need to get back to the dorms and we should get some sleep. I will call you in the morning. We should start your training with _the power_ soon. Also, I would like to have Alice look at our holdings to see if we should change anything. Would that be ok with you Alice?" William said.

"I would like that..." She was going to say more but blanked out. She was having a vision. She starts jumping up and down.

"Yaay. Shopping. This weekend all the ladies are going into Boston to shop." She said.

"Oh lord help us." I said laughing.

"Should I be afraid Bella?" Kate asked.

"It can't be that bad Bella." Ann said.

"Um yes it is, just make sure you're wearing very comfortable shoes. Also, Alice you will have to remember to feed us. I take it we will be gone overnight." I said.

"Yes yes yes. Thank you Bella." She said as she runs to me hugging me.

"Alice honey Bella is having a hard time breathing. You need to let go of her." Jasper said smiling at Alice and me.

"Ops sorry I'm just excited. So ladies no excuses all of you are going with us. Ann, Evelyn, Darla, Martha, Esme, Rose, Bella and Kate. I already have the rooms booked. Oh gosh, we have so much to get. Guys you need to make your Christmas lists right away. It's going to be crazy. Bella some things we will need to get on line but everything will be perfect. You will get the Christmas you're dreaming about. We will have more people here though. Some you know about and some you don't." Alice said.

"Ok well as much as I hate to say it. Humans that aren't staying here should go home. That just sounds wrong." I laugh.

Scott, William, Bruce and Ben along with their wives walk towards the door.

"It was nice meeting all of you and we will see you all soon." William said, as the other nodded their heads.

"Bella honey we will talk soon. We love you honey." Scott said.

They all took turns hugging me and dad goodbye with the promise of phone calls or meetings in the next 24 hours.

"Pogue honey as much as I hate it you should go to. You don't want to miss more school. I need to catch up with the ladies and the guys. Text me ok." I said.

"I know you're right. Its going to be hard to fall asleep with out you next to me." He kisses me and holds me tight.

"I know honey. But we knew we would have to do this. I promised everyone that we would go to Nicky's. So we can do that tomorrow night. Alice will keep us busy during the day, I won't have a chance to miss you. But I need you to make sure and write that Christmas list. Make sure the guys do it too." I say as we hold each other.

"Tyler can you give me a minute. I need to grab my books and some things." Pogue said.

He runs upstairs and was back down in a few minutes with his backpack and a duffle bag. "Ok all set. You better text me gorgeous. I'll miss you." He said.

"I will I promise. Call me when you get up if you have time. Also during lunch."

"I will baby." He said as he hugs me. He kisses me for a minute.

"We should go man." Tyler said They take off.

"Ok well I'm beat. I'm heading to bed. Angela, Embry and Paul your rooms are by me. Let me show you." Dad said.

"Billy and Jake let me show you your rooms. Cullens' can you all stay. I have some things I want to talk to you all about." I said.

"Sure Bella. We'll wait for you." Emmett said.

I push Billy to his room and show Jake his right next to him.

"I hope you don't mind that you're sharing a bathroom. I didn't think you would since you do now at home." I said. I show them around Billy's room.

Jake unpacks for him and sets out some sleep wear. I hug Billy goodnight..

"Thank you for everything Bella. The room is wonderful. I feel like I'm in a fancy hotel or something. What time is breakfast?" He asked.

"Usually 7 or so. I'm sure you'll smell it or someone will get you up. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Goodnight sweet heart." He said.

I walk Jake to his room and show him around. We talk a bit while he unpacks.

I go back into the living room. Emmett sees me and hugs me.

"Not that I'm complaining. But, what was that for?" I asked.

"We are so happy to have you back and that you have forgiven us. You have forgiven us right?" He asked with his head down.

"Yes you big goof ball. I forgive all of you. I can't stay mad at any of you. I have some things I need you guys to do while we humans are asleep. Emmett and Jasper I want you to go to the 3rd floor and look at the large room across from the stairs. I need a workout room created. I need it for humans, so try to remember that. I want weight lifting machines. A treadmill or 2, I want a big bag that's the size of a person. I think it's called a body bag. I also want an area set up for kick boxing, another area for my martial arts and yoga. Ladies I need some kind of conference room/meeting room, and a room for mementoes of my travels. I need something where I can put things from all the beings I will be meeting. I want to have scrap books made so I can record and put things in for my senior year, then later for each year of college. Alice I'm sure you can figure that out. Also, set up a room for a wrapping room. I plan on going crazy for the holidays. I also need all the equipment for the sports you were talking about. Esme I need you to start work on building another house on the property. I also plan on having a greenhouse or 2 being built. My maintenance guy and landscape guy are going to build it. I also want more fruit trees. Just think of ways to improve the property. I was also thinking of have solar panels installed. Oh and carefully check the house for those secret passage ways and rooms. Ok now the 3 of you that I asked to stay please follow me to the study." I say.

Carlisle, Edward and Amanda follow me. They sit down.

"Ok I will start. Also remember there is nothing to be worried about. Carlisle I'm not sure if Edward talked to you about finding his mate, or thinking he did."

"Yes he has." Carlisle said.

"If I may." Edward said.

"Of course." I said.

"Amanda I'm sorry but I can read your mind and I know what you're feeling. I feel it also. Let me just say It's been hell staying away from you. But I was worried. I know that you talked to Bella. Yes I also feel the pull. I would like to get to know you. Are you ok with that?" Edward asked.

"Of course I am. Lets go to my room." They get up and walk out of the room.

Carlisle and I walk out of the room and see the rest of the family sitting there.

"Well I better go. I'm about to drop. Try not to make to much noise and try not to break anything Emmett." I finish.

"Ok Bella I think we will have plenty to do for a while. Is it still ok for me to have access to the library?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course. You all have access to any room you want. Just not the basement while the staff are sleeping or the occupied bedrooms. Otherwise you can go anywhere. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight all." I say as I walk up to my room.

I walk in with Angela sitting on my bed in her pj's looking all excited.

"Oh hi, I thought you were in bed." I said to her.

"Nope too excited. The 4 families seem nice. It was good to hear the stories about the Cullens'. It's good that you made them tell their stories. Most people think Jasper and Rose are just stuck up or something. Their stories explain it all. The way Rose's life ended and Jasper's life once he was changed. Now I understand why you love them all so much. Although I am a little frightened of Alice and our shopping trip." Angela said as I hear Alice laugh.

"Yep they are all quite amazing. Jasper is a lot stronger then anyone gives him credit for. Rose is very protective of her family, maybe to a fault. She has such a big heart. She just needs to let people in."

"So tell me about your hottie of a boyfriend. Gosh he and Caleb are so yummy. Reid isn't bad either and Tyler seems like he would be a good

friend. He and Pogue are the only ones with girlfriends right?" She asked.

"Yes they are and it's weird, because Caleb is such a great guy. Like you said he is hot. Reid is like Paul, a man whore. But Caleb was kind of like me. When his dad aged and had to move out of their house. Caleb moved out of the dorms at school, so he could stay at home to take care of his mom. Now he is staying home to be closer to his dad. The guys tell me he is a totally different guy now. More of a teenager. Maybe he will start dating now." I said.

"Ok I know you're tired. But you have to tell me what sex is like with Pogue. I mean you are having sex with him right?"

Blushing "Yes I am. It's better then I could have ever imagined. Gosh now I understand why so many teenagers have sex. Once you start making out, its like you can't get enough. We made out a few times. You know he was my first for everything. Edward was always afraid he would hurt me. Anyway. I'm not the romantic type so when Aaron started to hit on me and then threatened me. Dad said Pogue can stay here. It just happened. It wasn't planned. We were just kissing and as they say, one thing led to another. I think he turned me into a nypho though. I just can't get enough of him. He has this fantastic body, and boy does he know how to use it. What about you and Jake. Have you.. Yet?" I asked.

"No not yet. I mean there was a lot to learn from the other imprints. They almost scared me away before Jacob talked to me about things. We are both virgins, so he agreed to take it slow. It's hard though, because like you said, when we start kissing I don't want to stop. Hormones start to take over. Then of course there is Jacob's wolf needing to mark me. His wolf isn't satisfied with just making out. Even though we have only been together a little over a week. When we are away from each other I feel like something is missing. Then when he sees me he gives me a big hug and then checks me to make sure I'm not hurt. I have to tell him if I fell or got hit by a ball in gym otherwise he gets all upset." Ang said.

"So do you get along with the other imprints? Have your parents met Jake or any of the pack yet?" I asked.

"I love Emily and Kim. Claire is so cute. I've met her parents and they have met mine and my twin brothers. So I get to bring them to the res. My parents have come to a bonfire so they have met the elders and the pack, along with the other imprints. My parents know the truth because they saw Jake phase as he was picking me up one day. Dad was freaking out and was about to shoot him when I had to tell him it was Jake. So we went into our back yard and Jake was still a wolf was about to run away. But dad called his name and kind of ordered him to come over to us. I asked Jake if it was ok to explain a bit of it. When he nodded his head yes, I did. Then dad asked him to change and he went into the woods a bit. I had to explain that since he is so much bigger as a wolf, he had to take his clothes off before the change. Then when he changed back to a man he would be naked. Dad understood. Jake came back and he explained everything and invited the whole family to a bonfire. He called Sam and his dad first to get permission. You know those guys will do anything to have a bonfire. Because when there is a bonfire.." I cut her off.

"There is tons of food." We laughed.

"Yes. The twins were thrilled. Everyone was very nice to my parents and the twins loved hanging out with the guys. They miss my older brothers. They loved the stories too. Then when the elders talked about imprinting and Jacob's rightful place with the tribe. My parents worried. I was planing on going to college. I wasn't sure where or for what. But now the fact I can't handle being away from Jake for more then a day, well that changes things. Also the fact that there are 2 packs changes things a bit. The elders or counsel have been talking about letting a few of the pack go and get an education. I know Jake wants to open his own auto repair shop. Maybe even rebuild cars. Sam does some construction and house repairs. Then Sue has the diner. The counsel is trying to bring in more business onto the res." Ang said.

"I can understand that the guys in the pack need to be able to flexible hours. I also know it will be good for them to have jobs and earn their own money. I bet the Cullens' along with me and Charlie can help out. Also, we can ask Alice to invest a certain percentage of what they make as well as invest the profits of each business. You know what, lets talk more about this in the morning. I'm beat." I said.

"Me too. Is it ok if I sleep here with you. I'll try not to get fresh." Ang said.

"That's fine. But no screaming if I do. I'm so used to sleeping with Pogue that I'm afraid if you poke me with your elbow, I will think it's something else." We both giggle.

"Ok let me go change then we will turn the lights out and get some sleep." I said as I grab a set of pj's to sleep in.

I go into the bathroom and wash up a bit then brush my teeth and put my hair in a braid. I walk out and look at the bed. Angela is all tucked in under the covers and asleep. I join her and turn the lights off.

I was asleep for a few minutes when I hear my grandfather's voice...

_Bella my beautiful granddaughter. You did a great thing tonight. I know it was hard for some of the Cullens' to tell their story. But now the elder Billy is more comfortable with them. The younger ones can't wait to wrestle with Emmett and Jasper. Edward is truly happy that you and he have found your soul mates. He can see how much happier you are with Pogue then you were with him. Enjoy your weekend shopping. Alice will be out of hand but it will be a great bonding experience for all of you. Esme will love all the mothers. She, Evelyn, and Martha will get along very well. You will get closer to Ann, Kate and Darla._

_Now when you get up Alice will have a bunch of ideas for you about helping with the res issues. She will go over the finances of all the families as well as yours. She will move things around with Darla and Williams ok's of course. Then she will talk to you, Billy, and the pack boys about what she thinks will work. She has seen some visions about the res as long as it doesn't involve the pack she can see around them. Also, Esme and Rose have ideas on a couple of houses on the property as well as redoing the 3__rd__ floor. Jasper and Emmett are enjoying shopping on line for your workout room._

_I will let you sleep my love. Things should be quite for a while. But that can always change. Also remember you need to start practicing and building your abilities including 'the power'. Don't be afraid of them. They were given to you as gifts, not to frighten you. Sleep now my beautiful Isabella._

His voice goes away and I go into a deep sleep.

_AN- That was chapter 11. As always tell me what you really think. Is this story too out there? Pm me with pairing ideas for Reid and Caleb. Should they be paired up with immortals or with regular humans. Let me know. Also who should we have visit our big happy family first. I was thinking the Volturi, but maybe someone before them. Send me your ideas._


End file.
